Némésis, Partie II, La Chasse de l'Erinye
by Circee
Summary: Suite de Némésis I, tome 7, nous sommes pendant l'été qui suit la mort de Dumbledore. Harry va devoir mener à bien la quête entamée par Albus ... Cependant de nombreux obstacles se dresseront contre lui, des obstacles venus du passé qu'on croyait oubliés
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre I : L'anniversaire d'Harry Potter**_

Privet Drive était désert ou presque : en tout cas la rue était vide. Midi et le soleil, à son zénith, brûlait cloîtrant les habitants chez eux. On avait fermé tous les volets tentant de préserver un peu de fraîcheur aux maisons coquettes et aux jardins bien entretenus. Pourtant les massifs de fleurs et les pelouses souffraient de la chaleur. Ils ne renaissaient qu'au crépuscule, lorsque les propriétaires sortaient de leur cachette pour les arroser ... en attendant que les restrictions d'eau ne s'étendent.

Au numéro quatre, rien ne semblait laisser présager la tempête qui couvait à l'intérieur de la maison.

A l'étage, dans sa chambre, Harry Potter bouillonnait ... de rage ... de haine ... de désarroi aussi. Depuis qu'il était revenu en ces lieux, il tournait en rond, avide de changer d'air. Mais, il ne le pouvait ... pas encore ... Il avait fait une promesse qu'il se devait de tenir.

Sur le mur, un petit calendrier était punaisé. Le jeune homme de bientôt dix-sept barrait chaque soir la case d'un geste rageur.

Au rez-de chaussé, il entendait sa tante se démener dans sa cuisine.

C'était la seule personne de sa famille encore en vie.

Car Harry Potter était orphelin. Jusqu'à l'âge de ses onze ans, il avait vécu – ou plutôt survécu- dans cette maison. D'abord dans un placard sous l'escalier puis dans cette pièce.

Le changement avait été brutal, tout comme ce qui l'avait provoqué. L'été de ses onze ans, le jeune garçon avait appris une bien surprenante nouvelle : il était un sorcier ! Et depuis ce jour, sa vie en avait été changée. Ce qui au début faisait sa joie, maintenant le rongeait d'inquiétude.

Les temps étaient troubles ... pour tout le monde : sorciers comme moldus.

Un puissant et terrifiant mage noir était de retour – celui-là même qui avait tenté de tuer Harry après avoir massacré ses parents avant de disparaître pendant de longues années ... Mais le cauchemar était bien réel. Lord Voldemort étendait son ombre sur tout le monde sorcier.

Son retour avait été accompagné d'un funeste cortège : Cedric Diggory d'abord, puis Sirius Black, le parrain du jeune sorcier et pour finir le seul sorcier capable de se dresser contre les Ténèbres qui affluaient : Albus Dumbledore.

Le coeur d'Harry battait à tout rompre en songeant au grand homme (l'ancien directeur de Poudlard). Il avait été tué de la manière la plus ignoble qui soit ... lâchement, par un sorcier en qui Albus avait mis sa confiance. Severus Rogue. En songeant à lui, un rictus haineux apparut sur le visage du jeune garçon. Ses yeux aussi verts qu'un avada kedavra brillèrent d'une lueur meurtrière.

Il lui tardait de quitter Privet Drive ... Il lui restait tant de chose à accomplir. Venger Dumbledore, trouver les horcruxes et les détruire pour débarrasser le monde du mage noir. Beaucoup de choses pour les frêles épaules d'un jeune sorcier. Et cette fois, il se l'était juré, il serait seul. Il ne voulait pas impliquer ses meilleurs amis dans tout cela, les risques étaient trop grands ... et puis la prophétie était claire ... C'était seul qu'il devrait affronter Voldemort.

Il soupira et tenta de reprendre la lecture d'un gros grimoire de métamorphose ... mais en vain. Il n'était pas comme Hermione Granger. La jeune fille passait tout son temps le nez dans les bouquins ... Mais c'était la seule activité qu'il avait trouvée à faire ... pour attendre.

Il leva les yeux qui s'attardèrent sur le calendrier ... Après-demain ... Après-demain, il aurait dix-sept. La majorité chez les sorciers. Il pourrait alors quitter cette maison et ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

Où irait-il ? Il ne le savait pas trop. Sans doute au douze Square Grimmault. L'ancienne demeure de son parrain.

Peut-être y trouverait-il quelques indices. Dumbledore y aurait peut-être laissé quelque chose ... une piste, même maigre pour savoir où commencer.

Les derniers jours, les dernières heures filèrent à toute allure.

Les bagages du sorcier étaient prêts depuis longtemps. Hedwige, la chouette Harfang du sorcier protestait d'être enfermée ainsi.

- Patience, lui murmura Harry alors qu'elle battait des ailes de désapprobation.

Il regarda la vieille montre qu'il avait récupérée de son cousin Dudley. Elle indiquait 23h59.  
Dans une minute, il serait libre et majeur ...

Les petits chiffres de la montre clignotèrent. 00 : 00.

Harry poussa un soupir.

-Joyeux Anniversaire, se félicita-t-il à voix basse.

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort :

- Reducto, dit-il en visant ses maigres affaires.

Aussitôt ses bagages devinrent minuscules. Il s'en saisit et les mit dans ses poches. Il s'approcha alors de la cage d'Hedwige et la porta.

Sans bruit, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Un ronflement impressionnant résonnait avec force : sans doute son cousin Dudley qui faisait autant de bruit qu'une troupe d'éléphants.

Il descendit avec précaution les escaliers, prenant soin d'éviter la marche qui grinçait.

Arrivé devant la cuisine, il s'arrêta. Le sorcier se demandait s'il devait laisser un mot ou non aux moldus. Se rappelant alors toutes ses années de privations, il décida que non ... A quoi bon ? Ils seraient assez ravis de sa disparition.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le jardin.

Ses pieds ne faisaient aucun bruit sur l'allée dallée qui menait jusqu'à la rue. Il poussa la petite porte qui délimitait le jardin des Dursley et sortit.

Une page se tournait.

Il regarda une dernière fois la maison qui l'avait vue grandir puis s'éloigna.

Il ouvrit la cage de sa chouette et elle s'élança aussitôt dans le ciel clair. Elle poussa un bref hululement avant de disparaître. Harry suivit longuement des yeux le petit point clair dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Puis il se décida à réduire aussi la cage.

Il était libre ...

Où ses pas allaient-ils le mener ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il s'assit sur le bord du trottoir, comme il l'avait fait quelques années auparavant.

La situation alors était bien différente.

Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita. Son extrémité brillait comme un fanal dans la nuit.

Il attendit de longues minutes.

Le Magicobus allait-il seulement arriver ? Après tout, Stan avait été arrêté -sans doute injustement. Y aurait-il quelqu'un pour prendre la relève ... Les temps étaient troublés ... Les sorciers n'avaient pas forcément envie de se déplacer, surtout de cette manière ... Tout le monde était redevenu méfiant ...

Il n'entendit pas le ronronnement immédiatement. Aveuglé par une lumière soudaine, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ce ne fut que quand il sentit le souffle chaud d'un moteur, qu'il bondit sur ses pieds et sauta en arrière. A une seconde près, il se retrouvait sous les roues du Magicobus. De grosses gouttes de sueur glissèrent le long de son front.

Quel idiot il faisait ... Manquer de se faire maladroitement écraser ... Lui qui devait affronter Voldemort.

Il eut un rire étranglé.

La porte du Magicobus s'ouvrit brutalement, en claquant.

- Eh bah, faut faire attention ! Lui cria une voix.

Il éclata de rire avant de poursuivre :

- - Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, déclama-t-il fièrement. Transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez ! Montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez ! Je m'appelle Tom ! Tom Neko !

Harry leva les yeux. Le sorcier qui était assis derrière le volant ne semblait pas être plus vieux que lui. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient et un grand sourire illuminait son doux visage.

-Salut, lança Harry. Je suis désolé ... j'étais perdu dans mes pensées ...

Le conducteur rit.

- Allez monte ! T'as pas de bagages ?

Harry tapota ses poches, en souriant.

Le bus allait fermer ses portes quand des cris furent poussés.

- Attendez-moi !

Harry se retourna. Une jeune femme essoufflée qui se tenait les genoux venait d'apparaître. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains parsemés de mèche violettes et vertes.

- Je ... je ... monte aussi ! Haleta-t-elle.

Elle dévisagea Harry et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Il sursauta. Tonks, sans doute. Elle portait un jeans aux genoux déchirés, un tee-shirt noir dans un état peu respectable.

Elle releva la tête et salua le conducteur.

- Salut ! Lança-t-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre. Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de te courir après ! Le sermonna-t-elle.

Puis elle reporta son attention sur Tom.

-Au fait, moi c'est Elaia et ça, c'est mon p'tit frère Nelson ...

Harry fit la grimace : Nelson ? Où avait-elle été pêcher ce prénom ?

- - Très bien ! Et vous allez où comme ça ?

- Londres, lança précipita le sorcier.

- Parfait.

- On prend le premier tarif, précisa Elaia. Soit vingt-deux mornilles ! C'est ça ?

- Oui. Je vous laisse vous installer ... Comme vous le voyez, ce n'est pas la place qui manque !

Les lits qui remplaçaient les sièges étaient tous vides.

Tonks et Harry s'installèrent tout au fond. Ils s'assirent sur la même couchette et se mirent à discuter à voix basse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Demanda Harry étonné de la voir.

- Tu croyais que nous allions te laisser sans surveillance ? Les autres sont plus loin ... Ils nous suivent à distance ... Encore une idée de Maugrey ... Trop de sorciers dans un même endroit pourrait paraître suspect ... ne t'en fais pas ... tu es sous bonne garde ! Personne ne t'a oublié !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel ... Harry baissa la tête.

- C'est ... c'est que je n'ai eu des nouvelles de personne ...

- Je sais ... mais les ... hiboux ... ils sont surveillés ... beaucoup ne peuvent même par remettre leurs lettres : ils sont interceptés ...

- Comment vont les autres ? Demanda alors Harry.

- Ils vont bien. J'ai vu les Weasley récemment. Les préparatifs du mariage avancent ... Même si tout est gardé secret. Les invités seront prévenus au dernier moment ... Les défenses du Terrier ont été renforcées. Hermione est là-bas. Je crois qu'elle va bien ... même si elle est morte d'inquiétude.

Elle se tut. Elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter.

- Pourquoi Londres ? Demanda-t-elle soudain. Et où exactement ?

- La Maison de Sirius, marmonna simplement Harry. C'est le seul endroit qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

- Tu pouvais rester chez ta tante ... même si sa protection n'est plus efficace désormais ...

- Je n'en avais pas envie.

Les deux passagers étaient secoués tandis que le véhicule bondissait vers la City. Finalement, il freina brusquement. Tous les lits avancèrent ensembles. Tonks et Harry se cognèrent.

- Vous y êtes ! Annonça Tom. Comme vous ne m'avez pas de donné plus de précision, je vous ai arrêté en plein centre ! Cela vous convient-il ?

- Parfait, répondit Elaia en souriant et en se massant le front.

- Merci, ajouta Nelson.

Ils descendirent tous les deux. Alors que la sorcière s'engageait sur les marches, elle glissa et tomba sur Harry, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Tom éclata de rire.

- Eh bien ! La maladresse est de famille !

Harry et Tonks étaient étalés au sol.

Les portes du Magicobus claquèrent : il avait disparu.

- Nous ne sommes qu'à cinq minutes de chez les Black. Ca devrait aller, constata Tonks. Mais ouvrons l'oeil !

Ils marchaient d'un pas vif. Les rues étaient sombres et désertes : personne ne se promenait à une heure du matin. Tout était calme. Un chat errant sauta devant les deux sorciers qui s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Le chat les regarda et miaula. Puis il repartit en courant à ses occupations.

- Ce n'était qu'un chat, souffla l'Auror visiblement soulagée. Viens, continuons ! Nous ne sommes plus très loin.

Ils étaient arrivés sur la petite place.

La façade du numéro douze était toujours aussi délabrée et lugubre. La poignée d'argent en forme de serpent luisait doucement dans la nuit.

Harry monta les quelques marches du perron et se planta devant la porte. Il leva les yeux et regarda la bâtisse.

Son coeur battait la chamade ... Cette maison était sienne désormais ... Certes il n'y était pas retourné depuis la mort de Sirius ... mais cette nuit, c'était différent.

Il soupira.

Tonks posa amicalement la main sur son épaule ; il se retourna et se sourirent.

Harry posa la pointe de sa baguette sur le bois usé de la porte. Il y eut un cliquetis et le battant s'ouvrit. L'entrée était sombre. Tonks et Harry s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

L'Auror poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque la porte se referma. Ici, ils étaient à l'abri.

Ils allèrent dans le salon.

La poussière avait regagna sa place maîtresse : elle avait tout envahi de nouveau. Cela n'aurait pas plu à Molly Weasley : elle avait passé tellement de temps à tout nettoyer avec Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Tonks et Harry s'assirent dans le vieux canapé : un nuage de poussière s'éleva et elle éternua.

- Bon anniversaire Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain. Je préférais attendre que nous soyons en sécurité !

Elle farfouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un paquet de lettres.

-Je te l'ai dit : les hiboux sont surveillés ! Mais pas moi ! Quand tes amis ont su que je devais garder un oeil sur toi, ils m'ont confié ces lettres !

Harry eut un immense sourire et remercia Tonks.

- Ce n'est pas tout.

Elle fit apparaître plusieurs petits paquets.

- Voilà tes cadeaux !

- Merci ! Merci beaucoup.

Nymphodora se leva.

- Je vais te laisser lire tes lettres : je vais essayer de faire du thé ...

- Je peux te donner un coup de main ...

- Non ! Je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'avoir des nouvelles de tes amis ... Je pense ne pas faire trop de dégâts ... ajouta-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Elle lui fit signe de la main et descendit au sous-sol, là où se trouvait la cuisine.

Harry regarda les lettres. Il reconnut l'écriture de Ron, d'Hermione et celle d'Hagrid.

Il décacheta les enveloppes et se jeta sur les quelques mots tracés sur le parchemin. Toutes les missives avaient un point commun : elles étaient très courtes. On prenait des nouvelles d'Harry, on en donnait et c'était tout ...

Le sorcier soupira, il lui tardait de les retrouver ...

Il ouvrit ensuite les paquets : des chocolats et des gâteaux d'Hagrid. Encore des friandises de la part de Ron, ainsi qu'une boule étrange. Ron expliquait que cela faisait fureur en ce moment chez les jumeaux : rien de tel que cette boule pour remonter le moral. Harry se demandait bien comment. Il la secoua dans tous les sens. Rien ne se passa. Un peu dépité, il la jeta au sol. Aussitôt, elle se mit à bondir dans toute la pièce, en faisant des bruits étranges et en changeant régulièrement de couleur. Ces facéties arrachèrent un sourire à Harry.

Il sursauta soudain : en bas, un immense vacarme retentit : bruits métalliques tombant au sol, jurons de Tonks.

Il courut descendre voir ce qui se passait.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. La sorcière était mouillée des pieds à la tête. Elle tenait encore à la main le manche de la casserole ... le reste de l'ustensile gisait au sol ... Il y avait aussi des débris de tasses ... Voulant éviter la gerbe d'eau, Tonks avait malencontreusement renversé le plateau avec les tasses.

Elle avait un sourire gêné.

Harry sortit sa baguette et l'aida à tout nettoyer.

- Tu vois, j'aurais mieux fait de te donner un coup de main !

- C'est vrai.

Ils finirent de préparer le thé ensemble et remontèrent dans le salon. Ils le burent accompagné des gâteaux et des chocolats d'Hagrid. Tonks faillit se casser une dent en mordant dans un sablé du Gardien des Clés de Poudlard.

La fatigue gagnant, Harry alla rapidement se coucher. Emportant avec lui les lettres de ses amis, il retrouva la solitude de sa petite chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre II : Azkaban**_

Lucius était assis dans sa cellule. Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé à Azkaban ... Il ne le savait plus, il avait perdu le compte exact ... Un an ... et quelques semaines ...

Ces dernières semaines étaient devenues plus calmes ... moins de hurlements, moins de pleurs.

Un long frisson le parcourut . Il faisait si froid ici.

Sa cellule était minuscule. Les murs humides suintaient l'humidité. Par endroits, la mousse avait recouvert les vieilles pierres moisies qui dégageaient une odeur nauséabonde. Pas de fenêtre : la minuscule ouverture qui apportait un timide rai de lumière n'était pas digne de porter le nom de fenêtre.

Le seul mobilier dont il disposait était une planche de bois, étroite et soudée au mur qui lui servait de lit.

Il soupira.

Tout était calme, presque un peu trop. Dans le lointain, il pouvait entendre le martèlement régulier d'une goutte d'eau qui tombait au sol.

Un peu plus loin, sur sa droite, les gémissements reprirent, faiblement.

Soudain, il y eut une sorte d'explosion. Les murs tremblèrent et toutes les torches dans le couloir furent soufflées.

Des bruits de pas – nombreux – résonnèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent assez vite.

Une voix s'éleva alors.

Lucius sursauta en la reconnaissant. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

A en juger par la distance, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était arrêté devant la cellule de Dolohov.

- Maître, l'entendit-il balbutier.

Voldemort ne répondit rien.

Une voix de femme, cruelle et détachée résonna alors.

- Endoloris.

Bellatrix.

Elle est toujours là à se délecter dans la violence.

- J'espère que cela te servira de leçon ... la prochaine fois, sers notre Maître du mieux possible !

Voldemort ricana.

Il passa ensuite à la cellule suivante.

Il eut un soupir dédaigneux en voyant le locataire de la petite gêole. Là encore, il laissa le soin à Bellatrix de se charger de l'indésirable.

- Il ne M'est d'aucune utilité. Débarrasse-t'en ! Commanda-t-Il. Un vulgaire conducteur de Bus ... pas même Mangemort ...

La sorcière ne se fit pas prier. Elle jubilait. Une plainte étouffée tenta de supplier la sorcière, mais c'était inutile.

- - Avada Kedavra !

Les talons de Bellatrix résonnaient avec force sur le sol pavé de la prison. Elle s'arrêta soudain et Lucius l'entendit pousser une petite exclamation de surprise.

- Maître, appela-t-elle doucement.

Voldemort alla la rejoindre.

Autant qu'il puisse en juger, Lucius devina qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une cellule, sur la droite de la sienne, non loin de lui.

Un grincement strident envahit alors les lieux. La porte de la cellule n'avait pas dû être souvent ouverte, à en juger par le bruit.

- Tiens, tiens. Mais qui avons-nous là ?

Les pas du Mage Noir se firent de nouveau entendre. Il devait être entré à présent dans le cachot.

- Quelle surprise ! S'exclama-t-il dans un souffle.

Le reste de la conversation était quasi inaudible pour le sorcier blond. Les murs épais ne lui permettaient plus d'écouter la suite. Seuls quelques mots lui parvenaient encore, des mots suivis de cris lorsque le doloris frappa le prisonnier.

- conduite ... déçu ... grands espoirs ...

Bellatrix ricana. Le spectacle devait être plaisant pour elle.

La voix de Voldemort se durcit soudain.

- A présent, J'attends de toi des résultats ... J'espère que tu ne Me décevras plus ...

Il s'interrompit, écoutant sans doute la réponse qui Lui était adressée.

- Encore une chose, ajouta soudain le Maître d'une voix glaciale. Une dernière petite chose à ajouter ... qui aurait dû être faite depuis de nombreuses années.

Un cri bref, presque inaudible fut lancé.

Lucius sursauta. Ce cri ... Il avait un écho lointain, mais familier. Un souvenir surgi du plus profond de sa mémoire refit soudain surface pour disparaître aussi vite.

- Morsmors ! Tonna-t-il.

Un autre cri retentit.

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le Maître venait-il de marquer un prisonnier : ici n'étaient censés n'être enfermés que des Mangemorts ... Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

-Bellatrix, ajouta-t-Il ensuite.

Il entendit les froufrous de la robe de la sorcière. Elle paraissait traîner ou aider quelqu'un à avancer.

Les pas du Maître se rapprochaient à présent. Il s'arrêta alors devant la cellule de Lucius.

Aussitôt le sorcier tomba à genoux.

- Maître, dit-il en inclinant la tête.

Voldemort eut un petit rire.

Lucius releva la tête, mais resta toujours un genou en terre.

- Ah ... Lucius ... mon cher ami fuyant ...

Lucius ne répondit rien.

- Relève-toi, lui ordonna soudain le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt.

D'un geste de la main, Voldemort ouvrit la porte de la cellule du sorcier. Celle-ci le fit en grinçant sourdement.

- Tu sais que tu M'as grandement déçu ...

- Maître ... Je suis ...

Il l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Les prunelles du Mage Noir luisaient d'un éclat étrange. Il sortit sa baguette. Lucius, résigné, attendait que le sort le frappa.

Le rayon lumineux le toucha de plein fouet et le sorcier s'écroula sans une plainte.

-Tu sais que Je n'aime pas être déçu. Ton fils, non plus, n'a pas été à la hauteur.

Lucius se relevait lentement. Il sursauta. Voldemort surprit la lueur vaguement inquiète dans les yeux du sorcier.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Même s'il n'a pas rempli lui-même la mission dont il était chargé, l'issue a tout de même été positive : Dumbledore a été tué ...

Lucius frissonna lorsqu'il constata que Drago avait été chargé d'une mission suicide. Voldemort n'aurait pas eu besoin d'excuse pour se débarrasser de son fils ... un échec d'un tel ordre ... c'était la mort assurée.

Lucius baissa la tête piteusement.

- Je ne Vous décevrai plus, Maître !

- Je l'espère bien, Lucius !

- Que dois-je faire ?

Voldemort rit. Un rire froid et sans âme.

- Oh ... Pas grand chose, juste reprendre une vieille mission ... qu'il serait, à présent, temps de conclure !

Lucius comprit très bien le message : c'était réussir cela ou disparaître.

- Très bien, Maître, remercia-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Tu auras besoin d'aide pour accomplir ce que je te demande.

Voldemort se tourna alors vers Bellatrix. Il fit signe de s'approcher. La sorcière n'était pas seule. Elle soutenait une autre femme qui n'avait pas l'air très en forme, autant que Lucius puisse en juger. La sorcière avait un bras très maigre passé autour des épaules de Bellatrix qui l'empêchait de s'écrouler à terre. De son bras gauche, un filet de sang s'écoulait et tombait au sol. La peau blafarde était brûlée, là où le sort du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait imprimé sa marque noire

Sa robe était en lambeau. Une masse informe de cheveux noirs lui cachait la figure, mais dégageait une fine nuque pâle. La peau était si transparente, si fine qu'on pouvait voir les veines courir sur le cou. La femme devait sans doute être évanouie.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait continué sa tournée de la prison. Il était un peu plus loin.

Bellatrix dévisagea son beau-frère d'un étrange manière. Ses yeux flamboyaient. Elle eut un petit rire.

- Le Maître est beaucoup trop clément avec toi, marmonna-t-elle en colère. Tu ne mérites pas toutes Ses faveurs.

Les deux sorciers se fusillèrent du regard.

Bellatrix finit par rompre le silence.

- Toujours est-il ...

Elle s'interrompit et se dégagea de la sorcière qu'elle tenait. Elle souriait étrangement à Lucius, presque un sourire de connivence.

- Que cette mission ... est votre dernière chance ! A tous les deux.

Sans douceur, elle envoya la sorcière inconsciente dans les bras de Lucius, puis elle partit retrouver son Maître.

La femme était aussi légère qu'une plume. Lucius n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper. Elle ne pesait rien. Il alla l'étendre sur sa dure couche. Il n'avait toujours pas vu son visage. Avec une certaine délicatesse, il repoussa les longs cheveux noirs qui emprisonnait la figure de la sorcière.

Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

La sorcière qui était là, face à lui ... elle aurait dû être morte depuis de nombreuses années.

Il tomba à genoux.

Avec délicatesse, il caressa son visage creusé par les années de souffrance passées à Azkaban.

- Tisiphone, murmura-t-il doucement.

La sorcière, soudain, se mit à gémir doucement. Elle revenait à elle lentement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux puis porta sa main droite sur la blessure de son avant-bras.

- Tisiphone, l'appela alors Lucius.

Elle tourna la tête vivement et se redressa dans un bond vif, malgré sa faiblesse.

- Lucius.

Il lui sourit tristement. Sa main caressait ses cheveux puis ses joues.

- Je ... balbutia-t-il. Je ... croyais ... On m'avait dit ... que tu ... étais ... morte.

Tisiphone ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Passer autant de temps à Azkaban ... c'était une sorte de mort ... aucune joie, pas même le réconfort de doux souvenirs heureux. Rien que la douleur des cauchemars d'une vie passée. Le froid et les ténèbres ... la Mort, somme toute.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tisiphone ne se lassait pas de la douce caresse de l'eau brûlante sur sa peau. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis de trop longues années.

A regret, elle finit par arrêter le jet puis sortit de la douche. Une serviette toute chaude l'attendait. Elle s'enroula avec délice dedans. Le linge était moelleux et duveteux.

Rien à voir avec les loques qu'elle avait portées à la prison.

Ses pieds nus laissaient quelques traînées humides sur le marbre gris de la salle de bains. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre. Sur le lit avait été posé une robe noire, toute simple. Elle la passa rapidement. La robe était trop grande, elle avait énormément maigri lors de son séjour à Azkaban.

Ensuite, la sorcière se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. La chaude brise d'été s'engouffra dans la pièce et enveloppa Tisiphone, elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Elle avait oublié la caresse du vent jouant avec ses cheveux, la chaleur des derniers rayons du soleil couchant, les teintes superbes d'un coucher de soleil. Les nuages devenus dorés, le ciel mauve et rose qui saluait le départ de l'astre du jour, la pâle clarté des étoiles naissant dans les premières ténèbres.

Elle soupira.

Elle finit par rentrer.

Elle quitta la chambre et descendit dans le salon.

Elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis un soir de printemps, pour un certain Bal.

Lucius n'était pas encore descendu. Mais il avait laissé une charmante attention pour la sorcière.

Sur une table du salon, aux pieds incrustés d'or en forme de dragons, reposait une tasse fumante. Un petit mot avait été laissé à côté.

« _Pour te faire patienter ... _»

Tisiphone esquissa une tentative de sourire, cela faisait tellement longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé.

Elle s'assit en tailleur dans un des nombreux canapés. A ses côtés était pliée une douce cape de fourrure. Malgré la chaleur estivale, Tisiphone s'enroula dedans. Elle ne pouvait oublier les années passées dans le froid et l'humidité de sa geôle.

Elle se saisit ensuite de la tasse fumante. Elle n'avait pas bu de chocolaramel depuis sa plus tendre enfance. La boisson était telle que dans son souvenir : douce et chocolatée, avec des accents sucrés de caramel. Elle la savoura en silence, les yeux fermés.

Elle venait de terminer sa boisson lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans le couloir.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement en claquant.

Un jeune homme venait de faire son apparition.

- Père, s'exclama-t-il. Vous ...

Il s'interrompit en apercevant Tisiphone qui s'était levée.

Il la dévisagea des pieds à la tête, d'un regard glacé.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il sèchement. Où est mon père ?

- Tu es le fils de ... Lucius ?

La voix de la sorcière tremblait légèrement.

- Oui, répondit-il rudement.

Ses yeux se voilèrent. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas attendue ... comment attendre quelqu'un condamnée à vie à Azkaban. Elle baissa la tête, simplement, un peu perdue.

- Qui êtes -vous ? Répéta le sorcier.

Tisiphone sursauta et sortit de sa rêverie.

- Une vieille amie de Lucius ... Quel âge as-tu ?

- Je viens d'avoir mes dix-sept ans ...

Tisiphone calcula rapidement ... quatre ans ... Il s'était donc écoulé quatre ans ...

- Où est mon père ?

- A l'étage ... Il ne devrait pas tarder à redescendre ...

Drago s'installa dans un fauteuil. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux Tisiphone qui faisait la même chose. Une question brûlait les lèvres de la sorcière. Elle se décida à la poser.

- Qui est ta mère ?

Les yeux du jeune homme s'arrondirent de surprise.

- Vous sortez d'où pour poser une telle question ?

Tisiphone eut un rire amer.

- D'Azkaban, cracha-t-elle.

Son regard s'était fait plus dur à l'évocation de la prison.

- Ma mère ... est Narcissa, déclara-t-il fièrement.

- Narcissa ?

La voix de Tisiphone mourut soudain. Le sol semblait s'être ouvert sous ses pieds.

La tasse qu'elle tenait s'écrasa alors au sol, se brisant en mille morceaux. Tisiphone poussa un petit cri et se baissa pour ramasser les débris.

Drago la fixait toujours : de nombreuses questions lui venaient à l'esprit. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi elle n'utilisait pas sa baguette pour réparer les dégâts : la porte s'ouvrit.

Tisiphone sursauta avant de pousser une petite exclamation. Elle venait de se couper avec un éclat de porcelaine. Tenant son doigt ensanglanté, elle se releva.

Lucius s'avança. Il regarda successivement Tisiphone, les débris au sol et son fils.

- Père ! s'écria alors Drago.

Lucius l'ignora et s'approcha de Tisiphone.

- Tu t'es coupée ?

Elle acquiesça en silence.

Il lui prit la main et observa la blessure. Il fit apparaître un fin mouchoir blanc et enroula le doigt dedans.

- J'aurais ... j'aurais utiliser la magie ... si ...

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux.

- Ce n'est rien, la rassura Lucius.

Lui tenant toujours la main, il fit face à Drago qui avait observé toute la scène avec curiosité et attention.

- Drago, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton froid. Que fais-tu ici ?

- J'ai appris que vous étiez sorti de ... prison.

Lucius s'adressa alors à Tisiphone.

- Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de mon fils ...

Tisiphone dégagea sa main.

- Oui, répondit-elle froidement. Nous avons eu l'occasion d'un peu discuter ... de ... ta femme ...

- Tisiphone, tenta-t-il de se défendre.

La sorcière ricana amèrement.

- Je comprends tout ... murmura-t-elle sinistrement.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Elle soupira soudain.

- Je ne suis qu'une idiote ... Tout était déjà écrit ... depuis le début ...

Lucius ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Pose donc la question à Narcissa, cingla-t-elle.

Lucius se tourna aussitôt vers Drago. Il avait l'air furieux.

- Où est ta mère ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle glacé.

- Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ...

- Parfait ... Quant à toi, Drago ... j'attends quelques explications ...

Le jeune homme pâlit puis se ressaisit.

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, déclara-t-il fièrement.

- Vraiment ? Risquer ta vie en échouant ...

Drago baissa la tête.

- Et quelle était cette mission ?

- Tuer Dumbledore, répliqua-t-il.

Lucius secoua la tête.

- Je ... je n'avais pas le choix, se défendit le jeune homme. Vous ... vous étiez à Azkaban ...

- Et même cela ne t'a pas servi de leçon, s'emporta le sorcier.

Drago ne répondit rien. Il pensait que son père aurait été fier de lui, au lieu de cela, il s'emportait contre lui.

Tisiphone posa une main sur l'épaule de Lucius. Il se retourna vers elle, le visage radouci.

- Pourquoi ... hésita-t-elle.

- Pourquoi j'étais là-bas ? Compléta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

Lucius soupira.

- Nous étions en mission, au Ministère ... pour y récupérer un prophétie ... et ça a mal tourné ... L'Ordre du Phénix et Dumbledore ont débarqué ...

- L'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Une poignée de sorciers qui aident Dumbledore. Il nous posait déjà problème à l'époque ... Te rappelles-tu de la vieille demeure abandonnée ? Nous y avions capturés des Aurors ...

Tisiphone frissonna à l'évocation de ce souvenir, elle revoyait le visage de l'Auror qu'elle avait torturé ...

- Vous ... vouliez des noms à l'époque ... C'est ça ?

- Oui ...

- Et ... cette prophétie ... C'était quoi ?

-Quelque chose concernant le Maître ... et Potter ...

- Potter ?

Lucius sourit.

- C'est vrai ... Tu n'es pas au courant de cela ... non plus ...

Et il commença à lui raconter toute l'histoire : comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été défait par un simple bébé, sa renaissance il y a peu.

- LUCIUS ! Cria alors une voix dans le couloir.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Narcissa entra un sourire aux lèvres. Elle voulut se précipiter dans les bras de son mari. Mais son élan fut soudainement coupé : elle venait d'apercevoir Tisiphone. Un rictus de haine apparut sur les visage des deux sorcières. Tisiphone s'était avancée et avait dépassé Lucius. Narcissa ne bougeait plus. Elle sortit soudain sa baguette et la pointa vers Tisiphone.

- QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FAIT ICI ? Hurla-t-elle.

Lucius bondit et s'interposa entre Tisiphone et sa femme.

Il parla alors avec calme et dureté.

- Ce qui est le plus étonnant c'est que tu ne sembles pas plus surprise que ça de la voir vivante ...

Aussi vif qu'un chat, il la gifla soudainement et brutalement. Narcissa porta sa main à sa joue, au bord des larmes. Son visage était devenu très pâle sauf à l'endroit où elle portait la marque de la main de son mari.

- - Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était morte, tonna-t-il furieux.

- C'est ... c'est, bredouilla-t-elle. Ce ... qu'on ... m'avait dit ...

Les yeux de Tisiphone lançaient des éclairs. Elle serrait ses poings si fort que les jointures étaient blanches.

- La bague ... et le pendentif ... s'exclama-t-elle. C'est ... pour cela que tu me les as volés ... quand tu es venue ...

- Tu ... tu as pu aller à Azkaban ? S'étonna Lucius.

Narcissa éclata de rire ...

- Le seul avantage d'être de sa famille, cracha-t-elle durement.

- Tu es pathétique, murmura Tisiphone.

- Pas plus que toi, chère cousine ... tellement prévisible ... et idiote ...

- Il suffit, l'arrêta Lucius.

Il prit alors Tisiphone par la main et l'entraîna alors hors de la pièce.

Lorsque la sorcière passa à proximité de sa cousine, elle se pencha vers elle et lui murmura, victorieuse, quelques paroles qui s'envolèrent avec elle dans sa fuite.

- J'espère que tu as profité de toutes ces années ... car ce n'est plus qu'un souvenir ...

La porte se referma sur Lucius et elle.

Narcissa lâcha sa baguette et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, anéantie.

Drago s'approcha d'elle.

- Mère, murmura-t-il.

Elle tendit le bras vers lui.

- Laisse-moi seule, s'il te plaît, pleura-t-elle.

Drago la laissa donc seule.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nuit était tombée depuis de longues heures. Tisiphone ne pouvait trouver le sommeil ; elle se tournait et retournait sans cesse dans le lit trop grand. Elle était encore trop habituée à sa dure et étroite couche.

Finalement, elle décida de se lever. Elle repoussa les fins draps blancs et se leva.

La fenêtre était ouverte et les grands rideaux s'envolaient dans le vent, jouant à être des fantômes dans la nuit. Tisiphone jeta un coup d'oeil dehors. Le jardin était endormi. La lune pleine et blafarde se levait, énorme, sur l'horizon.

Pieds nus, elle sortit de la chambre, descendit le grand escalier et se promena dans le jardin.

Elle flânait dans les allées fleuries. Les roses étaient toutes fermées et endormies, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se pencher au-dessus d'elles pour sentir leurs parfums. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle prit vraiment conscience de tout ce qui lui avait manqué en prison et de la dureté de ces années passées là-bas. Plus de vingt ans sans voir un lever de lune ou les étoiles naître. Plus de vingt ans sans sentir la caresse du vent sur sa peau, vingt ans sans entendre le gravier crisser sous ses pieds nus.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur un banc de marbre, un peu assommée par l'immensité des cieux qu'elle avait oubliée et par cette liberté soudain retrouvée.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et observa le ballet des étoiles. Et ce ciel estival lui en rappelait d'autres ... en Grèce. Elle sursauta soudain.

Elle l'avait complètement oubliée ... Se pouvait-elle qu'elle soit ...

Elle se redressa puis appela doucement.

- Mana ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle mais autrefois cela suffisait pour voir apparaître aussitôt la petite elfe ...

Tisiphone attendit de longues minutes puis réitéra son appel. En vain ... Personne n'y répondit.

Rien d'étonnant, après tout ce temps ...

Elle ferma les yeux.

Les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface de ses pensées, comme la marée monte et envahit les noirs rochers. Elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Les êtres chers à son coeur que le Temps avait ôtés de sa vie ... Ceux qu'elle ne reverrait jamais ... et les autres ... Penser aux Morts raviva la flamme vengeresse qui n'avait cessé de couler dans ses veines.

Némésis ...

La Vengeance Divine ...

Elle n'allait pas tarder à laisser tomber son funeste couperet.

Déjà dans l'Ombre, l'Erinye affûte son couperet. Elle est sortie des Ténèbres. Elle a soif ... soif du sang des Impunis ... Bientôt elle lancera ses chiens et prendra part à la chasse.

Les yeux fermés, Tisiphone songe aux visages tant honnis.

Abelforth ... Il sera le premier à être châtié ... mais le dernier à mourir. Elle le fera souffrir comme jamais personne n'a souffert.

La vague de haine enfla et gonfla dans le coeur de la sorcière. La lame dévastatrice avait envahi son être tout entier. Elle serrait ses poings si fort qu'elle en avait mal. Il allait payer pour tous ses crimes ...

Un sourire cruel naquit sur le visage marqué par la prison.

Un autre nom vint alors à l'esprit de la sorcière.

Alastor Maugrey ... Elle irait lui rendre une petite visite ... L'Auror ... lui aussi il payerait pour ses crimes ... Après tout, il fallait lui montrer qu'il ne s'était jamais trompé sur son compte ... qu'elle était bel et bien une Mangemort digne de ce titre ...

Les autres Aurors, aussi, ils le payeraient ... Ils l'avaient enfermée ... Savaient-ils au moins ce que c'était que de passer tant d'années au contact des Détraqueurs ? De ne pas oser fermer les yeux de peur que les souvenirs funèbres ne viennent vous hanter ? De tomber de sommeil à force de lutter contre lui et de se réveiller aussitôt en hurlant ? De n'être plus qu'une Ombre au milieu d'autres Ombres ?

La sorcière tremblait de tout son être, pourtant la nuit n'était pas froide.

Au milieu de souvenirs honnis, un visage amical apparut soudain. Alice. Tisiphone se demanda ce qu'elle était devenue ... Etait-elle au moins encore en vie ? Lui pardonnerait-elle un jour ? Elle en doutait.

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Quand tout cela serait fini, elle irait la trouver ... lui expliquer ... peut-être ... peut-être lui accorderait-elle son pardon ...

Elle rouvrit les yeux. La lune l'éclairait doucement, le vent la berçait lentement. Elle tourna le regard vers l'imposante demeure.

Il resterait une seule et unique chose à faire avant de trouver la paix ... A moins que la paix ne lui soit jamais accordée ... Peu lui importait en réalité.

Elle était de retour et ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose ... faire couler le sang. Abreuver sa vengeance.

La sorcière qui avait été enfermée à Azkaban était morte là-bas ... Une autre Tisiphone était là ... Elle avait toujours existé ... mais les Ténèbres lui avaient montrée la route. Une Tisiphone à l'âme sombre, sans une once de pitié, sans humanité ... peut-être. Prête à tout ... et qui ne reculerait devant rien. Les scrupules et les hésitations appartenaient au passé désormais. Tous les moyens seraient bons pour parvenir à ses fins.

Un rire sourd s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Une lueur maléfique consumait son regard.

Tout finit par se payer un jour. Elle avait assez payé ... A son tour de récolter ...

Le rire qui ne voulait sortir finit par se frayer un chemin. Il éclata soudain et monta vers la lune. Un hibou effrayé s'envola chercher un endroit plus tranquille.

Comme s'il répondait à la sorcière, le vent souffla plus fort, amoncelant au loin de lourds nuages d'orage. Le tonnerre se mit à gronder, et sur l'horizon obscurci, des éclairs zébrèrent les cieux.

Les fleurs malmenées par le souffle laissèrent s'échapper leurs doux pétales fragiles, ils formèrent une sorte de tapis qui entoura la sorcière avant de monter vers les cieux remplis de nuées.

Le gravier crissa tout à coup.

D'un bond, elle se retourna.

- Lucius, murmura-t-elle. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question ...

Elle sourit étrangement.

- Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil ... répondit-elle doucement. Trop de ... choses ...

Elle porta sa main à sa tête.

- Tu sembles ... différente ...

Elle éclata de rire.

- Je le suis, lui avoua-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit.

- Tu comptes attendre les premières gouttes de pluie ?

- J'avais envie ... non besoin ! De prendre l'air ... Je crois que je vais finir par devenir folle si ... si je reste ... trop longtemps enfermée ... Mais et toi ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu fais là ...

- Je suis comme toi ...

Le vent avait fraîchi. La peau de la sorcière s'était tout à coup couverte de chair de poule.

Le sorcier s'en aperçut, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Ne prends pas froid ...

-Je crois qu'aucun froid ... ne ... pourra être aussi ... terrible ... que ...

Elle suspendit sa phrase. Elle se blottit simplement un peu plus dans les bras du sorcier.

- J'ai ... J'ai ... essayé ... de te ... sortir de là ... murmura-t-il.

Tisiphone leva la tête et lui sourit timidement. Elle lui caressa la joue. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Pourquoi ... as-tu fait cela ? Continua Lucius.

Tisiphone ne répondit rien, quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- C'est ... c'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvée pour te ... sortir de là ...

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et elle pleura à chaudes larmes. Lucius ne savait quoi lui dire.

Il la berça tendrement. Tisiphone ferma les yeux, voulant oublier que tant d'années s'étaient écoulées. Ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés.

Le sorcier lui caressait doucement ses longs cheveux.

- Tisiphone, murmura-t-il.

Elle releva la tête. Sa main maintenant avait quitté la noirceur de ses cheveux et explorait lentement son front, avant de descendre le long de sa joue.

Lucius se pencha et l'embrassa.

Tisiphone le repoussa avec douceur. Il l'interrogea du regard.

- Et ton mariage ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Il a été bâti sur un mensonge ...

Puis il la dévisagea attentivement. Ses yeux gris luisaient étrangement sous la lueur de la lune qui était peu à peu envahie par les nuages.

- Je ne te savais pas ... pleine de tels scrupules.

Une étincelle passa sur le visage de la sorcière.

- Tu as raison, les scrupules, je les laisse loin de moi à présent.

Elle se jeta sur lui, presque avec violence.

Les premières gouttes tombèrent au sol. Ils n'en avaient que cure ...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre III : Les Découvertes d'Harry**_

Les jours semblaient longs à Harry. Il comprenait à présent le ressentiment de Sirius lorsqu'il avait été enfermé dans sa propre demeure ... et encore ... Lui, à l'époque, il voyait des gens ... Harry non ... Les membres de l'Ordre se relayaient à ses côtés pour sa protection et c'était tout : pas d'Hermione, ni de Ron ... Pas de farces des jumeaux ... Encore moins de Molly ! Le jeune sorcier regrettait presque les heures passées à rendre cette demeure habitable : la chasse aux Doxys, le ménage mené à un rythme infernal.

Après Tonks, Harry avait eu la visite de Rémus. Ils n'avaient guère parlé ... Harry voyait bien que son ancien professeur semblait préoccupé par de trop nombreux soucis. Tant de choses avaient changé ... Les membres de l'Ordre semblaient perdus depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

Tous étaient sur les nerfs : ils ne savaient pas quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait frapper et cette attente était parfois pire que le combat en lui-même. Harry aurait aimé un peu d'action ; au lieu de cela, il errait dans sa nouvelle maison.

La poussière accumulée depuis que les visites des membres de l'Ordre étaient moins fréquentes avait fini par disparaître à nouveau avec l'arrivée d'Harry. La maison était étrangement calme, le tableau de la mère de Sirius ne hurlait plus à l'arrivée des sorciers et pour cause ...

Le sorcier soupira. Il était en train d'explorer les différentes pièces du douze Grimmault Square ... Il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion. Faire le ménage de différentes pièces était une chose, les visiter, fouiller dans les armoires ou les bureaux, c'en était une autre.

Bien entendu, certaines pièces étaient totalement vides : Sirius s'était débarrassé de nombreuses babioles et Mondingus s'était allégrement servi lorsque la maison avait été abandonnée.

Harry donnait des coups de pieds dans la balle que Ron lui avait offerte. Elle rebondissait un peu partout se cognant contre les murs, contre le plafond ou les lattes du plancher. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans cette pièce. Une chambre sans doute, d'adolescent qui plus est. Sirius n'avait pas eu le temps de venir ici. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé. C'est comme si la la pièce attendait le retour de son propriétaire.

Le lit était fait, les draps sentaient l'humidité et de grosses taches couleur de rouille maculaient la couverture beige pâle. Le bureau était bien rangé : une pile de parchemins vierges était posée à côté de plusieurs plumes et d'une bouteille d'encre encore fermée. Un petit presse papier en forme de cheval ailé empêchait les feuilles de s'envoler. Les murs étaient nus, mais par endroit, la tapisserie verte gardait les marques de tableaux ou d'affiches : le vert était plus clair, plus lumineux qu'ailleurs. Outre le bureau et le lit, cette pièce comportait aussi une armoire et une étagère remplie de vieux livres poussiéreux.

Harry s'assit sur le lit. Il regardait toute la chambre, se demandant qui avait bien pu vivre ici : Sirius, avant qu'il ne s'enfuie de chez lui ? Le sorcier secoua la tête : sa mère aurait plutôt effacé toute trace du jeune homme – la honte de la famille – plutôt que de conserver cette pièce en état. Qui alors ? Son jeune frère ? Regulus ?

Harry se leva. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire, en évitant de justesse la petite balle devenue d'un rose vif étincelant. Quelle idée avait donc eue Ron pour lui envoyer cela ! Il sourit un instant.

Une clé était dans la serrure de l'armoire, Harry la tourna puis ouvrit la porte. C'était une armoire à linge avec un côté penderie : de vieilles robes de sorciers noirs étaient pendues. L'odeur d'humidité était forte. Harry en sortit une. Un petit blason aux couleurs de Serpentard était cousu sur le devant de la robe. Il regarda l'intérieur du col. Un nom y était brodé en fils argentés : Regulus Black. Harry sourit, son intuition était la bonne. Il ne savait pratiquement rien de ce frère de Sirius. Son parrain lui avait appris qu'il s'était enrôlé chez les Mangemorts et qu'il avait été tué assez rapidement, ayant pris peur devant ce qu'on lui demandait de faire.

Harry referma l'armoire après l'avoir fouillée, rien d'intéressant parmi les vieux vêtements. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur l'étagère. Les livres étaient peu nombreux, beaucoup de manuels de Poudlard, il y avait aussi quelques bandes dessinées. Harry en prit une et la feuilleta : l'histoire d'un super sorcier qui arpentait le monde sur son dragon pour châtier les moldus. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, l'histoire était vraiment sordide. Entre les idées de la famille Black et ce genre de lecture, pas étonnant que certains sorciers n'aient pas hésiter à rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il y eut soudain un clang sonore. Harry sursauta.

Au loin il entendit une voix crier son nom :

- Harry ? Tout va bien ?

- Ça va, j'ai juste fait tomber quelque chose, répondit Harry à Tonks qui, de nouveau, était chargée de sa protection.

Il entendit le rire de la jeune femme : pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle la cause de tout ce bruit.

Harry reporta son attention à la chambre. La boule, en sautant partout, avait fait bouger une plinthe. Harry bougonna. Il s'approcha du mur et se mit à quatre pattes. Le bois s'était détaché du mur, laissant apercevoir une ouverture béante.

- Génial, il ne me manquait plus que ça !

Il allait remettre la plinthe en place quand son regard fut attiré par une masse sombre dans le trou.

Il prit sa baguette.

- Lumos !

Une douce lueur légèrement bleutée éclaira alors la cachette. Le jeune homme n'hésita qu'un instant, il plongea sa main à l'intérieur et se saisit de l'objet dissimulé. Il ramena également une bonne quantité de toiles d'araignée et de poussières. Il remit à sa place la bande de bois puis se redressa. Il secoua le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains, la poussière s'envola et le fit éternuer. Il alla s'asseoir derrière le bureau de Regulus pour mieux observer sa trouvaille. Ce n'était pas un livre comme il l'avait d'abord cru mais un cahier ou un calepin. La reliure souple était en cuir de dragon d'un beau vert foncé. Les pages, épaisses et jaunies semblaient être du meilleur parchemin. Le cahier était maintenu fermé par un lien en cuir entourant un petit bouton en argent.

Harry ne savait quoi faire : il gardait encore à l'esprit la mésaventure de Ginny avec le journal de Jedusor. Si cet objet avait été dissimulé par Regulus c'était qu'il était important pour lui ... Le sorcier l'avait peut-être ensorcelé ... à moins que le cahier ne soit dangereux. Bien sûr, Harry pouvait toujours demander conseil à Tonks qui lui dirait aussitôt de montrer cet objet à Maugrey. Il pouvait aussi écrire à Hermione ... qui lui ferait le même conseil. Ron, lui, lui conseillerait probablement de satisfaire sa curiosité.

Il tournait et retournait le cahier ne sachant que faire.

Il repensa soudain à Hermione, l'an passé, qui avait jeté un sort à son Manuel Avancé des Potions pour voir si le livre cachait quelque chose. Certes, cela n'avait rien donné avec son vieil exemplaire, mais peut-être que là ...

Harry se saisit de sa baguette. Il la pointa sur la couverture verte.

- Specialis Revelio !

Un petit éclair toucha le cahier et toute la couverture fut entourée d'un halo lumineux. Le coeur d'Harry battait la chamade.

La lumière était plus brillante à un endroit précis : en plein centre de la couverture. Un sourire naquit alors sur les lèvres du jeune homme, avant de retomber bien vite.

Des lettres s'étaient formées sur le cuir de dragon ...

Trois lettres à la résonance étrange et funeste.

_« RAB »_

Le coeur d'Harry ne fit qu'un bond. RAB ... Ces initiales ... cela ne pouvait être ...

Toute hésitation quitta alors Harry. Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait des explications et des indices, il venait de mettre la main sur quelque chose d'intéressant.

Il reposa sa baguette.

Avec empressement, il ouvrit le cahier. Il faillit déchirer le lien de cuir. Il feuilleta rapidement le journal. Il était presque entièrement rempli d'une écriture minuscule.

Harry s'installa confortablement sur la chaise, il releva ses jambes et les posa sur le bureau. Il prit le journal et l'installa sur le creux de son ventre.

«

_15 Novembre 1978_

_Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange : écrire un journal ... Mais il se passe de tels changements que je préfère marquer ici mes pensées, ma vie ... Pour ne pas tomber dans l'oubli ... Pour continuer à exister longtemps après ma mort. _

_Peut-être est-ce simplement parce que j'ai surpris Domitille à faire la même chose : elle ne dort plus beaucoup en ce moment. Elle se lève souvent et va discrètement dans son bureau. Je l'ai suivie ... Elle s'assoit derrière l'imposant meuble et passe une partie de la nuit à griffonner des pages et des pages entières ... _

_Elle non plus ne veut pas tomber dans l'oubli._

_Je la comprends tout à fait, mais moi-même je suis incapable de la rassurer, incapable d'éloigner d'elle ses morbides pensées ... _

_Nous nous levons tous avec elle, nous vivons tous avec elle et nous nous couchons tous avec elle ..._

_La Mort ..._

_La Mort, j'y pense de plus en plus souvent en ce moment. Je ne suis pas le seul, je le sais ... Les temps sont si rudes et difficiles. Seul l'inconscient peut ne pas y songer ... L'inconscient ou le fou. _

_Voici donc mon histoire, celle de Regulus Alphard Black ..._

_Je passerai sur les premières années de ma vie ... Rien de bien intéressant ... De même que le début de ma scolarité à Poudlard. Les choses deviennent plus intéressantes sur la fin ... Lors de ma sixième année. _

_Tout a commencé à cette époque et bien que je prenne ma plume plus tard, il me faut relater tout cela. _

_Je l'ai dit plus haut, j'étais alors en Sixième année. C'est à cette époque que j'ai été approché par les partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. _

_Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. _

_L'année était déjà bien avancée. Nous étions en plein moment d'avril. Un mois pluvieux qui rappelait plus l'hiver que le printemps. _

_Ce soir-là, la Salle Commune bruissait de nombreuses discussions : la Gazette du matin avait encore apporté son lot de désolation. A vrai dire, cela ne nous faisait ni chaud ni froid : des attaques contre des moldus ... Eh bien, c'était déjà ça de moins ! _

_Nous étions donc un petit groupe à commenter les nouvelles. Un septième année – Rosier- s'est approché de nous. Nous nous sommes aussitôt tus. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est Serpentard qu'on pouvait de permettre de critiquer ouvertement les moldus ... Qui sait jusqu'où nos conversations pouvaient remonter ... En ces périodes, ce genre de remarques pouvait apporter beaucoup de problèmes ... _

_Rosier nous a toisés et nous a demandé pourquoi nous avions cessé notre conversation et que ce ne serait pas lui qui irait nous dénoncer. Il s'assit avec nous et sur le ton de la confidence a commencé à nous parler. Il nous a dit qu'il connaissait des gens qui en connaissaient d'autres qui cherchaient de jeunes sorciers, de jeunes sorciers ouverts à de nouvelles idées sur le monde sorcier ... un monde sans moldu. _

_Clara s'est levée, elle a dit qu'elle voulait pas en entendre parler. Rosier l'a regardée partir, il avait un air étrange. Cela aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais sur le coup, je n'ai pas réalisé .. Je l'ai seulement réalisé quand Clara s'est retrouvée à l'infirmerie – victime, d'après la version officielle d'un mauvais sort de mon cousin et de son copain ... Mais pour une fois, je crois Sirius innocent. C'est un imbécile prétentieux, mais jamais il n'ensorcellerait une fille. Il a d'autres proies de choix : Severus Rogue. _

_Bref, toujours est-il que Rosier nous a proposé de le rejoindre lors de la prochaine sortie à Prè-Au-Lard. _

_J'ai accepté ... Sur le moment, je pensais que cela n'engageait à rien ... Lourde erreur de ma part. _

_Lorsque la sortie à Prè-Au-Lard arriva, les beaux jours aussi étaient revenus ... le soleil brillait avec force et j'étais loin de me douter que les Ténèbres allaient bientôt s'abattre sur ma tête. _

_Rosier était déjà là, à nous attendre. Il était nonchalamment appuyé contre une vieille colonne, près de la porte où siégeait Rusard qui vérifiait plutôt deux fois qu'une nos identités et nos autorisations. Rosier n'était pas seul. J'eus la surprise de le voir en compagnie de Rogue. J'en fus étonné, lui qui d'habitude fuyait toute sorte de compagnie. Il avait le regard fermé comme à son habitude, un air mauvais sur son visage encadré par ses cheveux noirs graisseux. _

_Ils nous rejoignirent et nous attendîmes patiemment que le concierge nous laisse sortir. _

_Nous étions donc une petite dizaine, d'autres Serpentards que Rosier n'avait pas approchés le soir où il nous avait approchés, à moins que ce soit Rogue qui les ait approchés. Je ne le saurais jamais._

_Je ne sais plus qui a demandé où nous allions. Rosier lui a dit de se taire et de le suivre. _

_Je ne savais pas trop où nous pourrions trouver un coin tranquille pour parler. Les Trois Balais tout comme la Tête de Sanglier ... C'était exclu. Je me rendis rapidement compte que j'avais raison. Nous avions quitté la principale rue de Prè-Au-Lard et nous nous dirigions vers une petite maison, dans une ruelle crasseuse et déserte. Rogue s'arrêta devant la porte et frappa trois coups discrets. Aussitôt on nous fit entrer. _

_Une femme, la tête cachée dans l'ombre de sa capuche nous attendait. Elle attendit que nous entrâmes tous dans la petite pièce enfumée par le feu qui flambait dans la cheminée. Elle regarda Rogue et Rosier en leur demandant si c'était tout. Je sursautais car je reconnus aussitôt la voix. Elle ôta sa capuche et je vis que j'avais eu raison : devant moi se tenait ma chère cousine Bellatrix. Je n'étais nullement étonné de la voir ici. Elle eut un sourire féroce en me voyant là. Je pris alors conscience qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait faire demi-tour : nous avions sous les yeux sans conteste une Mangemort et elle nous avait montré son visage. La mort nous attendrait si l'un d'eux nous s'avisait de parler. Je sentis des frissons remonter le long de mon dos. Domitille dût s'en rendre également compte, car elle me saisit soudain ma main et la serra avec force, j'essayais de la rassurer d'un sourire, mais elle n'était pas dupe. J'étais aussi pétrifié qu'elle. _

_Bellatrix a récité son discours ... On sentait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait. Et je dois reconnaître qu'elle a été plus que convaincante. _

_Quand nous sommes ressortis, nous savions ce que nous avions à faire : nous taire et exécuter les ordres. Rien de bien compliqué pour le moment : faire comme Rogue et Rosier ... trouver des nouveaux adeptes. _

_C'est pendant l'été suivant que j'ai reçu ma Marque. C'est pendant cet été que j'ai, pour la première fois, rencontré le Maître des Ténèbres. Tout est brouillé dans ma tête, j'en garde que peu de souvenirs ... La brûlure sur ma peau, l'éclat terrifiant des yeux de maître. _

_Ma septième année à Poudlard est passée sans que je m'en rende compte. En l'absence de Rosier et de Rogue qui en avaient fini avec le collège, c'est à moi qu'incombait la tâche de contacter de nouvelles recrues. Tâche difficile, Dumbledore était de plus en plus méfiant et suspicieux. Même notre directeur avait l'air plus méfiant : certains d'entre nous n'étaient plus admis à ses petites soirées ... Lui qui savait si bien s'entourer pour sauvegarder ses intérêts ... C'était à peine s'il ne nous demandait pas de relever nos manches avant d'entrer dans son bureau ! _

_Aurait-il des choses à se reprocher pour être aussi suspicieux ? Aurait-il osé se dresser contre Lui ? Contre Ses Désirs, Ses Ordres ? _

_J'ai tout de même mené à bien ma mission. Même si Bellatrix ne semblait jamais satisfaite de nous ... Je crois simplement que la satisfaction est une chose qu'elle ne connaîtra jamais. _

_Je passe sans doute rapidement sur mes derniers mois à Poudlard, mais pour être franc, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose de bien intéressant malgré les temps difficiles. nous étions là-bas comme dans un cocon, à l'abri des tempêtes extérieures dont nous avions les échos uniquement dans les lignes de la Gazette des Sorciers ou lors de départs précipités de certains d'entre nous, touchés de plein fouet par une tragique mort. _

_L'été qui a suivi la fin de ma scolarité a été marqué par le sang et les morts. J'en frémis encore, rien qu'à l'évocation des événements. _

_La soirée était pluvieuse, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Un violent orage se déchaînait avec force : la pluie tombait à verse, le tonnerre ne cessait de gronder tandis que le ciel était continuellement zébré d'éclairs. _

_Nous n'étions qu'une poignée. Une poignée de toutes jeunes recrues, sous la conduite d'un Mangemort que je n'avais encore jamais vu : une espèce de grosse brute épaisse, au visage carré et au cou de taureau. Il répondait au nom de Quoronws. Quand je repense à cela, je me rends compte à présent que cette mission était l'ultime test : ceux qui auraient échoué auraient été tués ... _

_Nous étions sur une petite route de campagne. Au loin, un village était endormi entre deux collines battues par la pluie. Aucune trace de vie n'émanait des lieux. Il était tard et l'orage terrait les derniers habitants bien au chaud sous leur toit. _

_Quoronws s'arrêta soudain. Nous étions arrivés en bordure du village. Il leva sa main gauche. Puis, il nous fit signe d'approcher. Sans prononcer une parole, il nous désigna chacun notre tour, puis pointa du doigt certaines demeures. Pas besoin d'en savoir plus : entrer dans la maison désignée, se débarrasser de tous ses habitants, lancer la Marque dans le ciel puis disparaître. _

_Je tremblais un peu ... Ce soir, pour la première fois, j'allais tuer ... lancer un Sortilège Impardonnable. _

- HARRY !

Le jeune homme sursauta et manqua de glisser au bas de sa chaise. Il se releva prestement, cacha à toute vitesse le journal de Regulus sous une pile de vieux parchemins.

Il sortit de la chambre.

Tonks apparut soudain en haut de l'escalier.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda l'Auror.

- Oui !

- Cela faisait un moment que je ne t'entendais plus ... Je me demandais ce que tu faisais ...

- Pas grand chose, répondit Harry. Je farfouillais un peu partout.

- Ah ? Et tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ?

- Non, je suis tombé sur la vieille chambre de Regulus, mentit-il. Juste de vieilles robes, quelques bandes dessinées, c'est tout.

L'Auror passa sa main dans ses cheveux dont la couleur oscillait entre le rose et le violet.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain.

- Vraiment, grogna le sorcier. Et quelle est-elle ?

Un immense sourire illuminait le visage de Tonks.

- Tu ne devines pas ?

Visiblement, Harry ne semblait guère enclin à jouer aux devinettes, il avait l'air maussade. Son sourire retomba aussitôt, elle ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps.

- Nous partons demain ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Qui a dit que je voulais partir !

- Voyons Harry ! Ne fais pas ta tête de Gronian ! Aurais-tu oublié ? Le Mariage de Bill et Fleur ! La date a été fixée et tenue secrète jusqu'au dernier moment ! Il aura lieu après-demain ! Nous partons demain retrouver les Weasley ! Maugrey a enfin donné son accord pour que tu puisses y assister ! Toute la sécurité a été mise en place !

Le sourire tant attendu apparut enfin sur le visage du sorcier.

- Vraiment ? Je vais voir mes amis ?

- OUI !

Une certaine gaieté envahit Harry. Il allait enfin pouvoir se changer les idées ! Il espérait simplement que tout se passerait bien. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver.

Comme si elle comprenait ses doutes, Tonks s'empressa de le rassurer.

- Seules les personnes invitées ont été prévenues de la date ! Quant au lieu, rien n'est encore dévoilé. Maugrey m'a simplement dit – après avoir vérifié plutôt deux fois qu'une que c'était bien moi – que nous récupérerions un Portoloin pour nous y conduire.

Harry éclata alors de rire, imaginant très bien Fol-Oeil harceler cette pauvre Tonks pour voir si c'était bien elle.

- Autre chose, Harry. Comme c'est un mariage, nous allons faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse ! Il faut te trouver une tenue convenable et je crois que ta robe de soirée est maintenant trop petite. Là encore, j'ai dû pas mal batailler avec Maugrey, mais il a donné son accord ...

Les yeux plein d'espoirs d'Harry fixèrent Tonks.

Certes, c'était énervant de savoir que Fol Oeil surveillait encore le moindre de ses déplacements alors qu'il était à présent majeur, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le remercier intérieurement : on veillait encore sur lui !

- Quand y allons-nous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Dès que tu seras prêt !

- Je le suis ! S'exclama-t-il.

Tonks fit la moue.

- Pas tout à fait, marmonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

- La seule condition pour que tu puisses sortir, c'est que ... tu ne sois pas Harry Potter ...

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

Il haussa les sourcils intrigués.

- Je vais devoir prendre du Polynectar ?

Tonks éclata de rire .

- Non ; je vais juste devoir te jeter un petit sort pour changer momentanément ton apparence.

Ils descendirent en silence au salon. Tonks fit signe à Harry de s'approcher. Elle sortit sa baguette et l'agita plusieurs fois devant la figure du jeune homme. Il fut soudain entouré d'une lueur noire et mauve. Il eut l'impression d'être au milieu d'un nuage. Quand tout se dissipa, il vit que Tonks avait l'air satisfaite.

Elle fit alors apparaître un miroir un peu craquelé et le présenta à Harry.

Son reflet, c'était lui, sans être vraiment lui : bien entendu, il se reconnaissait, mais se trouvait changé ... Ses cheveux tout d'abord : plus foncés, moins épais, mieux coiffés ! Sa cicatrice n'était plus là non plus. Tonks avait aussi changé la forme de ses lunettes, elles étaient rectangulaires, non plus rondes. Ses yeux étaient devenus noisette.

- Alors ? Interrogea Tonks. Satisfait ?

- Pas mal, concéda Harry. Et ce sort ? Il dure combien de temps ?

- Quatre heures ! Déclara-t-elle. Ne perdons pas une minute !

Ils sortirent donc la maison.

Alors qu'Harry claquait la porte, Tonks se tourna vers lui.

- Au fait, je suis ta grande soeur, Elaia, d'accord Nelson ?

Harry sourit.

Ils prirent le métro. La rame était presque vide et ils purent s'asseoir le temps du trajet. Pour une fois, les gens ne dévisageaient pas trop intensément Tonks : sa belle couleur rose et mauve avait disparu pour un blond plus passe-partout. Seuls leurs étranges habits faisaient se retourner les gens sur leur passage.

Arrivés à destination, ils sortirent du métro. Ils n'étaient qu'à une rue du Chaudron Baveur. L'enseigne se balançait mollement dans la brise. La devanture était toujours aussi peu accueillante. Tonks et Harry se glissèrent à l'intérieur.

A leur arrivée, Tom, le barman leva les yeux plein d'espoir. Mais voyant qu'ils ne faisaient que traverser, il retourna astiquer en soupirant son comptoir qui n'avait jamais autant brillé.

Tonks tapota le mur du briques et ils pénétrèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le changement était saisissant : les rues presque entièrement désertes, les vitrines des magasins encore ouverts étaient recouvertes d'affiches du Ministère appelant à la plus grande prudence. Les boutiques qui étaient fermées se trouvaient barricadées par de grandes planches de bois.

Les sorciers – les rares qui osaient sortir – marchaient à toute vitesse, le visage baissé et fermé.

Ils arrivaient devant la boutique de Madame Guipure. Le regard d'Harry fut soudain attiré un peu plus loin sur sa gauche. Le Chemin de Traverse bifurquait vers l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il tira la manche de Tonks qui se retourna.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry en montrant de la tête l'Allée des Embrumes.

A l'entrée de la ruelle, se tenaient trois sorciers qui semblaient en barrer l'accès.

- Une nouvelle idée du Ministère, chuchota l'Auror. Contrôler les sorciers qui vont et sortent de cette ruelle. Le Ministre pense que c'est un nid de Mangemorts, qu'ils se rencontrent là-bas ... et puis avec ce qui est arrivé à Poudlard ... Ils préfèrent surveiller les allées et venues ...

Un homme à la robe rapiécée, accompagné d'une femme qui semblait avoir allégrement franchi le cap des cents ans venaient de se faire arrêter par les Aurors en faction.

Malgré la distance, Harry pouvait entendre les récriminations de l'homme et de la femme qui braillait en agitant son panier.

- UNE HONTE ! Hurlait l'homme à qui on venait de prendre sa baguette pour vérification.

Les Aurors restaient impassibles.

Le sorcier fut alors autorisé à passer, mais la vieille femme en fut empêchée. Le sorcier se retourna alors surpris.

Un Auror avait sorti sa liste et de ce qu'Harry pouvait en juger, le nom de la sorcière ne figurait pas dessus.

- C'EST MA MERE, tonnait le sorcier. COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS L'EMPECHER DE PASSER !

L'Auror lui répondit quelque chose que ni Tonks ni Harry ne purent entendre.

- C'EST NORMAL ! ELLE NE VIT PAS A LONDRES ! ELLE VIENT D'ARRIVER POUR PASSER QUELQUES JOURS AVEC MOI !

La femme sortit alors ce qui se trouvait dans son panier. Elle hurlait sur les Aurors.

- ESPECE DE MALOTRUS ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ME TRAITER DE LA SORTE ! UNE SORCIERE AGEE COMME MOI ! BANDE DE PETITS SCELERATS A LA SOLDE D'UN INCAPABLE MINISTRE ! C'EST LA SEULE CHOSE QU'IL AIT TROUVEE ? EMBETER LES HONNETES SORCIERS ? LES EMPECHER DE RENDRE VISITE A LEUR FAMILLE !

Tout en vociférant, elle bombardait consciencieusement les Aurors des bocaux qui étaient dans son panier. L'un d'entre eux alla n'exploser sur la tête d'un Auror. Il poussa un bref cri tandis qu'un liquide visqueux et verdâtre se répandait sur sa tête et son visage.

Un autre Auror sortit sa baguette et stupéfixa la vieille femme. Son fils rugit et voulut bondir sur l'Auror, mais lui aussi fut stupéfixé en plein saut.

Deux autres membres de la Brigade Magique apparurent, ils firent circuler les quelques badauds qui s'étaient attroupés pour assister au spectacle. Puis ils embarquèrent l'homme et sa mère.

Tonks soupira.

- Tout le monde est sur les nerfs ... Ces deux-là vont regretter de s'être emportés contre les Aurors ...

- Que va-t-il leur arriver ? Demanda Harry.

- Interrogatoire, peut-être même Azkaban pour la femme, elle leur a lancé quelque chose ... et au Ministère, ils sont tellement à cran que cela pourrait suffire pour la faire condamner ...

- Azkaban ? Murmura Harry. Pour cela ?

Tonks hocha simplement la tête ; elle prit Harry par les épaules et le força à entrer dans la Boutique de Madame Guipure.

Madame Guipure était seule dans sa boutique, elle se jeta littéralement sur les nouveaux arrivants, visiblement ravie d'avoir des clients.

- Bonjour ! Que puis-je pour vous ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

Tonks exposa leur visite. Madame Guipure sourit puis se frotta les mains.

- J'ai ce qu'il vous faut, déclara-t-elle. Suivez-moi !

Elle les entraîna dans une petite salle à l'arrière du magasin, entièrement dédiée aux robes de soirée et autres tenues de cérémonies.

Elle agita sa baguette et plusieurs modèles sortirent des rayons et des portants.

- Je viens de recevoir la nouvelle collection _La Griffe du Lynx_ d'une créatrice qui se lance dans le métier : Ayako ! Ces modèles sont vraiment superbes et partent à toute vitesse !

Elle présenta à Harry plusieurs robes très chics et assez sobres. Le jeune garçon n'était pas forcément porté sur la mode, mais il dût admettre que ce que Madame Guipure lui proposait était vraiment très bien. Il ne savait que choisir.

- Vous n'avez qu'à essayer ! Proposa la vendeuse. Pendant ce temps, je vais montrer des robes à mademoiselle !

- Je ... je n'en ai pas besoin, protesta Tonks.

- Allons, allons ... Jetez un coup d'oeil !

Elle mit alors dans les mains de la sorcière une superbe robe en soie verte et grise. Tonks soupira, elle allait craquer ...

Harry éclata de rire en voyant la mine envieuse de la sorcière.

- Allez, Elaia, lança-t-il. Ne te fais pas prier !

Tonks finit par succomber.

Elle aussi alla dans une cabine passer la robe.

Harry passa d'abord une robe dans les tons bordeaux, mais à peine l'eut-il mise qu'il l'enleva ... La couleur ne lui allait pas ; il opta donc pour des tons plus foncés : un bleu marine presque noir.

Il sortit de la cabine d'essayage. Madame Guipure poussa un petit cri.

- Elle est parfaite, miaula-t-elle admirative. On croirait qu'elle a été faite pour vous.

De sa baguette, elle fit s 'avancer une immense glace. Harry se regarda dedans.

Il hocha la tête.

- Je crois que je vais prendre celle-là, murmura-t-il.

La vendeuse fit monter Harry sur un petit tabouret.

- Je vérifie simplement s'il faut quelques retouches ou pas ! Expliqua-t-elle.

Elle se baissa et examina l'ourlet.

- Parfait, murmura-t-elle.

Elle regarda ensuite les manches avant de passer au col.

Vous êtes à l'aise dedans ? Demanda-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça.

Il retourna alors dans la cabine se changer. En ôtant la robe, il remarqua alors l'étiquette dans le cou : un petit lynx qui tournait en rond dans le carré de tissu pâle. Il s'arrêta soudain et donna un coup de griffe à l'étiquette en avança la patte avant droite. La griffure se transforma alors en lettres : « _Ayako ! La Griffe du Lynx ! _».

- As-tu trouvé ton bonheur, Nelson ? Cria alors Tonks.

- Oui, oui ! Et toi ?

Il était étonné, Tonks n'avait pas encore renversé de présentoir, ne s'était pas prise les pieds dans une robe ou dans un tapis.

Alors qu'il songeait justement à ça, il entendit un juron puis un grand bruit. Il sortit précipitamment de sa cabine pour assister à la nouvelle catastrophe.

Tonks gisait à terre, empêtrée dans le rideau de la cabine qu'elle avait entraîné dans sa chute.

- Ca va ? Dit-il en étouffant son fou-rire.

- Oui, oui, grommela-t-elle. J'étais en train d'ôter ma robe quand je me suis accrochée au rideau et que je suis tombée.

D'un coup de baguette, madame Guipure répara les dégâts. Harry aida Tonks à se relever.

- La robe vous convient-elle ? Demanda alors la vendeuse qui ne perdait pas le nord.

- Oui, avoua Tonks, mais je ... je ne sais pas ... si c'est bien raisonnable.

- Oh ? Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Nous faisons une ristourne pour l'achat de deux modèles La Griffe du Lynx ...

Les yeux de Tonks se mirent à pétiller d'envie.

- Vraiment ? Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui, oui !

Madame Guipure les avait déjà entraînés vers la caisse et emballait leurs achats, Tonks n'ayant même pas dit oui. Elle se retrouva rapidement avec sa robe dans une main et la facture dans l'autre. Vaincue, elle délesta sa bourse de Gallions et de Mornilles, sous le regard hilare d'Harry. Il paya à son tour.

Ils s'en retournèrent dans la demeure des Blacks.

Le départ était prévu de très bonne heure, Harry alla se coucher tôt, résistant à l'envie de lire encore quelques pages du Journal de RAB.

Il s'endormit rapidement, d'un sommeil lourd, chargé de rêves étranges.

Il avait revêtu sa nouvelle tenue et dans son cou, un étrange brûlure le mettait au supplice, il ôtait alors la robe et regardait l'étiquette. Un éclair noir en surgit alors. Le lynx venait d'apparaître devant lui et lui sautait à la gorge, aussi féroce qu'un Nundu . Il entendait alors des applaudissements et se relevait en sang : une foule l'ovationnait et le félicitait pour son union. Il tenait la main de quelqu'un ! Tournant la tête, il voulut voir qui était la mariée. Le visage de Ginny souriant apparut alors. Il se penchait vers elle quand soudain des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Ginny. Elle s'éloignait de plus en plus, Harry la poursuivait mais ne parvenait à la rattraper. La seule chose qu'il récupéra fut son voile léger qui portait aussi la Marque du Lynx.

Il se réveilla soudain en sueur.

Il alluma un bougie, mit ses lunettes et regarda le petit cadran de la montre posée sur la table de nuit.

Elle indiquait cinq heures du matin. Il soupira et se leva. Il partait dans une heure et demie, il n'aurait pas la force de se rendormir.

Dehors grondait un orage.

Il descendit à la cuisine. De la lumière filtrait sous la porte. Il la poussa.

Rémus et Fol-Oeil étaient déjà là. Ils discutaient avec Tonks. Tous faisaient une mine étrange.

- Bonjour, chuchota Harry mal réveillé et encore sous le coup de son rêve.

Ils lui marmonnèrent une obscur réponse.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Finit-il par lancer en voyant leur visage défait.

Personne ne lui répondit. Rémus lui tendit simplement le nouveau numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier qui venait juste d'arriver.

Un seul titre faisait la une.

_NOUVELLE EVASION HIER A AZKABAN ! MAIS QUE FAIT LE MINISTERE ? _

Harry n'eut même pas le courage de lire l'article, les photos des évadés lui suffisaient largement. Parmi tous les visages, il reconnut sans peine celui de Lucius Malefoy.

Dégoûté, il jeta au loin le journal.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre IV : Premières Proies**_

Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps. Dehors, le jardin étincelait tandis que les dernières traces de pluie s'évaporaient. L'orage avait été violent. Des branches cassées gisaient au milieu des parterres, les fleurs avaient perdu leurs pétales, certaines tiges étaient brisées.

Le ciel, lui, ne gardait plus aucune marque des noires nuées qui s'étaient déchaînées. Il était d'un bleu pur sans un seul nuage moutonneux.

Tisiphone était couchée sur le ventre, son dos nu s'était échappé du fin drap blanc. Ses longs cheveux s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller et leur noirceur tranchait avec la blancheur de la taie. Elle eut un bref soupir puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle releva la tête. Lucius était là, sa tête nonchalamment appuyée sur son bras gauche. Il lui sourit et elle le lui rendit. Il posa sa main sur son épaule nue et lui caressa doucement la peau.

- Bien dormi ? Chuchota le sorcier.

- Oui, lança-t-elle dans un souffle.

Lucius redevint tout à coup sérieux.

- On ne peut pas rester ici ...

Tisiphone se releva à moitié.

- Pourquoi ?

- Même s'ils sont débordés, le Ministère va réagir ... et vite ... Et le premier endroit où ils viendront ...

- Ce sera ici, compléta la sorcière.

Il hocha simplement de la tête.

- Bien, murmura alors Tisiphone. Nous n'avons qu'à filer ailleurs.

- Je pensais que nous pourrions ...

Il fut soudain interrompu par un baiser.

- Ne dis rien, lui intima enfin la sorcière.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lucius surpris.

Tisiphone posa son doigts sur ses lèvres avant de montrer tout le manoir de la main.

- On ne sait jamais ...

Lucius se rembrunit, la sorcière avait sans doute raison.

Ils se levèrent un peu moins joyeux.

Tisiphone passa sa robe puis pesta : elle était vraiment beaucoup trop grande pour elle.

- Faut absolument que j'aille à Londres, gronda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois me trouver une baguette ! Et puis je veux retourner à mon appartement.

- Je doute que tu trouves cela là-bas ... Ollivander a disparu, paraît-il. Et puis de toute façon, tu n'en as pas besoin ! Suis-moi.

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

Tisiphone eut tout juste le temps de voir une porte se refermer un peu plus loin au bout du couloir.

Ils descendirent quatre à quatre les escaliers et arrivèrent dans le salon.

Lucius s'arrêta devant l'imposante cheminée. Il sortit sa baguette. Un instant, Tisiphone voulut lui demander comment, lui, il avait récupéré la sienne, mais elle préféra se taire, observant avec attention ce qu'il faisait.

Il tapota le manteau de la cheminée à plusieurs endroits bien précis : le centre d'une arabesque, puis la nervure d'une feuille, l'oeil d'un petit animal, une autre arabesque.

Il y eut soudain un grondement sourd, le parquet se mit à trembler.

Lucius fit signe à Tisiphone de reculer de quelques pas.

Elle fit un petit bond en arrière tandis que le sol s'ouvrait devant elle en une ouverture sombre et béante.

Des marches apparurent. Lucius s'engagea le premier. Tisiphone le suivit aussitôt.

A peine furent-ils en bas que l'ouverture se referma. L'obscurité ne fut totale que quelques secondes. Des bougies s'allumèrent aussitôt.

Tisiphone avait toujours su qu'il existait une cachette dans le manoir Malefoy, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. L'endroit était immense : une salle voûtée, aux murs en pierre blanche. Chaque voûte était soigneusement décorée de petits animaux se cachant dans des feuillages luxuriants. Les dragons côtoyaient les Abraxans, les Augurey et autres créatures magiques.

Lucius jeta un coup d'oeil un peu partout. Il eut une mine dépitée.

- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Tisiphone.

- Ces fouineurs du Ministère n'y sont pas allés de main morte, grogna-t-il. Ça doit être la seule chose qu'ils font correctement : perquisitionner ...

- Ils ont pris ... beaucoup de choses ?

- Oui ... mais au final, ils sont quand même passés à côté des objets les plus précieux.

Le sorcier s'était avancé vers un étrange meuble. Il ne semblait avoir ni porte ni tiroir. Un simple bloc de bois sombre posé sur quatre pattes sculptées.

Tisiphone ne vit pas comment il fit pour déclencher le mécanisme, mais l'étrange pavé se mit à vibrer et à s'ouvrir bien qu'aucune marque ne permettait de voir les ouvertures.

La cache était pleine de boîtes de tailles et de formes différentes.

Il s'en saisit d'une longue et étroite avant de la tendre à la sorcière.

Tisiphone la prit et ouvrit l'étui.

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise quand elle en découvrit le contenu.

- Ma baguette ? Tu as réussi à la conserver ? Je croyais qu'elle avait été détruite.

Lucius eut un sourire.

- C'est l'avantage de connaître de nombreux sorciers au Ministère, sourit-il.

La sorcière sortit sa baguette et caressa le doux bois qui brillait à la faveur des bougies. En serrant sa baguette, elle se sentit soudain revivre. C'était comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quittée. Elle raffermit sa prise sur l'étroit morceau de saule pleureur.

Elle se décida enfin à s'en servir. Elle la pointa sur sa robe pour l'ajuster à sa taille.

- Bien, commenta Lucius. Nous ferions mieux de ne plus nous attarder ici. Il ne manquerait plus que des Aurors débarquent maintenant.

- Il faut que je retourne à mon appartement, marmonna alors Tisiphone.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faut que je récupère mes notes, si elles sont toujours là ... Et quelques affaires ...

- C'est très risqué ...

- Je sais, mais si nous devons retrouver les pectoraux manquants, j'ai besoin de mes notes ...

Il y eut soudain un violent bruit au-dessus, suivi d'une cavalcade. Des brefs ordres retentirent.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Chuchota Tisiphone.

Lucius lui fit signe de se taire. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena encore plus loin dans la pièce cachée.

Ils étaient arrivés devant un mur de pierre. Tisiphone le regarda avec curiosité : qu'allait-il faire à présent ? A entendre les bruits à l'étage, nul doute que des Aurors venaient d'arriver. La sorcière savaient qu'ils inspecteraient toutes les pièces sans exception. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne descendent ici. Et Lucius et elle y étaient pris au piège. Cependant, le sorcier ne semblait pas plus inquiet que cela.

Il brandit sa baguette et effleura quelques pierres, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'oeil inquiet derrière lui.

- Ces idiots du Ministère connaissent peut-être cette pièce et y ont pris quelques objets, mais celle-là, dit-il dans un souffle, personne n'en connaît l'existence.

Une porte était apparue dans le mur. Lucius l'ouvrit et invita Tisiphone à le suivre. C'était un minuscule réduit très étroit et sombre.

Il referma la porte.

Un fin rai de lumière filtrait à travers une minuscule ouverture au plafond et chassait difficilement les ténèbres du lieu.

Des bruits de pas se firent plus distincts, les voix aussi.

Tisiphone et Lucius étaient à l'étroit dans leur cachette. Collée contre le grand sorcier, la femme avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Lucius l'enlaçait étroitement.

Les Aurors étaient à présents dans la pièce cachée sous le salon. Le doute n'était plus permis en entendant le vacarme qu'ils faisaient.

Lucius sursauta soudain, il venait de reconnaître une voix parmi les autres. Tisiphone ne tarda pas à l'identifier à son tour.

- Sont descendus ici, il y a quelques minutes ! J'en suis certaine !

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, Madame Malefoy, il n'y a personne ici !

- Ils étaient là pourtant !

L'Auror toussota.

- Ce qui est étrange, dans cette histoire, c'est que vous soyez tellement pressée que nous mettions la main sur votre mari, Madame Malefoy ! La dernière fois, il me semble, vous aviez essayé de faire jouer vos relations pour le sortir d'Azkaban ... Maintenant, vous faites tout pour l'y renvoyer ... N'est-ce pas un peu contradictoire ?

- J'ai mes raisons, cingla Narcissa d'une voix sèche.

- Toujours est-il, Madame Malefoy, que ni votre mari, ni cette sorcière ne se trouve là ... A moins qu'il n'existe une autre pièce dissimulée ...

- C'est la seule ! Trancha Narcissa.

Elle s'interrompit. Le silence n'était seulement rompu que par les pas des sorciers qui patrouillaient dans la pièce.

Dans l'obscurité, Tisiphone sentait Lucius contenir avec difficulté sa colère. Ne pouvant parler, elle se serra simplement plus fortement contre lui.

- Ils ont très bien pu se transplaner, s'exclama alors Narcissa. Elle disait devoir retourner à Londres ... chez elle.

- J'en doute, répondit l'Auror, un sort d'anti-transplanage a été jeté.

- Ils ont très bien pu partir avant votre arrivée, rétorqua sèchement la sorcière.

- Nous avons posté deux hommes là-bas.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, j'espère pour eux qu'ils savent y faire.

Lucius bouillonnait de colère.

Les voix se firent plus distantes.

Le calme finit par revenir dans la salle secrète.

Les deux fugitifs attendirent encore de longues minutes avant de ressortir.

Le sorcier entrouvrit la porte et jeta un discret coup d'oeil : la pièce était déserte. Ils sortirent tous deux. La fureur se lisait sur le visage de Lucius. Il serrait avec force sa baguette. Il voulait s'élancer vers les étages supérieurs et Tisiphone eut beaucoup de mal à le retenir.

- C'est de la folie, lui chuchota-t-elle. Qui sait ... les Aurors ne sont peut-être pas repartis.

Elle s'accrochait à son bras.

- Lucius !

Elle n'avait haussé le ton que légèrement, mais cela avait suffit. Il s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas prudent de monter pour le moment ...

Lucius acquiesça puis marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles. Tisiphone saisit juste quelques mots acerbes.

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici ... ajouta la sorcière. Et impossible de se transplaner non plus ... Les sorts des Aurors doivent toujours être en place ...

Le sorcier blond attrapa un vieux bouquin et le tendit à Tisiphone. Il ne murmura qu'un seul mot :

- Portoloin !

Elle le dévisagea avec étonnement.

- Tu penses que cela va marcher ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Et tu veux que ce soit moi qui m'en charge ? J'ai à peine retrouvé ma baguette que je dois jeter des sorts complexes ...

- Tu as toujours été la plus douée ...

- C'est sûr que si tu avais passé ton temps à écouter les cours quand nous étions à Poudlard au lieu de te pavaner devant tout le monde ...

Il ne releva pas la remarque.

- Et ce Portoloin ? Pour aller où ?

Il se pencha et lui chuchota la destination à son oreille. Elle sourit.

- Portus, lança-t-elle alors.

Le livre se mit à briller d'une lumière bleue aveuglante et à vibrer. Il était tombé au sol avec un petit bruit. Tisiphone leva les yeux inquiets vers la porte de la pièce, espérant que son sort n'avait pas été repéré. Puis elle reporta toute son attention sur Lucius. Ils se penchèrent en même temps sur le vieux livre à la couverture rouge rongée par les années et posèrent leur main dessus. Il y eut une lumière aveuglante et ils disparurent sans bruit de la pièce secrète du manoir Malefoy.

Le chaud soleil avait un peu de mal à percer la ramée serrée du petit bois de chênes et de bouleaux. Quelques éclats dorés glissaient sur le sol, en passant à travers les branches feuillues et semblaient indiquer le chemin. Un vent léger agitait les frondaisons vertes.

Un groupe de petits oiseaux au plumage légèrement bleuté s'envolèrent quand apparurent soudain les deux silhouettes tenant un vieux livre.

- Tu vois ... Tu n'avais pas à douter de tes talents, lança soudain le plus grand des deux sorciers.

Tisiphone ne répondit rien et fit quelques pas. Non loin de là, courait un ruisseaux entre des touffes de mousse, il venait mourir dans les bras grands ouverts d'une petite mare. Un gros rocher se reposait sur les bords à moitié masqués par les roseaux et les iris en fleurs. Une libellule voletait de roseaux en iris, se posant sur une feuille un court instant avant de repartir dans les airs.

Le sentier n'avait pas été foulé depuis de longues années : les feuilles mortes faisaient un épais tapis, les ronces l'avaient peu à peu envahi, tout comme les jeunes pousses d'arbres qui tentaient de s'élever vers la lumière.

Les deux sorciers se mirent en marche en silence. Seules les feuilles crissaient sous leurs pieds. Ils étaient accompagnés par les chants des oiseaux qui saluaient cette belle matinée estivale.

Ils sortirent du petit bois. La campagne anglaise était telle que dans le souvenir de la sorcière : verdoyantes collines, chemin poussiéreux courant entre les haies et les murets qui marquaient les limites des champs.

Le cottage n'avait guère changé si ce n'est qu'il se cachait désormais derrière une végétation luxuriante. Le toit de chaume avait perdu un peu de sa couleur dorée, le crépi blanc disparaissait sous une vigne vivace et envahissante. Les fleurs explosaient en mille couleurs sous les fenêtres, tandis que les arbustes se balançaient mollement sous la brise. Des roses trémières essayaient de s'élever au-dessus du pied de glycines aux lourdes grappes fleuries.

Lucius poussa le premier la porte du petit jardin laissé à l'abandon. Les allées n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir à présent : recouvertes par les mauvaises herbes. La pelouse jadis si bien entretenue ressemblait plus à un pré. Les fleurs sauvages y avaient élu domicile.

La peinture bleue pâle de la porte s'était écaillée tout comme celle des volets.

Pourtant, malgré ces changements, Tisiphone avait l'impression de ne pas avoir quitté le cottage. Elle s'attendait à tout moment à voir surgir Demi-Lune, poursuivi par Ratatouille. Mais les deux petits animaux devaient être morts depuis longtemps.

Les sorciers entrèrent dans la cuisine. Elle sentait un peu le refermé et une épaisse couche de poussière s'était accumulée.

Lucius se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Personne ne viendra nous chercher ici, soupira-t-il.

Il regarda tout autour de lui.

- Je n'ai pas remis les pieds ici depuis ...

Il s'interrompit avant de reprendre.

La dernière fois, c'était avec toi, conclut-il simplement.

Tisiphone s'assit à son tour.

Un long moment, le silence se fit, effleurant de ses doigts les deux sorciers replongés dans leurs souvenirs.

Finalement, la sorcière le brisa comme un verre de cristal peut voler en éclats d'un simple souffle. Elle se leva, sa chaise raclant le carrelage, ramenant les deux sorciers à la réalité.

Elle sortit sa baguette et s'approcha de l'âtre.

- Je vais faire du thé, déclara-t-elle.

Elle alluma un petit feu qui dévora avec rage les bûches sèches qui le narguait depuis tant d'années.

Elle laissa longuement couler l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve sa pureté limpide. Elle ébouillanta ensuite la bouilloire.

- Je doute que tu trouves du thé qui soit encore bon, lui fit alors remarquer Lucius.

- Ce n'est pas un problème !

Elle agita en souriant sa baguette.

Il lui sourit en retour.

Une certaine sérénité avait envahi la sorcière alors qu'elle retrouvait ses gestes du quotidien. Faire un simple thé lui fit soudain, plus que tout, prendre conscience qu'Azkaban était vraiment loin derrière elle. Une simple noirceur dans son passé. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement tandis que ce sentiment de liberté la prenait toute entière.

Elle reposa la théière sur la table, attendant que les feuilles infusent.

Elle fixa Lucius de longues minutes avant de se décider à parler.

- Je dois retourner à Londres, lança-t-elle.

Il secoua simplement la tête.

- Tu sais que c'est de la folie !

- Je sais ... Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Il me faut mes notes ... A moins qu'elles ne soient plus chez moi ?

- Je n'y ai pas touché ... Ton appartement ... Personne ne pouvait y rentrer. J'ai bien essayé ...

- Je ne te fais aucun reproche, répondit-elle d'une voix plus douce. C'est juste ... que ... il me les faut, il NOUS les faut.

Lucius ne trouva rien à redire. La sorcière avait entièrement raison. Il ne tolérerait pas un second échec.

- Au moins, finit par ajouter Tisiphone. Je sais à quoi m'attendre : deux Aurors ...

Lucius fit la moue.

- N'empêche ... commença-t-il.

Une sourde colère envahit la sorcière. Elle serra ses poings et se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Elle tapa du poing sur la table, faisant trembler la théière qui, de peur, lâcha quelques gouttes de liquide ambré.

- JE NE LAISSERAI PERSONNE SE METTRE EN TRAVERS DE MON CHEMIN ! Hurla-t-elle. PERSONNE !

Lucius se leva à son tour.

- Tisi, murmura-t-il.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas.

- J'AI ASSEZ DONNE PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNEES ! PLUS QUESTION DE ME LAISSER FAIRE ! TOUT CECI EST TERMINE ! A MON TOUR DE RECOLTER ET DE PRENDRE CE QUI M'EST DÛ !

Lucius fit quelques pas et empoigna la sorcière par les poignets. Il la força à le regarder.

- TISIPHONE !

Elle ne bougea plus.

- Je sais tout cela, poursuivit-il calmement. Je m'en doute. Mais il faut se montrer prudent. Il n'est pas question que je te perde une nouvelle fois.

La sorcière baissa la tête.

- Tu as raison, finit-elle par admettre.

Lucius la relâcha. Elle se baissa et ramassa sa chaise. Lucius, lui, fit apparaître deux tasses et servit le thé.

Ils burent quelques gorgées en silence.

- Je peux toujours apparaître là-bas par surprise et me débarrasser des gêneurs, commença-t-elle. S'ils ne sont que deux ...

- C'est là le problème. Est-ce une information sûre ?

Tisiphone haussa les épaules.

- Quand j'étais ... Auror.

Elle prononça ce mot d'un ton cinglant et dédaigneux.

- Jamais au grand jamais ce genre d'information n'était révélé. C'est de l'inconscience pure ...

- Donc il se peut qu'il y ait plus de deux Aurors là-bas ... compléta Lucius.

Ils réfléchirent de longues minutes aux situations possibles.

Finalement, Lucius se leva sous le regard interrogateur de Tisiphone.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, mais je dois contacter Severus avant, marmonna le sorcier.

Il quitta la pièce en silence, laissant Tisiphone perdue dans ses pensées.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le bureau dans lequel Lucius entra était plongé dans l'obscurité. Le sorcier s'avança vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand avant de repousser les volets. Un flot de lumière dorée s'engouffra dans la pièce chassant les ombres. A son tour la brise envahit la pièce, faisant voleter quelques vieux parchemins abandonnés sur le bureau.

Lucius s'approcha de la cheminée. Il sortit sa baguette et aussitôt quelques flammes léchèrent les bûches empilées dans l'âtre. Il ouvrit ensuite une petite boîte posée sur le manteau de marbre et prit une pincée de poudre grise.

Il la jeta dans le feu. Les flammes changèrent aussitôt de couleur et devinrent d'un beau vert émeraude. Lucius s'agenouilla et plongea la tête dans le feu.

- Spinner's end.

Un salon miteux apparut alors devant ses yeux. Un petit sorcier rond s'affairait à ranger quelques affaires. Il sursauta, faisant tomber au sol la tasse qu'il tenait.

Un autre sorcier arriva alors. Sa haute silhouette se dessina au-dessus des épaules du sorcier occupé à réparer la tasse.

- Pettigrew, laisse-nous, s'écria sèchement Severus.

Peter s'exécuta en grommelant. Il claqua un peu trop fortement la porte en quittant le salon.

Severus attendit quelques instants puis se tourna enfin vers Lucius.

- Bonjour Severus !

- Lucius ... Ainsi tu es sorti d'Azkaban ...

- Oui ...

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Un service à te demander.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius réapparut quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait l'air satisfait. Tisiphone se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle aussi était tout sourire.

- Tu as le bout du nez tout sale, s'exclama -t-elle.

De sa main droite, elle chassa la petite trace de suie noire.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait te permettre de retourner chez toi sans trop de problème.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, il faudra juste attendre quelques heures ... Nous irons faire un tour chez Severus.

- Et quelle est donc ton idée géniale ? Trépigna Tisiphone.

- Une potion de Noirceur Ephémère.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Ca pourrait marcher, admit-elle.

- Severus va nous en préparer, nous pourrons ainsi faire un tour chez toi sans problème. L'effet devrait nous laisser assez de temps pour récupérer tes affaires.

Tisiphone approuva de la tête.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'eau était noire, charriant de nombreux déchets. L'immense silhouette d'une cheminée d'usine montait à l'assaut du ciel azur, semblant vouloir atteindre le soleil déclinant.

Les deux silhouettes surgirent de nulle part. Leurs pas résonnaient sur l'allée pavée qui s'étalait entre les rangées de maisons miteuses et toutes semblables. Des détritus et des papiers gras encombraient les trottoirs et la chaussée déserte.

Lucius marchait en tête. Tisiphone jetait un coup d'oeil aux alentours, une étrange grimace sur le visage en voyant l'état miséreux du quartier. Soudain, le sorcier blond bifurqua dans une autre rue semblable à la première. Ils marchèrent en silence. Ils étaient arrivés à proximité de l'usine : la cheminée se dressait toute proche menaçante et hostile. Tisiphone déchiffra avec mal les lettres salies et délavées de la rue : _Spinner's End_. Les maisons formaient un mur interminable et crasseux. La plupart étaient condamnées par des planches, les fenêtres avaient leurs vitres brisées.

Lucius s'arrêta devant la dernière maison. Les fenêtres y étaient intactes, la porte à la peinture écaillée n'était pas barricadée par des vieilles planches comme le taudis voisin.

Lucius frappa trois discrets coups à la porte.

Un grondement de moteur se fit entendre, tandis qu'à quelques pas de là, une péniche remontait le cours de la rivière.

Des bruissement s'élèvèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Il y eut quelques grincements et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Queudver ! Marmonna Lucius.

Les yeux brillants du petit sorcier dévisagèrent Lucius et Tisiphone.

-Severus nous attend, déclara alors Lucius.

Il avait posé sa main sur la porte et donna un coup sec, elle s'ouvrit en grand, faisant reculer Peter qui protesta vainement.

Lucius entra, Tisiphone sur ses talons.

Ils arrivèrent directement dans le salon. Les murs étaient entièrement cachés par des piles de livres. Les bougies au plafond éclairaient faiblement les quelques meubles de l'endroit : un vieux canapé, un fauteuil tout aussi éliminé et une table qui ne semblait tenir debout que par la magie.

Severus abandonna son fauteuil et se leva pour accueillir ses invités. Se faisant, il lança un regard noir à Peter qui quitta le salon en grommelant.

- Lucius ! dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Severus ! Te souviens-tu de Tisiphone ? ajouta-t-il en désignant la sorcière.

Ils se saluèrent de la tête.

- C'était il y a bien longtemps, marmonna l'ancien professeur de Poudlard en dévisageant la sorcière aux traits tirés et amaigris.

- Oui, répondit-elle sur un ton égal.

Severus les invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis qu'il prenait place face à eux dans le vieux fauteuil au tissu râpé. Il sortit sa baguette et vit apparaître trois verres et une bouteille de vin des elfes.

Tisiphone ne le lâcha pas du regard tandis qu'il les servait. Au final, le sorcier n'avait guère changé : les mêmes cheveux noirs et gras encadraient son visage. Ses yeux sombres avaient toujours la même lueur glacée. Son visage était juste un peu plus pâle qu'autrefois. Il leur tendit les verres remplis du liquide rouge sang. Il en but une gorgée avant de reposer son verre.

- Ta poudre est prête, annonça-t-il subitement. Malheureusement, mon stock n'était pas suffisant pour deux sorciers ...

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit alors Tisiphone, je saurai me débrouiller.

Lucius la regarda.

- Tu es certaine ?

- - Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je sais ce que je fais !

- Est-ce indiscret de te demander pourquoi tu en as besoin ?

Lucius allait répondre quand Severus l'interrompit de la main. Le Maître des Potions pointa sa baguette magique sur le mur où était dissimulée la porte par où Queudver avait filé. La porte s'ouvrit et découvrit non pas le petit sorcier à la main d'argent mais Drago.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher derrière la porte, le sermonna Severus.

Le sorcier aux cheveux aussi noirs que les ailes des corbeaux se tourna alors vers Lucius. Ce dernier fit signe à Drago d'avancer. Les yeux gris du jeune sorcier étincelaient de colère.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Lui demanda son père d'une voix glaciale.

Ce fut Severus qui répondit.

- Il semblait plus prudent que Drago reste ici quelques temps ... après ce qui s'est passé en juin à Poudlard. Beaucoup de sorciers seraient ravis de lui mettre la main dessus ... comme pour moi, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle. 

Drago avait fait quelques pas. Il resta planté en retrait et observait en silence les protagonistes. Il semblait fâché contre tout le monde : contre Severus, contre son père et contre Tisiphone.

Tisiphone se tenait bien droite dans le canapé, tapotant fébrilement ses doigts contre son genou. Elle ne voulait pas paraître impolie mais il lui tardait de récupérer cette fameuse poudre de Noirceur d'aller faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. D'un autre côté, elle était curieuse de connaître les raisons de la présence de Drago ici. Elle ne savait que peu de choses : le jeune Mangemort avait été chargé d'une mission : tuer Dumbledore ... Mission qui semblait-il n'avait pas été menée à bien.

Lucius finit par poser la question, même si cela lui en coûtait d'avouer son ignorance.

- Que s'est-il passé au juste ?

Severus le dévisagea étonné.

- Drago ne t'a rien dit ?

- J'avais d'autres problèmes plus importants à régler, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Je sais simplement que sa mission était de nous débarrasser de Dumbledore.

A ce nom, Tisiphone sursauta. Certes ce n'était pas le bon frère, mais elle serra ses poings.

- Exact, répondit Severus. Drago a fait plusieurs tentatives durant l'année scolaire – tentatives qui ont toutes échoué.

Drago marmonna une réponse que personne ne comprit.

Severus se tourna alors vers lui.

- Mais il était trop fier pour me confier ses projets. Cette mission aurait été terminée bien plus tôt ... si ... Enfin, bref, passons. Un soir que Dumbledore était parti avec Potter, Drago, dans le plus grand secret, expliqua Rogue en jetant un nouveau regard noir au jeune Malefoy, a fait entrer quelques Mangemorts dans le collège. Dumbledore en revenant a trouvé la Marque flottant au dessus de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il s'est jeté dans le piège et s'est retrouvé à la merci de ton fils ... qui, lorsque je suis arrivé, ne semblait pas prêt à faire ce qui lui avait été ordonné.

Drago leva les yeux en soupirant.

- Je l'aurais fait, si vous ne vous en étiez pas chargé, grogna-t-il.

Les yeux de Lucius s'arrondirent de surprise.

- C'est toi ... qui ... Et ta couverture ? Je croyais que tu devais la sauvegarder avant tout ...

Les lèvres pincées, Severus répliqua.

- C'est ce que je devais faire ... Mais je n'avais pas le choix ...

Drago l'interrompit soudain.

- Il avait conclu un Serment Inviolable avec Mère, lança-t-il en colère.

- Elle t'a fait passé ce sortilège ? S'étonna Lucius en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle ne réfléchira donc jamais ?

Un long silence plana, enveloppant la pièce dans une sourde immobilité. Le temps semblait s'être figé.

Tisiphone avala une nouvelle gorgée du vin des elfes. Elle reposa le verre qui tinta légèrement. Ce léger bruit sortit tout le monde de sa torpeur.

Severus se leva et se dirigea vers une des piles de livres aux couvertures sombres. De sa baguette, il tapota quelques reliures qui se déplacèrent et laissèrent apparaître une armoire. Il l'ouvrit et sortit un petit flacon en cristal. Au bouchon était attachée une petite bourse en cuir vert.

Il retourna à sa place et tendit la fiole à Lucius.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu comptais en faire !

Lucius dévisagea Tisiphone, elle haussa les épaules et répondit à sa place.

- Je dois retourner à mon appartement, expliqua-t-elle. Mais il semblerait que des Aurors, bien informés, y montent la garde ...

- Cela ne pouvait pas attendre, je présume, dans quelques jours, lassés, ils auraient abandonné ...

- C'est des plus urgents, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant. De plus, je doute qu'ils abandonnent si facilement ... Ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes.

Severus éclata de rire.

-J'avais oublié ... Tu connais bien leurs habitudes ...

La sorcière ne lui répondit que par un regard noir. Elle prit la fiole des mains et se leva.

- Je reviens d'ici une heure, annonça-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre que ... insista une dernière fois Lucius.

- Severus l'a fait remarqué, il n'y a pas assez de poudre de Noirceur. De toute façon, un peu d'entraînement ne me fera pas de mal.

Elle agita sa baguette et sortit, laissant là les trois sorciers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soleil couchant dessinait des vagues mauves et dorées dans le ciel assombri par des nuages gris. L'humidité montant du fleuve faisait naître quelques bancs de brume argentée et nauséabonde. Tisiphone frissonna. Ses pas résonnaient étrangement sur les pavés à moitié masqués par les herbes folles.

Dans le ciel, un vol de corneilles saluait les derniers rayons du soleil, alors que les volatiles couleur de nuit allaient rejoindre leur abri dans les toits éventrés de la vieille usine.

La sorcière s'était suffisamment éloignée du domicile de Severus, elle se transplana à quelques rues de son ancien appartement. La ruelle dans laquelle elle arriva était déserte. Elle était aussi sale que dans son souvenir. Elle zigzagua entre les détritus et les poubelles éventrées. Des flaques noires et visqueuses rendait l'opération périlleuse. Finalement, elle déboucha sur une grande avenue : les moldus s'y massaient, se dépêchant de rentrer chez eux. Tisiphone marchait à grandes enjambées, la mine fermée. Elle passa les grilles du parc, longeant les pelouses bien entretenues de Hyde Park. Dans l'herbe chauffée par le soleil, gambadaient de petits écureuils. La sorcière traversa le parc et s'engagea dans la rue qui menait à son appartement. Il y avait moins de monde. Elle s'arrêta un instant, faisant semblant d'observer la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtements. En réalité, elle observait le reflet dans la vitre : de l'autre côté du trottoir, en bas de son immeuble, se tenait un Auror qui n'était guère doué pour passer inaperçu malgré ses vêtements de moldus. Il se tenait droit comme un i, contre la rambarde des quelques marches qui montaient au seuil de l'immeuble. Il lisait un vieux numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Un sourire féroce naquit sur le visage de la Mangemort. Elle sortit discrètement sa baguette et la glissa dans sa manche. Puis, d'un pas fier, elle traversa la rue et s'avança vers l'homme qui ne l'avait toujours pas vue. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle l'interpella. Il leva les yeux de son journal, son visage pâlit alors qu'il la reconnut. Il n'eut pas même le temps de faire un geste ou d'appeler d'éventuels renforts. Il était déjà mort. L'éclair vert le frappa de plein fouet. Tisiphone était déjà dans le hall de son immeuble, quand l'homme s'effondra au sol. Un tapis beige recouvrait le sol de marbre du hall et les escaliers, il étouffa les pas de la sorcière. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Elle connaissait les techniques des Aurors et se rendit rapidement compte qu'elles n'avaient point changé : un seul homme montait la garde devant la porte entrouverte. de son appartement. L'autre devait être posté à l'intérieur, dans l'ombre quelconque d'une pièce. Il y eut soudain un bruit étouffé venant de chez la sorcière. L'Auror en faction murmura plusieurs fois le nom de son compère. Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Tisiphone se raidit. C'était des plus étranges.

Ignorant les directives habituelles, le jeune Auror aux cheveux châtains se rua à l'intérieur. La sorcière eut du mal à étouffer son rire dédaigneux. Le recrutement d'Aurors n'était plus ce qu'il était. Ils ne respectaient aucune règle élémentaire. Se pouvait-il que Maugrey ne soit plus là pour remettre les retourneurs de temps à l'heure ?

Aussi silencieuse qu'un nungu, elle se glissa dans l'appartement. L'entrée était déserte. Elle fit quelques pas. Préférant jouer la carte de la prudence, elle s'arrêta un instant et écouta les bruits. Ils venaient de la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds chez elle depuis de très longues années, mais elle s'y déplaçait comme un sharak dans l'eau.

Arrivée devant la porte entrouverte de sa bibliothèque, elle fit une nouvelle halte. Elle sortit le flacon de Severus. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle prit la petite bourse et déposa dans sa paume ouverte la poudre brillante qui s'y trouvait. Elle se la répandit sur son visage. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle ouvrit la fiole. Au contact de l'air, la poudre noir contenue à l'intérieur changea. De l'état de poudre, elle passa à un état gazeux : un nuage de plus en plus épais et sombre sortit de la fiole, il entoura tout d'abord Tisiphone. Elle souffla délicatement dessus. Poussé ainsi par la sorcière, il s'insinua dans la bibliothèque. Bientôt, une nuit plus noire que les ténèbres des froides tombes régna dans la pièce. Tisiphone entra. Grâce à la poudre brillante, elle y voyait comme en plein jour alors que les autres sorciers étaient aveugles.

Découvrant la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle éclata alors de rire, un rire presque dément, à la limite du bestial. Le dernier Auror digne de porter ce titre se redressa vivement. Il tenait sa baguette et tâtonnait dans le noir.

Tisiphone entendait ses incantations inutiles.

- LUMOS ! Suppliait-il presque en agitant sa baguette.

Son compère lui était inoffensif. Il se débattait sur le sol, changé en goret. Près de lui, gisait la baguette de Circé que la sorcière conservait avec soin dans les rayonnages de sa bibliothèque.

Tisiphone décida d'abord de se débarrasser de l'Auror encore humain. Même l'éclair vert du Sortilège Impardonnable ne put percer les ténèbres. L'homme tomba sans un cri. Le porc se mit alors à couiner de peur. Tisiphone ne joua pas avec : la voix de la prudence lui chuchotait ses mises en garde à l'oreille. Un autre éclair vert le fit taire ... à tout jamais.

La sorcière ramassa la baguette de la magicienne grecque et la remit à sa place. Elle ne la prendrait pas immédiatement. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle s'y attendait : ses notes n'étaient plus là. Après son arrestation, Mana avait dû veiller à ce que personne ne les trouve.

Elle se figea.

Que pouvait-elle perdre dans cette nouvelle tentative ?

- Mana ? Appela-t-elle.

N'y croyant guère, elle commença à réduire ses livres, ses dictionnaires. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers le vase grec à la pieuvre.

Si ses notes avaient bien été rangées par la petite elfe, Tisiphone les trouverait là.

De sa baguette, elle visa la poterie rouge et noire.

- Gelatus.

La fine couche de givre recouvrit la surface, Tisiphone vit les tentacules s'agiter furieusement. Sans tarder, elle s'empara du vase et renversa son contenu sur son bureau. Puis elle le reposa bien vite. Sans plus s'en préoccuper, elle reporta toute son attention sur le tas de parchemins, de calepins, de vieux papyrii déchirés. Tout était là. Elle remercia silencieusement son elfe. Même le morceau de peau sur lequel elle avait jadis travaillé était présent. Elle ouvrit le sac de toile qu'elle avait emporté et fourra le tout dedans. Jadis, elle aurait pris soin des antiques papyrii. L'archéomage n'avait pas survécu à Azkaban ... Qu'ils soient déchirés ne l'importait plus : tout ce qui comptait à présent : remplir à bien sa mission et faire ce qu'elle désirait par dessus tout : étancher sa soif de sang et de vengeance.

Le même traitement fut réservé à ses livres réduits.

Elle referma son sac. Sans un regard pour les cadavres qu'elle enjamba, elle sortir de la bibliothèque. Un peu de poudre de Noirceur s'était infiltré dans le couloir, mais cela ne la dérangeait en rien. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux autres pièces. Dans sa chambre, elle en profita pour prendre quelques vêtements. Vidant un tiroir de robes soigneusement pliées, elle s'interrompit soudain. Elle venait de tomber sur une enveloppe jaunie. Elle s'en saisit et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. L'enveloppe n'était pas cachetée, elle souleva le rabat et en sortit son contenu. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres : elle venait de retrouver de vieilles photos, prises en Grèce. Sur certaines, elle posa avec Daëron, sur la petite plage en contrebas de leur maison. Sur d'autres elle berçait Hector ou Leandros. Quelques larmes montèrent à ses yeux. D'un geste vif, elle remit toutes les photos dans l'enveloppe, mais ne les rangea pas dans le tiroir. Elle les fourra dans son sac parmi ses vêtements. Dans la penderie, elle se saisit d'une veste grise, qu'elle passa sur ses maigres épaules.

Elle fit un dernier tour de l'appartement.

La cuisine était la pièce qui avait le plus changé. En la voyant, le doute n'était plus permis : Mana avait disparu : les plantes qu'elle avait soignées avec tant passion étaient toutes mortes, les feuilles séchées recouvraient le sol. La terre craquelée témoignait de la lente agonie des végétaux privés d'eau.

Tisiphone ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps. A quoi bon retourner le passé ?

Elle sortit de son appartement et dévala les escaliers. Elle tenait pas à se trouver face à la relève d'Aurors.

Dans la rue, elle passa inaperçue, un petit attroupement entourait l'homme mort devant chez elle, elle n'eut aucun mal à se frayer un chemin. Au coin de la rue, elle se transplana immédiatement. Des sorciers n'allaient pas tarder à arriver : la mort de l'Auror devant chez elle devait à présent être connue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le crépuscule gardait avec lui les dernières lueurs dorées du jour. Tisiphone se hâta de gagner la petite impasse. Après avoir frappé à la porte, elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps qu'on lui ouvre.

Severus la laissa passer. Il faisait une drôle de tête.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda Tisiphone.

- Tu verras bien ... répondit-il énigmatique.

La sorcière ne mit guère de temps à comprendre. Le Mangemort avait reçu de la visite depuis son départ : Narcissa se tenait dans le salon.

Le sourire qu'avait Tisiphone se fana un peu. Mais elle n'allait sûrement pas le montrer à sa blonde cousine. Elle la bouscula avec son lourd sac en rejoignant Lucius.

- Je vois que tout s'est bien passé, constata-t-il.

- Finalement, il n'était pas deux, mais trois ... enfin ... l'un d'entre eux n'était même pas capable de quoi que ce soit quand je suis arrivée ... Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on touche à mes vieilleries ...

Elle éclata de rire, ignorant le regard glacé de Narcissa qui voyait d'un mauvais oeil le bras de son mari enlaçant la sorcière. Lucius à présent se pencha à l'oreille de Tisiphone, il lui chuchota quelques paroles qu'elle approuva de la tête.

Rejetant ses cheveux noirs en arrière, elle se tourna vers Severus.

- Merci pour ta poudre, lança-t-elle. Nous n'allons pas te déranger plus longtemps ... Le travail nous attend.

Elle tapota son sac avec un sourire.

Narcissa n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, Drago non plus. Il observait la scène en silence.

De nouveau, en passant devant elle, Tisiphone la bouscula. Quand Lucius la dépassa, Narcissa l'attrapa par le bras.

- Lucius, implora-t-elle.

Il stoppa net et sans douceur dégagea son bras. Ses yeux gris flamboyaient d'une sourde colère, Cissey ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Certes, elle avait souvent lu du mépris à son égard dans les yeux de son époux, mais jamais une telle haine.

- Que veux-tu ? Cracha -t-il. Va donc retrouver tes nouveaux amis du Ministère, tu auras de nouveau plein de choses à leur raconter !

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de la sorcière.

- Lucius, répéta-t-il.

Seul le claquement de la porte lui fit écho.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les premières étoiles naissaient dans les cieux d'un bleu pas encore noir.

Le cottage était calme. Quelques grenouilles coassaient dans le lointain.

Lucius accompagna la sorcière dans le bureau. Elle répandit le contenu de son sac au sol. A la lueur de bougies tremblotantes, elle rangea ses affaires. Les livres trouvèrent immédiatement leur place dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque tandis que le bureau disparut sous la montagne de parchemins, papyrii et notes de la sorcière.

Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine et prirent un léger repas.

Ils montèrent ensuite dans la chambre. La lune éclairait leurs corps enlacés.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tisiphone était coincée sur la banquette. Elle se trouvait à côté de Lucius. Devant elle, elle voyait les noirs cheveux de Severus qui se tenait à côté du Maître. _

_Il faisait chaud, très chaud. Bella n'arrêtait pas de râler et le Mage Noir en était exaspéré. Il la menaça d'un Doloris, la sorcière se tut aussitôt. _

_A côté de Tisiphone se tenait une sorcière qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Narcissa était là aussi coincée entre la portière et sa soeur, elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le début du voyage. Voyage qui s'éternisait. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'ils étaient coincés dans cet embouteillage. De l'autre côté de la glissière de sécurité, les autres voitures qui, certes avançait lentement, les narguaient. _

_Bellatrix allait ouvrir la bouche pour une énième jérémiade mais Lucius l'en empêcha en lui donnait un fort coup de coude dans les côtés. Le regard noir du Seigneur des Ténèbres figea tous les Mangemorts. _

_Voldemort tapota le volant de ses longs doigts fins. Sa baguette lui démangeait.  
Sous ses yeux, les voitures n'avançaient pas.  
Il regarda dans le rétroviseur._

- On est là depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-Il, énervé.

- Trois heures, Maître, répondit Tisiphone qui ne lâchait pas la main de Lulu. Si vous voulez, on peut arranger ça ...

- Comment ?

- Y a bien un sort pour faire disparaître toutes ses voitures ... répondit-elle

Voldemort ne dit rien, il faisait une drôle de tête. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas pensé ...

- Non, c'est bon. La patience, ça forge de bons Mangemorts ...

- C'est un test alors ? demanda Lulu.

- Exact.

Voldemort soupira.   
Son regard s'attarda de l'autre côté de la barrière de sécurité : dans l'autre sens, les voitures, elles, elles roulaient. Soudain, il remarqua une étrange voiture toute noire, qui ne faisait pas très moldue. Le conducteur le dévisagea également. Avant de lui faire un signe moqueur.  
Voldemort pâlit (autant que ce soit possible ...)

- GRINDEWALD !!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla-t-il. La sale petite ordure. 

_Il sortit sa baguette, faisant valser toutes les voitures qui le gênaient et fit demi-tour.  
Remontant la voie à contre-sens, les voitures volaient devant lui pour lui ouvrir le passage. il roula à tombeau ouvert.  
Cissey à l'arrière, s'accrochait à son siège : son visage passa de blanc à vert. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et respira un bon coup._

- Je crois que je vais être malade, marmonna-t-elle.  


_Tisiphone ne comprenait pas tout. Grindewald n'était-il pas censé être mort ? Et puis que faisaient-ils tous entassés dans une voiture de moldu ? Pourquoi Voldemort conduisait-il un tel engin. _

La sorcière n'eut pas loisir de se questionner plus longuement.

Elle se réveilla soudain en nage. Ce n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve étrange.

Elle porta alors la main à son avant-bras : la Marque Noire la brûlait, c'était elle qui l'avait tirée de son sommeil. Elle soupira et se passa une main sur son visage avant de ramener ses cheveux en arrière.

Lucius aussi était réveillé.

Il lui tendit sa robe noire qu'elle passa rapidement.

Mieux valait ne pas faire attendre le Maître.

Ils sortirent dans la fraîcheur nocturne et se transplanèrent.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre V : Le voile noir nuptial de la Première Fauchaison. **_

- HARRY, réveille-toi ! Hurla une voix excitée.

Le jeune sorcier marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles, se frotta les yeux, tâtonna la table de nuit à la recherche de ses lunettes. Quand sa main les effleura, il s'empressa de les chausser. L'espèce de purée informe et brumeuse qui lui faisait face s'évanouit, laissant apparaître le visage de Ron.

- Salut Ron, grogna Harry.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se lever, son ami roux le bombarda de questions. La veille, Harry avait été tout émoustillé de retrouver ses amis. Il n'avait pas pensé à une chose ... ou plutôt à un détail de taille : Fol-Oeil.

Après les mauvaises nouvelles en provenance d'Azkaban, les plans avaient légèrement changés : l'ancien Auror avait redoublé de prudence. Au grand dam du pauvre Harry qui, au lieu, d'aller directement sur la petite île bretonne, avait dû faire des tours et des détours : vol en balai, arrêt en rase campagne, portoloin, nouveau vol en balai, nouveau portoloin. Il avait même dû passer par l'Ecosse avant de virer plein sud. Vingt changements d'apparences, vingt nouvelles vérifications de l'identité et d'Harry et de son escorte. Le jeune sorcier n'en pouvait plus. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'il avait enfin posé les pieds sur la petite île au large de la Bretagne. Tout le monde était déjà couché en vue de la longue journée qui les attendait le lendemain.

- Commenttuvas ? Tuaspassédebonnesvacances ? Questcequetuasfait ? Pourquoitunespasarrivéplustôt !

Harry sourit et repoussa les couvertures. Lentement, il se leva.

- Pour mon retard, demande donc à Fol-Oeil ... nous avons fait quelques légers détours ... marmonna Harry. Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait depuis les vacances, c'est quoi cette marque sur la joue ?

Le visage de Ron se décomposa. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Harry.

- Figure-toi que ma mère a décrété que ce serait mieux si elle s'occupait elle-même de la décoration pour le mariage. J'ai donc du lui prêter un coup de main, car tout le monde s'est, comme par hasard défiler ... Fleur a décrété que les orchidées étaient moins jolies que les roses combattantes. J'ai dû remplacer toutes les gerbes de fleurs ...

- Des roses combattantes ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

Ron secoua la tête.

- Moins tu en sauras, mieux ce sera.

- Leur nom ne laisse rien présager de bon ...

Ron montra alors ses mains toutes zébrées de profondes griffures.

- Les animaux que nous montrent Hagrid en cours sont des anges à côté de ces saletés ... En fait ces roses détruisent toutes les autres plantes qui n'ont pas exactement la même teinte qu'elle. Elles s'en prennent même à leur propre espèce ... Je te raconte pas comment il est difficile de décorer toute une pièce avec ça ... Faut passer avec une brassée à plus de dix pas d'une gerbe d'une certaine couleur, car elles lancent leurs épines ou une espèce de liane étrangleuse et urticante ... J'en ai reçu des épines ... un peu partout ... et je me suis fait attaqué deux fois par les lianes ... Et tu n'as rien vu, heureusement que Hermione m'a trouvé un baume apaisant, c'était horrible, pleurnicha-t-il.

Il y eut soudain deux plocs et les jumeaux apparurent.

- Encore en train de te plaindre, s'écrièrent-ils en riant.

Fred s'approcha de son petit frère et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Hermione est à la cuisine, va donc encore une fois l'implorer de s'occuper de toi ...

Ron se mit à rougir violemment, ses joues prirent une magnifique teinte pourpre du plus bel effet.

- RON ! HARRY ! Vous êtes réveillés ?

La voix de Molly interrompit les discussions des sorciers.

- Vous devriez descendre, maman est plus qu'excitée ... C'est le grand jour aujourd'hui ... dirent en choeur les jumeaux. Et surtout, ne la contrariez pas ... Elle passe des rires aux larmes.

Georges se lança alors dans une criante imitation de sa mère.

Il porta ses mains à ses joues, cligna plusieurs fois des cils.

- Oh ohohohhhhhhh mon p'tit Bill va se marier ... Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier lorsqu'il a dit son premier mot ... le voilà un homme maintenant, ohohohhhhhhh.

Dans la chambre montèrent une salve de rires.

Les jumeaux finirent par sortir, laissant les deux amis discuter rapidement tandis qu'ils s'habillaient.

Harry farfouillait dans sa valiser à la recherche de ses sous-vêtements propres. Prenant une pile de linge, il laissa malencontreusement tomber au sol le journal de RAB.

Ron fut plus rapide et le ramassa. Il dévisagea Harry avec curiosité.

- Depuis quand écris-tu un journal intime ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry soupira.

- Il n'est pas à moi.

Il fut soudain interrompu. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et alla taper contre le mur. Hermione venait de faire son apparition, suivie par Molly. Ron se mit à rougir, avant de se cacher rapidement sous une couverture : il n'était que très peu vêtu.

- - Hermione ! Sors d'ici tout de suite ! Ronchonna-t-il.

- Cela fait un bout de temps que je vous appelle, les garçons ! Râla madame Weasley.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry. Ron et moi nous discutions.

Molly sourit.

- Je comprends !

Elle agita alors sa baguette et fit apparaître un plateau garni d'un copieux petit-déjeuner.

- Je vous laisse tranquilles ! Mais ne tardez pas trop ! Je veux vous voir en bas dans une demi-heure !

Les garçons acquiescèrent.

Molly se tourna vers Hermione.

- Hermione, je compte sur toi !

- Ne vous en faites pas !

Molly disparut.

Hermione resta plantée là au centre de la chambre. Ron s'emporta.

- Tu pourrais sortir le temps qu'on se change.

Elle lui tira la langue, mais ne sortit pas. Elle se retourna simplement.

- Alors, Harry ? Ce début de vacances ? Demanda la jeune sorcière.

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il.

- Alors ? S'impatienta Ron. Ce journal ?

- Un journal ? Quel journal ?

Hermione s'était immiscée dans la conversation.

- Harry a un journal intime, expliqua Ron qui finissait de passer sa robe de cérémonie.

La sorcière éclata de rire.

- Je croyais que c'était un truc de filles ! Se moqua-t-elle.

- IL N'EST PAS A MOI !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ? Demandèrent en choeur ses deux amis. Et tu l'as trouvé où ?

Harry qui se battait avec une paire de chaussettes récalcitrantes s'assit sur le lit et se confia.

- Je l'ai trouvé chez ... Sirius.

Chez toi, tu veux dire, le corrigea Hermione.

- Ouais, si tu veux.

Bien qu'il ait hérité de la maison de son parrain, dans la tête d'Harry, ce serait toujours la maison de Sirius.

- C'était à lui ?

- Le journal ? Non! S'exclama Harry.

Il fit signe à Ron et Hermione de s'approcher.

Le rouquin était enfin présentable. Il n'était pas trop mécontent de sa robe : pas de col en dentelle pour une fois, pas de froufrous soyeux ni de perles ou de paillettes qui lui faisaient ressembler à la tante Mafalda.

- Alors, il était à qui ? Et pourquoi sembles-tu le garder si précieusement ?

Harry soupira. Il ne voulait pas en parler maintenant, de peur de gâcher le mariage, mais quelque chose, au plus profond de son être lui soufflait de le faire sans attendre.

Le Survivant farfouilla dans sa valise et sortit le médaillon qu'il avait récupéré avec Dumbledore lors de son ultime mission.

Il le faisait se balancer devant ses yeux et ceux de ses amis.

- Vous vous en souvenez ? Le faux ... le message à l'intérieur ...

Sa voix était teintée d'amertume et de peine.

- Oui ! S'écria Hermione. Aurais-tu trouvé des informations sur ce fameux RAB ? Car pour ma part, c'était toujours le vide absolu ...

Harry hocha de la tête.

- Je sais qui c'est !

Les regards de Ron et Hermione brillèrent d'intérêt et de curiosité.

- RAB ... est en réalité ... Régulus Alphard Black ...

- Le frère de Sirius ? S'étonna la sorcière.

- Oui !

- Est-ce certain ?

Harry ne répondit rien, il montra simplement la couverture après avoir jeter le sort qui en révélait le titre.

Ni Ron ni Hermione ne trouvèrent quoique ce soit à redire.

La jeune femme ramena sa crinière en arrière et se mit à interroger Harry.

- Alors ? As-tu découvert des choses intéressantes ? Des indices pour les Horcruxes ?

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire tout le journal ... J'en suis au début ... Quand Regulus s'est fait recruté par les Mangemorts ...

- Moi si j'avais été à ta place, répliqua alors Ron, j'aurai commencé par la fin !

Harry ne trouva rien à redire à ça, Ron avait entièrement raison ! Quel idiot il avait été ...

Hermione les ramena à la réalité :

-Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher ... Vous n'êtes pas encore habillés et vous n'avez même pas déjeuné ... Nous reparlerons de tout ça tout à l'heure ... Après la cérémonie, nous trouverons bien un moment pour nous éclipser !

Elle laissa les deux garçons et se dépêcha, elle aussi, d 'aller se changer.

Harry se rendit alors compte de la beauté du paysage : la veille au soir, sous la pâle lueur de la lune les lieux lui paraissaient déjà enchanteurs mais sous les ardents rayons du soleil, c'était somptueux. Le mariage avait lieu en plein air, sur le sable blanc d'une petite crique abritée du vent par de gros rochers de granit rose . Le temps et la pluie s'étaient révélés des sculpteurs doués : la roche prenait des formes étranges et amusantes.

La seule ombre au tableau étaient les silhouettes noires des Aurors postés à intervalles réguliers tout autour de la crique et qui montaient la garde. Des renforts des autorités magiques françaises étaient là également.

Alors qu'elle prenait place à côté de lui, Hermione, tout en beauté, souffla quelques mots à l'oreille d'Harry. .

- Nous sommes dans la crique de l'éléphant, expliqua-t-elle à Harry. J'ai lu ça dans un guide moldu.

Du doigt, elle montra le rocher, énorme, dont les pieds étaient léchés par les vagues de la marée haute. Le bloc rose ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un pachyderme pétrifié. Le moindre détail était parfait : jusqu'à la trompe relevée sur la tête de l'animal.

- Un peu loin, il paraît qu'il y a le rocher des trois sorcières, continua la jeune femme sur sa lancée.

Elle s'interrompit soudain, le vent taquin avait fait tomber son chapeau de paille. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser, mais Ron, assis à sa droite avait été plus rapide. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et ils rougirent tous deux.

Dans le ciel sans nuage, les goélands argentés se laissaient planer dans les courants ascendants. Parfois, l'un d'entre eux piquait vers les flots étincelants.

Ginny se mit soudain à glousser, elle venait de remarquer la tête de son frère. Ron lui lança un regard noir.

Sa soeur était, elle aussi, vraiment superbe, il baissa la tête, regardant sa robe qu'il trouva tout à coup fade et dépassée. Ce matin, Harry avait fait sensation après s'être changé. Lorsqu'il était descendu dans le salon, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Ron était passé inaperçu, comme d'habitude : Ginny et Hermione s'étaient jetées sur l'Elu, le couvrant de compliments pour ses goûts vestimentaires. Le pauvre petit rouquin était resté dans son coin, se sentant comme le vilain petit canard. Fred et Georges s'étaient offerts de superbes robes grâce à leur boutique, Ginny en tant que demoiselle d'honneur avait aussi eu droit à une robe toute en légèreté : les fines couches de soie de sa robe se superposaient en des couches pâles de couleur mauve et rose qui lui allait à ravir.

Il sortit tout à coup de sa rêverie. Hermione venait de lui donner un coup de coude.

Ron se retourna.

Au bout de chemin, Fleur venait de faire son entrée. Tout le monde retint son souffle. La future mariée ne paraissait pas vraiment être réelle. Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient été remontés en un savant et compliqué chignon. La robe qu'elle portait semblait prête à s'envoler au moindre souffle, de fines broderies de fils dorés s'étendaient tout autour du décolleté. Les manches très longues du vêtement descendaient jusqu'au sol.

Bill marchait à ses côtés, il était encore marqué par les blessures qu'il avait reçues à Poudlard, mais un lumineux sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

Ils avançaient lentement, sous le regard admiratif des invités. Assise devant Harry, Molly retenait avec difficulté ses larmes, elle tamponnait régulièrement ses yeux de son mouchoirs blanc.

Ginny se leva et alla rejoindre les futurs mariés, Gabrielle la rejoignit.

Le vent se mit à souffler avec plus de force, faisant s'envoler le voile fin de la mariée. Molly sursauta en voyant le fin tissu de tulle monter aux cieux. Il passa alors devant le soleil, emporté par le souffle du vent. Sa blancheur immaculée se changea soudain en une noirceur profonde.

- Mauvais présage, marmonna-t-elle.

Arthur la fit taire d'un regard.

Les futurs époux s'étaient arrêtés : ils se tenaient tout près de la mer et se faisaient face. Un sorcier, très grand et très maigre, les domina de toute sa taille. Il était vêtu d'une robe entièrement bleue et portant une écharpe d'un jaune vif. Le sorcier unisseur sortit alors sa baguette.

Une nouvelle rafale de vent arriva de la mer, à toute vitesse. Un courant glacé qui fit frissonner tous les invités du mariage. Avec ce froid soudain, une brume argentée monta de la mer. Comme un cheval emballé, elle envahit la crique.

Les grains de sable furent soulevés en une vague mordante.

Juste avant de fermer ses yeux, il sembla à Harry qu'un des Auror posté en sentinelle, près du rocher de l'éléphant venait de tomber. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois : la silhouette se tenait de nouveau bien droite.

Le vent mugissait, charriant des nuées de sable et cette étrange brume glacée.

Quelques invités crièrent.

Une sensation malheureusement familière à Harry saisit alors son coeur et l'étreignit avec force.

Les yeux mi-clos, il attrapa sa baguette. Hermione lui souffla quelques mots à son oreille, il acquiesça et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- Protegocculis, marmonna-t-il.

Il put ouvrir normalement les yeux, sans être aveuglé par le sable.

Son coeur battait la chamade. Quelque chose d'anormal se déroulait.

Toute allégresse avait quitté les lieux.

Le jeune sorcier fouillait le rivage des yeux. Ce sentiment, cette sensation que tout bonheur n'existait plus ... Des cris retentirent, des cris que seul le jeune homme pouvait entendre ... Les Détraqueurs ... Où se terraient-ils ?

Il porta les mains à sa tête, il lui fallait surmonter cela, la douleur des souvenirs passés.

Peu d'Aurors avaient eu l'idée d'utiliser le sortilège d'Hermione. Ils tentaient tant bien que mal de protéger et leur visage et les invités.

Harry reconnut la silhouette massive de Fol-Oeil qui beuglait des ordres.

Harry se hâta d'aller le rejoindre, il fut suivi par Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

Une sorcière poussa alors un bref cri, montrant du doigt un endroit précis. Une noire silhouette s'avançait, elle semblait glisser au-dessus des flots de la mer. D'autres la rejoignirent.

Harry était arrivé près de Maugrey. Tonks et Rémus étaient là, eux aussi.

- Comment ont-il pu savoir ? S'interrogeait le loup-garou.

Fol-Oeil ignora totalement sa question, trop occupé à essayer de mettre quelque ordre dans cette foule paniquée.

Les répugnantes créatures se massaient, plus nombreuses à chaque seconde.

Une poignée d'Aurors français et anglais eurent la présence d'esprit de lancer leur Patronus. Des silhouettes argentées s'élancèrent vers les noires ombres, mais elles ne furent guère utiles : ils étaient trop nombreux.

Tout le monde fuyait la mer, essayant de gagner l'intérieur des terres, mais les sorciers furent soudain arrêtés par une volée d'éclairs. Certains s'effondrèrent, sans vie, au sol. Les autres stoppèrent net, ils étaient pris au piège.

Un semblant d'ordre était revenu dans les rangs des Aurors.

Fol-Oeil avait pris la tête des opérations. Il divisa les forces en présence en deux groupes : un qui partit affronter les Détraqueurs et les autres pour s'opposer aux Mangemorts.

- Harry ! Tonna-t-il. Tu restes à mes côtés.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, la mine défaite. Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait que tout ceci était une nouvelle fois de sa faute. Que jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait dû venir à ce mariage. A cette heure-ci, il aurait été célébré ... au lieu de se transformer en champ de bataille.

Un Auror français s'approcha de Maugrey.

- Impossible de se transplaner, dit-il avec un fort accent.

- Regroupez les invités dans un coin, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment. Que ceux qui sont aptes à se battre vous donnent un coup de main ! Nous allons avoir besoin de toutes les baguettes disponibles !

L'homme hocha de la tête et courut rejoindre ses collègues.

Les Mangemorts se montrèrent enfin.

Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette.

Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer !

Une nouvelle rafale d'éclairs perça la brume trahissant la présence des Détraqueurs. Les créatures et les Mangemorts en profitèrent pour se disperser.

Une énorme sphère lumineuse apparut soudain dans le ciel.

De nombreux cris furent poussés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Marmonna Fol-Oeil.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil : si même lui ne savait ce qui se passait, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Ginny s'était rapprochée d'Harry, elle lui saisit alors la main. Harry la regarda et essaya de lui sourire, pour la rassurer ... Mais en vain.

Rémus, non loin de là, poussa une exclamation étouffée.

- Fermez les yeux, hurla-t-il.

La boule explosa subitement.

Harry ne fut pas assez rapide, il fut aveuglé par l'intense brillance qui en découla. Lorsqu'il cessa d'être aveuglé, il poussa un cri d'effroi.

Face à lui, un imposant félin le regarda. L'animal feula puis ouvrit grand sa gueule, montrant ses impressionnants crocs.

Le lynx fit quelques pas, il paraissait flotter dans l'air. Il tourna alors la tête vers Ginny. La bête se replia sur elle-même puis bondit. Harry hurla alors que le lynx sautait à la gorge de la jeune sorcière. Il pointa sa baguette en tremblant sur l'animal mais il n'osait lancer un sort, craignant de toucher son amie. Il se déplaca de quelques pas.

- Harry ! NON ! Hurlait Ginny. QUE FAIS-TU ?

Une pointe de panique perçait dans sa voix.

Pourquoi lui posait-elle cette question ?

Le sang jaillissait de sa gorge déchiquetée par l'animal, pourquoi ne criait-elle pas à l'aide ?

Harry se demandait si un avada pourrait venir à bout du lynx. De toute façon, il n'avait guère le choix.

- AVADA ...

Quelqu'un lui saisit alors le bras. Harry se retourna. Qui osait l'empêcher de sauver Ginny ?

Il fut surpris de voir sous ses yeux Rémus.

- Mais ... Ginny, protesta-t-il faiblement.

Une douleur sourde lui vrillait les tempes à présent.

- Ginny, gémit-il.

La baguette de Lupin toucha la tête d'Harry. Le jeune sorcier ne comprit pas les mots qu'il prononçait.

Soudain, la douleur disparut. Un poids immense semblait avoir disparu.

- Harry ? Tout va bien ? Lui demanda alors Rémus.

- Ginny, murmura-t-il faiblement.

- Je vais bien, répondit-elle.

Harry se retourna : la blessure à la gorge avait disparu, tout comme le lynx.

- Où est-il ?

- De qui parles-tu ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Le ... le ... lynx ... balbutia-t-il.

- Quel lynx ?

- Il t'avait sauté à la gorge !

- Harry, expliqua alors Rémus. Ce n'était qu'une illusion ! Il n'y a jamais eu de lynx. J'en avais entendu parlé ... mais jamais je ne pensais voir ce sort un jour ... C'est de la magie noire ... très noire ... Une vieille incantation d'Illusion Funeste.

- Le cours a assez duré ! Coupa alors Maugrey.

Rémus se tut.

Tout autour d'eux, les gens semblaient être devenus fous. Du moins, tous ceux qui, comme Harry, avaient été éblouis par la lumière de l'Illusion Funeste.

La tâche des Détraqueurs n'en était que simplifiée.

Un groupe de Mangemorts s'étaient rapprochés d'Harry, de Fol-Oeil et des autres. Ils les encerclaient.

Aucun des sorts ne semblait les toucher, les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres les paraient avec une déconcertante facilité.

Maugrey hurla comme un animal et lança frénétiquement des sorts vers les silhouettes drapées de noir.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit.

Il s'arrêta net.

- Tu n'as guère changé, lança une voix de femme.

Harry n'était pas certain, mais il lui avait semblé voir le visage de l'ancien Auror blêmir.

La brume montait, plus dense et plus glacée.

Les cris apeurés devenaient plus intenses.

La Mangemort qui s'était adressée à Fol-Oeil ôta alors sa cagoule.

Une masse noire et brillante de cheveux s'envola derrière elle. Harry ne l'avait jamais vue, contrairement à Alastor qui rugit.

Il voulut bondir en avant comme forcené, mais fut arrêté en plein élan.

Il rugit de nouveau.

La femme se tourna vers les autres Mangemorts.

- Je me charge de lui ... Occupez-vous des autres.

- Tu es certaine ? Lui répondit une voix.

- - J'ai un très vieux compte à régler avec Maugrey ... s'exclama la femme.

Harry avait reconnu sans peine Lucius.

- Malefoy, grogna le jeune sorcier.

Lucius éclata de rire.

- Je vois que ceci n'est guère utile.

Il jeta sa cagoule au sol.

Les Mangemorts avaient resserré leur cercle.

Fol-Oeil se retrouva isolé des autres, toujours pétrifié.

- Tu as perdu tes réflexes, le railla Tisiphone. Autrefois tu ne te serais jamais laissé prendre ainsi.

Elle lui tourna autour, lentement, la baguette toujours pointée sur lui, un sourire cruel sur ses fines lèvres.

- Je pourrais te tuer ... tout de suite ... commença-t-elle.

- Qu'attends-tu alors ? La provoqua Maugrey.

Elle éclata de rire.

- C'est que, vois-tu, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avant ... cela fait ... si LONGTEMPS !

Elle avait craché ses derniers mots avec haine. Ses yeux étaient assombris par la colère et les Ténèbres.

- Azkaban ne t'a pas changée ...

- A quoi t'attendais-tu ?

Maugrey éclata de rire.

- A rien ...

- Les années ont été dures avec toi, constata alors Tisiphone.

- Moins que tes années à Azkaban ...

Elle ne répondit rien, son regard était suffisamment éloquent.

- Les Ténèbres y étaient à ton goût ? Continua Alastor.

- Et les miennes ? Lui répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

Elle avait visé juste. Maugrey pâlit avant de se reprendre.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Elle rit alors à gorge déployée.

Ses pas la rapprochèrent à quelques centimètres de son ancien chef.

Elle lui chuchota alors quelques paroles.

- Soi kataromai ! Tan olésioikon theon, ou theois omoian, panalathé kakomantin patros euktaian Erinun télésai tas perithumous paidoletor d'eris ad 'otrunei. ¹.

Elle sourit.

- T'en souviens-tu, Maugrey ? Qu'avais-tu dit à l'époque ? Des vieilles imprécations de grand-mère ?

L'Auror ne répondit rien ... Il toisa la femme d'un regard noir de haine. Son oeil magique s'agitait à toute vitesse dans son orbite. Le sorcier essayait de faire un mouvement, mais il ne pouvait, paralysé par le sort de la Mangemort. Il était en colère contre lui-même : il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Il s'était laissé guidé par le ressentiment des épreuves qu'elle lui avait faites vivre pendant toutes ces années. Il ne voulait guère le reconnaître, mais les « imprécations de grand-mère » avaient déchaîné sur sa tête les Vengeresses en Furie. Depuis ce jour, sa paranoïa n'avait fait qu'empirer : dans la moindre ombre il croyait voir une noire silhouette le guetter, dans le moindre souffle du vent, il entendait des voix qui le narguer ...

- As-tu réussi à apprivoiser tes Ténèbres aussi bien que moi, contrainte et forcée, ait réussi à le faire ?

Elle agita alors sa baguette. Les paroles qu'elle prononça alors s'élèvèrent dans un soubresaut d'agonie.

Des filaments plus sombres que la Mort elle-même semblaient sortir du corps du vieil Auror. Il poussa un cri terrifiant. Un hurlement teinté de terreur et de douleur.

Si tous – Mangemorts et Aurors- se tournèrent vers eux, ni Tisiphone ni Alastor n'y prirent garde. La sorcière était trop absorbée par son sort, Maugrey était trop tétanisé par la douleur.

Les noirs fils grossissaient et formaient une sorte de mur autour du sorcier qui était tombé à genoux dans le sable.

Soudain, comme les tentacules d'un formidable monstre marin, ils se ruèrent vers la baguette que tenait toujours Tisiphone. Elle disparut sous la masse obscure. L'espèce de nébuleuse se mit à alors à luire. Tisiphone eut un rictus satisfait.

- Je vois que ces années ont été obscures ... Très noires !

Elle éclata de nouveau de rire.

Un bref mouvement de sa baguette fit alors disparaître, lentement, la noirceur brillante qui l'entourait. Le fin morceau de bois semblait s'en nourrir, s'en délecter, en absorber toute la puissance et la moelle sombre.

Maugrey tomba alors à genoux. Tisiphone le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Elle pointa sa baguette vers l'homme étendu à ses pieds.

- Enervatum, se décida-t-elle enfin à lancer.

Ses yeux d'un bleu sombre étincelaient.

- Fini de jouer ! Lança-t-elle. Relève-toi !

Maugrey grogna, il paraissait mal en point. Pourtant, il se leva d'un bond.

Un premier éclair jaillit de sa baguette et filait droit vers la sorcière. Pourtant, cette dernière ne fit aucun geste pour se protéger.

L'éclair atteignit sa cible, mais au lieu de la désarmer, le sort l'entoura d'un halo lumineux, avant de s'évanouir.

Cela ne découragea pas Maugrey pour autant. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa liberté de mouvements, il n'allait pas se faire prier.

Tisiphone ne ripostait pas, elle trouvait la situation amusante et laissait l'Auror l'attaquer en vain.

Essoufflé, il s'arrêta quelques secondes. Tisiphone était immobile telle une statue.

- Vas-tu enfin cesser ce petit jeu ? Tonna Alastor.

- Quel petit jeu ? Rétorqua la sorcière.

Maugrey ne dit rien.

-Oh ? Poursuivit-elle alors. Je vois ... Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux vraiment rien faire pour toi ... C'est un antique sortilège qui ne peut être enrayé ... Tes Ténèbres sont devenues miennes ... Et rien de ce que tu tenteras contre moi ne marchera ... Par contre ...

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase, son sourire féroce et avide était suffisamment éloquent.

- ENDOLORIS !

Fol-Oeil tomba lourdement au sol, se tordant de douleur, le corps parcouru de spasmes et de frissons de douleurs.

Aucun cri ne franchit ses lèvres scellées. Aucune larme de parvint à s'enfuir du coin de ses yeux.

Pendant tout le temps que dura la torture, sa baguette luisait étrangement.

Tisiphone brisa le lien.

La lueur disparut aussitôt.

Elle tourna autour de l'Auror.

- Vois-tu, commenta-t-elle. Non seulement, je peux t'atteindre ... mais en plus mon pouvoir se nourrit de ta douleur ... Alors cette comptine de vieillard ... Mets-tu toujours en doute son efficacité ?

Maugrey se relevait avec lenteur et difficulté. Du sang gouttait du coin de sa bouche : pour empêcher les hurlements de sortir, il s'était violemment mordu la langue.

Il poussa un rugissement et se rua sur Tisiphone. Une nouvelle fois, le sort ne la toucha pas.

- N'as-tu donc rien compris ?

Elle pointa de nouveau sa baguette vers l'Auror.

Le doloris le frappa de plein fouet. Tisiphone se délecta longuement du spectacle de l'homme se tordant sous ses yeux.

Lorsque le sort cessa, Maugrey ne bougeait plus. La douleur l'avait conduit dans les bras nébuleux de l'inconscience. Il n'y resta pas longuement.

Tisiphone le fit sortir de sa torpeur salvatrice d'un enervatum.

- Tu me déçois, Maugrey, cracha-t-elle. Je te pensais plus ... résistant ... Mais au final, tu n'es rien ...

Un nouvel éclair suivit de son lot de douleurs s'abattit sur le sorcier.

Alors qu'elle relevait sa baguette, la sorcière en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Depuis quelques temps, il y avait eu moins de cris.

Devant elle, sur sa droite, les Mangemorts et Lucius combattaient toujours Harry et les quelques Aurors qui tentaient de protéger le jeune garçon.

Les Détraqueurs progressaient toujours, éclaircissant les rangs des sorciers. Un groupe de trois de ces créatures encerclaient une sorcière, tombée à genoux. Elle tenait en tremblant sa baguette. Apparemment, elle était totalement paralysée et incapable de lancer un Patronus pour écarter les noires silhouettes faméliques.

Ses cheveux mi-longs, à moitié recouvert d'un fin voile, avaient une teinte inhabituelle : entre le violet et le rose chewing-gum.

Un sorcier qui se tenait alors aux côtés de Potter aperçut alors la sorcière en difficulté.

Il se rua vers elle, évitant les sorts qui fusaient à ses oreilles.

Il brandit sa baguette et lança son Patronus. De là où elle était, Tisiphone ne put reconnaître la forme indistincte qui jaillit à toute vitesse de sa baguette.

Elle reporta toute son attention à Maugrey. Elle estima qu'il avait suffisamment récupéré.

Elle s'acharna longtemps sur lui. Maintenant parfois le sortilège de longues minutes, ou l'arrêtant au bout de quelques secondes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soleil, malgré la brume amenée par les Détraqueurs, continuait sa lente descente sur l'horizon.

Un silence de mort planait à présent sur la petite crique. Il n'était rompu que par les vagues de la mer qui venaient mourir sur le sable rougi par le sang.

Les goélands avaient repris leurs ballets dans les airs.

Soudain, tous s'enfuirent d'un même chef. Des battements vifs brassèrent l'air.

Tisiphone, elle, était indifférente à tout cela, enfermée dans sa vengeance et sa soif de sang. Une nouvelle fois, elle pointa sa baguette sur le corps allongé au sol.

Mais son bras fut alors attrapé. Son geste maintenu en l'air.

Vivement, elle se retourna, prête à en découdre.

Finalement, elle abaissa sa baguette.

Ce n'était que Lucius.

- Arrête, Tisiphone ! ordonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Cingla-t-elle hargneusement.

- Cela ne sert plus à rien ... Il est mort !

Elle regarda avec plus d'attention le corps de Maugrey : Lucius avait raison, il était mort ...

Une petite mare de sang commençait à sécher près de sa tête. Son oeil magique avait roulé hors de son orbite, à présent vide.

Tisiphone donna un coup de pied dedans, il alla se fracasser un peu plus loin contre les rochers découverts par la marée basse.

- Il est temps de rentrer, annonça Lucius.

Le Mangemort agita sa baguette et leva le sort d'anti-transplanage. Les Mangemorts disparurent uns à uns.

Sur la plage, Tisiphone était toujours en train de contempler le cadavre d'Alastor. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait tiré aucune satisfaction de cette mort ... Certes, elle s'était délectée dans la torture avec plaisir, mais maintenant que tout était terminé, elle n'en ressentait rien ... Juste de l'indifférence.

Elle leva alors les yeux.

Un groupe de Thestrals venaient de se poser. Ils marchaient lentement sur le sable rougi.

Lucius la rappela à l'ordre.

C'est seulement à ce moment que la sorcière remarqua son sourire de contentement.

Elle l'interrogea du regard. Il lui montra alors un corps inanimé. Un seul nom suffit.

- Potter !

Tisiphone lui sourit.

- -Tu as raison, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici !

1 : « _Je vous maudis ! Que la Défaiseuse des Maisons, la Déesse à nul dieu pareille, la très Vérace Prophétesse des Malheurs, l'Erinye, qu'invoquait un père, accomplisse les rageuses imprécations : la Tueuses de fils, la Discorde les hâte. »_ d'après Eschyle, _Les Sept contre Thèbes, _v. 720 et suivants.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre VI : La Première Leçon des Ténèbres.**_

Ils formaient un demi-cercle autour du Mage Noir et du corps étendu à Ses pieds. Les Mangemorts attendaient le bon vouloir de leur Maître, espérant qu'Il serait satisfait de la mission qu'Il leur avait confiée.

Les flamboyants yeux ophidiens de Voldemort allaient de Ses Mangemorts au corps gisant devant lui. Un sourire carnassier naquit sur Son visage lisse.

- Bien, se décida-t-Il enfin à parler. Je constate que vous avez enfin réussi à exécuter correctement Mes ordres !

Dans son coin, Bellatrix fulminait : elle n'avait pas été envoyée en France pour cette mission et elle voyait la gloire lui passer sous le nez. Elle jeta un regard méprisant à Lucius et son groupe de Mangemorts qui avaient réussi à attraper Potter. Elle décroisa ses bras avant de s'incliner vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Maître ? Qu'allez-Vous faire de lui ? Le tuer ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Toujours aussi impatiente, Bellatrix ... Tu ne changeras donc jamais ...

Il la darda d'un air hautain.

- La Mort attendra encore un peu Potter, J'ai d'autres projets pour lui !

Il rit de nouveau.

Sur le sol froid de pierre noire, le jeune sorcier inconscient et paralysé par un sort se mit alors à gémir. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Voldemort ne lui accorda aucun regard. Maintenant que Potter était entre Ses griffes, plus rien ne pressait. Il Lui restait d'autres affaires, plus urgentes, à régler.

Le Mage Noir Se tourna vers Ses Mangemorts. Il leur fit signe de disposer. Cependant, il interpella Lucius en désignant Harry.

- Tu sais quoi en faire ?

Le sorcier acquiesça. De sa baguette, il fit se mouvoir le corps toujours immobile du jeune homme.

- Bon travail, finit par consentir Voldemort.

Lucius ne répondit rien. Il était soulagé d'avoir mené à bien cette mission, Il n'aurait pas accepté un nouvel échec. Sa position était de nouveau en haut de la hiérarchie des Mangemorts.

Tisiphone se poussa sur le côté pour laisser passer Lucius et son chargement. Elle allait lui emboîter le pas quand elle fut rappelé par le Maître.

- Attends ! Ordonna-t-Il.

La sorcière stoppa net.

Bellatrix n'avait pas bougé, curieuse de voir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait à sa cousine. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne put en savoir davantage. Elle fut congédiée sans douceur. Elle ne dit rien, mais serra ses poings. Etait-il possible que le vent tourne en sa défaveur ?

Voldemort fit signe à Tisiphone de s'approcher. Elle obéit sans poser de questions.

- Suis-moi !

Le Mage Noir fit demi-tour, Tisiphone sur ses talons. Il poussa une porte masquée derrière une tapisserie et s'engagea dans un long et étroit couloir sombre. De vieilles tentures poussiéreuses et moisies étaient accrochées aux murs. Quelques candélabres rendaient le lieu moins sombre, mais pas plus accueillant.

Les lames du parquet grinçaient sous leurs pas.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres descendit une volée de marches, elles aussi en bois, qui protestèrent sous les pas des deux sorciers.

Ils étaient à présent face à une immense porte en bois, lourdement sculptés de corps humains dans des postures douloureusement torturées. Leurs bouches grandes ouvertes laissaient échapper des hurlements silencieux pleins de souffrance. Il n'y avait ni serrure, ni clenche. Voldemort sortit Sa baguette sombre et posa la pointe contre le bois presque blanc. Il y eut des cliquetis et les deux battants bougèrent lentement pour les laisser passer.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se tenaient était immense. Les plafonds aux énormes poutres noircies s'élevaient très haut au-dessus d'un sol en pierre et mosaïques géométriques. Flottant au dessus des lieux, d'immenses squelettes paraissaient monter la garde. Tisiphone était à peu près certaine d'avoir reconnu les restes blanchis d'un dragon. Pour les autres, elle n'avait pas la moindres idées à quelle créatures ils avaient pu appartenir.

L'endroit, autant que la sorcière put en juger, devait servir à la fois de laboratoire, de bibliothèque et du bureau au Mage Noir.

Une imposante cheminée occupait tout un pan de mur. Là encore, le manteau et tout le pourtour étaient sculptés de mêmes corps tordus, des créatures monstrueuses semblaient s'en repaître. Devant l'âtre où se consumaient une véritable pyramide de petites bûches de charme, un énorme serpent, enroulé dans ses anneaux, sommeillait. Sentant sans doute une présence dans la pièce, il ouvrit les yeux et darda sa petite langue fourchue. Il releva lentement sa tête avant de la reposer sur ses puissants anneaux.

Sur le mur face à la cheminée, des montagnes de livres étaient rangées sur des bibliothèques qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. Une petite échelle argentée permettait d'atteindre les rayonnages les plus hauts. Les deux pans de chaque côté de la porte, eux, avaient leurs étagères garnis de divers pots et fioles, parfois remplis d'étranges choses flottant dans des liquides aux couleurs peu avenantes.

Un bureau massif était recouvert de nombreux parchemins, grimoires et chaudrons parfois vides, souvent pleins.

Le mur du fond était nu, laissant apparentes les sombres pierres de taille. Juste devant était installé un petit meuble qui ressemblait à une commode;(.) Deux objets y étaient disposés : une antique Pensine en marbre gris et une étrange boule de la taille d'une tête d'elfe. Elle était entièrement noire et luisait légèrement dans la pénombre.

Deux fauteuils verdâtres se faisaient face près de la cheminée. Le Maître des Lieux alla S'y installer, Il invita Tisiphone à L'imiter. Une scène semblable surgie du passé lui revint à l'esprit. Elle esquissa un discret sourire. Cette fois, la confrontation ne la rendait plus nerveuse. Elle attendit simplement le bon vouloir de Voldemort. Il ne semblait pas pressé de lui expliquer les raisons de sa présence.

Le serpent vint s'installer aux pieds de son maître comme un chat aurait pu le faire. Le sorcier laissa glisser Sa main sur la petite tête triangulaire du reptile et la lui tapota.

- L'Illusion Funeste ? Railla alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est toi qui l'a lancée, Je suppose.

- Nous avions carte blanche, répondit la sorcière. Je me suis dit que ce sort ne pourrait que nous servir.

Elle s'interrompit soudain.

- Comment avez-vous su ?

Voldemort éclata de rire.

- Tu n'as rien perdu de ta ... franchise ... J'ai le moyen de le savoir ... de tout savoir ... ajouta-t-Il dans un souffle tandis qu'un sourire cruel apparaissait sur Son visage.

Il Se tut quelques instants. Tisiphone n'était nullement impressionnée par Ses paroles. Elle se doutait bien qu'Il était au courant de tout ou presque. Peu lui importait, elle n'avait rien à cacher.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui M'a le plus ... surpris, poursuivit-Il. Cette Illusion Funeste ou ton sortilège de Ténèbres Liées. C'est un sort que très peu de sorciers connaissent et qu'encore moins maîtrisent.

- L'Archéomagie ne constitue pas uniquement à retrouver de vieux objets ...

- Certes, mais Je suis certain que tu n'as pas appris cette imprécation dans un antique papyrus ou sur un ostracon.

Tisiphone sursauta, prise au piège. Un tesson de poterie ... Comment pouvait-Il être au courant. La sorcière, au cours d'une de ses fouilles avait effectivement trouvé un morceau d'argile. Les mots tracés par un calame à l'encre foncée parlait de ce vieux sort. Mais c'était tout. Le reste ... Elle avait fait une promesse, il y a bien longtemps. Personne n'en avait jamais rien su ... personne sauf Voldemort.

- Tu as l'air surprise ! S'exclama-t-Il en riant.

La sorcière se ressaisit.

Il balaya Ses dernières paroles d'un geste de la main.

- Toujours est-il que parler de tes sorts n'est pas la raison pour laquelle Je t'ai conviée ici.

- Quelle est-elle ?

- Je souhaitais réitérer la proposition que Je t'avais faite avant ... que tu n'agisses bêtement.

Tisiphone ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle voyait très bien où Il voulait en venir. Elle était curieuse et surprise qu'une telle offre lui soit à nouveau proposée.

- Bellatrix n'est-elle pas ...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer.

- Bellatrix est, certes, très douée, mais ... elle est aveuglée par son ... fanatisme hystérique. Elle remplit toutes ses missions, mais elle agit trop souvent sans réfléchir ...

Il dévisagea la sorcière avec attention, une lueur maléfique dans les yeux. Tisiphone sentit une vague glacée s'emparer de son être tout entier. Les ténèbres auxquelles elle était pourtant habituée lui semblèrent tout à coup hostiles et totalement étrangères.

- Toi ... Tu es différente ! Tes ténèbres sont tellement plus obscures, plus profondes. Elles sont entièrement tiennes. Tu as su les maîtriser et en faire tes alliées. Je te l'avais déjà dit, à l'époque, tu pourrais être une sorcière tellement plus puissante si tu savais utiliser au mieux tes pouvoirs ... Laisse-Moi te montrer cette voie ...

Tisiphone était toujours silencieuse. Autrefois, si elle en avait eu le temps, elle aurait repoussé cette avance. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient changées, les circonstances autres ... Elle avait donné vingt années de sa vie à la douleur obscure des souvenirs honnis, dans la geôle sombre et humide d'Azkaban. Elle avait surmonté cette épreuve. Elle en était sortie métamorphosée ... La Vengeance assoiffée courait dans ses veines, lui dictait sa farouche détermination.

- Laisse-Moi te guider ! Laisse-Moi te montrercomment accepter les Ténèbres ... Laisse-les t'envahir ! Ne lutte pas contre Elles !

La sorcière sursauta vivement et secoua la tête comme pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve.

Elle observait avec étonnement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Comment ... est-ce possible ? Balbutia-t-elle presque horrifiée. Ces mots ...

La seule réponse du Mage Noir fut son rire qui s'éleva dans le bureau et tira Nagini de sa torpeur.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius marchait dans les sous-sols humides du repaire de Voldemort. Devant lui flottait le corps pétrifié de Potter. Malgré son immobilité forcée, le jeune sorcier avait repris connaissance. Une douleur lui vrillait la tête mais il était parfaitement conscient de sa situation plutôt désespérée.

Le Mangemort s'arrêta devant une porte épaisse bardée de clous en fer et de ferronneries. La porte s'ouvrit sur un cachot sombre et suintant. Harry entra le premier.

Sans douceur, Lucius le projeta contre le mur du fond. Aussitôt les lourdes chaînes rouillées enlacèrent le jeune sorcier.

Le Mangemort rompit finalement le sort qui paralysait Harry : les entraves l'empêcheraient de quitter le sombre cachot.

Il réprima la soudaine envie de lui lancer un Doloris. Les ordres avaient été très clairs et Lucius ne souhaitait pas encourir la colère de son Maître. La capture de Potter venait de lui redonner tout son crédit ... Pas question de tout gâcher pour un simple « plaisir » et puis sur la plage, il s'en était donné à coeur joie.

- J'espère que ta nouvelle demeure te conviendra, Potter, cracha-t-il simplement avant de refermer la lourde porte.

Lucius ne partit pas immédiatement. Il lança les enchantements que le Maître avait exigés. Ainsi très peu de sorciers pourrait pénétrer en ce lieu.

Satisfait, il quitta ce sordide endroit. Il lui tardait de retrouver Tisiphone, pour savoir entre autre ce que lui voulait le Maître. Mais apparemment, ils n'en avaient pas fini. Elle n'était nulle part.

Il marchait dans un couloir quand des pas résonnèrent. Une voix l'interpella. Une voix par trop familière qu'il aurait voulu ne plus entendre. Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il sèchement. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

- Lucius ! Implora Narcissa.

Il se retourna finalement. Ses yeux gris étaient glacés et plein de haine.

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, Bella m'a parlé de ... cette nouvelle mission.

La sorcière avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Et qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ?

- Je voulais ... savoir ... si tu allais bien.

- C'est tout ? Cracha-t-il.

- - Lucius, je t'en prie !

Des bruits de pas et des voix se rapprochaient.

Lucius fulminait. Mais peut-être était-il temps de mettre fin à tout cela.

Il ouvrit la porte qui était à sa droite, empoigna sa femme par le bras et la jeta dans la pièce. Narcissa poussa un petit cri. La porte se referma.

- Alors ?

Cissey ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en croisant le regard de son mari. Elle prit conscience, brutalement, que jamais il ne lui pardonnerait.

Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, elle se mit à sangloter.

Lucius avait fait quelques pas vers la porte, s'apprêtant à partir.

- Est-ce tout ? Quelques larmes ? Tu es pathétique !

La sorcière sécha ses larmes. Puis se redressa fièrement.

- Attends ! S'écria-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Lucius ne bougea plus.

- Très bien, je t'écoute ! Tu as cinq minutes ! Pas une de plus !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eh bien ? Tu ne dis rien ? La railla Voldemort.

La sorcière plissa des yeux, une ride apparut sur son front. Elle prit alors la parole, continuant le monologue du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- - Deviens la plus sombre des Ombres, alors tu verras ... Les ténèbres deviendront aussi transparentes et limpides que peut l'être la Mer Turquoise ...

Voldemort sourit, visiblement satisfait. L'incrédulité et la stupéfaction se lisaient toujours sur le visage de la sorcière.

Un souvenir lui revint en tête.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Le chaud soleil grec avait asséché une nouvelle fois la terre déjà aride. La poussière était parfois soulevée par un vent chaud qui soufflait par intermittence. Le souffle faisait bruisser les feuilles vertes pâles et sèches des oliviers qui apportaient peu d'ombre. La mer, étincelante et immobile, était d'un bleu profond. _

_Tisiphone marchait sur le sentier pierreux, elle tenait le bras d'une vieille femme. Elles progressaient lentement. La jeune sorcière faisait attention où elles posaient les pieds, la descente était assez raide. _

_La vieille sorcière était vêtue tout de noir, à la manière des femmes grecques. Le bas de sa robe était maculé de poussière._

_- Mana est à toi maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle._

_- Oui, répondit Tisiphone._

_-En doutais-tu ?_

_- Elle aurait très bien pu partir ... Elle est libre, après tout !_

_- Oui, mais elle est attachée à ta famille._

_- Je sais !_

_- Elle secondait très bien Julius dans tous ses travaux ... Et ton père avait haute opinion d'elle._

_La vieille femme rigola un court instant. _

_- Et Mana le lui rendait bien, continua Tisiphone. Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire ..._

_Elle fit la moue. _

_- Au final, bien qu'étant affranchie, Mana est encore plus fidèle ..._

_Tisiphone ne répondit rien. Elle réfléchissait. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées(produites) ces derniers jours. De trop nombreux changements ... dont elle aurait aimé se passer. _

_Tisiphone reprit la parole, une pointe de tristesse dans la voie._

_- Je suis contente que tu sois venue ..._

_- C'est normal ! J'aimais beaucoup Julius. Et je n'allais pas te laisser traverser cette épreuve toute seule !_

_Tisiphone la remercia. _

_- Je sais ta peine, murmura alors la sorcière._

_Tisiphone s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. La vieille femme fit de même et la dévisagea, même si ses yeux ne pouvaient plus voir. Puis, elles reprirent leur marche_

_- Comment ... Commença Tisiphone._

_Elle fut interrompue._

_- Ici ! Ordonna la vieillarde._

_Elle montrait un petit buisson rabougri. Tisiphone secoua la tête, sortit sa baguette. _

_- Petrificus Totalus !_

_Elle s'approcha ensuite du buisson épineux. Avec délicatesse, elle attrapa par la queue le scorpion qu'elle avait pétrifié. Puis, elle le fourra dans le sac déjà bien plein. _

_- Comment fais-tu cela ? Répéta Tisiphone. Comment le sais-tu ? _

_La sorcière eut un petit rire. _

_- De quoi parles-tu, Tisiphone ? De ta peine que je ressens ou de l'endroit exact où se trouvait ce scorpion._

_- C'est la même chose, n'est-ce pas ?_

_La femme acquiesça. _

_- Ce n'est pas parce que mes yeux ne voient plus que je suis totalement aveugle ... Au contraire ! Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, Tisiphone ... _

_Elle s'interrompit. _

_- Il est dommage pour toi que tu sois allée à Poudlard ... Délos t'aurait enseigné beaucoup d'autres choses ... plus importantes que ce que tu as pu apprendre en Angleterre._

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie choisi ..._

_- Je sais._

_Tisiphone n'abandonna pas pour autant._

_- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu faisais._

_La vieille femme rit de nouveau._

_- Tu es coriace !_

_- Tu dois bien le savoir !_

_La sorcière stoppa soudain. Elle prit les mains de Tisiphone, dans les siennes, toutes ridées._

_- Accepte les Ténèbres ... Laisse-les t'envahir ! Ne lutte pas contre Elles ! Deviens la plus sombre des Ombres, alors tu verras ... Les Ténèbres deviendront aussi transparentes et limpides que peut l'être la Mer Turquoise ..._

_Tisiphone ne dit rien. Elle ne savait que dire. _

_La sorcière continua._

_- Tu n'es pas encore prête, Tisiphone ... Mais un jour, tu le seras ! Et tu te souviendras de mes paroles ! Ta voie est sombre, mon enfant ... Obscure et glacée, mais tu es forte ! Les Moires dérouleront longtemps ton fil, Tisiphone._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Elle finit par murmurer un nom, un seul et unique nom.

- Giagia !

Le rire du sorcier s'éleva bien haut.

- Comment est-ce possible ? S'interrogea Tisiphone.

- Il y a fort longtemps, commença Voldemort, j'ai parcouru le monde, à la recherche de nouveaux sorts, de nouvelles connaissances ... J'ai rencontré des sorciers et des sorcières dont la réputation n'était plus à faire ...

Tisiphone hocha la tête.

- Alors ? Renchérit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. As-tu eu le temps de réfléchir à Ma proposition ?

- Vous connaissez déjà la réponse ...

Il sourit en silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Alors ?

Narcissa ne savait par où commencer. Quoiqu'elle dise, rien n'y changerait.

Lucius ne décolérait pas.

- Comprends-moi ! Supplia la sorcière.

- Comprendre quoi ? Cingla-t-il. Que tu as menti pendant toutes ces années ? Que tu n'as pas hésité à nous donner aux Aurors ? Qui sait ce que tu as pu encore faire ?

Narcissa baissa la tête.

- Je ... je ... l'ai fait ... pour nous ...

Lucius éclata de rire.

- Nous ? Y a-t-il seulement eu un nous, un jour ?

Narcissa serra les poings, tremblante de rage.

Elle releva la tête fièrement et toisa Lucius.

- Il fut un temps où tu n'étais pas si ... dédaigneux ... s'exclama-t-elle.

- C'était il y a fort longtemps, maintenant tout ceci est terminé ... Bel et bien terminé ...

- C'est ce que tu crois, marmonna la sorcière désespérée.

Lucius ne releva pas la remarque de sa femme.

A présent, elle se trouvait entre lui et la porte.

- C'est tout ? Tu en as fini, la railla-t-il.

Narcissa ne répondit rien, elle ne bougea pas non plus.

- Ecarte-toi de mon chemin ! Ordonna-t-il. J'ai à faire, je n'ai que trop perdu mon temps !

Narcissa était toujours immobile, bien décidée à rester là.

Lucius commençait à perdre patience. Sa main cherchait sa baguette. Les yeux de Narcissa s'arrondirent mais elle ne fit pas pour autant un geste.

- Pousse-toi ! Répéta-t-il durement.

Il sortit sa baguette.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tisiphone écoutait le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec attention.

- As-tu compris ? Lui demanda-t-Il.

Elle hocha de la tête.

- Es-tu prête à essayer ?

- Oui, s'empressa Tisiphone de répondre.

- Suis-moi !

Il Se leva, suivi de près par la sorcière.

Voldemort la conduisit dans les entrailles de son repère, plus bas encore que le cachot où Harry avait été enfermé.

Le couloir était taillé à même la roche qui suintait d'humidité. Des champignons à l'odeur putrides poussaient sur les pans de la galerie. Le sol était inégal et glissant ; dans la pénombre, Tisiphone trébucha plusieurs fois. Une nouvelle effluve nauséabonde vint se mélanger à celle des moisissures spongieuses. Une odeur de Mort.

A intervalles réguliers, de petites ouvertures sombres apparaissaient. Voldemort finit par S'arrêter devant l'une d'entre elles. Il dut Se courber pour la franchir. Tisiphone lui emboîta le pas. La puanteur était extrême et la sorcière eut un haut-le-coeur.

La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent était à peine plus large qu'un couloir. Des gémissement étouffés se faisaient(résonnaient) entendre d'un peu partout.

Le faible Lumos du Maître faisait luire les barreaux par endroits rouillés des cages qui s'alignaient dans le noir. Certaines cages étaient occupées, dans d'autres, il ne restait plus qu'un amas de vieux linges et d'ossements recouverts de pourriture.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres S'avança plus en avant de la geôle. Il finit par S'arrêter devant une cage. Il la désigna à Tisiphone.

A l'intérieur, la chose qui était recroquevillée n'avait plus rien d'humain. Ses ongles noircis avaient poussé et lui faisaient office de griffes, ses longs cheveux crasseux et emmêlés lui cachait la moitié de son visage, l'autre moitié était recouverte d'une barbe touffue et sale. Il portait une sorte de pagne crasseux et puant, seul vestige de vêtements anciens. Pourtant, elle s'agrippa en un ultime mouvement de révolte aux barreaux et essaya de les secouer. Il poussa un cri bestial.

Voldemort soupira, Il paraissait agacé. Il marmonna quelques paroles que Tisiphone saisit au vol.

- Bella n'a pas dû venir ici depuis longtemps, ils devraient tous être stupéfixés et muselés ...

Il se tourna ensuite vers Tisiphone, attendant qu'elle passe à l'action.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle toutefois.

- Est-ce vraiment une information utile ?

- Non, avoua-t-elle.

Mais la curiosité était là.

La sorcière sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la pauvre hère emprisonnée.

- Pyrandos ! Lança-t-elle.

Un éclair enflammé sortit de la baguette de la sorcière et vint frapper le prisonnier.

Tisiphone crut que son sort avait échoué : il ne se passait rien. Elle pointait de nouveau sa baguette sur le sorcier et s'apprêtait à l'ensorceler de nouveau. Mais Voldemort l'en empêcha.

- Regarde attentivement.

Malgré la puanteur, Tisiphone s'approcha. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres intensifia Son Lumos pour permettre à Tisiphone une meilleure visibilité.

La peau crasseuse rougissait à vue d'oeil et se couvrait de cloques. Une odeur de chair brûlée envahit les lieux, l'homme se mit à hurler.

- L'inconvénient, commenta alors Voldemort, c'est le bruit.

- On peut y rémédier, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocha la tête, pour approuver les paroles de la sorcière.

- Silencio ! Lança-t-elle.

Le regard de la sorcière était animé d'une lueur cupide et presque animale.

Les cris cessèrent aussitôt, mais pas les crépitements des chairs qui se consumaient de l'intérieur. L'homme ouvrait grand sa bouche, mais aucun son n'en franchissait la barrière. Soudain, les cheveux et la barbe prirent feu. Frénétiquement, il essaya d'éteindre les flammes sanguines. Mais rien n'y faisait. Son corps se brunissait, se racornissait. Bientôt, les mouvements se firent moins saccadés, l'immobilité caractéristique de la Mort saisit le sorcier prisonnier.

Le cadavre noirci retomba dans le fond de la cage, quelques cendres s'envolèrent dans l'obscurité.

Voldemort tourna des talons, faisant voler Sa cape comme une ombre géante. Il sortit rapidement des lieux, avant de remonter le couloir, Il scella les lieux par un sort.

Tisiphone fut presque heureuse de retrouver l'odeur épouvantable des moisissures de la galerie humide.

Ils s'en retournèrent rapidement dans le bureau du Mage Noir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius pointait à présent sa baguette sur sa femme.

- Tu n'oserais pas, bredouilla-t-elle.

Le regard qu'il lui lança suppléa largement aux mots.

Elle ne l'en croyait pas capable. Elle le toisa, le mettant au défi.

- - Pousse-toi, l'intima-t-il pour la dernière fois.

Elle ne bougea pas.

-Je t'avais prévenue, gronda-t-il.

Un éclair rouge frappa la sorcière de plein fouet, elle poussa un cri et se retrouva projetée contre la porte qui se mit à trembler violemment. Lentement, Narcissa glissa à terre. Elle se mit alors à pleurer.

- Lucius, supplia-t-elle.

Elle se releva lentement. Les larmes coulaient avec force sur ses joues.

Impassible, le sorcier la visait toujours avec sa baguette.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort ouvrit un coffret. Tisiphone était juste à Ses côtés, elle observait le contenu de la boîte en silence. Revoir ces vieux objets était étrange. Le Mage Noir lui tendit un à un les pectoraux, elle les prit avec précaution, presque avec respect. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement quand elle récupéra son bijou. Le métal brillait comme du feu. Mais son éclat fut soudain éclipsé. Non loin de là, l'espèce de boule noirâtre se mit à luire. Voldemort eut l'air contrarié.

A l'intérieur, une sorte de fumée se mit à voleter, elle prit tout à coup la forme de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Le Mage Noir s'approcha de l'orbe. Il la toucha de sa baguette. La lumière s'intensifia. La Marque se dissipa.

De là, où elle était, Tisiphone ne voyait rien. Voldemort lui cachait l'orbe à présent. Elle risqua le tout pour le tout : elle se décala légèrement.

La boule montrait une scène qui fit sursauter la sorcière. Elle reconnut sans peine le dos et le catogan de Lucius.

Face à lui, à terre, se trouvait Narcissa.

Voldemort grommela quelque chose. Tisiphone ne saisit que quelques mots.

- ... il fait ... ne s'entretuent pas ...

Il toucha à nouveau l'orbe, elle luit une dernière fois avant de retrouver sa noirceur initiale.

Il retourna auprès de Tisiphone. La sorcière était maintenant en possession de tous les pectoraux que le Mage Noir avait récupérés : le sien, celui de Nathaniaël et ceux qu'Il avait été voler dans le passé.

- J'attends des résultats ! Ordonna-t-Il. Et rapidement !

La sorcière acquiesça.

Elle quitta rapidement le bureau de Voldemort. Il lui tardait de retrouver Lucius pour savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Narcissa.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre VII : Retrouvailles déroutantes **_

Tisiphone passa une bonne partie de la nuit à reprendre ses notes, consulter les livres et autres grimoires.

Elle avait accumulé beaucoup de retard, sans compter que la petite escapade de Voldemort dans le passé avait bien changé des choses. Toute l'Histoire Antique était à refaire. Tisiphone eut l'impression de retourner au tout début de ses études pour recommencer à zéro.

L'Atlantide qui n'avait pas été détruite avait marqué toute la Méditerranée de son empreinte. Elle avait éclipsé la civilisation crétoise, laissé sa trace en Egypte. Mais le temps avait fait son oeuvre et lorsque les Grecs puis les Romains commencèrent leurs conquêtes, l'Atlantide avait été rattrapée par son passé, elle avait fini par n'être plus qu'un souvenir.

La tâche promettait d'être difficile et fastidieuse. La sorcière n'avait guère le choix et surtout le temps lui était compté ... Elle aurait besoin de beaucoup de chance et d'aide. Mais à qui s'adresser ... Elle ne voyait personne ayant les connaissances suffisantes pour l'aider dans ses traductions et ses recherches. La seule qui lui venait à l'esprit ... c'était peine perdue ... Tout indiquait qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde.

Pourtant, Tisiphone essaya une dernière fois.

- Mana, appela-t-elle. Mana ?

Seul le hululement d'un hibou lui répondit.

A la lueur de sa bougie tremblante sous le vent qui entrait par la fenêtre grande ouverte sur la nuit, Tisiphone reprit le morceau de peau.

Ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer. La fatigue y était pour beaucoup. Les lettres, les signes cunéiformes dansaient sous son regard usé.

Dehors, la lune entamait la lente descente sur l'horizon, bientôt, elle se coucherait, cédant sa place au soleil.

Tisiphone luttait pour rester éveillée. Mais le sommeil ne voulait pas lâcher prise, Morphée n'abandonnait pas ses proies si facilement. La tête de la sorcière dodelinait. Elle se ressaisit. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le vent frais lui fit du bien, il joua avec ses longs cheveux noirs désormais parsemés de fins fils argentés. Les ombres des arbres se balançaient mollement, tout comme les herbes folles qui se ployaient.

Elle resta quelques minutes à goûter à la fraîcheur des heures qui précédaient l'aurore. Puis elle s'en retourna au bureau.

De nouveau, le sommeil revint à la charge, et cette fois, la sorcière y céda.

Elle ne dormit pas longtemps. Sentant sans doute une présence, elle se réveilla en sursaut. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une paire d'yeux globuleux, légèrement verdâtres, qui la dévisageaient avec tristesse.

Tisiphone se redressa d'un bond, poussa une exclamation de surprise étouffée.

L'elfe était assis sur le bureau de la sorcière. Il ne bougeait pas. Seules ses grandes oreilles tressaillaient de temps à autre. La créature était impeccablement vêtue, une petite robe jaune vif qui ressemblait à une antique toge, de fines sandales de cuir aux pieds, un bandeau de tissu orange autour du cou.

- Mana ? Murmura alors Tisiphone.

L'elfe hocha de la tête. Son visage ridé trahissait le poids des années qui s'étaient écoulées.

- Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue plus tôt ?

Mana ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle sauta à bas du bureau.

Tisiphone ne s'en formalisa pas, elle continua sur sa lancée.

- Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, j'ai cru que tu étais morte ... Je suis repassée à mon appartement, mais tu n'y étais pas ... Tu n'as pas dû y remettre les pieds depuis de longues années, toutes tes plantes sont mortes depuis longtemps.

Mana hocha la tête.

- Mana sait. Mana ...

Elle se secoua comme un chien qui s'ébroue. Ses longues oreilles s'agitèrent avec célérité.

- Je sais, se corrigea-t-elle. Cela fait trois ans que j'ai arrêté d'y aller.

Tisiphone l'observa avec attention : quelque chose avait changé chez son elfe, elle était différente. Elle avait abandonné cette étrange manière de parler d'elle à la troisième personne. Elle semblait aussi plus sûre d'elle, plus étrangère aussi.

- Qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ? Où étais-tu ?

Les yeux de Mana se plongèrent dans ceux de la sorcière.

- J'ai eu du mal ... au début ... commença la petite créature. Personne ne voulait d'une elfe libre ... Personne ne voulait payer ...

- Tu aurais pu aller chez Lucius !

Tisiphone ne remarqua pas la grimace de la petite elfe, presque du dégoût. Elle poursuivit son récit.

- Et puis j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui a bien voulu de moi, quelqu'un qui acceptait de me verser un salaire. Et je n'ai pas cessé de travailler pour lui ... jusqu'à sa mort ...

- Tu es donc libre de revenir avec moi ! S'exclama alors Tisiphone.

- Oui ... mais ...

Mana baissa la tête tristement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Mana ... ne ... Je ... Je ne reviendrai pas ...

- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna la sorcière. Ne viens-tu pas de me dire que ton ancien maître est mort ? Tu es libre, même si tu l'étais déjà avant. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

- Je ne peux pas ...

- Je ... Je ne comprends, balbutia Tisiphone.

- Je suis libre, c'est vrai. Libre d'aller auprès de qui je veux ... Et je ne veux plus être ici ... Je ... Mana ... Je ne resterai pas ...

Tisiphone fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Mana secoua la tête.

Tisiphone attrapa la petite tête de l'elfe de maison et la força à la regarder.

- Qui était ton maître ? Que t'a-t-il fait ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus revenir avec moi ? Qui était-ce ?

Une étincelle de fierté alluma le regard de Mana.

- Un grand homme ! Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps : Albus Dumbledore !

La voix aiguë résonna un court instant dans le bureau tandis que les derniers mots s'envolaient dans le ciel teinté de mauve.

- Dumbledore ? Répéta Tisiphone incrédule. D-u-m-b-l-e-d-o-r-e ?

Elle porta une main à sa bouche, comme pour étouffer le cri qui était près de s'échapper.

- ¨Mais ... enfin ! Mana ! Il ... il ...

Ses yeux flamboyèrent de haine, une étincelle de folie y passa furtivement.

- C'est ... le FRERE DE CE MEURTRIER ! Il n'a rien dit, il n'a rien fait ...

Mana ne répondit rien.

- Pourquoi ? Répéta plusieurs fois Tisiphone. Pourquoi ?

- Dumbledore était un grand homme ! Il a été très bon avec Mana !

Dans son émotion toute vibrante d'admiration, la petite créature s'était remise à parler à la troisième personne.

- Il a ouvert les yeux à Mana. Il l'a rendue plus libre qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Il a été bon ... envers tous ... Il a fait le bien tout autour de lui ... combattu le Mal ... toute sa vie !

- Mais ... enfin ...

- Mana a changé ! Mana ne fera plus de choses affreuses, Mana ne veut plus jamais être complice ... Mana a changé !

Elle regarda Tisiphone, déterminée et fière. L'elfe que la sorcière avait connue n'existait plus ... tout comme la sorcière, elle-même, avait changé.

- Tout ... ce qui est arrivé ... avant ... Tout est de votre faute ! Proclama l'elfe de maison. Leandros, Hector, Daëron et tous les autres ... Mana ne veut plus de cela ! Mana n'y participera plus.

- Mais, protesta Tisiphone.

- Vous faites le Mal et ne récoltez que le Mal !

- Comment oses-tu dire que ma famille a été tuée par ma faute ! Alors que ... C'était ABELFORTH ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait ! Hurla Tisiphone.

- Et les villageois de Théra ... Les femmes sur le promontoire ... Et toutes les autres choses affreuses qui sont arrivées en Angleterre ...

L'elfe s'interrompit et reprit son souffle.

-- Mana ne veut plus être mêlée à cela! Mana ne veut plus que ses amis en souffrent également ... Mana a appris ce que les sorciers comme vous font à mes semblables ...

Elle avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et dardait la sorcière d'un air rebelle.

- Que t'ont-ils fait ? Je ne te reconnais plus !

- Mana a ouvert ses yeux. Dobby lui a raconté son histoire. Pauvre Dobby ... mais maintenant tout cela est fini, Dobby aussi est libre ! Mana et lui sont libres, ils vont faire ce qui leur paraît être bon et juste !

- Dobby ? Qui est Dobby ? Demanda Tisiphone.

- Dobby est l'ami de Mana, expliqua-t-elle pleine d'admiration. Dobby a osé faire des choses exceptionnelles, il a aidé le jeune monsieur Potter. Dobby est un elfe bon et il a été récompensé ! Le jeune monsieur Potter l'a libéré de son joug. Dobby n'avait que trop souffert chez ses anciens maîtres ... Mais Monsieur Potter a été le plus malin, il a rendu la liberté à Dobby.

Tisiphone ne comprenait pas ce que Mana lui disait.

- Dobby appartenait à Potter ? Que veux-tu dire ?

- Non, Dobby n'a jamais été à Monsieur Potter. Dobby était dans une mauvaise famille ... Dobby servait ...

Une voix interrompit soudain la vieille elfe.

- Dobby m'appartenait !

Tisiphone se retourna. Lucius se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que de son boxer et de sa baguette qu'il pointait sur Mana.

- Lucius ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais toujours pas là ! Je me suis inquiété ! Et puis je t'ai entendue crier. Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien ...

Il toisa la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Interromprais-je d'émouvantes retrouvailles ?

Tisiphone fit la moue.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je qualifierais d'émouvantes retrouvailles ... Surprenantes serait plus approprié ou ... décevantes !

- Un problème ?

- Il semblerait que la fidélité des elfes ne soit plus ce qu'elle était ... Mana me racontait ce qu'elle a fait pendant toutes ses années ... C'est ... assez ... inattendu !

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, pour le peu que j'en ai entendu ...

- Mon elfe a été débauchée par Dumbledore.

- JE ne suis plus VOTRE ELFE, se révolta-t-elle d'un cri indigné.

- Et les bonnes manières ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient ...

- Rien de bien étonnant quand on fréquente la racaille.

- Dumbledore est un grand homme.

- Il est mort, gronda Lucius.

Le sorcier s'étonna lui-même à se rabaisser ainsi en répondant à la petite créature. Mana ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle fixa Lucius et d'un air de défi, murmura quelques mots.

- Et Monsieur Potter est un grand sorcier lui aussi ! Il sortira vainqueur de toutes les épreuves !

La colère se lut sur le visage de Lucius. Il visa de sa baguette Mana.

Tisiphone bondit de sa chaise, qu'elle n'avait pas quittée depuis la réapparition de son elfe. Elle s'interposa entre elle et Lucius.

Puis lentement, elle se tourna vers le sorcier.

Elle fit quelques pas et le força à baisser sa baguette.

- Laisse-moi régler ce « petit problème », ordonna-t-elle. A ma façon !

- Très bien ! Obtempéra Lucius. Fais comme tu le veux ...

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds libérés de leur catogan.

- Quand tu en auras fini avec CA.

Il appuya avec dégoût sur le dernier mot.

- Viens donc te coucher ! Tu n'as pas fermé l'oeil de toute la nuit ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable ...

Tisiphone opina. Elle le regarda quitter la pièce. Son regard s'attarda longuement sur lui, savourant la vue qu'elle avait.

Puis, elle reporta toute son attention sur Mana.

- Vous allez tuer Mana ? Demanda-t-elle.

- L'idée m'a traversée, avoua la sorcière.

Elle se tut.

- Tu m'as grandement déçue, Mana, énormément. Je ... je te faisais confiance. Le problème ... c'est ... que ... Qui sait ce que tu as pu dire ... révéler ...

Mana s'indigna.

- Mana n'a jamais trahi ! Mana ne le fera jamais ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux plus être mêlée à quoique ce soit que Mana va aller tout raconter ! Mana a sa dignité d'elfe ! J'ai toujours servi mes famille honnêtement et même si Mana n'est plus liée par un serment, Mana garde pour elle tout ce qu'elle sait !

Tisiphone hocha la tête.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, admit-elle. Mais comprends ma position ... Nous ne sommes plus vraiment dans le même camp ... et même si tu ne dis rien – et sur ce point, je te crois entièrement – certains pourraient t'arracher des informations contre ton gré !

- Personne ne ferait cela ! Ce n'est pas ... digne ...

La sorcière éclata de rire.

- Ma pauvre Mana, tu es bien naïve et sotte de croire cela. Nous sommes en guerre ... et n'importe quelle information est bonne à prendre pour faire pencher la balance à son avantage ...

Mana recula de quelques pas, une lueur fugitive de peur passa dans ses grands yeux implorants.

- Vous ... vous feriez cela ? Bégaya-t-elle.

Tisiphone rit.

- Je viens de te l'expliquer ... Nous sommes en guerre ...

- Vous avez beaucoup changé, murmura tristement Mana. Vous n'êtes plus la même maîtresse que j'ai connue autrefois.

- Pensais-tu qu'Azkaban me laisserait telle que j'étais ? Décidément, toi aussi, tu as bien changé ... Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même !

Mana était acculée contre le mur.

- Mana ... ne ... sait ... rien ...

- Accio baguette ! Gronda Tisiphone en tendant sa main.

Le fin morceau de bois atterrit dans ses mains.

- Mana ne sait rien ... protesta-t-elle.

Tisiphone força Mana à la regarder. L'elfe tremblait de toutes ses forces. Elle ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard de la sorcière. L'examen dura quelques minutes qui parurent interminables à Mana. L'elfe n'avait même pas pensé à se transplaner pour échapper à cela, trop paniquée. Finalement, Tisiphone baissa les yeux.

Une lueur de triomphe passa dans les prunelles de la sorcière. Un sourire diabolique apparut.

- Excellent ! Gronda-t-elle. Et très intéressant ... Certes, embêtant, mais intéressant !

Elle éclata de rire.

- Si ce n'est toi qui a parlé ? Interrogea Tisiphone. QUI ? 

L'elfe s'était résignée.

- Mana a entendu dire ... que Dumbledore avait été contacté par les Grecs ... Ils ont longuement discuté des recherches de Daëron ... et des vôtres ... Ils ont rechigné à confier le pectoral à Dumbledore mais ce dernier leur a assuré qu'il serait en sûreté ... que personne ne penserait à le chercher là où il allait le cacher ...

- C'est vrai ... qui irait le chercher parmi d'autres antiquités ... sans valeur ... sans importance ... Comment l'as-tu su ?

- Mana nettoyait le bureau quand les Grecs sont venus ... Mana passe tellement inaperçue que personne ne l'a vue. Et Mana a tout entendu ...

- Y est-il toujours ? Et ne mens pas ! Je le saurai immédiatement !

L'elfe tremblait de plus belle.

- Je ... Mana l'ignore ...

La sorcière la fixa longuement.

- Tu dis vrai ...

Elle agita sa baguette. L'elfe suivait le mouvement, presque hypnotisée.

- Vois-tu le problème ... ce que tu viens de me révéler ... Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait très bien le découvrir ... Tu t'en doutes, j'en serais très contrariée ... très peinée ... aussi.

Mana hocha la tête.

- Mana ne dira rien, je le promets, supplia-t-elle.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je te fais confiance à toi ... mais pas à ceux pour qui tu « travailles » désormais ! Tu ne sentiras rien .. Dans quelques secondes, tout cela ne sera qu'un souvenir oublié, quelque chose qui n'aura jamais existé ... tout un pan de vie qui n'aurait jamais été ...

La pointe du bois touchait presque le cou de l'elfe.

- Tu sais, oublier n'est pas un mal, la consola Tisiphone. Il est des choses qu'il vaut mieux avoir effacé de sa mémoire ! On ne s'en porte pas si mal.

Mana baissa la tête. Elle ferma les yeux.

-Oubliettes ! lança la sorcière dans un souffle.

L'éclair frappa la créature aux immenses oreilles. Elle poussa un petit cri. Mana ouvrit les yeux, regarda autour d'elle avec étonnement. Elle dévisagea ensuite Tisiphone.

- Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle. Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi ne suis-je plus dans les cuisines de Poudlard ?

La voix un peu triste, Tisiphone lui répondit.

- On vous a envoyé à moi pour me remettre un courrier. Vous devriez rentrer maintenant.

-Bien, répondit Mana soumise.

L'elfe claqua des doigts et disparut.

Tisiphone se retrouva seule dans le bureau. Le vent jouait avec ses parchemins, faisant s'envoler une feuille légère. La sorcière, de sa baguette, la remit sur le bureau. Puis elle ferma la fenêtre. A l'est, les premières lueurs du levant se montraient, teintant le ciel encore assoupi. Les premiers oiseaux matinaux entamèrent leurs salutations au soleil, leurs gazouillis envahirent la campagne tranquille.

Tisiphone eut un immense sourire.

Elle quitta le bureau et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle retrouva Lucius dans la chambre. Sa baguette flottait à quelques centimètres de sa tête, éclairant le livre qu'il lisait. Il referma l'ouvrage et se tourna vers la sorcière.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il. As-tu résolu ton « problème ».

Elle acquiesça.

- Oubliettes, expliqua-t-elle succinctement.

- Un sort d'amnésie ... pas très original ...

Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise.

- Et à quoi t'attendais-tu ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas ... Quelque chose de plus ... inattendu, de plus éclatant.

Tisiphone tenait toujours sa baguette à la main. Elle fit léviter la robe de Lucius avant de la lui jeter avec force à la figure en riant.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, habille-toi, commanda-t-elle.

- Mais, pourquoi ? Tu ne viens pas te coucher, dit-il dépité.

- Non ! Debout ! Ordonna-t-elle. Et dépêche-toi, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je te sorte du lit ... d'une manière.

Elle s'interrompit.

- Comment dis-tu ? « Inattendue ... plus éclatante » ?

Lucius obtempéra de bonne grâce.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi ...

- Tu ne me croirais pas ...

- Essaye-toujours ! La défia-t-il.

- Je t'emmènes à Londres, l'invita-t-elle.

- Londres ? N'est-ce pas un peu ... risqué ?

- Je croyais que tu aimais le risque ...

- Si je pouvais éviter de me jeter dans les griffes des Aurors, ça m'arrangerait ...

- Là où nous allons, pas d'Aurors ... Nous allons du côté moldu.

Lucius fit la grimace.

- Ne fais pas cette tête là ... Si tu ne traînes pas, des moldus, il n'y en aura que très peu ...

- Et quelle est cette destination mystère ?

- Un petit tour au British Museum, ça te tente ?

Alors que Lucius finissait de se préparer, Tisiphone lui expliqua sa découverte.

Ils sortirent du cottage dans la douce fraîcheur matinale. La rosée étincelait sous l'or des premiers rayons. Ils se transplanèrent rapidement.

Londres s'éveillait. Les rues n'étaient pas encore fréquentées.

Tisiphone et Lucius se trouvaient à présent devant l'imposante façade du musée. Un bâtiment qui imitait les vieux temples de la Grèce natale de la sorcière.

- Il risque d'y avoir des alarmes moldues, commenta Lucius.

- On fera avec. Je sais exactement où aller ...

- Pourquoi ici ? S'interrogea Lucius.

- C'est tellement évident que personne ne songerait à venir chercher un pectoral en ce lieu ! L'exposer aux yeux de tous ... Qui pourrait se douter de sa vraie valeur, de sa réelle puissance ...

Ils montaient la volée de marches qui menaient à l'entrée.

Tisiphone sortit sa baguette.

- Alohomora !

La grande porte s'ouvrit et les laissa à passer.

Aussitôt, deux gardes accoururent.

- Que ...

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus, un éclair vert les fit tomber aussitôt à terre. Les deux sorciers ne rabaissèrent pas pour autant leur baguette.

-Où faut-il aller ? Demanda Lucius.

- Vers la gauche, dans les salle de la Grèce Antique.

Ils ne firent que quelques pas dans la grande cour abritée par l'imposante verrière.

Les portes s'ouvraient devant eux. Ils traversèrent une première salle, Tisiphone jeta quelques coups d'oeil rapides dans les vitrines, elle semblait fulminer.

- Ca devrait être en Grèce, pas ici, l'entendit pester Lucius.

Dans la seconde salle, parmi le trésor d'Egine, Tisiphone trouva ce pourquoi ils étaient venus. A côté d'un pendentif en or représentant un homme entouré de chaque côté de deux serpents et tenant dans ses mains un oiseau, avait été exposé le pendentif atlante. Sa couleur flamboyante se dénotait du reste de la collection.

- Comment ont-ils pu le mettre parmi ces pièces, soupira la sorcière.

Elle secoua sa tête, faisant voler ses cheveux.

Des pas la sortirent de sa rêverie. Elle se tourna vers Lucius.

- Tu t'en charges ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui ! Récupère ton bijou !

Le sorcier alla au devant des gardiens qui avaient sorti leur arme. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de tirer. Alors que le rayon vert les frappaient, l'alarme se mit à hurler.

Lucius se retourna. Tisiphone brandissait fièrement le pectoral. Elle passa la chaîne autour de son cou et fit un petit signe à son compagnon. Ils se transplanèrent sans tarder.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre VIII : Le maître et l'élève**_

Une fois n'était pas coutume, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assez satisfait. Le mot « content » aurait presque été approprié. Depuis quelques jours, tout se déroulait pour le mieux, à croire que la plupart de Ses incapables Mangemorts s'étaient enfin décidés ou à se jeter un sort d'intelligence ou à avaler du Felix Felicis. Peu Lui importait en fait, tout ce qui comptait c'était les résultats ... Et ceux-ci étaient là. Potter était enfin à Sa merci, enfermé dans une profonde geôle. Il ne lui avait pas encore rendu de petite visite. Pourquoi Se presser ? Il ne risquait pas de s'envoler ... ni de s'échapper ... Rien ne servait de Se hâter. Il avait tellement de projets pour cette misérable vermine, tellement qu'Il avait presque du mal à Se décider ... La seule chose dont le Mage Noir était sûr concernait la souffrance de Potter : celui-ci souffrirait comme jamais aucun être humain n'aurait jamais souffert. Il lui ferait payer ses années honnies où Il n'avait été que l'Ombre de Lui-même, une flamme prête à s'éteindre.

Il fut soudain tiré de Ses pensées par un sifflement impatient de Nagini.

Le Mage Noir leva les yeux du grimoire qu'Il compulsait. Le serpent, satisfait d'avoir attirer l'attention du Maître des lieux, se mit à lui parler dans son langage ophidien.

- Ton orbe, râla le reptile qui se prélassait près de la douce chaleur du feu. Cela fait un moment qu'elle luit !

Voldemort tourna la tête vers l'antique artefact. Encore un objet qu'Il s'était procuré dans Sa prime jeunesse, lorsqu'Il prospectait pour Barjow et Beurk. A la base, l'objet n'était pas conçu pour son usage actuel, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait quelque peu ensorcelé pour combler Ses besoins.

Le Mage Noir décida de Se lever. Sa cape vola derrière Lui alors qu'Il S'approchait de l'Orbe. De Sa baguette, Il effleura la surface froide du cristal. Le nuage sombre se transforma en Marque des Ténèbres avant de se dissiper.

La scène qu'Il vit Lui arracha presque un sourire de triomphe : Tisiphone qui passait autour de son cou un des cinq pectoraux qui Lui manquaient encore. Décidément, cette sorcière ne cesserait de L'étonner. A peine remise au travail, elle obtenait déjà des résultats. Une recrue de premier choix !

- Alors ? Siffla Nagini. Est-ce de bonnes nouvelles ou de mauvaises ?

Voldemort Se retourna.

- D'excellentes nouvelles !

- Voilà qui change de d'habitude, persifla le reptile.

- Tu ne cesseras donc jamais tes sarcasmes ? S'étonna le Mage Noir.

Nagini, vexée, tourna la tête et rampa hors de la pièce.

Voldemort s'en retourna à Son bureau, n'y resta, finalement que quelques secondes.

Il Se releva, prit Sa baguette et sortit tel un oiseau de proie.

Dans le couloir, Il croisa Bella. La sorcière bondit en Le voyant approcher pour retomber aussitôt agenouillée. Il ne lui accorda aucun regard. Elle se releva et L'interpella.

- Maître, s'exclama-t-elle. Avez-Vous besoin de moi ? Que puis-je faire ?

Il stoppa net et Se retourna. Ses prunelles luisaient d'un éclat fiévreux et colérique.

- Je t'aurais fait appeler si J'avais eu besoin de tes services, cracha-t-Il.

Bellatrix baissa la tête, visiblement déçue.

Sa baguette lui démangeait, mais finalement, le Sorcier passa Son chemin.

Il se dirigea tout d'abord vers une petite pièce du rez-de-chaussé. Bien que la porte soit fermée, des effluves désagréables s'en dégageaient. Voldemort poussa la porte.

Severus, penché sur un chaudron, ne l'entendit pas arriver ou tout du moins ne releva pas la tête. Il laissait tomber goutte à goutte un liquide ambré et faisait tourner sa mixture avec application et concentration.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne dit rien. Il laissa d'abord Severus finir. Il ne tenait pas à ce que le Maître des Potions se trompe dans les proportions et que le chaudron explose ou qu'il arrive quelques désagréments de ce genre.

Severus eut rapidement terminé. Il se releva et aperçut le Maître, il tomba donc agenouillé devant Lui.

- As-tu terminé ce que Je t'avais demandé ?

Severus se releva. Ses cheveux noirs volèrent avant de retomber autour de son visage pâle.

Il alla vers l'immense table qui occupait toute la pièce. Un peu partout, reposaient divers instruments : de la petite balance en or en passant par divers couteaux et tranchoirs, des chaudrons de tailles et de matières différentes, des fioles en tout genre, des boîtes et des bocaux parfois ouverts. Pourtant, le désordre ne régnait pas sur la table, bien au contraire, tout était à sa place.

Il s'empara d'un fin flacon très étroit mais très haut. Le bouchon de cristal avait été soufflé en forme de tête. Le visage torturé avait la bouche grande ouverte comme dans un ultime hurlement.

A l'intérieur, un liquide un peu trouble avait une teinte proche du gris. Severus secoua la fiole et des bulles naquirent à la surface de la solution.

Il eut un sourire satisfait.

Il tendit le flacon à son Maître.

- Voilà, annonça-t-il simplement.

- Parfait !

Voldemort S'attarda quelques secondes à regarder les bulles. Puis Il rangea la fiole et son précieux liquide dans une poche.

Il S'apprêtait à partir quand Il S'adressa une nouvelle fois à Severus.

- L'autre potion est-elle prête ?

- J'ai pratiquement fini.

- Bien ... Je te laisserai t'en charger ... d'ici.

Il S'interrompit et réfléchit.

- Une heure !

Severus acquiesça.

- Il en sera fait ainsi, répondit le sorcier.

Voldemort le laissa à ses chaudrons.

Il S'enfonça dans les entrailles de Son domaine. Il franchit d'abord une grille rouillée par l'humidité des souterrains. Les barreaux étaient, en réalité, des serpents dont la gueule au sommet, montrait les impressionnants crochets venimeux. Un cadenas tout aussi rouillé que la grille la maintenait fermée. Pas besoin de clé pour l'ouvrir, juste une baguette. Il murmura l'incantation et le fin serpent du cadenas se déroula lentement pour permettre à la porte de s'ouvrir. Voldemort la passa et elle se referma en grinçant derrière Lui.

Une volée de marches descendait profondément sous terre.

Les parois humides laissaient choir quelques gouttes qui se fracassaient au sol avec bruit. L'écho renvoyait le dernier souffle à l'infini. Quelques mousses, malgré la pénombre, avaient réussi à pousser à côté des champignons et autres moisissures qui se plaisaient en ces lieux.

Voldemort arriva à une bifurcation. Contrairement à la veille, il ne tourna pas à droite vers les Salles d'Expériences comme les avaient nommées Ses Mangemorts. Il prit la galerie de gauche.

La roche brillait par moment sous le Lumos du Maître des Lieux. De petits cristaux couraient en étroites veines dans la pierre noire. Ses pas résonnaient dans le silence seulement troublé par les gouttes d'eau. Au bout de quelques instants, un autre son vint se superposer. De plaintifs gémissements étouffés.

Le Sorcier eut un sourire féroce.

Parfait !

Le sourire s'agrandit jusqu'à devenir un rictus à la limite de la grimace.

Potter était sorti de l'inconscience, Il n'aurait pas besoin de l'en tirer. Si même lui, la misérable vermine, Lui mâchait le travail, Il n'allait pas S'en plaindre.

Voldemort était enfin arrivé devant la porte de la cellule.

Tous les sortilèges avaient été correctement mis en place. Il y avait vraiment du changement dans l'air, du côté des Mangemorts.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres entra.

La lumière, pourtant faible, blessa les yeux d'Harry, qui baissa sa tête.

- Pas de ça, Potter, murmura Voldemort. Je veux que Tu me regardes !

Un sort informulé força le jeune sorcier à relever son visage barbouillé de crasse où ses larmes avaient laissé deux traînées blanches.

- J'espère que ta position n'est pas trop ... inconfortable.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais une petite lueur s'alluma dans son regard.

-Tu n'es guère bavard ... Mais tu finiras bien par dire quelque chose ... ou tout du moins hurler pour me supplier de t'achever ... Autant te prévenir tout de suite ... Je ne le ferai pas !

- Jamais, je ne supplierai ! Cria Harry dans un dernier sursaut d'orgueil ... ou d'inconscience.

- C'est ce que nous verrons plus tard !

Voldemort sortit alors le flacon que Severus Lui avait remis quelques instants plus tôt. Harry suivait des yeux tous les mouvements du Mage Noir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

Voldemort ne répondit rien.

- De toute façon, je n'avalerai rien, lança-t-il d'un ton arrogant.

- Vraiment ?

Voldemort eut un petit rire presque amusé.

Il murmura quelques paroles d'Harry n'entendit pas. Soudain il sembla au jeune prisonnier que l'air ne parvenait plus à ses poumons. Il se sentait suffoquer. Tel un poisson hors de l'eau, il se mit à ouvrir et fermer sa bouche à toute vitesse, essayant d'attraper la moindre particule d'air.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un air satisfait.

Il agita sa baguette. Le liquide contenu dans la fiole en sortit et forma une petite bulle qui flotta jusqu'au visage de Harry. Voldemort abaissa sa baguette d'un mouvement vif, la bulle entra dans la bouche et aussitôt celle-ci se ferma. Un sort la scella pour empêcher Harry de recracher la potion.

- Soit tu avales ce liquide, soit tu t'étouffes ...

Voldemort croisa les bras attendant que Harry se décide. Le jeune homme était bien décidé à mourir d'asphyxie plutôt que de se laisser gaver comme une bête. Mais il n'avait pas tenu compte d'une chose. La douleur ! Au contact de sa bouche sèche, la potion se mettait à agir comme de l'acide, brûlant et dissolvant petit à petit la langue, les gencives et le palais. Finalement, par un mouvement qu'il ne put contrôler, il avala la potion du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aussitôt la pression retomba, il inspira une immense bouffée d'air frais. Harry toussa plusieurs, essayant de se faire vomir, mais c'était peine perdue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était, demanda-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

-Rien du tout, une petite potion ...

Le sourire qu'Il eut n'avait rien de bien rassurant pour Harry.

- Ce n'est pas que Je n'aime pas discuter avec moi, mon cher Harry ...

Le ton sur lequel Il avait prononcé cela fit froid dans le dos du jeune sorcier.

- Mais J'ai d'autres projets ... plus « réjouissants » enfin, selon le point de vue dont on se place.

Même s'il était mort de peur, Harry ne voulait rien laisser paraître. La situation était désespérée pour lui, alors s'il pouvait ne pas offrir une victoire totale à son adversaire ... C'était déjà cela de gagné !

Il ne vit même pas le premier sort arriver. Voldemort n'avait prononcé aucune parole ni esquisser le moindre geste. Mais l'éclair était là ! Le frappant de plein fouet !

Une onde de douleur le submergea, envahit la moindre particule de son être. Le hurlement qu'il lâcha résonnait dans tout le sous-sol. Jamais encore Harry n'avait ressenti pareille douleur. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son corps enchaîné était agité de soubresauts convulsifs. Ses muscles bandés étaient au bord de la rupture.

Longtemps, Voldemort garda le lien entre Sa proie et Lui. Finalement, Il abaissa Sa baguette.

La tête d'Harry tomba en avant, ses cheveux masquèrent son visage défait.

Des larmes mêlées à du sang gouttèrent et tombèrent au sol en résonnant.

Tout à coup, les chaînes se déroulèrent en grinçant. Harry tomba lourdement à terre. Dans un état proche de l'inconscience, il ne bougea pas. Il en était incapable de toute façon.

Cela ne faisait que commencer.

Il le savait.

Il le sentit quand le sort l'emmena au-delà du supportable.

Il finit par s'évanouir, mais cette accalmie lui fut refusée. Un enervatum l'en tira aussitôt. Et la valse des sorts reprit, à un rythme de plus en plus endiablé.

Quand Voldemort cessa Sa première séance, Harry était au bord de la folie. Le fil de la conscience qui lui restait menaçait de se rompre au moindre souffle, au moindre mouvement.

Le sel de ses larmes meurtrissait ses lèvres sanguinolentes.

Le sol pourtant glacé brûlait sa peau rougie par la douleur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait partir. Cependant, au moment où Il allait franchir la porte, Il S'arrêta net. Il Se retourna.

Il leva Sa baguette vers Harry. Il y eut un cliquetis grinçant de chaînes. L'une d'entre elles vint s'enrouler autour du cou du jeune garçon. Elle raffermit sa prise douloureusement. Appuyant sur sa pomme d'Adam, elle l'empêchait de respirer correctement sans pour autant l'étouffer. Un râle rauque sortit de la gorge du sorcier.

Satisfait, Voldemort referma la porte de la geôle. Les incantations et les sortilèges la protégèrent contre toute entrée indésirable.

Harry était de nouveau dans le noir. Seul avec sa douleur, seul avec ses pensées pour unique compagnie.

Petit à petit, la tension nerveuse se relâcha doucement, comme fondent les flocons de neige au soleil.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Mais ne bougea pas : il en était incapable, trop meurtri, trop faible.

Il sombra dans un état proche de l'inconscience. Dans une torpeur étrange, il n'avait plus conscience de son environnement, seulement de la douleur qui lentement s'éloignait peu à peu, mais pas totalement.

C'était comme si la Douleur attendait Son heure, guettant dans un coin sombre le moment où, Harry affaibli, s'ouvrirait totalement à Elle, La laisserait le dominer entièrement et pleinement.

Il était couché sur le ventre, une jambe repliée sous lui. L'humidité des dalles transperçait ses vêtements, il se mit à frissonner, à grelotter comme jamais.

Un courant d'air glacé, chargé d'effluves pestilentielles, passait sous le bas de la porte, faisant voler les cheveux d'Harry. Il fit la grimace et trembla de nouveau.

Le sorcier ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les ondes de Douleur qui allaient et venaient.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut un quignon de pain et une cruche fêlée. Il poussa une sorte de mugissement animal, se mit à quatre pattes. Il voulut se relever mais n'y parvint pas. A genoux, il souffla, essayant de bouger cette satanée chaîne qui l'empêchait d'inspirer profondément.

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua une paire de pieds. Puisant au fond de lui, il trouva la force de se reculer contre le mur et trouva une position, plus confortable.

- Il semblerait, Potter, que vous vous trouviez toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, le railla une voix.

A l'entendre, la fureur et la haine coururent dans les veines d'Harry. Malgré la douleur, malgré la fatigue, il bondit sur ses jambes tremblantes, manquant de peu de tomber.

Toutes ses résolutions, toutes ses envies de meurtre, toute la peine qu'il avait éprouvée, tout cela revint en mémoire à Harry.

Il darda ses yeux verts sur le visage toujours aussi pâle de Severus. Son ancien professeur n'avait guère changé, il était peut-être un peu plus fatigué, un plus usé que d'habitude.

- ESPECEDESALEMEURTRIER, parvint à hurler Harry à l'encontre de l'ancien Maître des Potions

- Je vois que, même ici, vous n'avez pas perdu votre fâcheuse habitude de crier à tort et à travers !

- Arrêtez de vous conduire comme si vous étiez encore mon professeur ! Comme si vous étiez encore en position de me donner des ordres ! Comme vous aimez si bien le faire !

Severus eut un petit rire.

- Vous ne changerez donc jamais Potter, toujours aussi suffisant, toujours aussi prétentieux. Plus le temps passe et plus vous ressemblez à votre imbécile de père !

- Je vous interdis de parler de mon père de la sorte ! Vous n'êtes qu'un ignoble assassin !

Un nouvel éclat de rire salua cette dernière phrase.

- Je vois que vous avez fait des progrès, Potter, vous arrivez maintenant à utiliser des mots de plus d'une syllabe !

Potter, en un geste désespéré, voulut se jeter sur Rogue, mais la chaîne l'en empêcha. Il fut stoppé net dans son élan. Sa gorge fut douloureusement broyée par le métal froid qui lui entama la peau. Un filet de sang se mit à couler le long de son cou. Sa respiration fut tout à coup coupée. Harry chercha son souffle. Cela le calma quelque peu.

Severus secoua la tête.

- Potter, Potter, le réprimanda Severus. Vous n'apprendrez donc jamais à contrôler vos sentiments ...

Harry ne répondit rien. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, faisant cliqueter la chaîne. Les deux sorciers se dévisagèrent longuement, sans mot dire. Severus avait une expression étrange, à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et la pitié.

Le noir sorcier sortit alors une fiole en cristal vert. Harry suivait chacun de ses gestes avec attention.

Severus dévissa le bouchon tout rond. Il fit quelques pas en direction du jeune homme. Il lui tendit le flacon.

Harry ne bougea pas, ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'en saisir. Plein de défi, il regardait Severus attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

- Allons, Potter, ne vous montrez pas plus borné que d'habitude ! Lui ordonna Rogue.

Harry tourna la tête, comme un enfant boudeur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Finit-il par demander.

- Une potion pour vous redonner un peu de forces, expliqua patiemment Severus.

- Et vous croyez que je vais boire ça ? Qui sait si ce n'est pas du poison ou autre chose ! Venant d'un assassin, rien d'étonnant !

Les yeux de Severus lancèrent des éclairs.

- TAISEZ-VOUS, Potter ! Cria Severus. Vous ne savez rien !

- Qu'y a-t-il à savoir ? Rétorqua Harry. Vous n'êtes qu'un vulgaire meurtrier ! Vous avez tué Dumbledore alors qu'il était sans défense, alors qu'il était incapable de faire quoi que soit. Pas même un duel à la loyal !

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Marmonna alors le sorcier. J'y étais obligé ...

Harry éclata de rire. Un rire sans joie, teinté de peine et d'amertume.

- On a toujours le choix, lui répondit-il.

- Un jour, Potter, vous comprendrez ! Mais là n'est pas le sujet !

Il tendit à nouveau la fiole.

- BUVEZ ! Ordonna-t-il.

- NON !

Harry détourna la tête.

- BUVEZ ! Répéta Severus.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

- BUVEZ ! Dit Severus pour la dernière fois. Sinon ...

- Sinon quoi ? le railla Harry. Vous allez m'y obliger ? Plutôt mourir que d'avaler quoique ce soit ! Allez vous faire ...

Il ne put continuer sa phrase. Il ressentit de nouveau la même sensation qu'avec Voldemort. L'impression d'étouffer. Il porta ses mains à sa gorge, essaya de repousser la chaîne, mais en vain. L'air devenait plus rare.

Severus paraissait se délecter du spectacle avec un sourire moqueur.

Il relâcha soudain son étreinte magique.

Harry toussota.

- Avez-vous retrouvé le chemin de la raison ou dois-je poursuivre ?

Le jeune prisonnier ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Il tendit simplement le bras vers Severus. Ce dernier lui donna la fiole. Harry eut un sourire de victoire lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent autour du fin flacon. D'un geste rageur et provocateur, il lança la fiole de toutes ses forces. Elle alla s'écraser sur les noires pierres humides en mille éclats de diamants. L'un deux dans son vol érafla la main du jeune homme. Aussi coupant qu'une lame de rasoir, le morceau laissa une marque écarlate sur le dos de la main.

- Alors ? Demanda Harry. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Son ton était plein de mépris et de hargne.

Toujours aussi impassible, Severus passa sa main au-dessus des débris. Le flacon se reforma instantanément, le liquide retrouva sa place à l'intérieur.

- Vous disiez, Potter ?

Le visage du jeune homme déconfit s'était un peu décomposé.

- Vous perdrez à ce petit jeu, Potter. Je réparerai ce flacon encore et encore. Avoir enseigné toutes ces années à Poudlard à des abrutis dans votre genre m'a appris la patience.

Harry était certain que son ancien Maître ne lui mentait pas sur ce point.

Cinq fois Harry répéta son manège, cinq fois, Severus répara le flacon.

Le Maître des Potions n'avait pas eu tort : son ancien élève fut bel et bien le premier à se lasser de ce petit jeu. Sans mot dire, il prit la fiole qu'il lui tendait et finit par avaler le liquide à l'intérieur. Il n'en pouvait plus de supporter la présence de Rogue et la seule chose qui le ferait partir c'était d'avaler cette maudite potion. Peu lui importait ce qu'elle était réellement, et même si c'était du poison, il s'en fichait, il ne voulait qu'une chose : que Rogue s'en aille et le laisse tranquille.

Severus attendit que la dernière goutte de potion ait disparu de la fiole. Une fois vide, elle atterrit dans ses mains. Un rictus féroce de victoire se lisait sur son visage.

Harry se demandait ce qu'il préparait encore.

- Parfait, Potter !

Severus tourna les talons et s'avança vers la porte. Il posa sa main sur le bois rugueux et se retourna.

Harry, un court instant, se demanda si c'était une manie de Mangemorts et de Mage Noir de faire toujours cela.

- Je crois, Potter, qu'un peu de diète ne vous fera pas de mal. Cela vous apprendra peut-être à vous montrer moins insolent. Plus coopératif aussi !

D'un geste de la main, Severus fit disparaître le quignon de pain et la cruche ébréchée.

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux ! Son ventre protesta vivement, mais le jeune garçon savait qu'il ne servait rien de râler. Cela n'ajouterait que de la satisfaction à son ancien professeur et pas question de lui donner une nouvelle victoire.

La porte se referma sur les Ténèbres.

Harry laissa tomber sa tête, dépité.

Il sentit une douce chaleur, presque réconfortante envahir peu à peu son corps transi et grelottant.

Il ramena ses jambes devant lui, les croisant légèrement. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux.

La tiède sensation se transforma soudain, comme un torrent de lave dévalant les flancs d'un volcan en furie, une brûlure intense parcourait ses veines, la moindre cellule de son corps semblait être dévorée par ce feu ardent.

Il poussa un hurlement. Puis un autre et encore un autre.

Il se mit à se gratter, furieusement. Comme si la sensation de brûlure allait disparaître avec les chairs qu'il s'arrachait à chaque passage de ses ongles. Sa peau déjà rougie par la chaleur interne prenait des teintes encore plus vives sous ses doigts.

Le sang se mit à couler par endroits mais Harry ne ressentait même pas la douleur tandis que les flammes le dévoraient.

Était-ce la souffrance ? La fatigue nerveuse ? La fatigue physique ?

Toujours est-il qu'Harry sombra dans une sorte de torpeur, dans un état proche du sommeil. Dans cette semi-inconscience, le jeune homme ne parvenait à trouver le repos. Il se sentait observé, épié. Malgré ses yeux fermés, il avait l'impression d'apercevoir dans un coin de son champ de vision une sorte d'Ombre. Elle était minuscule, à la fois lointaine et proche.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Harry qui n'en pouvait plus de sentir cette présence.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Finalement, au bout de longues minutes, ou peut-être étaient-ce des heures, il sombra totalement dans l'inconscience. Son corps avait glissé au sol. Dans une position quasi foetale, Harry réussit à trouver un sommeil lourd, peuplé d'Ombres inquiétantes, rongé par la douleur.

Il ne se réveilla pas quand des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, encore moins quand la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un éclair le toucha de plein fouet, apportant avec lui une nouvelle vague de douleur, qu'Harry émergea de son étrange état comateux.

Ce qui se passa par la suite, Harry n'en garda pas de réels souvenirs : la même douleur, les mêmes rires démoniaques de Voldemort, Sa même délectation à le faire souffrir encore et encore.

La souffrance était pire que la veille, tous les sens du jeune sorcier étaient à vifs, et ils rendaient la Douleur encore plus vive. Le fil tenu de sa raison vacillait à chaque nouveau sort. Harry aurait aimé qu'il se brise : ainsi la Souffrance lui serait peut-être refusée, lui serait peut-être indifférente ... Mais même la Folie le fuyait ...

Par contre sa nouvelle compagne, cette Ombre étrange s'était rapprochée de lui. Il semblait à Harry qu'elle avait un peu grossi. Elle restait toujours à la limite de son champ de vision, mais le sorcier sentait sa présence un peu plus.

Qui était-Elle ? Que lui voulait-Elle ?

Harry ne le savait.

Était-elle au moins réelle ? Ou était-ce le fruit de son esprit torturé comme l'était sa chair ?

Ce jour- là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta plus longuement avec Harry. Quand Il le laissa enfin, Harry n'était plus qu'une loque sanguinolente, rompue et terrassée.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il se trouvait enfermé, à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry était couché sur le dos. Sa robe de sorcier était toute déchirée, recouverte de sang par endroit. L'humidité de la pièce avait couvert de corps d'une fine couche suintante. Tout son corps était endolori. Il tenta de bouger ses membres un à un. Au début, ils refusèrent de s'exécuter. Mais Harry ne baissa pas les bras. Et finalement, lentement, il réussit à se tourner. Cet exercice lui arracha de nombreuses plaintes.

Quelqu'un était venu dans sa geôle. Harry aperçut non loin de lui, un morceau de pain et la même cruche ébréchée.

Son ventre le rappela soudain à l'ordre. Sa gorge assoiffée se mit à le brûler comme jamais.

Harry ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose : étancher sa soif et sa faim.

Tel un animal meurtri, en rampant, il se rapprocha de la nourriture. Mais celle-ci était inaccessible. Sa chaîne l'empêchait de l'atteindre. Il pesta, râla, hurla. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Le jeune sorcier tira de toutes ses faibles forces sur les chaînons rouillés, mais impossible de se saisir du pain ou de la cruche.

Il avait beau s'étendre de tout son long, d'allonger ses doigts le plus possible, il ne lui manquait que quelques centimètres pour pouvoir se sustenter. Quelques centimètres, ce n'était rien du tout, mais dans cette situation, c'était plus vaste qu'un océan à traverser.

La fatigue, la Douleur revinrent à la charge. Brisé en plein effort, tel un oiseau aux ailes coupées, Harry, la main tendue vers le pain, finit par s'endormir.

Il se réveilla dans la même position. Les idées un peu plus claires, il fit ce qu'aurait fait tout sorcier dans sa position : faire venir le pain à lui par magie.

- Accio pain, murmura Harry dans un râle.

Ses lèvres gercées se mirent à saigner.

Rien ne se passa. Harry était sans doute trop affaibli pour avoir suffisamment de volonté. Il ne se découragea pas.

Dix fois, vingt fois, il réessaya. Sans succès.

Dans un coin du cachot, l'Ombre qui ne le quittait plus paraissait se moquer de lui.

- ACCIO PAIN, hurla alors Harry.

Le quignon trembla et finit par atterrir dans la main du sorcier.

Il le regarda, incrédule.

Puis, sans vraiment réfléchir, il se jeta sur la nourriture.

Le pain, humide, était moisi par endroit, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il avala le morceau de pain presque en une bouchée, s'étouffant à moitié.

La soif se fit sentir alors plus cruellement. La brûlure dans sa gorge était presque aussi insoutenable que celle qu'il avait subie avec la potion de Rogue.

Un autre accio, répété seulement trois fois, fit venir la cruche près du sorcier.

Dans son empressement, il s'en saisit avec maladresse. La cruche s'échappa de ses mains et se brisa sur le sol.

Des larmes d'impuissance et de désespoir pointèrent au coin de ses yeux. N'y tenant plus, Harry se mit à boire à même le sol, léchant les pavés humides et la flaque formée par l'eau échappée de la cruche. Sous le regard de l'Ombre.

Certes sa soif ne fut pas étanchée, mais cela calma quelque peu la brûlure de sa gorge.

Harry aurait dû se méfier, il était de nouveau tombé dans le piège.

Il y eut d'abord la douce chaleur, presque rassurante ... puis le feu dévorant revint, plus vif, plus intense.

Et la danse reprit, redoublant d'intensité.

PASSAGE SPECIAL AYAKO

_**Severus, penché sur un chaudron, ne l'entendit pas arriver ou tout du moins ne releva pas la tête. Il laissait tomber goutte à goutte un liquide ambré et faisait tourner sa mixture avec application et concentration. Chose assez inhabituelle pour le sorcier, il ne portait pas sa sempiternelle robe noire ... Bien au contraire ...**_

_**Peut-être était-ce dû à la chaleur de tous ces feux qui brûlaient sous les chaudrons ... ou tout simplement ses habitudes méconnues ... à moins que cette potion ne nécessite obligatoirement cette tenue vestimentaire ...**_

_**Toujours est-il que Severus était habillé en tout et pour toi d'un caleçon. Un caleçon fort seyant, certes, le tissu noir comme la nuit était décoré de quelques discrets petits chaudrons cuivrés. **_

_**Ses muscles luisaient dans la pénombre, quelques gouttes de sueur se laissaient glisser lentement le long de sa poitrine. **_

_**Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne dit rien. Il laissa d'abord Severus finir. Il ne tenait pas à ce que le Maître des Potions se trompe dans les proportions et que le chaudron explose ou qu'il arrive quelques désagréments de ce genre. **_

_**Severus eut rapidement terminé. Il se releva et aperçut le Maître, il tomba donc agenouillé devant Lui. **_

_**- Pourquoi une telle tenue ? Demanda alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres.**_

_**Severus rougit légèrement avant de répondre.**_

_**- Pardonnez-moi, Maître, mais il fait si chaud ici ...**_

_**Voldemort secoua Sa tête. **_

_**-Soit, marmonna-t-Il**_

_**Après tout, peu Lui importait : tant que ce qu'Il désirait était fait dans les délais avec soin ... La seule chose que le Mage Noir redoutait était l'arrivée d'une horde des sorcières hystériques si la nouvelle se propageait. **_

- _**As-tu terminé ce que Je t'avais demandé ?**_

_**Fin du passage spécial AYAKO **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre IX : Les Cendres du Phénix.**_

Le manoir qui se dressait telle une sentinelle de pierre en haut de la falaise bruissait de voix. Les sorciers tels des fourmis préparant l'hiver s'activaient dans l'imposante demeure.

Ses pierres grises, usées par le vent marin et la pluie en avaient vu d'autre. Le parc qui entourait la maison était parfaitement entretenu, les hauts pins encadraient la demeure. Des massifs d'hortensia roses, bleus et blancs formaient de grosses boules colorées parmi les fougères aux proportions impressionnantes. Des buissons de genêts et de bruyères en fleurs, apportaient à la pelouse impeccables des touches de couleurs.

Aujourd'hui, personne ne prenait le temps de se promener à l'ombre des arbres, d'admirer les fleurs, de discuter autour des fontaines. Non, tout le monde était pressé. Des sorciers apparaissaient et disparaissaient dans un petit carré moussu entre les pins parasols.

Pour faciliter leurs allées et venues cette petite parcelle avait été désenchantée. Les sorciers pouvaient se transplaner sans à avoir à sortir du domaine Delacour. Trois Aurors français et trois Aurors anglais étaient postés près de la zone de transplanage, prévenant toute attaque.

On avait renforcé la défense.

Les Ministres français et anglais s'étaient rencontrés, disait-on, et avaient longuement parlé. Mais ce qu'il en était ressorti était resté secret.

A présent, le manoir avait été transformé en une sort d'hôpital de campagne pour soigner ceux qui pouvaient encore l'être. Ceux qui n'avaient pas reçu le baiser funeste des Détraqueurs ... Ceux-là avaient été envoyés dans une aile spéciale de la Clinique des Mortes Vouivres. Les moins atteints étaient restés au manoir Delacour.

L'attaque avait eu lieu trois jours auparavant, mais le désordre régnait toujours, la confusion aussi : on comptait les morts, les blessés. On tentait de s'organiser du mieux possible.

La fenêtre était ouverte sur la mer. Le vent frais chargé d'iode entrait dans la pièce, gonflant les rideaux blancs comme les voiles des bateaux qui voguaient au large.

Hermione entra, portant un plateau. Elle portait encore un gros pansement à la tête, mais la blessure était sans gravité.

- Bonjour Ginny, lança-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait gaie. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

La sorcière était assise dans son lit. Elle était vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit blanche au col en dentelle. De gros oreillers servaient d'appui à son dos. Les couvertures et les draps blancs étaient remontés jusqu'au ventre de la jeune fille.

Son visage était très pâle, ses taches de rousseur n'en ressortaient que mieux. La seule touche de vie et de couleur était sa chevelure flamboyante qui retombait en lourde volutes sur les oreillers.

Les yeux de Ginny étaient plongés dans l'horizon qui confondait la mer et le ciel. Ils étaient vides, sans chaleur, inexpressifs.

L'entrée de son amie ne la fit pas réagir.

Hermione ne se découragea pas.

- J'ai pressé une orange pour toi !

Hermione posa le plateau sur le petit chevet. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le lit. Elle prit la main de Ginny mais celle-ci n'eut aucune réaction.

- Je t'ai cueillie une fleur ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Ginny ne bougea pas. Elle était dans cet état de catatonie depuis qu'Harry avait été enlevé.

Elle avait hurlé son nom quand le sort de Malefoy avait touché son ami dans le dos. Depuis, elle n'avait plus prononcé aucune parole, n'avait plus eu aucun mouvement.

Ginny ne prenait même plus la peine de se nourrir. Pour le moment, c'était Hermione qui remplissait cette tâche. Elle faisait la conversation, espérant que cela sortira Ginny de sa torpeur. Le médicomage qui l'avait examinée avait été très pessimiste.

- Votre fille n'a rien, expliqua-t-elle à Molly. Cependant le choc a été tel, qu'elle est entrée en catatonie. Aucun sort ne pourra l'en sortir, c'est elle seule qui le décidera ... si elle le décide un jour ...

Le médecin s'en était allée, d'autres patients plus gravement atteints avaient besoin de ses services.

Hermione arrangea une grosse tête d'hortensia près de Ginny. Puis elle retourna s'asseoir.

- Ron va bien, expliqua-t-elle. Il se remet tout doucement. Les médicomages ont peur quand il lui est poussé une paire d'oreilles vertes sur le bras gauche. Mais à part ça, tout va bien. Fleur est toujours à la Clinique. Je n'en sais pas plus. Bill n'est pas encore rentré. Il semblerait qu'avoir été mordu par un loup-garou ne soit pas si mal : il a résisté à de nombreux sorts.

Hermione s'interrompit soudain. Faire cette énumération funèbre lui avait amené les larmes aux yeux. Elle les essuya avec la manche de sa robe.

L'état de Ginny resta le même pendant les jours qui suivirent. Aucun changement : ni amélioration, ni dégradation.

Peu à peu, le manoir avait retrouvé son calme et sa quiétude. Les blessés étaient rentrés chez eux, les Aurors y montaient toujours la garde, mais ils étaient moins nombreux.

Dans quelques jours, les Weasleys et Hermione rentreraient en Angleterre. Ils attendaient simplement que Ron et surtout Ginny aillent mieux.

Hermione était à la cuisine, en train de finir de déjeuner. Ron venait d'arriver. C'était le deuxième jour qu'il se levait. Auparavant son état ne le permettait pas. Le jeune homme portait encore les marques de la convalescence : le teint pâle, les yeux encore dans le vague. Son bras gauche était toujours bandé. En silence, il prit place à côté d'Hermione. L'elfe des Delacour apporta aussitôt au sorcier une solide collation.

Quelques minutes après, madame Delacour fit son apparition. Grande et svelte, les cheveux blonds remontés un chignon serré, elle darda ses petits yeux noisette sur les deux sorciers attablés dans la cuisine. Son nez assez long et pointu se plissa imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle fit une sorte de grimace.

- Que faites-vous dans cette sombre cuisine ? Venez donc nous rejoindre : nous déjeunons sur la terrasse. L'air marin vous fera du bien.

Derrière son apparence froide et austère, la mère de Fleur était une sorcière d'une grande gentillesse qui aimait veiller sur tout.

Dans sa longue robe mauve parsemée de petites fleurs de tissu, elle réprimanda son elfe qui avait servi ici les deux « enfants » comme elle aimait appeler Hermione et Ron.

La jeune sorcière se leva, imitée par Ron et ils suivirent madame Delacour. La langue d'Hermione la démangeait : elle aurait voulu expliquer à leur hôtesse que l'elfe n'y était pour rien, mais elle se retint. Le temps n'était pas pour les revendications de la SALE.

Madame Delacour, dans un froufrou de soie, conduisit les deux adolescents sur la terrasse. Les pierres blanches étincelaient sous le chaud soleil breton. Ca et là, dans le sol, emprisonnés dans un bloc de cristal, des fleurs séchées, des papillons, des coquillages nacrés orneraient le sol de la terrasse.

La table était mise : Gabrielle y prenait son repas. Un hibou était posé non loin d'elle, sur un petit muret. Ses yeux d'ambre observait la jeune fille. Cette dernière lisait tout en mangeant un parchemin que l'oiseau venait sans doute de lui apporter. Un sourire aux lèvres, la jeune soeur de Fleur était radieuse.

Alors que Ron et Hermione s'asseyait, Molly fit son apparition. Toujours aussi pâle et secouée par les récents événements, son visage fut un instant éclairé par un immense sourire en voyant Ron. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa sa crinière rousse.

- Ron, mon chéri. Tu as l'air d'aller de mieux en mieux. Je suis si soulagée.

Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux usés par trop de peine.

- Molly ! L'invita madame Delacour. Asseyez-vous un instant et déjeunez avec nous ! Vous ne vous êtes pas accordée une pause depuis bien longtemps.

- C'est que, balbutia madame Weasley. Je dois encore aller voir Ginny et ensuite, je dois filer à la Clinique. Bill m'attend, ainsi que Rémus ... Je dois aussi rendre visite à Tonks ... et ... et ...

Sa voix se cassa soudain. Les larmes roulèrent avec force le long de ses joues.

- Arthur, gémit-elle. Arthur ...

- Allons, Molly.

Madame Delacour se leva soudain. Elle s'approcha de Molly et la prit dans ses bras.

- Venez, allons faire quelques pas le temps que vous vous repreniez. Nous discuterons tranquillement.

Telle une enfant vaincue par la peine, madame Weasley se laissa prendre par le bras.

Les deux femmes descendirent quelques marches et se retrouvent sur une petite allée de gravier qui serpentait entre les hortensias.

Ron regarda de longues minutes sa mère courbée par la peine. Hermione ne dit rien, elle prit simplement la main de Ron dans la sienne. La bonne humeur de Gabrielle était retombée. Elle replia sa lettre, tristement.

Les trois jeunes sorciers terminèrent leur repas en silence.

Au loin, près de la falaise, se découpaient les deux silhouettes des sorcières qui regardaient l'océan. Elles ressemblaient à ces vieux tableaux où les femmes attendaient inlassablement de voir rentrer les bateaux de leurs maris. Tremblant d'apprendre de funestes nouvelles.

Molly et Madame Delacour prirent place sur un petit banc.

- On l'appelle le banc des veuves, marmonna Gabrielle. Chaque maison de capitaine en possédait un ...

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Ce banc n'avait jamais si bien porter son nom.

- Maman sait comment lui parler, continua Gabrielle. Elle est passée par là, elle pourra aider ta mère, Ron.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien.

Le silence lourd tomba.

Le vent se mit à souffler doucement. Il emporta soudain la missive de Gabrielle. Hermione la rattrapa en plein vol et la rendit à la jeune sorcière. Elle la remercia. Soudain, le visage de la Française s'éclaira.

- J'ai une idée ! S'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas avec moi ! Cela vous changerait les idées !

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Hermione, curieuse.

- Au village sorcier de Brocéliande. J'ai reçu ma lettre de fournitures pour la rentrée. Maman me laisse aller faire mes courses cet après-midi. Je suis sûre que cela vous plairait de venir !

- Est-ce bien raisonnable ? Marmonna Ron. C'est dangereux.

Le visage des trois sorciers se ferma soudain. La vérité cruelle leur apparut : en réalité, ils ne craignaient plus rien ... L'attaque des Mangemorts ayant été couronnée de succès les mettaient, pour le moment, en sécurité ... C'était ce que Hermione et Gabrielle avaient compris des discussions entre les quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui étaient venus ici. Minerva pensait que pour le moment, plus personne ne risquait pas grand chose ... enfin, le danger n'était pas plus grand que les autres jours en temps de guerre.

- je ... je ne ... sais pas, balbutia Ron.

Hermione l'interrompit.

- Gabrielle a raison : cela nous ferait du bien.

Ron finit par se laisser convaincre. Il ne restait plus qu'à obtenir l'autorisation de Molly.

Les adolescents attendirent patiemment que les deux femmes revinrent.

Molly, Ron l'avait deviné, n'était guère enchantée par cette proposition.

-Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit sur toi, Hermione, fais comme il te semble, même si je ne suis pas trop d'accord pour te laisser sortir.

La mère de Gabrielle vint à leur secours.

- Voyons Molly ! Cela leur ferait le plus grand bien, quitter quelques heures le manoir ! Se changer les idées ! Ils seront sous bonne garde, Oscar vient avec eux.

- Iris ... je ... je ... ne sais ...

-Venez donc avec nous, lança soudain Gabrielle.

Iris Delacour sembla emballée par cette idée.

- Mais ... et Bill ? Et Fleur ? Et Ginny ?

Iris fit un grand geste de la main.

- Nous passerons à la clinique les voir ensuite ! Nous trouverons peut-être même un petit présent à leur offrir, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Ginny est sous bonne garde ici.

Au bout de longues minutes de négociations, Molly capitula.

Le départ était fixé à quatorze heures.

Tout le monde se tenait devant l'immense cheminée du hall. Iris Delacour vêtue d'une nouvelle robe sombre, moins voyante tendit à Gabrielle un petit pot rempli de poudre. La jeune sorcière en prit une poignée et s'avança vers le feu. Elle lança la poudre et cria :

- Village de Brocéliande.

Elle disparut dans les flammes.

Tour à tour, les sorciers l'imitèrent.

Les sorciers sortirent de la Maison des Transports Par Cheminée. Ils se tenaient à présent sur la petite place qui marquait l'entrée du village. Le village de Brocéliande, comme son nom l'indiquait, avait été construit en plein coeur de la célèbre forêt bretonne. Un dolmen en marquait l'entrée. Les maisons et les magasins étaient toutes semblables : de petites bâtisses d'un seul étage, aux murs blanc avec quelques colombages. Tous les toits étaient de chaume.

Gabrielle commença à jouer aux guides.

- Voici le dolmen de Merlin. C'est lui qui garde l'entrée du village. Les moldus de l'autre côté ne voient rien, juste un vieil amas de pierre et des arbres.

Ils firent quelques pas.

Dans l'axe du dolmen, en plein centre de la place au sol poussiéreux, se dressaient une immense fontaine. Une pierre était posée au milieu du bassin. L'eau coulait de son sommet;

- C'est la fontaine de Barenton, expliqua Gabrielle.

Iris et elle poussèrent un petit cri. Madame Delacour fit apparaître un petit flacon et le tendit à Gabrielle qui alla le remplir d'eau. Elle le referma avec précaution.

- On raconte, continua la jeune sorcière, que l'eau de cette fontaine peut guérir les maladies mentales ... Peut-être que ...

- Ginny ? Compléta Molly de nouveau au bord des larmes.

Iris hocha la tête et prit Molly par les épaules.

Ils avancèrent dans le village de Brocéliande.

Il y avait quelques badauds dans la longue rue.

- Les enfants, je compte sur vous : Molly et moi allons faire un tour chez Viviane. Soyez sages !

Iris montra le petit salon de thé : _Aux délices de Viviane_. La devanture était alléchantes : de minuscules pâtisseries toutes plus appétissantes les unes des autres. De petites fées voletaient dans la vitrine, répandant régulièrement des pluies de paillettes de chocolats, des confettis en sucre multicolores.

Les deux sorcières entrèrent.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers Gabrielle.

- Alors ? Demandèrent-ils en choeur.

Gabrielle compulsa sa liste de fournitures.

- Je prendrais mes livres en dernier, murmura-t-elle. Allons faire un tour chez l'apothicaire ! Ce que je dois acheter ne pèse rien et n'est pas très encombrant.

Gabrielle les guida dans les rues du village. Hermione était contente de l'avoir pour guider car toutes les maisons se ressemblaient et elle avait du mal à se repérer. De plus, la soeur de Fleur était une agréable compagnie et ne manquait pas d'expliquer les anecdotes historiques des bâtisses qu'ils croisaient.

Ainsi, elle montra une petite boutique de chaussure. L'enseigne, une grosse sandale, qui se balançait dans le vent vantait l'ancienneté du propriétaire.

- Il paraît que c'est ici que Merlin s'est acheté sa première paire de chaussures !

Les rues débouchaient sur de petites places souvent ornées de menhirs ou de dolmens. Quelques chênes apportaient un peu d'ombre. Les vieux sorciers se reposaient sur les bancs disposés sous les ramages centenaires. Appuyés sur des cannes, ils parlaient ou jouaient aux cartes.

Gabrielle stoppa net.

- Nous y voilà, annonça-t-elle.

La chaumière était des plus accueillantes. Un geai était perché sur le toit, il gazouilla avant de s'envoler.

Gabrielle poussa la porte de la boutique et entra. Il y faisait frais à l'intérieur. Les grandes baies apportaient une douce lumière au lieu. D'immenses meubles aux tiroirs de formes et tailles variées occupaient tout l'espace.

Un homme petit et gros au sourire affable accueillit les clients. Il prit la liste de Gabrielle et prépara ses fournitures. En quelques minutes tout fut prêt et emballé.

Gabrielle les conduisit ensuite dans diverses boutiques, ils finirent leur périple à la librairie papeterie. Hermione voulut, à son habitude, tout feuilleter, tout acheter. Ron faisait la mine, mais ne dit rien. Gabrielle lui servait de traductrice quand le français plus qu'approximatif de la sorcière lui faisait défaut. Le jeune Delacour se penchait à l'oreille d'Hermione et lui murmurait les titres des livres ou leurs résumés.

- Regarde ! S'extasia Hermione dans son élément. Un vieux livres de contes traditionnels ! Et là ! Une édition original de « _Merlin, mon oeuvre, ma vie_ »

Ron ne jeta qu'un coup d'oeil rapide aux volumes que lui montrait son amie. Son regard avait été attiré par un éclat doré provenant du rayon papeterie. Dans un pot rempli de plumes diverses et variées, il aperçut quelque chose qui lui arracha un sourire. Une plume fantaisie ornée d'un petit vif d'or qui voletait autour.

Une jeune vendeuse dût apercevoir son air admiratif et légèrement béant.

- C'est notre dernière, expliqua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec des yeux tout ronds. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'elle disait. La vendeuse sourit et tenta l'anglais. Cette fois, Ron lui sourit lorsqu'elle répéta ses paroles avant de baisser les yeux : la plume était sans doute trop chère pour sa maigre bourse.

Il se décida pourtant à en demander le prix. Quand la vendeuse le lui annonça, il eut un immense sourire.

- La prenez-vous ?

Il acquiesça.

Elle sortit la plume de son pot. Le petit vif d'or voletait toujours autour d'elle.

- Je vais vous montrer comme elle écrit.

La sorcière sortit un parchemin et une bouteille d'encre. Elle traça quelques mots.

- Cela vous convient-il ou devons-nous vous retailler la pointe ?

- C'est parfait.

A vrai dire, Ron se fichait de l'épaisseur du trait.

- Ce n'est pas tout, continua la sorcière.

Elle attrapa le vif d'or. Elle appuya sur un point précis entre ses deux petites ailes. Il s'ouvrit.

- Vous pouvez y ranger ce que vous voulez, mini bouteille d'encre, friandises ... A vous de choisir.

- - C'est génial, lança le sorcier.

La vendeuse emballa la plume et la tendit au jeune homme. Il déposa une poignée de pièces sur le comptoir.

Il retrouva Gabrielle qui avait fini ses achats. Hermione était plongée dans un livre qu'elle feuilletait. Un gros tas de cinq épais volumes était posé à côté d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux et rougit.

- Tu vas repartir avec tout ça ? S'écria Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione. Je suis bien tentée ... On ne les trouve pas à Londres ... ni ailleurs en Angleterre.

Ron regarda les livres. Il en fourra un sous le nez de son amie.

- C'est même pas en anglais ! S'étonna-t-il. Ne me dis pas que tu comprends ce charabia ?

Imperturbable, Hermione lui reprit le livre des mains.

- C'est de l'ancien français, expliqua-t-elle. Et je vois que tu n'as rien écouté des cours de Flitwick, il nous avait expliqué qu'il existait un sort pour traduire les livres ...

- Si j'ai écouté ! Protesta le rouquin. Je m'en souviens très bien, car quelqu'un avait trouvé cela pratique pour les cours de runes. Mais Flitwick avait ajouté que la traduction était parfois très approximative, et que l'étude de langue en question était tout de même nécessaire.

Hermione n'écouta pas les dires de Ron. Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la caisse pour payer.

Ils ressortirent de la boutique, les bras chargés de paquets.

- Que diriez-vous d'aller manger une glace ou une crêpe ? Proposa Gabrielle.

- Excellente idée, répondirent les deux sorciers en choeur.

Elle les emmena dans une petite rue, moins fréquentée.

Le « _Menhivre_ » était une petite crêperie coquette. Une terrasse avait été installée sur la place. Les tables étaient disposées sous les branches des chênes et des pommiers. Ils prirent place à l'extérieur.

Face à eux, de l'autre côté de la place, se dressait une boutique bruyante : « _L'Arche de Merlin _». Des caquètements, des grognements et divers autres bruits montaient des cages de l'animalerie.

- Nous pourrons y faire un tour, si vous voulez, lança Gabrielle. J'aime bien y aller, mais ma mère ne me laisse jamais rien acheter.

Elle baissa les yeux, déçue, sur la carte.

Ne connaissant pas les spécialités régionales, Ron et Hermione se laissèrent conseiller par Gabrielle. Ils commandèrent tous trois une crêpe surprise et une bolée de cidre rouge.

Les commandes furent rapidement servies. Les crêpes étaient pliées avec soin, impossible de savoir à quoi elles étaient. Gabrielle servit le cidre rouge dans les petits bols en gré.

Méfiant, Ron observait le liquide à la couleur inhabituelle.

- Goûte ! Lui ordonna Gabrielle. Tu ne seras pas déçu.

De bout des lèvres, il prit une gorgée.

- Mais c'est délicieux !

Gabrielle sourit.

- Je te l'avais bien dit. C'est un mélange de pommes et de fraises !

Hermione ne buvait pas, elle avait ses yeux fixés sur sa crêpe qui se gonflait et dégonflait régulièrement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

Gabrielle éclata de rire.

-Tu en as de la chance. J'ai toujours voulu avoir cette crêpe, mais en vain. Il paraît que c'est la meilleure.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, vas-y, déplia-la !

La main un peu tremblante, avec la pointe du couteau, Hermione souleva une partie de la crêpe. Un petit écureuil en amandes et noisettes fit quelques cabrioles.

- C'est une crêpe écureuil, expliqua alors Gabrielle. Miel, sirop d'érable, noix, amandes, noisettes, prâlines.

Tout en sautant sur la crêpe, le petit animal en friandise perdait sa consistance. Il disparut totalement et la crêpe d'Hermione fut prête.

- Dommage, murmura-t-elle. Il était mignon.

Gabrielle et Hermione fixèrent Ron. C'était à son tour.

Il déplia sa crêpe. Aussitôt, il y eut une explosion de fleurs multicolores qui fleurirent : des violettes, des roses, des capucines. Elles finirent elle aussi par se figer.

Ron tapota un pétale avec sa fourchette.

- C'est tout dur !

- Normal, ce sont des fleurs-bonbons en sucre ! Les feuilles, ce sont des feuilles de menthe cristallisées.

- Et ta crêpe ? Demanda-t-il. A quoi est-elle ?

Gabrielle haussa les épaules.

- Aucune idée.

Elle déplia à son tour la fine pâte.

Elle découvrit un petit oeuf tout brun. Il se fendilla et un minuscule oiseau blanc et marron en sortit. L'oeuf vide se mit à fondre et recouvrit la crêpe d'une couche onctueuse de chocolat. Quand ce fut fini, l'oiseau ne bougea plus, figé dans son immobilité chocolatée.

Les sorciers se régalèrent, partageant leurs assiettes pour que tous en profitent.

L'estomac bien rempli, ils terminèrent leur sortie par l'animalerie. Gabrielle s'extasiait devant chaque cage, volière, vivarium ou aquarium.

Hermione, rejointe bientôt par la jeune Française, ne détachait son regard de la vitrine. Dans une petite caisse transparente, sur un lit de paille, s'ébattaient de mignonnes petites créatures. Pas plus grande qu'une main ouverte, les petites boules de poils aux grands yeux implorants se bousculaient, se chamaillaient en piaillant.

- Oh, gémit Gabrielle. Ils en ont de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione sous le charme.

- Des Chibis ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir ... mais maman n'a jamais voulu.

- Quel est le problème ? Demanda Ron qui venait d'arriver.

Lui aussi s'arrêta ravi du spectacle.

- Comme ils sont mignons, marmonna-t-il avant de se reprendre sous les rires des filles.

- Je me demande si ... Ginny ...

Ron fixa Hermione.

- Tu crois que cela pourrait l'aider à aller mieux ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin pour se diriger aussitôt vers les Chibis.

- Ils viennent juste d'être sevrés, expliqua alors la gérante de l'Arche de Merlin.

La sorcière, fine et élancée, attrapa un Chibi tout blanc et le mit dans les mains d'Hermione. La petite créature avait deux hautes oreilles pointues qui s'élevaient au dessus de sa tête. Elle fondit lorsqu'il la regarda de ses grands yeux larmoyants. Ses petits pieds roses étaient un peu râpeux. Hermione caressa la douce fourrure.

- Il est tellement mignon, chuchota-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au manoir, en compagnie de Molly et d'Iris, Hermione avait le petit Chibi perché sur son épaule.

Pourtant, la petite créature n'aida pas Ginny à sortir de son état, l'eau de la fontaine n'eut aucun résultat.

C'est une famille Weasley moins nombreuse qui emprunta un portoloin pour rentrer au Terrier.

Bill était toujours en France, il allait mieux, mais restait auprès de sa femme. Le mariage avait finalement eu lieu avant le départ de Molly, en toute intimité dans la chambre de la clinique où la mariée était soignée.

Molly conduisit Ginny dans sa chambre. Ron était chargé de ranger les affaires, les jumeaux lui donnaient un coup de main. Quand Molly redescendit, ils lui dirent au revoir.

- Mais ... Je ... Pourquoi partez-vous si vite ? Pleura leur mère.

Ils se regardèrent gênés.

- La boutique ...

- Mais ... enfin ...

- Tu n'as rien dit, pourtant, quand Charlie est rentré plus tôt ...

Molly ne trouva rien à redire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous repasserons demain, dans la journée. Et puis de toute façon, McGonagall doit venir demain soir ! Nous serons là aussi.

A ce nom, madame Weasley sursauta, elle avait oublié que la réunion de l'Ordre devait se tenir au Terrier. C'était à leur tour d'accueillir les réunions.

- A demain, balbutia-t-elle.

Le silence retomba dans la cuisine devenue trop grande.

Le regard de Molly se posa alors sur la grande pendule, elle poussa un cri et s'enfuit en pleurant dans sa chambre.

- Nous ferions mieux de la ranger, marmonna Hermione.

Ron acquiesça, une boule dans la gorge.

L'aiguille d'Arthur Weasley était pointé sur « Mort ».

Hermione s'en chargea et alla la ranger dans un placard.

Ron était assis sur le banc. Sur la table, il avait posé un sac qu'il n'avait pas déballé. Hermione le rejoignit et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle vit le sac.

- Il faut que nous parlions, Ron !

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- De quoi ... veux-tu parler ?

Hermione montra le sac.

- Non ... Protesta le rouquin.

Guimauve, le petit Chibi blanc d'Hermione, sauta de ses épaules et grimpa sur la table. Il essayait d'attirer l'attention de sa maîtresse, mais elle était trop occupée.

- Ron ! Insista-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser un mauvais rêve.

- Moi aussi, j'ai mal, moi aussi je suis triste et inquiète, continua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Mais pour lui, pour que tout ceci ne soit pas vain ... Il ... il ... faut ...

Les larmes qu'elle avait trop longtemps contenues finirent par sortir comme un torrent en crue. Elle pleura de longues minutes. Ron finit lui aussi par craquer.

Guimauve ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait. Une autre créature, qui, elle, venait d'apparaître, sentit la détresse d'Hermione. Pattenrond, ravi de retrouver sa maîtresse, lui sauta sur les genoux et se mit à ronronner. Mais Hermione ne lui accorda qu'une attention discrète. Elle caressa machinalement le pelage soyeux roux de son chat. Le Chibi qui ne voulait pas être en reste retourna sur son perchoir préféré, sous les yeux interrogateurs du chat.

Hermione prit Pattenrond et le posa au sol, avant de faire la même chose avec Guimauve.

Elle prit ensuite Ron par les épaules et le força à la regarder.

- Ecoute-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Les yeux embués de larmes, il s'exécuta.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que ... Dumb ... Dumbledore a laissé ... Harry ... se confier ... à nous ... concernant les ... horcruxes ... sans que ... l'Ordre soit ... au courant ...

- Je ... je l'ignore.

- Je crois ... que Dumbledore ... s'est ... assuré ... que quelqu'un puisse continuer ... sa tâche ... et celle d'Harry ... si ... si ...

Elle ne continua pas. La suite était claire pour eux deux.

- Tu veux ... qu'on trouve les horcruxes ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Mais ... seuls ... c'est presque ... impossible.

- Je sais, rétorqua la sorcière. Mais j'ai bien réfléchi ... je ... crois qu'il est temps ... d'en parler à l'Ordre.

- Mais pourquoi serait-ce à nous de le faire ? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne leur en a pas parlé ...

- J'ai aussi réfléchi à cela ... Peut-être craignait-il des fuites ?

- Mais, il avait entièrement confiance ! Il n'arrêtait pas de le répéter à Harry ! Toi-même, tu le disais ...

- Je sais ... mais ... C'est tellement étrange ... pourquoi un tel secret dans ce cas ?

Ron n'avait pas la réponse à cette question.

- Je ... je ne sais pas pourquoi, reprit Hermione, mais je sens que c'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire pour le moment. Demain soir, nous irons voir MacGonagall et nous lui dirons ce que nous savons. La chasse aux Horcruxes ... Cependant.

Elle se saisit alors du sac d'Harry et fouilla dedans.

- Hermione, protesta Ron.

Elle l'ignora.

Elle sortit soudain le journal de RAB.

- Cependant, je pense que, pour le moment, nous devrions éviter de parler de cela.

- Je croyais que nous devions tout dire ...

- Oui, et à partir du moment où nous aurons tout dit, nous serons immédiatement mis à l'écart ! Il n'en est pas question ! Je ... JE VEUX ... continuer ce que Harry a commencé ... POUR LUI ! C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire ...

- Tu as raison, admit Ron. C'est bien la seule chose que nous puissions faire.

- Je pense que ce journal peut renfermer des informations importantes ... C'est notre seule piste pour le moment, et il n'est pas question que nous la perdions ...

- Nous ?

Hermione rougit.

- Je ... pensais ... enfin ... si tu ... es d'accord ... que ... nous pourrions ... peut-être faire cela tous les deux ...

Ron eut un grand sourire.

- Bien entendu ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais te laisser toute seule ? De toute façon, toi, tu es le cerveau et moi les muscles !

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire. Cela ne leur était pas arrivé depuis le mariage raté.

Ron voulut s'emparer du journal, mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

- Mais enfin ?

- Je te connais trop bien, Ron Weasley, tu vas commencer par la fin, sauter des lignes, des pages peut-être et passer à côté d'informations sans doute importantes !

Il fit la grimace. Hermione n'avait pas tort.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Marmonna-t-il.

Hermione réfléchit. Elle appela soudain le Chibi, l'attrapa et le tendit à Ron.

- Allez donc rendre visite à Ginny. Tu n'as pas été voir ta soeur ...

Ron baissa la tête ... Hermione avait visé juste. Il avait essayé, une fois, de lui rendre visite, en Bretagne. Mais il n'avait pas pu pousser la porte de la chambre. Il ne voulait pas la voir dans un tel état.

- Combien de temps vas-tu réussir à éviter d'aller la voir ? Lui reprocha Hermione.

Ron soupira et monta vers la chambre de sa soeur, Guimauve bondissait de marche en marche à ses côtés.

Hermione s'assit plus confortablement et commença la lecture.

Le soir tombait, la pénombre régnait dans la cuisine. Les yeux fatigués, Hermione releva la tête. Tout était calme au Terrier. Elle referma le journal. La sorcière en était arrivée, à ce qui lui semblait au même point qu'Harry. Elle aurait voulu continuer, mais elle préféra préparer le repas du soir. Cela pourrait alléger un peu Molly qui devait toujours être auprès de Ginny.

Quand Ron et sa mère descendirent, la jeune sorcière finissait de mettre la table. Dans la cheminée, finissaient de mijoter la viande et les petits légumes.

Molly eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant seulement trois assiettes disposées sur la table devenue trop grande.

Ils dînèrent en silence.

Hermione, aidée de Ron débarrassèrent et lavèrent la vaisselle, malgré les protestations de Molly.

- Le professeur McGonagall doit venir demain ? Demanda soudain Hermione.

Madame Weasley sursauta.

- Oui, répondit-elle encore un peu absente. Pourquoi ?

- Vous pensez que je pourrais lui parler quelques minutes ? C'est vraiment important ...

Molly acquiesça.

-Tu sais, si tu t'inquiète pour la rentrée des classes, ne t'en fais pas. Poudlard rouvrira ses portes à la rentrée.

- Ah ? Firent Ron et Hermione.

- Oui, le Ministère a décidé qu'il fallait continuer à accueillir les élèves qui souhaitaient y venir. Bien entendu, Minerva suppose qu'il y aura peut-être moins de monde ...

Molly se leva tristement.

- Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-elle. Il faudra que je mette un peu d'ordre ici, demain ... Cette maison est dans un état ...

- Nous vous aiderons, proposa spontanément Hermione.

Molly sourit.

- Tu es si gentille ... Tu ressembles tellement à ma ... pauvre Ginny.

Elle se sauva avant d'éclater en larmes.

- Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher ...

- Si tôt ?

- Premièrement, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas tout à fait guéri.

Hermione montra le bandage du bras de Ron. Il fit la mine : les oreilles avaient certes rapetissé, mais elles étaient toujours là.

- Ensuite, poursuivit-elle. Je pense que ta mère aurait besoin de nous demain. La connaissant, elle va vouloir que cette maison soit nickel ... Et, pardonne-moi, mais je doute qu'elle soit au mieux de sa forme ...

Hermione n'avait pas eu tort. Ni elle ni Ron ne virent passer la journée du lendemain. Le grand rangement façon Molly était une véritable d'endurance. D'autant que la pauvre madame Weasley n'arrêtait pas de tomber sur des affaires appartenant à Arthur et chaque fois, elle éclatait en sanglots. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione finit par prendre les choses en main. Elle envoya Molly auprès de Ginny, pendant que Ron et elle se chargeait de la maison.

Le crépuscule tombait doucement, l'ouest était encore chargé des couleurs dorées du soleil, tandis que l'est était peu à peu recouvert du voile de la nuit. Les premières étoiles osaient se montrer dans les cieux violets.

On frappa à la porte de derrière. Ron alla ouvrir après s'être assuré de l'identité des visiteurs.

Ce fut un Ordre du Phénix aux rangs clairsemés qui prit place dans la cuisine. Les derniers plats d'Hermione finissaient de cuire. Les jumeaux arrivés un peu plus tôt avaient mis la table avant d'aller rendre visite à leur soeur. Malgré les gadgets qu'ils avaient apportés avec eux, Ginny était toujours dans le même état.

C'est un Rémus encore plus marqué que d'habitude qui arriva, suivi par Minerva. Cette dernière se dirigea droit sur Molly. Elle lui prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Molly, je suis sincèrement désolée, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que madame Weasley lui tombe dans les bras, en larmes. Minerva lui tapota le dos, tentant de la consoler.

Rémus était assis sur le banc. Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Professeur ?

Il leva la tête.

- Voyons, Hermione, quand cesseras-tu de m'appeler ainsi, je ne suis plus ton professeur depuis bien longtemps ...

La jeune sorcière rougit.

- Comment va Tonks ? Demanda-t-elle.

Rémus soupira. Il fit signe à Hermione de s'asseoir.

- Elle est à Sainte-Mangouste. Son état est stable ... pour le moment ... Sa blessure à la tête est en bonne voie de guérison. Elle est surtout très déprimée. Les médicomages pensent qu'elle pourra sortir d'ici une semaine ... Ils ont dit qu'elle a eu beaucoup de chance ... Quelques secondes de plus ... et ...

Il ne continua pas.

Molly s'était calmée.

Minerva vint prendre place au bout de la table. En l'absence de Dumbledore et de Fol-Oeil, c'était à elle qu'incombait la lourde tâche de diriger les opérations.

Elle allait commencer quand trois sourds coups furent frappés. Georges se leva et alla jeter un coup d'oeil. Il finit par ouvrir la porte sur un Flitwick essoufflé.

- Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Filius. J'allais justement commencer.

MacGonagall jeta alors un coup d'oeil à Ron qui était assis à côté d'Hermione. Elle attendait que ses deux élèves s'en aillent. Hermione se leva d'un bond.

- Avant que vous nous chassiez ... nous avons quelque chose à vous dire.

Elle attrapa Ron par l'épaule de sa robe pour qu'il se lève, mais le rouquin resta collé à son banc. Il leva la tête vers son amie, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était la meilleure pour parler en public.

- Ron et moi avons longuement réfléchi, pesé le pour et le contre ... Et nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion suivante. Il faut qu'on vous parle de certaines choses ...

Minerva avait l'air grave : la jeune sorcière semblait très sérieuse. Elle réprima de la main la protestation de Molly.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

- C'est au sujet d'Harry ... et de Dumbledore.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle.

- Harry a eu la permission de nous révéler ... à nous et à nous seuls ... ce qu'il faisait le soir ... le soir ... où ... ils sont partis et que ... Poudlard s'est fait attaqué.

- Vous avez toute notre attention, déclara MacGonagall.

- Harry avait accompagné le Professeur Dumbledore qui cherchait ... un horcruxe.

Un silence plana dans la pièce. Même le vent de la nuit ne soufflait plus.

Hermione continua.

- Le professeur Dumbledore avait découvert la cachette d'un horcruxe ... Et Harry et lui l'ont détruit ... Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Soudain un des jumeau s'écria.

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il nous dire ce que c'est qu'un horcruxe ? A vous voir ainsi, on croirait que le ciel vous est tombé sur la tête !

Rémus prit la parole et commença à expliquer succinctement ce qu'il savait. Minerva l'approuva.

- Il y a un mais, poursuivit alors Hermione.

Tous l'écoutèrent avec attention.

- Le Professeur Dumbledore pensait que ... que ... Voldemort ... avait fait non pas ... UN SEUL horcruxe ... mais SEPT !

Tout le monde accueillit cette nouvelle avec calme et effroi.

-Sept, marmonna Filius. Mais ... mais c'est inimaginable ... inhumain ...

Minerva hochait la tête, elle avait retrouvé son air pincé. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

- Albus savait-il quels étaient ces horcruxes ?

- Pour certains, il en était sûr ; mais pour d'autres non ...

Minerva attendait qu'Hermione continue son énumération. La jeune fille regarda Ron, attendant de voir si elle devait les nommer ou pas. Le rouquin lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait.

- Il y a une bague, qu'Albus avait déjà détruite. Le journal de Jedusor, détruit lui aussi. Un médaillon ... détruit lui aussi.

Hermione avait buté sur les derniers mots.

- Pour le reste, ce ne sont que des suppositions : le serpent de Voldemort serait un horcruxe, une coupe ayant appartenue à Poufsoufle et ... un dernier objet ... encore inconnu ... Voilà, conclut la sorcière.

A ce moment, Ron se leva d'un bond.

- Ce n'est pas tout ! Ajouta-t-il d'une voix forte.

- Ron, pesta Hermione doucement.

Il la regarda.

- Hermione, il faut tout dire ! C'est important. Le médaillon ... Il appartenait à Serpentard ... Mais ce n'est pas tout ... Harry ... a ... avait ...

Le sorcier ne savait plus quel temps utiliser : son ami était-il toujours en vie ?

- Il s'est rendu compte ... que ... Le médaillon ... Qu'ils avaient récupéré ... c'est un FAUX !

- Un faux ? S'écria Rémus. Mais comment en est-il si certain ?

- - Il a trouvé un message à l'intérieur. Un message disant que le véritable horcruxe avait été détruit ...

- Où est ce médaillon? Demanda Rémus.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent. Excellente question de Rémus. Ils durent avouer qu'ils n'en savaient rien. Harry n'en avait plus reparlé ...

- Et ce message ? Etait-il signé ? Questionna alors Minerva.

- Oui, répondit Hermione.

- Un certain RAB, continua Ron.

L'expression de Minerva était indéchiffrable comme celle des autres membres.

- Vous savez qui c'est ? Osa Hermione.

MacGonagall secoua la tête.

-Ces initiales ne me disent rien.

Elle parcourut l'assemblée des yeux, personne n'était capable de donner une autre réponse.

Le silence régna de longues minutes dans la petite cuisine.

Finalement, il fut brisé par MacGonagall. Elle s'adressa aux deux jeunes gens.

- Je crois qu'au nom de tout l'Ordre, je vous remercie de votre confiance.

Hermione l'interrompit soudain.

- Ce n'est pas tout ! Ron et moi ... Nous voulons faire partie de l'Ordre !

- Quoi ? S'exclama Ron pris au dépourvu.

- Il n'en est pas question ! S'insurgea Molly, pleurant à moitié.

Minerva la fit taire, étonnant tout le monde.

- Molly ... Je crois que cette possibilité est à envisager

Ce fut au tour de Ron et d'Hermione d'être étonnés. Molly était estomaquée.

- Soyons réalistes ... L'Ordre a ... perdu ... de nombreux membres. Nous avons besoin de toutes les baguettes disponibles.

Elle tendit la main vers Molly, pour arrêter les paroles qu'elle allait prononcer.

- Je sais ... Molly, ils sont encore trop jeunes ... Mais le problème n'est pas là ! Ils savent aussi beaucoup de choses ... beaucoup trop pour leur âge ! Je crois ... que nous devons sérieusement envisager leur participation officielle et active dans l'Ordre.

Minerva s'interrompit et se leva.

- Que ceux qui sont d'accord pour que Ron et Hermione fassent désormais partie de l'Ordre lèvent la main.

Toutes les mains se levèrent, à l'exception de Molly. La mère de Ron fusilla du regard les jumeaux qui approuvaient l'arrivée de leur frère.

- Très bien, je crois que la question est réglée ! Nous pouvons donc commencer !

Minerva se rassit, un sourire inquiet aux lèvres.

Encore une fois, l'Ordre faisait honneur à son nom : le Phénix renaissait de ses cendres, une nouvelle fois.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre X : ... ne s'éteignent jamais. **_

Minerva en sa qualité de nouvelle chef de l'Ordre du Phénix menait la réunion.

- Nous avons plusieurs choses à régler cette nuit ! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte. Certaines affaires attendront la fin de la réunion, j'attends encore quelques membres ...

Rémus la regarda avec étonnement, il n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant de cela.

- Les événements des derniers jours, de même que les révélations que nous venons d'entendre ne laissent rien présager de bon ! Mettons les choses au clair immédiatement ! Je sais que mes paroles vont vous choquer, mais je préfère voir le côté le plus pessimiste : nous ne serons pas surpris.

Filius approuva Minerva silencieusement de la tête.

- Harry Potter est entre les mains de nos ennemis. Est-il encore en vie ? Est-il déjà mort ? Pour le moment, il nous est impossible de le savoir. Cela dit, s'il est toujours vivant, je pense que ce n'est plus pour très longtemps.

Un sanglot déchirant s'éleva dans la cuisine. Molly retenait avec difficulté les larmes qui tentaient de franchir la barrière de ses yeux.

- Molly ! La réprima Minerva un peu trop sèchement.

La mère de Ron fit apparaître un mouchoir et essuya les traînées salées de ses joues.

- Je ... je suis désolée, Minerva, gémit-elle.

La vieille sorcière s'excusa par un doux sourire.

- Je sais que mes paroles sont dures, mais soyons réalistes ... La situation est des plus noires ... Cette découverte des Horcruxes va rendre les choses encore plus difficiles. Mais, jamais nous ne baisserons les bras !

Tous l'approuvèrent vigoureusement.

- Plusieurs voies s'offrent à nous ... Mais pour toutes, nos rangs sont trop clairsemés pour rencontrer le succès.

Sa voix se brisa légèrement, mais la vieille sorcière se reprit bien vite.

- Nous avons subi d'énormes pertes ces derniers temps ... et si nous voulons espérer remporter la victoire, nous devons trouver de nouveaux membres et alliés.

- Et le Ministère ? Demanda Filius . Ne peut-il pas nous épauler?

Minerva haussa les épaules.

- Le Ministère ... Il est trop occupé à montrer son meilleur visage à la communauté sorcière pour se rendre vraiment compte de l'urgence de la situation. Il refuse encore d'augmenter le quota de recrutement des Aurors, c'est dire. Même à l'époque où le Mage Noir était à son apogée, ils étaient plus nombreux et le Ministère n'avait pas hésité à augmenter ses rangs sans former plus que cela les Aurors. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, la formation n'est en rien accélérer ... Bien au contraire ...

Minerva soupira.

- Pour le moment, il n'est nullement envisageable de compter sur le Ministère ... De toute façon, il n'accepterait jamais que nous l'aidions ou de nous aider en retour ... Le Ministre reste trop borné, et ce, malgré la mort d'Albus. Il n'a toujours pas digéré leurs petits différents.

La sorcière s'interrompit un court instant. Elle se tourna vers les jumeaux.

- Dès demain, ordonna-t-elle. Je voudrais que vous repreniez vos petites démarches.

Le visage des jumeaux se fendit d'un immense sourire.

- Pas de problème !

- Demain dès l'aube, nous serons sur la route !

-- Arpentant la poussières des rues, sonnant de porte en porte ...

- Nous présenterons aux gens nos produits, nos farces et nos dernières nouveautés ...

- Et nous verrons s'ils sont ouverts à quelques autres propositions ...

- En toute discrétion, bien entendu !

Minerva effaça bien vite son discret sourire en entendant les réponses des jumeaux.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que la plus grande prudence est de mise ! Les sorciers sont de plus en plus méfiants ... Qui sait si certains ne vous accueillerons pas avec quelques sortilèges ? Qui sait si d'autres ne sont pas à la solde de nos ennemis !

- Nous serons prudents ! Foi de Fred !

- Nos baguettes sont affûtées ! Foi de Georges !

- Nos sortilèges d'amnésie sont parfaits ! Foi de Weasley ! Dirent-ils en choeur.

Les gros yeux de Minerva et de Molly les dissuadèrent de continuer leur petit discours.

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Nous serons très prudents ! Tentèrent-ils de rassurer leur mère.

- Bien, conclut Minerva. Passons à la suite !

Son air devint plus grave.

- Nous ne savons toujours pas comment les Mangemorts ont su nous trouver ... Impossible de deviner comment ils ont obtenu cette information !

Rémus intervint.

- Et du côté français ? Rien de nouveau ?

- Non, répondit Minerva, ils sont toujours au même point ... Ils piétinent tout comme nous ...

- Et les Détraqueurs ?

- Disparus ... Sans laisser la moindre trace ...

- C'est tout de même incroyable !

Rémus frappa du poing sur la table, visiblement énervé. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Sentant tous les regards braqués sur lui, il se mit à rougir et sourit pour s'excuser.

Un silence pesant passa, effleurant de son souffle les sorciers réunis dans la pièce. Molly qui n'aimait plus ce calme trop lourd se leva.

- Je vais nous préparer quelques boissons chaudes, expliqua-t-elle en réponse au regard interrogateur de Minerva.

Hermione l'imita et lui prêta main forte. La jeune fille fit sortir les tasses et les sous tasses d'un placard. Elle les disposa devant les sorciers.

Molly remplissait sa bouilloire d'eau à son évier. Elle posa son regard affligé sur la campagne et le jardin qui entouraient le Terrier. Dans le lointain, elle aperçut deux silhouettes, dont l'une était parfaitement reconnaissable, qui venaient de se transplaner.

- Nous avons de la visite ! Annonça-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu peux rajouter deux tasses, ma chérie.

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur l'extérieur. Les deux sorciers n'avaient pas bougé. Le plus petit des deux avait sorti sa baguette. Quelque secondes plus tard, une forme brillante annonçait leur venue.

Le Patronus traversa sans problème le mur de la cuisine. L'animal à cornes – ni Ron ni Hermione ne purent dire s'il s'agissait d'une chèvre ou d'un bouc – inclina sa tête vers Minerva, avant de se dissiper.

Peu de temps après, alors que Molly déposait thé, chocolat chaud et café sur la table, des coups sourds furent portés contre le bois de la porte. Minerva interrogea madame Weasley du regard avant d'aller ouvrir.

La directrice de Poudlard revint rapidement, escortant Hagrid et un sorcier que ni Ron ni Hermione ne semblait connaître. Pourtant son visage leur était familier.

Il s'assit en silence, sans saluer les membres de l'Ordre. Il ne paraissait guère ravi de se trouver là. Il portait une petite paire de lunettes dorées. Sa longue barbe grise, presque blanche lui recouvrait une bonne partie de son visage.

Les nouveaux membres de l'Ordre furent aussitôt assaillis par la grosse main d' Hagrid qui les salua chaleureusement.

Discrètement, Ron se massa sa main endolorie par la poignée du Gardien des Clés de Poudlard. Il était ravi de revoir ses anciens élèves.

Il prit ensuite Molly dans ses bras, l'étouffant à moitié et réitérant toute son amitié et son soutien. De nouvelles larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Voyant le regard noir de Minerva, Hagrid finit par s'asseoir en toussotant.

- Très bien, reprit Minerva. Nous allons pouvoir continuer. Avant tout, faisons les présentations. Depuis ce soir, nous accueillons deux nouveaux membres : Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley !

Hagrid leur adressa un sourire chaleureux. L'autre sorcier sur qui les jeunes gens n'avaient pas encore réussi à mettre un nom resta impassible.

- Par ailleurs, j'ai demandé à Abelforth Dumbledore de nous rejoindre ce soir ... Je pense qu'il pourrait nous éclairer sur un certain événement, qui a pu passer inaperçu ... Mais qui ne serait pas si anodin que cela.

A la mention de ce nom, la « mémoire » revint à Ron et Hermione. Cet homme, le frère de Dumbledore, c'était le barman de la Tête de Sanglier. Il ressemblait énormément au défunt directeur de Poudlard.

- Avant tout, je tenais à vous informer que l'Ordre devra se trouver un nouveau chef ...

Quelques protestations fusèrent.

Minerva leva la main pour faire taire les membres.

- Comprenez-moi, expliqua-t-elle calmement. Je ne peux tout assumer seule : ma nouvelle fonction de directrice de Poudlard me prendra beaucoup de temps. Albus y arrivait à merveille, mais pour ma part je ne m'en sens pas capable. La rentrée est pour très bientôt, il me manque encore du personnel, je dois faire de fréquents aller-retours à Londres au Ministère pour la mise en place de la sécurité sur le Poudlard Express et autour du collège ! Je ne peux pas me consacrer entièrement à l'Ordre sans qu'il en pâtisse ! Et dans la situation actuelle, il n'est pas question d'être en deça de nos capacités ! D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas laisser Poudlard non plus : ce collège ne doit pas tomber entre les mains du Ministère !

- Nous comprenons, Minerva ! Intervint doucement Rémus. Nous réglerons cette question rapidement.

L'éclair qui passa dans les yeux de la directrice interpella brutalement le sorcier.

- Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ?

Minerva sourit.

Rémus protesta vivement.

- Non, non ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ... jamais ... ce n'est pas ... pour moi !

- Minerva a raison ! S'écria Hagrid. Vous seriez parfait pour ce poste !

- C'est vrai, renchérirent en choeur les jumeaux.

-Comme l'a dit Minerva, nous verrons cela plus tard, marmonna Rémus en faisant tournant son café dans sa tasse.

MacGonagall sourit, elle savait à présent qu'il accepterait cette charge. C'était le sorcier le plus à même de la remplir ...

- Bien je sais qu'Abelforth a des occupations qui ne peuvent guère attendre, aussi ne tardons plus ! Je ne sais si vous avez lu cet entrefilet dans la Gazette : un vol a été commis au British Museum de Londres, il y a quelques jours.

La plupart des sorciers autour de la table hochèrent la tête.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent. Ils ne voyaient pas de quoi voulait parler MacGonagall. Hermione leva la main.

Minerva lui donna la parole.

- Excusez-nous, mais ... quelle est cette histoire avec le British ?

- Oui, rétorqua Georges.

- - Nous n'en avons pas entendue parler, compléta Fred.

- N'avez-vous pas lu la Gazette du Sorcier ?

Ron et ses frères secouèrent la tête.

- Soit, pour faire court ... Un vol a eu lieu au British ... Vol dans lequel, d'après les informations que nous avons pu obtenir des autorités moldues, sont impliqués des Mangemorts.

- Qu'est-ce qui a été volé ? Demanda Hermione.

- Un vieux bijou grec ...

Abelforth réprima un grognement sourd, presque animal.

- Les autorités sorcières n'ont pas réussi à en savoir plus sur le bijou. D'après le responsable des Antiquités grecques, il s'agissait d'une sorte de pendentif très vieux, en un étrange métal. Par contre, nous sommes sûrs de deux choses : ce bijou a été donné par Albus lui-même il y a de ça plusieurs années. Et ...

Minerva s'interrompit et fit apparaître quelques photographies moldues. Elles circulèrent de main en main.

Quand Ron les récupéra, il les secoua vivement.

- Pourquoi ne bougent-elles pas ? S'étonna-t-il dans un souffle.

- Ce sont des photographies moldues, espèce d'andouille, répondit Hermione en s'en saisissant.

Elle les posa devant elle. Elle n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître Lucius Malefoy dessus. Par contre, la femme qui était avec lui ne lui disait rien. Elle fit passer les photographies.

- Ce sont des prises de vue des caméras de surveillance du musée, expliqua alors Minerva. Comme vous pouvez le constater, aucun doute concernant l'implication des Mangemorts dans ce vol !

- Qui est la femme avec Malefoy ? Demanda Molly.

- C'est elle qui se battait avec Fol-Oeil, s'écria soudain Ron.

- Effectivement, Ron, lui répondit Minerva. Cette Mangemort a passé la moitié de sa vie à Azkaban et s'en est échappée il y a peu ...

Abelforth grogna une nouvelle fois. Hermione se demanda s'il lui arrivait de s'exprimer avec des mots de temps en temps.

- Pour le reste, je pense qu'Abelforth sera plus à même de vous en parler ...

Le sorcier bougea sur sa chaise, se redressant légèrement. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat étrange.

- Elle s'appelle Argos, Tisiphone Argos, commença-t-il. Et j'aurais dû l'tuer, ' y a bien longtemps, quand j'en avais l'occasion ! Mais Albus m'en a empêché ! Et v'là le résultat maintenant !

- Abelforth, s'insurgea Minerva.

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le frère d'Albus, ce sorcier l'intriguait et la directrice avait dû mal à le jauger.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord av'c moi ? Tous ces Serpentards ! Il faudrait tuer l' serpent dans l'oeuf !

- Voyons ! Je me souviens qu'elle était une élève brillante et appliquée ...

- Elle les a bien retenues, l' leçons ! Voyez où nous en sommes maintenant !

- Certes, mais revenons à nos dragons ! Râla Minerva.

- La première fois que j'ai croisé son chemin ... c'était dans les années soixante-dix. L' ministère grec – qu' des pourris, eux aussi – y voulait que j' me charge d'elle et d' sa p'tite famille. Leur faire comprendre c'taines choses ... j'l'ai appris qu' plus tard ... c'tait d'jà en rapport avec le truc qu'y s'ont piqués au musée !

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda Fred d'une petite voix.

- T'veux vraiment l'savoir, p'tit ?

Le regard qu'il lui lança lui fit prestement oublier sa question.

- Ensuite, j'en ai plus trop entendu parler ... jusque quand elle est r'venue en Angleterre ! Ces idiots du Ministère, convaincus par mon f'rère, ils l'ont engagée comme Auror ... autant ouvrir grand les portes aux Mangemorts ! Mais y s'ont rien vu ... Pourtant, elle s'affichait d'jà avec Malefoy !

Il éclata de rire.

-Et ça se disait Auror !

Il ignora le regard de braise de Minerva.

- Elle s'est faite arrêter, c'est ça ? Demanda alors Rémus.

- Oui, ça 'vait fait les gros titres ! Malefoy s'en était sorti, elle non, elle avait tout pris sur elle ... J'étais au procès ! Une vraie folle ! Y s'auraient mieux fait de lui envoyer un Détraqueur plutôt qu'Azkaban ...

Il se tut.

Minerva avait croisé les mains devant elle.

- Et le rapport avec ce vol au British ?

- J'en sais trop rien ! J'sais qu'en Grèce, elle et son mari, y bossaient sur des trucs vieux ... des trucs que le gouvernement voulait pas qu'on y touche ... Après moi j'fais pas dans l'détails ... j'ai pas trouvé c'qu'ils voulaient ... eux non plus ...

- Et que voulaient-ils ?

- M'en rappelle plus trop !

Il se tut et sortit une fiole de sa poche. Il dévissa le bouchon et versa une bonne rasade du liquide dans son café avant d'avaler le tout. La petite bouteille était toujours ouverte devant lui. Il la prit et but de longues gorgées. Un peu de liquide ambré coula le long de son menton, il s'essuya avec le revers de sa manche.

Finalement, il rangea le tout et poursuivit.

- J'crois qu'cétait un morceau d'papier ... j'sais plus trop comment qu'y s'appellent ça ... Des trucs vieux, en tout cas ...

- Des parchemins ? Proposa Minerva.

- Non l'truc qu'y a dans les pyramides ...

- Papyrus ! Lança soudain Hermione.

- Ouais, marmonna Abelforth.

Il se leva soudain et fit quelques pas en titubant.

- Vous m'excuserez, m'ssieurs dames, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'dois filer !

- Abelforth, le rappela soudain à l'ordre Minerva.

Il se retourna.

-Soyez prudent !

- Z'en faites pas !

- Maugrey m'avait parlé ... d'une vieille malédiction.

Dumbledore éclata de rire.

- Des histoires d'grand-mère !

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Minerva s'énerva et tapa du poing sur la table.

- Alastor en est mort ! Cria-t-elle. Et je sais ce que vous lui avez fait !

Abelforth s'arrêta brusquement.

- Qui ... qui ... vous l'a dit ... bredouilla-t-il.

- Albus m'en avait parlé il y a bien longtemps !

- Mon frère avait la langue trop pendue !

- Elle voulait Maugrey et elle a réussi ! Vous êtes le prochain sur sa liste !

- Qu'elle vienne, j'l'attends !

Il claqua brusquement la porte.

Minerva se rassit, un peu gênée.

- N'en saurons nous pas plus sur ce bijou ? Demanda alors Rémus.

- Je sais que les Grecs ont été contactés ... le Ministère voulait savoir ce qu'il en était, si ce vol était important.

- Si Malefoy était de la partie, il devait l'être, s'exclama un des jumeaux.

Minerva fit apparaître une fine pile de parchemins.

- Voici ce que Kingsley a réussi à récupérer. Peu d'éléments qui, maintenant, avec les révélations sur les horcruxes pourraient être plus parlants. Il semblerait que ce bijou ne soit pas vraiment grec comme l'indiquait la Gazette ... mais qu'il ait une origine atlante.

- Atlante ... Comme l'Atlantide ? S'écria Hermione.

- Oui, répondit Minerva.

- Mais ... mais ce n'est qu'un mythe, qu'une vieille légende moldue ...

- Auquel Voldemort semble s'intéresser. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de voler ce bijou, sinon, continua Rémus.

- Il semblerait, toujours d'après les informations que j'ai pu obtenir, que ce bijou soit relié à une autre légende moldue : la Boîte de Pandore.

- C'est quoi cette Boîte ? Demanda Ron.

- Une fois ouverte par Pandore, expliqua Hermione, la Boîte déversa sur terre tous les maux , ne resta au fond de la boîte que l'Espoir.

- En gros, ça pourrait arranger Voldemort de la posséder si tout cela est vrai !

- Oui répondit Minerva. Seulement, personne ne peut dire quelle est la relation exacte entre le bijou et la Boîte de Pandore.

- Comment les Grecs ont-ils fait le lien alors ?

La voix de Rémus résonna quelques instants avant que Minerva ne réponde.

- Apparemment, ils ont trouvé de vieux textes qui en parlaient. Mais tout cela n'est que supposition et superstitions, ils préféraient prévenir plutôt que guérir ...

- Bref, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés qu'eux, marmonna Hagrid qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

- Pas vraiment ! Nous savons quelque chose que personne d'autre ne connaît.

- Les Horcruxes ?

Minerva sourit à Hermione.

- Oui !

- Le bijou volé aurait-il pu en être un ?

- Je l'ignore ...

- Mais pourquoi vouloir le récupérer s'il n'était pas important, continua Rémus. Voldemort a peut-être appris que certains Horcruxes avaient été détruits ... Peut-être veut-Il récupérer les autres pour les mettre à l'abri.

- Si le bijou est bien un Horcruxe, pourquoi Albus ne l'a-t-il pas détruit au lieu de le cacher au Britsih ? Demanda Hermione.

- Parce qu'il n'en savait rien ! L'interrompit Ron. Souviens-toi : l'an passé : Harry devait récupérer un souvenir à Slughorn !

- Oui ! S'exclama Hermione. C'est à partir de là, je crois, qu'il s'est rendu compte du nombre d'Horcruxes !

- N'allez pas si vite en conclusion ! Les calma Minerva. Tout ceci n'est que supposition ! Peut-être faisons-nous fausse route !

La réunion ne tarda pas à se terminer. Rémus finit par accepter de prendre la tête de l'Ordre – provisoirement, avait-il précisé. Mais tout le monde, y compris lui, savait que le provisoire durerait longtemps.

La cuisine des Weasley retrouva son calme. Molly avait réussi à convaincre les jumeaux de passer la nuit ici et de ne partir que le lendemain. Fred et Georges s'étaient éclipsés dans la chambre de Ginny pour voir comment leur soeur se portait. Molly les rejoignit rapidement.

Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent seuls.

Dans la cheminée, le feu crépitait sèchement. Les flammes montaient dans le foyer et donnait à la pièce une lueur orangée.

Hermione se leva.

- Je vais me coucher, marmonna-t-elle baîllant. Je n'en peux plus.

Ron se leva aussi et la doubla dans l'escalier pour la possession de la salle de bain. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

Sans bruit, elle poussa la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Fred et Georges devaient déjà être au lit ou en train d'expérimenter de nouvelles farces. Molly était seule avec sa fille. Une seule bougie tremblotait dans la nuit. Madame Weasley avait les traits tirés.

- Allez vous coucher, murmura Hermione. Je veillerai sur Ginny. S'il se passe quoique ce soit, je viendrais vous chercher.

Molly tamponna ses yeux avec un mouchoir.

- Tu es tellement gentille, dit-elle en reniflant. Ron a de la chance d'avoir une amie comme toi.

La jeune sorcière rougit. Heureusement la pénombre cacha ses joues écarlate à la mère de Ron. Molly la prit soudain dans ses bras.

- Bonne nuit, lança-t-elle avant de quitter sa fille et Hermione.

Ginny n'avait toujours aucune réaction. Guimauve et Pattenrond s'étaient roulés en boule et dormait sur le lit de la malade.

Hermione s'assit près de son amie.

- Ron et moi faisons partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, expliqua-t-elle. Nous ... nous ... ferons tout ... pour aider Harry.

Sa voix se cassa. Elle se releva et se déshabilla.

En chemise de nuit, elle s'allongea sur le ventre sur son lit. Elle rapprocha la bougie et la laissa flotter à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Hermione ouvrit le journal de RAB. Elle posa sur son oreille le petit marque-page dans lequel sautait un petit korrigan. Elle se replongea dans la lecture de la vie de Regulus.

Ce soir, j'ai de nouveau trouvé Domitille en pleurs. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était rentrée. J'ai entendu du bruit au salon, je suis descendu et je l'ai trouvée. Elle était recroquevillée sur le canapé. Elle ne m'a pas entendu venir. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, mais elle a crié quand j'ai posé ma main sur son épaule. Elle s'est jetée dans mes bras. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la calmer. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle avait dû faire. Quelque chose d'horrible, en tout cas : sa robe était pleine de sang.

Je m'en veux de l'avoir entraînée là-dedans. Même si elle ne me l'a jamais reproché. Elle me disait qu'elle l'avait autant choisi que moi.

3 juillet 1979

Je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler, Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser couler mes larmes. Un Black qui pleure, on n'a jamais vu cela ...

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi. C'est impossible(,) pas après ce qui vient de se passer.

Je dois mettre un terme à tout cela. Il le faut ... Je le dois ...

Pour Domitille ... pour moi ... et pour tous les autres.

Il l'a tuée ... Il m'a forcé à regarder ce salaud la tuer ...

Une leçon a-t-Il dit ... Une leçon pour que nous, les nouvelles recrues, nous sachions le prix à payer pour un échec ...

Je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle avait dû faire ...

Nous étions là, une poignée, dix tout au plus, impossible de m'en rappeler vraiment. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au centre de notre demi-cercle.

Domitille était la seule sans cagoule. Elle était à Ses pieds, ses longs cheveux dénoués formaient une sorte de traîne ou de voile funèbre.

Lorsqu'Il parla, Il le fit d'une voix forte, même les sanglots de Domitille s'éteignirent.

Ses paroles ne me sont pas restées en mémoire ... Rien de ce qu'Il a dit n'a été gardé dans mes pensées. La seule chose que je savais à ce moment et que je sais toujours c'était la crainte, la crainte de ne rien faire, la crainte de ne pas bouger, la crainte de rester impuissant. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé ... La crainte de faire quelque chose et de mourir à mon tour ...

A-t-elle su que j'étais là ? M'a-t-elle reconnu sous ma cagoule ? Je ne le sais ... je ne le saurais jamais, mais je souhaite de tout coeur qu'elle n'ait jamais vu que j'étais là ... vu que j'étais là et que je n'ai rien fait, rien dit. Pas un geste, pas une parole ... Rien.

Le Maître a fait un signe, un seul, vers les Ombres derrière nous.

Il s'est alors avancé dans la lumière. Sa baguette était déjà prête. Avant même qu'Il ne prononce une parole, il savait déjà ce qu'Il lui demanderait de faire.

Le Maître lui a ordonné de la tuer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il Lui a répondu, je ne m'en souviens plus. Mais sa voix ... Je l'ai reconnu immédiatement. Malgré sa cagoule, j'ai su qui se cachait derrière ce masque. Malefoy !

J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Si ce n'avait été lu, ça aurait été ma chère cousine Bellatrix.

Mais ce soir, c'était Lucius.

Je suis sûr que derrière son masque, il avait un sourire carnassier, le sourire de celui, tout puissant, qui sait qu'il va donner la Mort. Le Bras Armé de la Grande Dame en Noir.

Il a pointé sa baguette vers elle. Elle ne bougeait plus résignée.

Et moi ...

Moi je n'ai rien fait. Je suis resté comme une marionnette à (t'avais mis ç) qui on aurait coupé les fils.

Malefoy, il avait un rire dans la voix quand il a prononcé ces deux mots funestes.

Il a ri après, quand tout a été fini, il a rigolé !

Le Maître aussi a éclaté de rire.

Domitille, ma douce Domitille ...

Sauras-tu me pardonner ce que moi, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner ...

Domitille, ma douce Domitille ...

C'est pour cela que je dois arrêter ...

Je ne veux pas finir comme toi, ma douce Domitille ! Je suis lâche, je le sais ! Mais je ne veux pas être fauché par un éclair vert ... Je dois arrêter ! Arrêter tant qu'il est encore temps !

Je ne veux pas finir ainsi ...

Encore moins comme Malefoy ... une machine à tuer sans coeur ... Jamais !

Il faut que tout s'arrête ...

Il le faut ...

La clé ...

Elle est toute proche, mais je suis lâche Domitille ...

Aurais-je le courage de la prendre ? Aurais-je le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout ...

Je devrais déjà être mort pour avoir découvert cela, et pourtant ... Je suis toujours là ...

C'est ma chance, Domitille. Ma chance de vivre, ma chance de te venger ...

Aurais-je seulement la force ?

Domitille ...

Le sommeil surprit Hermione en pleine lecture. Sa tête retomba sur la page griffonnée à la hâte.

La petite flamme de la chandelle tremblota une dernière fois. Les larmes de cire s'étaient figée le long de la bougie. Il y eut comme un souffle et le noir régna dans la chambre. Le noir et le silence ...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre XI : Les Gardiens de Minos.**_

Tisiphone pestait. Elle envoya valser un gros livre qui se fracassa contre une pile de grimoires qui s'écroula avec fracas. Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains et essaya de se replonger dans son travail.

La sorcière avait tiré les lourds rideaux gris foncés, pour empêcher les rayons du soleil d'entrer la distraire. La pièce était éclairée par les seules flammes des bougies qui tremblotaient. Une dizaine de chandelles flottaient tout autour du bureau sur lequel Tisiphone avait étalé ses livres, ses papyrii et ses autres textes.

Elle détestait cela : quand la traduction d'un texte lui échappait. Pour le moment, les lettres refusaient de former des mots ... Tout était dénué de sens.

Elle avait ses anciennes notes sous les yeux et plus rien ne concordait. D'un nouveau geste rageur, elle lança son carnet au loin. Il tapa contre la porte avant de rebondir au sol.

Elle leva les yeux vers la pendule : la sorcière se donna encore une heure. Ensuite, elle ferait une pause, peut-être un tour dans la campagne pour se changer les idées.

Ses yeux revinrent sur le morceau de peau. Une partie était restée inchangée depuis la petite expédition dans le passé. C'était déjà cela de traduit.

Tisiphone relut avec lenteur les quelques phrases qu'elle comprenait :

« _La Boîte de Pandore ne renferme pas tous les maux de l'humanité — encore moins l'espoir. Mais un mauvais possesseur peut déchaîner sur tous les êtres vivan__ts__ peine, fatigue, maladie, vice, tromperie, folie et malheurs. La Boîte se nourrit de la puissance magique, plus elle est forte, plus elle en demande. Craignez-donc son pouvoir, pauvres inconscients qui la recherchaient, car le malheur qu'elle a déjà causé pourrait de nouveau s'abattre sur la tête des inconscients … »_

Ensuite, c'était de nouveau cet alphabet cunéiforme, ce mélange de linéaire A et B et une autre langue totalement inconnue de la sorcière. De l'Atlante sans aucun doute. Si seulement elle avait une Pierre de Rosette ... Mais non ...Rien, juste un texte écrit en plusieurs langues ... pas moyen de comparer.

Excédée, Tisiphone leva les yeux au plafond. Les poutres brillaient sous les lueurs des bougies et les nervures du bois prenaient d'étranges formes dansantes. Il était temps qu'elle sorte un peu. De sa baguette, elle ouvrit en grand les tentures. Le soleil entra à flot dans la pièce.

La sorcière se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, en évitant les livres qu'elle avait balancés un peu partout. Elle se retourna : c'était un vrai champ de bataille. Elle rangerait tout cela plus tard.

Le cottage était désert et silencieux. Lucius avait dû s'absenter, régler quelques problèmes avec Drago, lui avait-il expliqué.

Dans la cuisine, Tisiphone s'étira comme chat, en attendant que son thé infuse.

La porte donnant sur le jardin était entrouverte et le vent la faisait battre en mesure.  
Tisiphone fit léviter une grosse pierre pour caler la porte. Ce bruit la dérangeait.

La tasse de thé brûlante dans la main, Tisiphone, pieds nus, s'avança dans le jardin. La douce brise chaude caressait les herbes hautes. Ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit sur la pelouse réchauffée par le soleil.

La glycine en fleur et les roses mélangeaient leurs doux parfums ; une certaine sérénité entourait le cottage. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Même les nuages, gros moutons cotonneux dans le ciel ne bougeaient plus. Le vent était soudainement tombé.

Tisiphone faisait face au paysage vallonné qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux : pas âme humaine qui vive à l'horizon. La Nature était toute puissante ici, les animaux les maîtres des lieux. Une buse dans l'azur se laissait nonchalamment planer, observant les champs qui s'étalaient sous ses serres à la recherche de sa prochaine proie. Les abeilles butinaient de fleurs en fleurs, récoltant leur précieux nectar.

Tisiphone but une gorgée de thé et fit quelques pas. En s'approchant de la haie qui bordait la propriété, elle effraya de petits passereaux qui s'envolèrent en piaillant. La petite nuée brune disparut bien vite derrière le petit bois.

Tisiphone était arrivée devant les premiers arbres. Elle s'avança sous l'ombre des frondaisons. Les feuilles d'un vert tendre laissaient passer de temps à autre un rayon doré. Le sol se transformait alors en une mosaïque brillante.

Tisiphone était parvenue au bord de la petite mare. Elle s'assit sur son rocher fétiche et laissa tomber ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Le liquide était moins chaud et il ne lui brûla pas la gorge.

Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers d'autres cieux : il lui fallait trouver les autres pectoraux ... Mais la sorcière ne savait comment faire ... Son texte était la clé ... mais il ne voulait pas livrer ses secrets ... Avait-elle un autre moyen de découvrir où les quatre bijoux restants étaient cachés ?

Elle savait, à présent, qu'un voyage dans le temps ne pourrait l'aider. La formule que Voldemort avait autrefois employée ne pouvait s'appliquer deux fois au même sorcier ...

Les paroles du Mage Noir lui revinrent en tête. Elle L'avait questionné lorsqu'elle était venue Lui annoncer la découverte d'un nouveau pectoral.

_« _

- _Et la formule pour retourner dans le Passé ? Ne puis-je pas la réutiliser ?_

_- Non, c'est l'un des inconvénients ... Elle ne peut fonctionner qu'une seule fois sur la même personne ..._

_- D'accord ... Donc si je voulais récupérer un pectoral en allant de le passé, je dois trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour y aller à ma place ..._

_Voldemort avait éclaté de rire._

_- Confiance ... Voilà un grand problème ..._

_Elle avait acquiescé en silence ..._

_- Je ne vois personne ..._

_Elle n'avait confiance en personne. De toute façon, pour trouver les pectoraux dans le passé, il faudrait tomber au bon moment, dans le souvenir ... Lors d'une réunion des Thalatheons ..._

_- Donc, ma seule chance de les récupérer ... ce sont mes traductions ... Ce morceau de peau ..._

_Voldemort avait hoché la tête, un sourire féroce et carnassier sur les lèvres. Tisiphone savait ce que cela signifiait : aucun échec n'était envisageable ..._

_Elle était repartie avec le pectoral qu'elle avait volé au musée. En échange, Voldemort avait récupéré un des pectoraux ; celui qui était orné de Thestrals et de créatures ressemblant à des Moremplis. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait en faire ... et à dire vrai cela lui était égal. _

_Après tout, qu'avait-il pu découvrir dans les rouleaux qu'il avait volés en Atlantide ... »_

Le vent s'était de nouveau levé. Mais il ne soufflait guère dans le petit bois, ridant à peine la surface lisse de la mare.

Les grenouilles, finalement, avaient retrouvé leurs nénuphars et se prélassaient, gardant un oeil sur leurs éventuelles proies.

Une libellule voletait près de la sorcière avant de se poser sur la tige d'un iris en fleur.

La lumière déclinait : le soleil devait être bas sur l'horizon.

Tisiphone se décida à rentrer. Une petite idée venait de germer dans sa tête ...

Les grenouilles ne plongèrent même pas quand elle sortit ses pieds de l'eau. La petite vague souleva doucement leurs îlots verts sans déranger les batraciens.

D'un rapide sort, elle sécha ses pieds et retourna au cottage.

Sortie du bois, elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Le crépuscule commençait à embraser le ciel brumeux. Les cieux autour de l'astre déclinant étaient mauves, la brume un peu plus rose montait des champs et voilait légèrement le gros disque orangé. Les blancs moutons du ciel étaient devenus roses et violets.

Son regard frôla alors le cottage. Une lumière tremblait à l'intérieur. Lucius devait être rentré. Elle se hâta donc de terminer sa route.

Elle passa la porte de la cuisine, toujours ouverte. Cette fois, elle la referma derrière elle. La fraîcheur vespérale, préambule à l'automne bientôt proche, s'infiltrait déjà à l'intérieur de la maison. La sorcière posa ensuite sa tasse sur la table et sans bruit se dirigea vers le salon.

Des éclats de voix filtraient à travers le bois sombre de la porte. Tisiphone en fut étonnée. Qui pouvait donc l'accompagner ?

Elle entra dans le salon, calmant ainsi sa curiosité.

Lucius, la voyant faire son entrée, se leva en souriant.

- Où était-tu ? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

- - J'étais sortie prendre l'air ... me changer les idées.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au sorcier qui n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil. Drago. Que faisait-il ici ? Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard glacé et dédaigneux. Il paraissait ravi à la fois de se trouver ici et d'être en compagnie de la sorcière. Si cohabitation il y avait, elle risquait d'être houleuse et difficile.

Lucius et Tisiphone s'assirent dans un des canapés. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Il toussota avant de répondre, comme s'il était gêné.

- Drago va rester quelques temps avec nous.

En voyant la mine du blondinet, la sorcière se rendit compte qu'il n'était guère enchanté par l'idée qui ne venait sûrement pas de lui.

- Bien, répondit laconiquement Tisiphone.

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? Si Lucius voulait que son fils reste ici, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, elle n'était pas chez elle après tout.

Le silence n'eut pas le temps de s'installer. Tisiphone se leva soudain.

- Bon ... Faut que je me remette au travail, lança-t-elle soudain.

Elle avait déjà ouvert la porte du bureau et s'était engouffrée dedans.

Lucius la suivit. Il lança un regard glacé à Drago lui signifiant de ne pas bouger. Le jeune garçon leva les yeux au ciel. Il était coincé ici ... que pouvait-il faire d'autre ... à part rester assis dans ce vieux fauteuil et admirer les horribles tapisseries de l'arrière grand-mère Adélaïde.

Tisiphone était déjà derrière son bureau. Elle allait tirer les rideaux quand Lucius arriva à sa suite.

Il s'arrêta un moment interdit en voyant le capharnaüm dans la pièce.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ? Demanda-t-il en relevant une pile de livres de sa baguette.

Tisiphone rougit, prise sur le fait.

- Rien du tout ... Je me suis un peu énervée contre cette maudite traduction ...

- Un peu ? S'étonna Lucius. Qu'est-ce que c'est quand tu t'énerves vraiment ?

- Il ne vaut mieux pas le savoir ... marmonna-t-elle.

Elle finit d'allumer les bougies. La pénombre régna dans le bureau, lorsque furent tirés les lourds rideaux.

- Es-tu fâchée ? questionna alors le sorcier.

- Fâchée ? Pourquoi ? Ai-je des raisons d'être fâchée ?

- A toi de me le dire. Tu es partie si vite ...

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Je te l'ai dit, Lucius !

Elle montra le bureau qui disparaissait sous les papyrii.

- J'ai du travail qui m'attend ! Nous avons eu de la chance une fois ... Cela ne se reproduira pas ... Et Il Lui faut des résultats ... Dois-je te le rappeler ?

- Tu n'es donc pas fâchée ? Bredouilla-t-il.

- Fâchée ? Fâchée parce que Drago est là ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Je ne vais tout de même pas t'interdire de le voir ? Par Calypso ! C'est ton fils ...

De nouveau son rire clair s'éleva dans le bureau sombre.

Elle redevint soudain un peu plus sérieuse.

- Pourquoi se cache-t-il ici avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'allais pas le laisser se terrer chez Severus ... Il commence à avoir beaucoup de monde chez ce pauvre Rogue ... ajouta-t-il en souriant. Quant au Manoir ... c'est inimaginable ... Trop risqué ... Drago a quand même fait entrer des Mangemorts à Poudlard ... Ces incapables du Ministère seraient ravis de lui mettre la main dessus ... voire même de lui faire porter le chapeau pour la mort du vieux fou ...

Tisiphone opina en silence. Elle fronça soudain des sourcils.

- Ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je vais dire ... commença-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle se tut et de sa baguette repoussa la porte qui donnait sur le salon et qui était restée ouverte.

- Ta ... ta ... femme ... ne risque pas de débarquer ici avec une poignée d'Aurors ...

Les yeux de Tisiphone s'étaient assombris, leur bleu en était presque devenu noir.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demanda froidement Lucius.

- Ouvre les yeux ! Drago ne m'aime pas ... et je ne pense pas que cela le dérangerait outre mesure de me renvoyer à Azkaban ...

Lucius ne trouva rien à redire ...

- Mais de toute façon, il est un peu tard pour revenir en arrière ... conclut Tisiphone.

- J'ai confiance en mon fils, répliqua sèchement Lucius.

- Et moi, je te fais confiance, répondit Tisiphone.

Ils se dévisagèrent encore quelques minutes. Finalement, la sorcière baissa les yeux en premier.

Elle alla s'asseoir au bureau. Elle sortit d'un des tiroirs le dernier pectoral qu'elle avait récupéré. Puis elle se tourna vers Lucius. Le pectoral se balançait entre eux deux.

- Cette nuit ... murmura-t-elle. Cette nuit ... Je retournerai là-bas.

Lucius lui prit le bijou des mains et le reposa sur un tas de parchemins.

- Je serai là, promit-il.

La sorcière l'en remercia d'un sourire.

_La nuit était tombée, le voile noir avait recouvert la mer de ses ténèbres. La lune nouvelle se cachait dans l'ombre, seules les frileuses étoiles apportaient quelques pâles clartés aux cieux engourdis. _

_Tisiphone se trouvait sur le pont d'un bateau. Nulle terre à l'horizon, nulle lumière sur l'embarcation silencieuse. Un homme était debout à la poupe. Seule âme vivante encore éveillée, elle surveillait la mer. _

_La sorcière partit à l'exploration du navire. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir ... Sous le pont, les rameurs dormaient. Une seule cabine à l'arrière, derrière la salle qui servait sans doute de réfectoire aux marins. La porte de l'unique chambre était ouverte. Tisiphone se glissa dans l'entrebâillement._

_Un vieil homme était assis derrière une table. Une seule bougie éclairait les tablettes d'argile qu'il remplissait avec application. Il avait les traits tirés, les yeux usés par son grand âge et la fatigue. _

_La sorcière se pencha par dessus de son épaule. Elle eut un sourire en reconnaissant des lettres familières : du linéaire A et du grec ... archaïque certes, mais du grec. Le peu qu'elle lut lui arracha un deuxième sourire, plus grand et éclatant. Le vieillard releva soudain la tête, imité par Tisiphone. Quelqu'un approchait._

_Un homme s'agenouilla sur le seuil de la chambre. _

- _Seigneur Sorentos, Cnossos est en enfin en vue._

_Sorentos se leva, un sourire aux lèvres. Il fit signe à l'homme de s'approcher. Ce dernier s'exécuta et lui tendit une canne en bois dont le pommeau était orné d'une tête de dragon. Il aida le vieillard à monter sur le pont._

_La mer grise battait doucement les flancs du navire. Des voix se faisaient entendre, des ordres étaient donnés. Les rameurs réveillés arc-boutaient leur dos et les rames entraient et sortaient des flots en rythme. _

_Devant la proue, la silhouette sombre d'une côte se découpait. Sur la gauche, le ciel pâlissait légèrement. Une lueur encore lointaine éclairait le sommet d'une falaise._

- _L'Oeil du Minotaure, soupira Sorentos. Enfin !_

_Le soleil perçait l'horizon quand le navire aborda la côte crétoise. Le chemin jusqu'au palais sembla durer une éternité pour la sorcière, ballottée à l'arrière du char qui conduisait le vieil homme jusqu'à l'ancienne demeure de Minos. Elle ne lâcha pas d'une semelle. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il adviendrait des précieuses tablettes. Il les lui fallait. _

_Enfin, le char s'arrêta dans un nuage de poussière. La terre sèche n'avait pas connu la pluie depuis longtemps. Une petite foule de soldats lourdement armés de doubles haches attendait le vieillard. Lorsqu'il descendit du char, aidé par le jeune homme du bateau, tous s'inclinèrent, le genou en terre. _

_Ils se trouvaient dans la grande cour ouest. _

_Le vieillard fut escorté jusqu'à la salle du trône. Il n'accorda aucun regard pour les fresques qui ornaient le pourtour de la cour. Tisiphone, elle, n'en perdait pas une miette. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue sur les ruines du palais, il ne restait pas grand chose des fresques. Ce matin-là, elles resplendissaient, touchées par les premiers rayons. Les taureaux blancs et bruns, les hommes qui voltigeaient autour des massives bêtes, les peintures semblaient prendre vie. _

_Dans la salle du trône aux murs pourpres , le vieillard fut laissé seul, sur ordre du roi qui se leva de son trône en stuc. Sous l'oeil bienveillant des griffons qui paressaient sur les murs, le roi enlaça son vieil ami._

_- Sorentos ! Je suis content de te revoir._

_Les yeux de Tisiphone brillèrent. Le roi portait autour du cou un pectoral flamboyant. Un bijou qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. _

_- Moi de même, cher Mineor ! Je tenais absolument à revenir ici avant ton départ !_

-_ Je l'aurai retardé pour jouir quelques jours de ta compagnie ! Sourit le dénommé Mineor._

_Il prit alors un air plus grave._

_- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il plus soucieux._

_Le visage de Sorentos se décomposa à son tour._

_- Bien mauvaises, mon ami, bien mauvaises et funestes ... Les Dieux nous ont abandonnés ..._

_Sorentos tapota alors le sac de toile qu'il portait sur son épaule. _

_- Tout est consigné là dedans ... expliqua-t-il. Tout ... les moindres détails des événements, les noms, les destinations. Notre Mer-Patrie se meurt ...Bientôt, il n'en restera plus rien ... plus rien à part nos vieux souvenirs et nos larmes. La magie aura eu raison de nous ..._

_- Pas la magie ! S'insurgea Mineor. Mais les esprits funestes qui ont soufflé le Mal sur nos aïeux ..._

_- Puis-je mettre mes écrits en sécurité ? Demanda alors le vieil homme._

_- Bien entendu. Allons dans la crypte aux piliers ! Personne ne viendra chercher tes tablettes au sein du sanctuaire sacré !_

_Sorentos sourit, visiblement soulagé. _

_- Le Mal n'est pas encore venu jusqu'ici._

_Mineor baissa la tête._

_-Pourquoi suis-je obligé de partir ?_

_- Pardonne-moi cher ami ..._

_- Ce n'est pas grave ... De toute façon, ce palais est trop empli de souvenirs ... je préfère aller vers d'autres horizons, qui je l'espère seront meilleurs._

_-Où vont te porter tes pas ? Si toutefois, tu me juges assez digne de confiance pour cela._

_- Sorentos ! Voyons, je connais la valeur de l'amitié ! Ce ne serait que te faire insulte, si je ne te répondais pas !_

_Son visage se ferma._

_- Mais pas ici, le palais a tellement d'oreilles ..._

_Il posa son doigt sur la bouche, sous le regard ébahi de Sorentos : ici aussi les choses avaient bien changé. _

_Mineor avait fait quelques pas, suivi par Sorentos. Ils avaient quitté la Salle du Trône, les soldats s'agenouillèrent au passage de leur souverain. La Crypte aux Piliers était une minuscule pièce aux nombreuses colonnes. Peu de lumière entrait ici. Une lourde odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air saturé par ces effluves entêtantes. Au centre du sanctuaire, une statue en or dardait de son regard de turquoises les mortels qui se présentaient dans la pièce. Les bâtonnets d'encens brûlaient à ses pieds, des coupelles en or et en bronze regorgeaient d'offrandes ; des couronnes de lys étaient posées à même le sol._

_Mineor, imité par Sorentos, s'agenouillèrent aux pieds de la femme ._

_Le roi se lança dans une douce mélopée suppliante._

_- Ô Douce Déesse, Mère de Notre Peuple, Première Vague née de la Nuit, protège-nous, Humbles Thalatheons. Protège ton peuple dispersé aux quatre océans par l'écume tournoyante. Fais que tes enfants Atlantes ne deviennent pas des Ombres oubliées des hommes ! Laisse encore une fois éclater la grandeur de ta Mer-Patrie ! Que nos jours et nos nuits soient bercés par ta douce miséricorde._

_Mineor fit apparaître une petite bougie qu'il alluma et déposa aux pieds de la statue, Sorentos fit de même. Il prit appui sur sa canne pour se relever, lentement. Il ne réussit pas à cacher la grimace de douleur. _

_- Les Ténèbres nous attendent, marmonna le roi._

_Il sortit de dessous sa robe un pectoral atlante. Sorentos fit de même. _

_Le souverain s'avança vers un pilier. Rien ne le distinguait des autres. Il appliqua son pectoral sur une nervure du marbre clair. Il y eut un cliquetis sourd, un grondement venu des entrailles de la terre. Le pilier se mit à tourner et s'enfonca dans le sol. Il découvrit ainsi une trappe et un étroit escalier qui plongeait dans l'obscurité tellurique. _

- _Ici comment le Royaume des Ténèbres, le Labyrinthe Sacré. Nul ne peut en franchir le seuil sans trembler ..._

_Puis Mineor se tourna vers le vieux Thalatheon. _

_- Ici tes tablettes seront à l'abri. Es-tu prêt ?_

_L'homme acquiesça en silence. _

_Mineor ouvrit la marche. Quand les deux hommes furent descendus, la colonne remonta. L'obscurité fut totale. _

_- Suis-moi ! Ordonna Mineor. Ne lâche surtout pas le pan de ma robe, sinon, c'est la mort assurée._

_Sorentos ne répondit rien, mais s'agrippa fortement au doux tissu de son ami. _

_Mineor étendit les bras de part et d'autre de lui. Ses deux mains touchaient les parois rugueuses des murs. La roche était acérée et parfois coupante. _

_- Une dernière recommandation, lança soudain Mineor. Ne me parle pas durant le trajet. Je réciterai notre chemin ! Si tu venais à m'interrompre et qu'un couloir m'échappe, nous péririons ici ... de faim, de soif ... ou ... de la main des Gardiens ..._

_- Ma bouche sera close, Mineor !_

_- Bien, allons-y !_

_Le coeur de Tisiphone battait la chamade. Elle avait beau être dans un souvenir, ce labyrinthe noir lui faisait une étrange impression : un soupçon de curiosité se mêlait à une immense terreur. Elle sentait des frissons remonter le long de son dos. Elle se concentra sur les paroles de Mineor. Si elle souhaitait récupérer les tablettes d'argile, nul doute qu'il lui faudrait revenir en ces lieux hostiles._

_Le souverain commença à égrener sa litanie, tel un Petit Poucet semant non pas des cailloux mais des mots._

_- Un, deux, trois, Sénestre._

_Il emprunta le troisième couloir qui s'ouvrait sur sa gauche. _

_-Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, dextre._

_Il tourna à droite. _

_- Un, deux, Sénestre._

_Ils bifurquèrent de nouveau._

_- Un, deux, trois, quatre, Sénestre. Un, deux, trois, Sénestre. Un, Dextre._

_Tisiphone marchait comme un automate, répétant en silence, les indications de Mineor. _

_Le sol était irrégulier et plusieurs fois, Sorentos faillit tomber, emporté par les petites pierres qui se détachaient sous leurs pieds. _

_Mineor stoppa soudain. Sorentos poussa un soupir de soulagement, croyant être arrivé à destination. _

_La voix du souverain résonnait étrangement. Ils devaient être dans une salle immense, conclut Tisiphone en entendant l'écho. Un souffle glacé semblait sortir du sol. _

_- Prends garde, Sorentos, nous sommes près de la Gueule du Minotaure. La passerelle est étroite. Un seul pas sur le côté et une chute sans fin t'attend !_

_Mineor s'aventura le premier._

_Un, deux !_

_Il s'engagea dans la deuxième ouverture qu'il croisa. _

_Tisiphone avait les nerfs à vif à progresser ainsi dans le noir. Par moment, il lui semblait entendre de drôles de bruits, comme s'ils étaient suivis. Cela n'avait rien de rassurant. _

_Les Ténèbres ... Elles étaient devenues au fil des ans ses amies ... Mais cette nuit, dans ce lieu sans temps, elle se sentait étrangère, oppressée par le noir comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Etait-ce ainsi l'Obscurité des tombes ? Les Ténèbres de la Mort ? Un noir si total, si palpable ... si glacé. _

_Les pas des visiteurs résonnaient. Les paroles de Mineor mourraient rapidement, ils étaient de nouveau dans un étroit couloir. _

_- Un, Sénestre. Un, deux, trois, Dextre._

_Mineor s'arrêta brusquement. _

_-Nous sommes arrivés, murmura-t-il._

_Sorentos souffla, soulagé. Mineor poussa une lourde porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant._

_- Ce n'est pas fermé, s'étonna son compagnon._

_- Jamais ! Qui s'aventurerait ici ? De toute façon, les Gardiens de Minos veillent. Les pectoraux sont nos laissez-passer !_

_Mineor attendit que Sorentos soit entré, il referma alors la porte. Finalement, il apporta de la lumière aux lieux. _

_La salle aux proportions immenses était peu haute. Le plafond, peint en bleu foncé, touchait presque la tête du roi. Les murs étaient peints en ocre et pourpre. Un fin liseré végétal d'or courait à quelques centimètres du sol et du plafond. Au sol étaient disposés des coffres en or, en ivoire ou en bois précieux. _

_- Ton récit sera en sécurité ici ! Lui affirma Mineor._

_- Tant de choses en dépendent !_

_Avec précaution, il ouvrit son sac et sortit un petit coffret de bois. Il souleva le couvercle et caressa les tablettes d'argile rectangulaires et rondes. _

_Puis, il referma le couvercle. Sorentos alla déposer son précieux fardeau entre deux coffres noirs. _

_- Puisse ma mémoire reposer en paix ! Puisse le souvenir atlante rester en ces lieux à jamais ! Puisse le secrets des Thalatheons être gardé éternellement._

_- Puis-je te poser une question ? Demanda alors Mineor._

_-Oui, mon ami !_

_-Pourquoi consigner cela ... Pourquoi ces secrets ne doivent-ils pas mourir avec toi ..._

_Sorentos éclata de rire. _

_- C'est là la charge d'un érudit comme moi ! Consigner les Annales Atlantes, les Odes aux Thalatheons ! Pour qu'un jour, nos descendants découvrent leur sagesse ... et leurs faiblesses aussi ! _

_-Leurs faiblesses ? S'étonna Mineor._

_- Oui, nous sommes faibles ! Nous avons été trop orgueilleux ... les Dieux nous ont punis ... Notre empire s'effrite, bientôt, il n'en restera que des ruines ..._

_- Que crains-tu ?_

_- La Boîte ..._

_- La Boîte ... de Pandore ? Mais ... elle n'a plus été ouverte depuis ..._

_- Depuis de nombreuses années, des siècles même !_

_- Et pour cause, des pectoraux ont été volés ..._

_- Ce qui a été volé réapparaîtra un jour ... Puissions-nous jamais voir ce jour venir ! C'est pour cela, nos descendants doivent savoir ... Les Annales ... leur permettront peut-être d'éviter de nouvelles catastrophes. Les Thalatheons se sont dispersés à travers tout notre Monde ... pour le protéger ... Mais si un jour, leur puissance est requise, il faut montrer leur route ..._

_- Tes paroles sont bien obscures, mon ami, murmura Mineor._

_- Les Dieux ne m'ont donné que peu d'instructions ..._

_Sorentos, avec difficulté, s'assit sur le sol froid de la salle. Il sortit alors une dernière tablette._

_-Mineor, ce labyrinthe a-t-il des oreilles ?_

_Le roi prit place, lui aussi à même le sol. _

_- Oui, mais sois sans crainte, les Gardiens ne nous trahiront pas !_

_Sorentos avait sorti ses instruments. Il commença à graver des lettres dans l'argile._

_- Quel étrange langage utilises-tu ?_

_- Le Langage Ancien et le Langage Nouveau, expliqua Sorentos. Une nouvelle ère commence ..._

_Il leva les yeux vers le souverain._

_- Alors, mon ami ! Quelle est la destination du dernier Thalatheon ?_

_Mineor lui répondit dans un souffle._

_- Que les Dieux me guide sans faillir vers le Nord et le Couchant. Mes pas s'arrêteront vers cette nouvelle terre qu'un songe m'a montrée. Une terre fertile, arrosée d'un grand fleuve sauvage. Une terre aux sept collines que les Fils des Loups rendront célèbres ..._

_Il s'interrompit._

_- Je ne puis t'en dire plus ... les divins rêves ne sont guère plus précis._

_Sorentos rit._

_- Les Dieux ont été durs avec toi ... D'autres Thalatheons ont eu plus de chance ! Une destination déjà connue d'eux, des terres accueillantes, tombées sous la coupe atlante._

_Tout en parlant, il traçait avec célérité les lettres et les symboles sur l'argile. Il en termina rapidement. _

_- Parfait, chuchota-t-il en se relevant péniblement._

_Il alla jusqu'à son coffret et y déposa la dernière tablette. _

_- Cette fois, l'histoire est terminée !_

_Un certain soulagement transparaissait dans sa voix chevrotante._

_- Pourquoi ce que tu viens de dire me fait soudain frissonner ?_

_- J'ai ce même sentiment, Mineor._

_- Et toi ? Où tes pas vont-ils te mener ?_

_Sorentos sourit. _

_- Les Dieux ont été sévères avec moi. Je ne trouverai jamais le repos de poser mes vieux os sur une quelconque terre. Seule la Mort sera ma demeure immobile éternelle. Je vais errer ... de terres en terres, d'îles en îles. A la fois érudit, sage, scribe ou aède. Je raconterai à tous les gestes de nos ancêtres ... Que chanterai-je en premier ? La Folie du Puissant Theronos ? Les Aventures du fougueux Julius ? Ou la tragique Mort de la Douce Cleito ? A moins que je ne parle du Souffle Mortel des Dieux qui brûla nos terres ?_

_Sorentos fut soudain arrêté dans ses paroles._

_Un grattement sourd se faisait entendre derrière la porte. _

_- Qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda le vieil homme plein d'effroi._

_- Les Gardiens de Minos, murmura Mineor, une pointe d'inquiétude._

_Le grattement s'était intensifié. _

_-Je vais rendre cette pièce à l'obscurité et j'ouvrirai cette porte !_

_- Est-ce chose raisonnable ?_

_- Oui, ne l'oublie pas, nos pectoraux nous protègent. Je souhaite les interroger : jamais ils n'ont eu pareil comportement. Ne crains rien, Sorentos ! Sois silencieux !_

_Mineor fit disparaître la douce lueur de la pièce. Les Ténèbres reprirent leurs droits. Sorentos s'était de nouveau agrippé à la robe du souverain. _

_Ce dernier ouvrit la porte brusquement. _

_Un souffle putréfié envahit les narines des sorciers. Malgré l'obscurité, une ombre encore plus sombre et massive se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. _

_Tisiphone était pétrifiée de peur. Ce souvenir était si fort, plein de sensations étranges. Un noeud dans le ventre, elle se rapprocha de Sorentos. _

_Mineor parla d'une voix forte._

_-Je suis Mineor, souverain de Cnossos, Thalatheon d'Hypnos._

_Un souffle rauque se fit entendre. La créature se mit à parler. Sa voix rauque et gutturale semblait sortir d'un autre âge._

_- Je suis le Roi Gardien ! Qui est l'intrus, Ô Noble Souverain Thalatheon._

_- Voici Sorentos, Thalatheon de Pyrosis. Nous sommes descendus pour confier au Temps le secret de nos pouvoirs._

_- Qui est l'Autre ? Demanda alors le Roi Gardien en rugissant de rage._

_- Nous ne sommes que deux ! Tonna Mineor._

_- Non ! Je sens une présence impie qui souille le sanctuaire ! Les intrus doivent être châtiés, c'est la Loi de Minos !_

_- Mais nous sommes seuls !_

_La créature faite de ténèbres ne répondit rien. Le sol trembla lorsqu'elle entra plus en avant dans la salle._

_Tisiphone ne bougeait plus, elle s'était raidie. Si les deux Thalatheons ne comprenait rien, la sorcière se savait démasquée. Son coeur battait avec peur dans sa poitrine. Des longs frissons glacés parcouraient son échine. _

_Elle sentit soudain le souffle de la Bête sur elle. Son haleine pestilentielle lui donna un haut-le-coeur. Le Roi Gardien empestait la Mort._

_- L'intrus est là ... mais n'est pas ici, constata-t-il. Quel est ce maléfice ?_

_Soudain Tisiphone sentit une brûlure à sa joue, quelque chose de tranchant venait de laisser sa marque sur sa peau. Elle sentit le sang couler. Elle réprima le cri qui faillit s'échapper._

_Mineor et Sorentos n'attendirent pas et commencèrent à progresser vers la sortie. La sorcière leur emboîtait le pas. Le Gardien était juste derrière elle, elle sentait son souffle sur sa nuque. Elle aurait voulu courir, mais si elle doublait Mineor et Sorentos, elle se perdrait dans le dédale. _

_Réfrénant son envie de fuite et sa peur, elle psalmodiait dans sa tête les indications. Elle s'engagea en tremblant sur le rebord étroit de la Gueule du Minotaure. _

_Mineor s'arrêta un instant. La sorcière le maudit. Le Roi Gardien n'était plus seul, d'autres pas faisaient écho aux siens. _

_Le sorcière se rendit compte que le souverain crétois était tout aussi paniqué qu'elle. Elle l'entendit chuchoter quelques paroles de réconfort à Sorentos. _

_- Nous allons sortir par une autre porte, plus proche de nous. Je n'aime pas le comportement des Gardiens._

_Sorentos était bien trop terrifié pour répondre._

_- Un, deux, dextre. Un, deux, trois, quatre, Senestre. Un, deux, senestre. Trois marches, dextre._

_Au milieu des ténèbres, une lueur pâle se découpait. Un carré bleu : le ciel._

_- Nous y sommes presque, chuchota Mineor. Plus besoin de compter. C'est tout droit._

_A peine eut-il dit cela que Tisiphone accéléra, la peur au ventre. _

_Le carré grandissait à vue d'oeil. Elle entendait les bruits de l'extérieur : le gazouillis des oiseaux, les conversations des soldats. Le vent soufflait dans les palmes des arbres. Leur frottement avait quelque chose de rassurant, comme une douce berceuse. _

_La sortie était toute proche._

_Tisiphone était au pied d'un escalier. Elle posa le pied sur la première marche. _

_Soudain une Ombre immense lui cacha le ciel bleu._

_Mineor et Sorentos crièrent._

_Un hurlement terrifiant leur répondit. La sorcière comprit que c'était elle qui venait d'hurler : quelque chose venait de lui entailler le bras droit, l'arrêtant dans sa montée._

_Elle cria une nouvelle fois. _

Tisiphone ouvrit les yeux. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître les lieux : la pénombre rassurante et familière du bureau.

Son bras la brûlait vivement, elle baissa les yeux et vit une longue estafilade qui lui courait du poignet au coude.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Tisiphone sursauta et leva la tête. Lucius la regardait avec inquiétude.

Un tremblement involontaire la secoua.

- Je ... je ... ne sais pas, bredouilla-t-elle. Il ... Il y avait quelque chose ...

- J'ai essayé de te faire revenir ! Mais cela ne marchait pas !

Lucius prit le bras ensanglanté et pointa sa baguette dessus. Mais ces efforts furent vain, la blessure ne se refermait pas malgré les sorts.

Du sang perlait également de sa joue. Lucius fit apparaître un long bandage. Tisiphone ne disait rien, elle se laissait faire. Une grimace apparut sur son visage lorsque le sorcier serra avec force le tissu autour de son bras.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement. Drago fit son apparition. Le jeune sorcier s'était décidé à venir voir d'où provenaient ses cris qui l'avaient sorti de son examen attentif de la tapisserie de l'arrière grand-mère ornant le mur de sa chambre. Il fit une tête désabusée en voyant son père à genoux devant cette sorcière et qui la pansait comme un vulgaire moldu. Drago allait s'en aller quand Tisiphone lui fit signe d'approcher. Le jeune homme s'exécuta en grognant. Il remarqua alors la seconde blessure à sa joue. Que s'était-il passé ? Il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir entendue quitter le cottage.

- Prends une plume et un parchemin et note ! Ordonna-t-elle au jeune sorcier.

Drago ne bougea pas. Depuis quand lui donnait-elle des ordres ?

Lucius tourna la tête et dévisagea son fils. Voyant le regard glacé de son père, Drago, en ronchonnant, prit une plume et réussit à trouver un parchemin vierge sur le fatras qui avait envahi le bureau.

- Note tout scrupuleusement ! Rajouta Tisiphone.

- Mais enfin, vas-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Lucius.

- Plus tard ! Ceci est plus urgent !

Drago trempa la plume dans l'encrier. Il regarda la sorcière, attendant sa dictée. Tisiphone ferma les yeux, se remémorant les paroles de Mineor.

- Un, deux, trois, Senestre. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, dextre.

- Pas si vite, râla Drago.

Tisiphone ralentit sa litanie.

- Un, deux, Senestre. Un, deux, trois, quatre, Senestre. Un, deux, trois, Senestre. Un, Dextre.

Ni Drago ni Lucius ne voyait ce que cela signifiait, ils attendaient en silence qu'elle ait terminé.

- La Gueule du Minotaure. Un, deux !

Drago notait scrupuleusement les instructions. Sa plume crissait sur le parchemin.

- Un, Senestre. Un, deux, trois, Dextre.

La sorcière en avait terminé. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

Drago rangea sa plume. Il lui tendit le parchemin. Elle relut les indications notées puis le roula.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'interrogea Lucius.

- Notre fil d'Ariane, répondit-elle.

Sur son bras, le bandage était déjà bien imprégné de sang, quelques gouttes écarlates tombaient au sol.

- Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle hocha de la tête et se leva.

Elle fit quelques pas hésitants, ses jambes tremblaient encore sous elle.

Elle alla dans le salon, Drago et Lucius suivirent son sillage ensanglanté. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

Sa baguette tremblait légèrement. Elle fit apparaître un verre et en vida son contenu rapidement.

Le tremblement s'était calmé.

Elle commença à parler d'une voix douce. Sur sa joue, le sang avait séché, laissant une croûte sombre sur la peau claire de la sorcière.

- J'étais à Cnossos en Crète, raconta-t-elle. Je ne sais pas trop à quelle époque ... Le palais était encore debout. Il y avait un vieillard, le propriétaire du pectoral. Il faut qu'on aille là-bas ! Il avait des tablettes ! Tout est retranscrit dedans ! J'ai pu en lire quelques lignes ! Il a collecté de nombreuses informations ! Je crois qu'il sait exactement où sont tous les pectoraux !

Elle se tourna vers Lucius.

- Il faut qu'on y aille ! Répéta-t-elle.

Le sorcier blond fit la moue.

- Ca attendra demain ! Tu n'es pas en état !

- Mais ... protesta la sorcière.

Elle regarda sa blessure qui suintait toujours de sang. Lucius avait raison.

- Si ces tablettes ont patienté plusieurs siècles, elles pourront bien attendre une journée de plus !

Son regard se fit plus sévère lorsqu'il vit que la sorcière allait protester.

- Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'es arrivé !

- Il ... Il y avait quelque chose ...

Elle s'interrompit un instant, le temps que son coeur retrouve un rythme normal.

- Le roi a emmené le Thalatheon sous le palais ... Il y a un labyrinthe ... Il a parlé des Gardiens de Minos ... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ... Mais ils étaient là, dans le Noir. Ils ont senti ma présence ! C'est l'un d'eux qui m'a fait ça ... et je ne sais pas comment cela est possible !

Ses mains tremblaient de nouveau. Elle se força à respirer profondément. Elle détestait sentir cette peur se distiller en elle, elle haïssait sentir cette faiblesse en elle. Le tremblement cessa.

Tisiphone se leva.

- Où vas-tu ?

-Faire quelque chose pour mon bras !

Elle le lui montra : le bandage était totalement détrempé. Le sang poisseux continuait à goutter.

- Viendras-tu à Cnossos ? Lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Bien entendu !

- Très bien, nous partirons dès l'aube ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Les marches craquèrent lorsque la sorcière monta à l'étage.

La douleur sourde de son bras s'était réveillée, elle serra des dents. La salle de bain était sombre, mais la lumière ne tarda pas à éclairer la pièce.

La sorcière fit couler l'eau. Avec précaution, elle examina sa joue. Le sang avait séché, l'estafilade s'était déjà refermée.

Elle se laverait plus tard : pour le moment son bras l'inquiétait. Les sorts de Lucius n'avaient pas réussi à refermer la blessure ... cela n'était pas normal.

Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle déroula la bande rougie. Elle eut peine à contenir son cri quand elle passa son bras sous l'eau glacée. L'entaille était profonde, les bords de la plaie étaient réguliers comme fait par une lame aiguisée. Le peau autour de la blessure commençait à se boursoufler.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça, maugréa-t-elle.

L'eau froide commençait à lui engourdir tout le bras. Elle grogna.

De sa main gauche, elle ouvrit la petite armoire au-dessus du lavabo. Fouillant parmi les fioles et les pots, elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle ôta sa main du flot et sécha son bras. La serviette devint aussitôt écarlate. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à dévisser le bouchon du pot. Il tomba sur le carrelage avec fracas. La sorcière prit une grosse poignée de ce baume verdâtre et gluant. L'odeur était entêtante. Elle l'appliqua en une couche épaisse sur la blessure. Elle grimaça et serra une nouvelle fois les dents lorsque la brûlure devint presque insupportable. Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux.

Elle attendit quelques instants, au bord de la nausée, tant la douleur était vive.Elle ouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'oeil sur son bras : le sang perlait encore un peu. Elle eut un petit sourire et appliqua une nouvelle couche du baume sur son bras. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre cette fois. La brûlure fut moins vive.

De sa main gauche, elle prit sa baguette et fit apparaître un nouveau bandage. Elle le serra fortement. Quand ce fut terminé, elle s'occupa de sa joue. Par précaution, elle s'appliqua un peu du baume.

Elle alla directement dans la chambre.

La fenêtre était ouverte sur la nuit, une chouette était perchée dans un arbre, toute proche.

Lucius l'attendait en silence. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle se laissa enfin aller sans mot dire.

L'aube peignait le ciel en rose et mauve. Tisiphone venait de terminer d'ensorceler une vieille plume en portoloin. La sorcière avait passé autour de son cou deux des pectoraux sur lesquels elle travaillait. Lucius l'attendait. Elle lui sourit et lui tendit la plume. Ils disparurent aussitôt.

Le soleil se levait doucement sur le palais en ruine. Les colonnes rouges qui étaient toujours debout faisaient face aux premiers rayons du soleil. Tout était calme et désert. Les touristes n'avaient pas encore envahi les lieux.

Tisiphone saisit la main de Lucius et l'entraîna dans le dédale des pièces dévastées. Ils passèrent rapidement la salle du trône. Les fresques y étaient délavées et éteintes, consumées par les années passées. De la crypte aux piliers, il ne restait pas grand chose. Quelques colonnes encore debout, la statue avait disparu, les offrandes aussi. Plus personne ne venait se recueillir en ces lieux.

Tisiphone ôta un des pectoraux et le passa autour du cou de Lucius. Elle prit le second et l'appliqua contre la pierre dressée. Le coeur battant, elle attendit que le mécanisme se déclenche. Soudain, le sol vibra et dans un grondement sourd, le pilier disparut sous terre. La même bouche béante attendait le bon vouloir de ceux qui l'avaient ouverte.

Un peu fébrile, Tisiphone s'engagea la première. Lucius ne la lâcha pas. L'ouverture se referma, ils furent plongés dans le noir. Tisiphone agita sa baguette et un lumos éclaira les lieux. Lucius l'imita. Elle déroula le parchemin où s'étalait l'écriture de Drago.

- Bien, murmura-t-elle. Suis-moi.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la sorcière n'osait pas parler à haute voix dans ces lieux.

Elle suivait les indications en silence. Le seul bruit dans le labyrinthe était celui de leurs pas qui parfois butaient dans une pierre traîtresse.

Tisiphone s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés à la Gueule du Minotaure. Avec leur faible Lumos, le puits paraissait encore plus impressionnant à la sorcière qui, dans l'obscurité s'était contentée de l'imaginer.

Avec précaution et lenteur, elle s'engagea la première sur l'étroit rebord. Lucius ne dit rien, mais il n'avait guère confiance en cette pierre noire effritée par endroits. Contrairement à Tisiphone, il se hâta d'avancer. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa du blond sorcier lorsqu'il posa ses deux pieds à plats sur un sol plus grand.

- Nous ne sommes plus très loin, expliqua la sorcière.

- Je ne serais pas mécontent de retrouver la lumière du jour, avoua Lucius.

- Alors ne traînons pas ! Lui intima Tisiphone.

Elle le guida de nouveau à travers les sombres couloirs.

Devant eux, soudain, se dressa une porte. La sorcière n'avait pas eu le loisir de l'observer. Le bois d'ébène était décoré par d'énormes clous noirs qui formaient des figures géométriques.

Elle s'arrêta un instant. Puis se décida à pousser la porte. Elle était lourde et Lucius lui vint en aide. Bizarrement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient trop enclin à utiliser la magie. Déjà le Lumos leur paraissait être déplacé en ces lieux.

La salle était inchangée. Les fresques avaient échappé à l'usure du temps et à la ruine. Personne ne semblait être venu ici bas. Les coffres étaient toujours à la même place.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, la sorcière se dirigea dans le fond. Elle poussa un petit cri en se saisissant de l'objet de leur venue ici.

Sa curiosité d'archéomage refaisait surface. Elle rangea le coffret dans le sac qu'elle avait apporté avec elle et commença à ouvrir un des énormes coffres. Le couvercle n'était pas fermé à clé, mais il était très lourd. Elle parvint tout de même à le soulever. L'intérieur était rempli de nombreuses tablettes d'argile et de disques. Tous étaient recouverts des mêmes signes.

- Du linéaire A, marmonna-t-elle en prenant quelques tablettes entre ses mains.

Elle referma le coffre et passa au suivant. Celui-ci s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Elle trouva à l'intérieur de nombreuses statuettes anthropomorphes et zoomorphes.

Elle fut tout à coup interrompue par Lucius.

- Tisi, grogna-t-il.

Le ton de sa voix fit bondir la sorcière. Elle se releva et se retourna. Le sourire qu'elle avait disparut rapidement.

- Nous avons de la compagnie ...

D'étranges et monstrueuses créatures se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elles avaient forme humaine jusqu'au torse. Leur tête était celle d'un taureau. Leurs yeux rouges flamboyaient de rage. Les cornes luisaient dans la pénombre. Combien ils étaient, la sorcière était incapable de les compter.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ...

- C'est ça tes gardiens ? Demanda Lucius.

Il avait pointé sa baguette en direction des créatures qui ne bougeaient pas.

- Il y a de fortes chances ... J'aurais dû m'en douter ... Avec un nom pareil ... les Gardiens de Minos ...

Soudain, leur rang bougea et les créatures se divisèrent en deux groupes. L'un des leurs, plus grand, plus massif encore entra en soufflant dans la salle. Il ne pouvait tenir debout, et même courbé, ses cornes raclaient contre le plafond, faisant tomber la peinture bleue.

La créature se mit à parler. La langue était totalement inconnue à Lucius. Ce fut avec surprise qu'il se rendit compte que la sorcière, elle, la comprenait.

- Qui êtes-vous pour avoir amené une lumière sacrilège dans ce lieu sacré ? Tonna la bête. Seuls les Thalatheons élus des Dieux peuvent pénétrer le Labyrinthe en toute quiétude ... Les Autres nous sont dévolus ...

La sorcière ne se démonta pas.

Elle brandit son pectoral.

- Cela nous permet donc de continuer notre chemin, proclama-t-elle dans cette étrange langue aux sonorités gutturales.

La créature se mit à rugir.

- Seuls les Thalatheons peuvent porter ce bijou.

Tisiphone éclata de rire, ce qui provoqua l'ire de la créature.

- Les Thalatheons ont disparu depuis de longs siècles ... Le palais est en ruine !

La créature grogna, ouvrant grand sa gueule et montrant une dentition impressionnante.

- Justement ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que personne ne s'est aventuré ici ! Mes frères et moi mourront de faim.

Tisiphone pâlit un peu. Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Lucius.

- Rien, pour le moment ...

- Tu comprends ce qu'il dit ? S'étonna le sorcier.

Tisiphone le regarda avec étonnement.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle ébahie.

- Vous parlez dans une autre langue ... Tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte ?

- Non !

Elle reporta toute son attention sur la créature.

- Je crois que vous allez devoir attendre pour votre prochain repas, répondit-elle à l'hybride.

- Je pense le contraire.

Soudain, la bête vit le bras bandé de la sorcière, ses yeux remontèrent sur sa joue.

- Je t'ai marquée ! Grogna-t-il.

Elle esquissa une grimace.

- Effectivement.

- Comment est-ce possible ? C'était il y a si longtemps.

- Pas pour moi ...

- Cela ne change rien ! Tu m'as échappée une fois, cela aura été mon seul échec !

Il rugit et voulut charger. Le sort de la sorcière l'atteignit. Il fut stoppé en plein élan.

Un nouveau rugissement résonna. Lentement, la bête réussit à se dépêtrer du sortilège. Une idée traversa soudain son esprit. C'était le tout pour le tout.

- - SORCIERE ! Hurla-t-il en colère.

- Par Salazar ! Ce n'est pas bon du tout, pesta la sorcière.

- Arrête-toi ! Cria-t-elle en abaissant sa baguette.

Surpris, l'hybride s'arrêta net, un sort de pétrification n'aurait pas mieux fait.

- Nous pouvons peut-être nous arranger ... proposa alors la sorcière.

Les autres créatures émirent des sons bizarres, Tisiphone ne sut si c'étaient des rires ou autre chose.

- Laissons-nous partir ...

- Et pourquoi ferions-nous cela ?

- Je connais quelqu'un ... qui ... qui pourrait vous offrir tout ce que vous voulez ...

Une sorte de rire bestial sortit de la gorge taurine.

- Et que crois-tu que nous désirerions ...

- La liberté, par exemple ...

- La liberté ?! Mais nous sommes libres ...

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi restez-vous dans ces Ténèbres, affamés ...

- Nous sommes les Gardiens de Minos ! Déclara-t-il fièrement. Nous veillons sur le labyrinthe.

Ce fut au tour de Tisiphone d'éclater de rire.

- Il n'y a plus rien à garder ... Vos trésors, dit-elle en montrant les coffres, n'intéressent plus personne.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venue, sorcière ?

- Récupérer quelque chose qui m'intéressait ... Mais crois-moi ce que je cherche, personne ne s'en soucie ...

- Soit ... et si nous te laissons partir, qu'aurons-nous à part la liberté ...

- Réfléchissez bien ... Que souhaitez-vous par dessus tout ?

Tisiphone espérait que les vieux mythes disaient vrai.

Il eut un sourire carnassier.

- Le sang, grogna-t-il. Le sang qui coule, frais et odorant ! La chair ! Douce et moelleuse !

Un éclair d'envie passa dans ses yeux.

- Le Sorcier que je sers ... Tout cela, Il pourrait te l'accorder ... à toi et aux tiens ...

Une armée de Minotaures ... Tisiphone espérait que le Maître en serait content. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour reculer.

Tisiphone s'était un peu avancée. Le Roi Gardien n'était même plus à une baguette de lui. Elle sentait son haleine fétide sur son visage. La créature renifla l'air.

- Tu as du sang Ancien en toi, déclara-t-il soudain.

Les yeux de la sorcière brillèrent d'un étrange éclat.

- Je sais, dit-elle simplement.

Ils se regardèrent en silence. La sorcière et l'antique Roi Gardien. Des yeux de braise dans un océan agité.

- Alors ? Que penses-tu de mon offre ? Demanda finalement Tisiphone.

- Comment être sûr que tu tiendras ta parole, toi et ton Maître ?

- Viens avec moi ! Proposa-t-elle.

- Non ! Tonna-t-il.

- Non ?

Il désigna alors un Gardien.

- Lui viendra avec toi !

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Lucius.

- Lui restera ici ... Mon frère te tuera si tu mens, et lui aussi mourra !

- Non !

Le ton était cinglant. La sorcière montra Lucius.

- Il vient avec moi !

Le Minotaure éclata de rire.

- Tu y tiens à ton Mâle, lui lança-t-il.

Tisiphone n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle, elle en eut presque un sourire.

- Mon Mâle, répéta-t-elle en langage ancien. Oui, j'y tiens, il viendra avec moi !

- Si tu m'as menti, vous mourrez tous les deux ! Capitula-t-il.

- N'était-ce pas déjà le cas auparavant ?

Cette fois ce fut clairement un rire qui s'échappa des autres Gardiens.

- Petite sorcière mortelle, tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, conclut le Minotaure. Quel est ton nom ?

Surprise, elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Tisiphone ... Et le tien ?

- Les Miens me nomment Tauron, le Roi-Gardien, Fils du Minotaure !

- Bien, Tauron, Roi-Gardien, Fils du Minotaure, le marché est-il conclu ?

- Il le sera quand le sang aura coulé.

Attaché à son pagne grisâtre, la créature prit un glaive qui, pour lui, paraissait minuscule mais pour Tisiphone semblait aussi grand qu'une épée.

Il s'entailla la paume de la main, le sang noir coula. Il fixa la sorcière. Un peu tremblante elle lui tendit sa paume ouverte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Lucius.

- Je scelle notre serment, expliqua-t-elle. En espérant ne pas avoir fait de grosse bêtise ...

Elle grimaça quand la lame glacée laissa sa larme rouge dans sa chair. Tauron posa sa paume immense contre celle de la sorcière.

- Cela ne peut être défait, tonna-t-il. Seule la Mort aura ce pouvoir.

Il fit signe à un hybride.

- Agrios ! Je te nomme à la tête des Gardiens ! Si tout va bien, lorsque je reviendrai, une nouvelle ère pour nous commencera.

Le dénommé Agrios s'agenouilla face à son roi.

Tauron se tourna alors vers un autre Gardien.

- Iskos, toi, tu viendras avec moi !

Tisiphone se retourna vers Lucius, lui faisant signe, que, pour le moment tout allait bien.

Les deux sorciers escortés par les Gardien de Minos refirent le chemin en sens inverse, vers la lumière du jour.

A chaque pas, Tisiphone sentait la pression qui l'écrasait diminuer peu à peu. Sa main toute poisseuse, laissait un sillage sur la pierre glacée. Elle ne savait pas quelle calamité elle entraînait avec elle vers la surface et peu lui importait en réalité.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre XII : Retour à Poudlard. **_

Le temps était lourd, de noirs nuages s'amoncelaient sur l'horizon. Le vent s'était levé, ce n'était plus une petite brise légère mais un souffle furieux et glacé. Déjà au loin, le ciel grondait et tonnait. Par moment, l'obscurité violette des cieux était zébrée par un foudroyant éclair.

Les quatre silhouettes se dirigeaient avec célérité vers l'imposante demeure qui se dressait, telle une sentinelle de pierre, en haut de la petite colline.

Les arbres se ployaient sous les violentes rafales venteuses. Il y eut un fracas tonitruant : une branche venait de céder, elle s'écrasa au sol. De petits éclats de bois volèrent en tout sens. Les premières gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber. Le sol avait cette odeur si caractéristique quand il est martelé par les premières larmes orageuses.

- Est-ce encore loin ? Grogna Tauron.

Tisiphone se retourna, le vent faisant voler ses cheveux derrière elle comme une seconde cape.

- Nous sommes presque arrivés, cria-t-elle pour couvrir le nouveau roulement du tonnerre.

Elle n'en dit pas plus et montra du doigt la maison soudainement illuminée par un éclair.

Lucius marchait aux côtés de la sorcière. Il n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le sombre labyrinthe. La présence des deux créatures mythologiques ne le rendait guère loquace. Du coin de l'oeil, il les surveillait. Sa baguette était à portée de main. Il ne leur faisait absolument pas confiance. Il se demandait également quelle serait la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certes, une armée de Minotaures pouvait se révéler intéressante, mais Lucius, par expérience, savait que le Maître n'appréciait guère les initiatives personnelles de ses Mangemorts, aussi louables que soient leurs intentions.

Ils arrivèrent sur le perron de la demeure au moment même où le ciel déchaîna sa colère. L'orage était sur eux à présent, le tonnerre grondait sans interruption et les éclairs foudroyaient le ciel embrasé par la foudre. Lucius entra le premier, suivi par la sorcière. Les deux créatures fermaient la marche. Elles durent baisser la tête pour passer la porte.

Une porte s'ouvrit soudain sur la gauche et la tête de Pettigrew apparut. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise en voyant Lucius et Tisiphone.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix nasillarde. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

Lucius le toisa avec dédain.

- Nous sommes venus voir le Maître ! Va l'avertir de notre présence !

Un étrange sourire moqueur se dessina sur le visage de Peter.

- Le Maître ne doit pas être dérangé, couina-t-il. Et je ne suis pas ton valet, Malefoy !

Les yeux de Lucius se plissèrent.

- Dans ce cas, attends-toi à ce que ces deux-là perdent rapidement patience ... Chose que tu ne souhaiterais pas voir, j'en suis certain !

Il désigna de la tête Tauron et son lieutenant qui étaient restés dans l'ombre. Peter les aperçut seulement à ce moment. Il poussa un bref cri.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, marmonna-t-il en courant vers les étages.

- Ne pouvions-nous pas y aller directement ? Demanda alors Tisiphone.

Lucius lui sourit.

- Faisons cela dans les règles.

En attendant le retour de Pettigrew, Tisiphone se jeta un rapide sort pour se sécher. Lucius l'imita.

Peter revint rapidement. Il ne prit même pas la peine de redescendre, il leur fit signe depuis le palier du premier étage de s'avancer.

Les marches protestèrent vivement lorsque les deux créatures montèrent à la suite des sorciers. Tauron n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il était entré ici. Il observait tout avec attention, en silence. Ses prunelles rouges brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Lucius l'avait remarqué et lui jetait des coups d'oeil fréquents.

Ils rejoignirent Pettigrew qui trottinait devant eux dans les couloirs sombres.

Il finit par s'arrêter devant une porte. Il ne bougea plus, s'effaçant pour les laisser passer. Son regard mauvais observa les deux sorciers entrer. Il eut un petit rire de mépris, qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque Tauron posa ses yeux sur lui. Se rappelant sans doute qu'il avait mieux à faire, Peter retourna au rez-de-chaussée.

Lucius et Tisiphone entrèrent les premiers dans la pièce. Ils s'agenouillèrent et saluèrent le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier semblait d'une humeur exécrable qui ne laissait présager rien de bon pour la suite. Ses prunelles luisaient d'une froide colère. Il leur fit signe d'avancer.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-Il sèchement. J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour Me déranger ! Auriez-vous ENFIN trouvé ce pour quoi Je vous ai fait libérés ?

Ce fut Tisiphone qui prit la parole.

- Pas encore, Maître. Mais nous sommes sur la bonne voie !

Il fit un pas en avant.

- J'exige des résultats ! Tonna-t-Il. Pourquoi êtes-vous venus si vous n'avez pas de pectoraux ...

- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de pectoraux ... mais nous avons trouvé de nouveaux alliés ...

- De nouveaux alliés, dis-tu ?

Le regard de braise du Mage Noir restait fixé sur Tisiphone.

- Ce n'était pourtant pas dans tes prérogatives ... Me semble-t-il ? Oserais-tu outrepasser Mes ordres ?

- Non, Maître, bredouilla légèrement la sorcière. C'est juste que l'occasion s'est présentée ... et que je l'ai saisie ...

- Depuis quand Mes Mangemorts prennent-ils des décisions de leur propre chef ?

Un souffle glacé saisit la sorcière. Avait-elle été trop loin, s'était-elle trop avancée en passant un accord avec Tauron ?

Voldemort se décida finalement à jeter un coup d'oeil aux deux créatures qui accompagnaient Ses Mangemorts.

Il fit un geste de la main à Tisiphone lui enjoignant de s'expliquer.

- Nous sommes allés en Crète. A Cnossos, sous le palais, dans le labyrinthe ... Un Thalatheon y avait enfermé des tablettes d'argile retraçant les voyages des siens, la localisation exacte des pectoraux ... Ces créatures étaient enfermées dans le labyrinthe, elles pourraient se révéler être des alliées intéressantes !

- C'est à Moi seul d'en juger ! Gronda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il se tourna vers les minotaures.

- Qu'avez-vous à me proposer ?

Tauron grogna en direction de Tisiphone, qui entreprit de traduire les paroles de son Maître. Le Roi-Gardien éclata alors de rire. Il se baissa vers Tisiphone.

- Nous serions-nous mal compris, Petite Sorcière ? Je croyais que ton Maître avait quelque chose à nous offrir, pas l'inverse.

Elle fit la grimace et se tourna vers le mage noir. Elle modifia quelques peu les paroles de Tauron.

- Ils sont nombreux ... une petite armée assoiffée de sang ... prête à se repaître de moldus ...

- Je n'ai que faire d'une énième armée pour combattre ces moins que rien ! Ils ne sont rien ... Et pour le moment, M'importent peu ...

- Ils pourront combattre des sorciers ... tenta Tisiphone.

- Résistent-ils aux sorts ?

- Je l'ignore ... avoua la sorcière.

Elle se tourna vers la créature mythique et lui posa la question. Tauron lui répondit en ricanant.

- Il semblerait, traduisit Tisiphone.

- Bien, ils Me seront peut-être d'une quelconque utilité finalement, admit Voldemort.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

- Qu'ils restent dans les parages, ordonna-t-il. Je leur trouverai bien un usage ...

Une idée lui traversa sans doute l'esprit car Il eut une étrange mimique, à la limite du sourire.

D'un geste de la main, il congédia les Minotaures et Tisiphone, mais obligea Lucius à rester.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres Se tenait devant un petit guéridon. Il Se saisit d'un petit bijou brillant et joua avec le médaillon entre Ses longs doigts blancs. La contrariété se lisait sur Son visage.

Il Se décida enfin à Se tourner vers Son Mangemort qui patientait toujours en silence. Le sorcier blond ne savait ce que lui voulait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'osait l'interrompre. Sa colère en était presque palpable.

Finalement, le Mage Noir prit la parole.

- Ton fils a reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard ... commença-t-il.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Lucius se demanda comment le Maître pouvait-Il en être informé, puisque lui-même l'ignorait.

- Il est hors de question qu'il y retourne, déclara soudain Voldemort.

- Bien, répondit Lucius.

Que pouvait-il répondre d'autre ... De toute façon, vu la situation actuelle, remettre son fils dans ce collège était impensable.

- J'ai d'autres projets pour lui, poursuivit le mage noir.

Lucius frémit, cela ne laissait rien présager de bon ...

Alors qu'il allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus.

- Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard, Lucius, le congédia Voldemort.

Le Mage Noir fit signe à Severus de s'approcher. Ce dernier salua brièvement Lucius de la tête avant de s'agenouiller devant son Maître.

Lucius sortit et referma la porte, laissant seuls le Maître des Potions et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus remarqua également que leur Maître était plus que contrarié. Il avait pris place dans un fauteuil, invité par le Mage Noir à s'asseoir face à lui. Voldemort tenait toujours à la main le petit médaillon. Ses prunelles rouges étaient fixées sur le petit bijou qui tournait devant Lui, renvoyant l'éclat flamboyant des flammes qui consumaient les bûches de l'énorme cheminée. Severus ne disait rien. Il ne savait pas la raison de sa présence ici et ne voulait surtout pas encourir la colère de son Maître en l'interrompant. Ignorant toujours la présence de Son Mangemort, Voldemort était plongé dans Ses noires pensées. Il reposa le médaillon en le faisant léviter jusqu'au manteau de la cheminée. Puis, il fit apparaître un petit morceau de parchemin chiffonné et taché de sang. Il le parcourut une énième fois des yeux. La colère se faisait plus présente sur son visage ophidien. Soudain, dans un geste rageur, il froissa le parchemin en une petite boule qu'il lança dans le feu. Les flammes la léchèrent avant de la réduire en cendres. Il Se décida enfin à fixer Severus. Sa décision n'était pas totalement prise. L'idée avait peu à peu germé dans son esprit depuis qu'Il avait fait cette découverte plus que contrariante. Il Se devait d'agir ... et de le faire vite. Qui sait ce que ces misérables vermisseaux avaient pu découvrir ... Qui savait l'étendue des dégâts ? Mais la précipitation ne devait pas Lui faire oublier toute prudence, bien au contraire ... Il l'avait appris à Ses dépens de trop nombreuses fois ! Les paroles – ou plutôt les protestations de Bellatrix – Lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_- Mais Maître ... avait-elle crié. Comment pouvez-Vous, pardonnez-moi- être certain de sa fidélité ... A rester toutes ces années auprès du vieux fou, qui sait ce qu'il lui a mis en tête ! Comment être sûr qu'il ne vous trahira pas ? Ses excuses ne sont que trop bancales ! _

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait Ses raisons de faire confiance à Severus, des raisons que Bellatrix ignorait. Mais la sorcière avait réussi à insuffler une once de doute dans Son esprit. _

_- Personne ne peut Me tromper, avait-il rétorqué._

_Il en fallait plus à Bellatrix pour lâcher prise. _

_- Mais Maître ... Je sais que personne ne peut Vous mentir ... Cependant ... S'il avait un Gardien du Secret ... Personne ne pourrait découvrir son secret ..._

_Voldemort commençait à être exaspéré par sa Mangemort. Pour couronner le tout, Nagini se mit à la partie._

_- Bellatrix n'a pas tort, siffla le serpent._

_Voldemort le fixa énervé. _

_- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a tué Dumbledore qu'il faut relâcher son attention, continua Nagini imperturbable._

_Comme si elle comprenait les paroles du reptile, Bellatrix renchérit_

_- La mort de Dumbledore le place dans une position avantageuse ... trop avantageuse, justement. Qui oserait le soupçonner de quoique ce soit, maintenant ... Cela ne me plaît guère ... Et puis, Maître, il a désobéi à Vos ordres ! Il a accompli la mission de Drago à sa place !_

_- Je sais tout ça, cingla Voldemort. Il suffit maintenant, Bellatrix. Tu vas Me faire perdre patience !_

_La sorcière blêmit mais ne s'avoua pas vaincue. Elle sentait le vent tourner en sa défaveur ... D'abord Severus qui avait réaffirmé sa place dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts ; le retour de sa cousine qui, selon les rumeurs, passait beaucoup de temps en présence du Maître, dans les sous-sols du repaire. Il n'était pas question pour Bellatrix d'être reléguée au second rang ! Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pour le Maître, tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour le retrouver, toutes ces années qu'elle avait passées à Azkaban. _

Les yeux flamboyants ne quittaient pas le sorcier. Lestrange avait réveillé les doutes dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si la sorcière avait raison, Severus le regretterait amèrement. Pour le moment, le Mage Noir avait pris sa décision.

- Je vais de nouveau avoir besoin de tes services, Severus, dit-il d'une voix basse.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse, Maître ? Quelle potion dois-je vous préparer ?

Voldemort éclata de rire.

- Nulle nécessité concernant tes talents en potions ... Une mission hautement plus difficile et ardue ... Sans doute la plus importante et la plus dangereuse qu'Il M'ait été de te confier.

Severus ne répondit rien. Son visage avait un peu blêmi, tant cela était possible. Cette pâleur contrastait vivement avec la noirceur de ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant ses yeux brillants.

-- Je veux, continua Voldemort, que tu reprennes contact avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Je veux que tu retournes dans leurs rangs et que tu les espionnes de nouveau pour moi !

Severus sursauta, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela.

Il allait prendre la parole quand il fut interrompu.

- Je sais à quel point cela te sera difficile ! Je sais aussi que tu y arriveras ! Tu es plein de ressources !

Severus fixa son Maître avec étonnement. Il y allait un peu fort !

- Mais n'aies aucune crainte ... Je te donnerai le moyen d'y parvenir !

- Bien ... Maître ...

Ce fut les seules paroles qu'il réussit à prononcer.

- Au moment voulu, tu retourneras là-bas. Et lorsque tu y seras, je veux que tu t'intéresses à certaines de leurs affaires.

Il avait récupéré le médaillon et le faisait se balancer lentement devant Ses yeux. Severus, lui aussi, ne le lâchait pas du regard. Ce bijou avait un air familier ... ne l'avait-il pas déjà vu entre les mains de Potter ?

- Vois-tu, Je suis très contrarié ! J'ai appris que Potter et ses amis avaient fait des découvertes plus que gênantes ...

Severus soutint sans sourciller le regard de son Maître.

- Ils ont détruit au moins un objet auquel je tenais beaucoup ... J'ignore comment ils ont eu vent de cette information ... Je veux que tu me tiennes au courant de leur recherche, des endroits où ils vont, des sorciers qu'ils interrogent ! Je veux tout savoir !

- De quel objet s'agit-il ?

- Un médaillon qui m'appartenait ...

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Severus. Voldemort S'en rendit compte.

- Que sais-tu ? Gronda-t-Il.

- Sur le médaillon, rien ... Mais je sais que Dumbledore était à la recherche de certaines choses ... Quoi je l'ignore ... Il y a de cela plusieurs mois, il était revenu blessé à la main. Il n'a jamais expliqué ce qui avait causé cette blessure. Mais depuis ce jour, il portait une bague.

- LA BAGUE ! Siffla Voldemort.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La voie 9 ¾ grouillait de monde. La locomotive crachait sa noire fumée tandis que les voyageurs montaient dans les wagons. Il y avait moins d' élèves que d'habitude : certains parents préféraient garder leurs enfants chez eux plutôt de que les envoyer en Ecosse à Poudlard. Mais le quai était bondé : les Aurors patrouillaient en grand nombre, par deux ou trois, la baguette brandie, prête à être employée. Le Ministère ne voulait surtout pas de nouvelle attaque ...

Molly se tenait sur le quai, un mouchoir à la main. Elle adressait un petit signe à Hermione et Ron qui venaient de monter dans un wagon.

- Faites très attention ! Leur recommanda-t-elle une énième fois. Soyez prudents !

- Ne t'en fais pas maman, lui promit le rouquin.

Il leva les yeux sur la grosse pendule aux aiguilles dorées. Dans une minute maintenant, le convoi s'ébranlerait. Il était un peu inquiet à l'idée de cette rentrée, à l'idée aussi de laisser seules sa mère et Ginny dont l'état ne s'était pas amélioré. Les jumeaux avaient tenté de rassurer leur petit frère en lui promettant de passer au Terrier au moins tous les deux jours pour veiller sur Ginny et Molly. Il avait même envisagé de ne pas retourner à Poudlard, mais Hermione et Molly l'avaient détourné de cette folle idée.

- Tu seras en sécurité là-bas ! Avait admis Molly. Plus qu'au Terrier.

Le sifflement strident de la locomotive déchira l'air. Les mains des parents s'agitèrent tandis que le train s'ébranlait dans un grondement de ferraille assourdissant.

Ron était penché à la fenêtre, faisant de grands signes à sa mère, tel un Première Année. Bientôt, Molly ne fut plus qu'un petit point coloré sur le quai avant de disparaître derrière un coude de la voie de chemin de fer.

Ron rentra sa tête. Hermione lui sourit et s'avança vers lui.

- Tu es tout sale, rigola-t-elle.

Le nez et les taches de rousseur du jeune sorcier disparaissaient sous les traces laissées par la fumée du train. Il s'essuya avec la manche de sa robe sorcière.

-Tu aurais pu utiliser un mouchoir ! S'indigna Hermione.

- Bah quoi ? C'est noir ... Du noir sur du noir, on ne le verra pas.

La sorcière soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il est temps de faire notre ronde ! Annonça-t-elle.

Ron approuva. Il jeta un coup d'oeil presque envieux sur le nouveau badge qui ornait la robe de son amie.

- Sais-tu avec qui tu vas faire la paire ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Hermione secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux ébouriffés autour d'elle.

- Aucune idée ... Nous verrons bien dans le wagon des préfets qui portera l'insigne de préfet en chef.

Ils quittèrent le compartiment et s'engagèrent dans l'étroit couloir. Il remontèrent le wagon pour atteindre celui réservé aux préfets.

Ron fit coulisser la porte et entra le premier. Le compartiment n'était pas vide. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus.

- Salut, lança alors Ron.

Mais ce salut mourut vite, lorsqu'il vit se lever le deuxième Préfet en Chef. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Nott ! Cracha Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Le jeune Serpentard le toisa quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Comme tu le vois, je suis préfet maintenant ... Préfet-en-chef ... pour être précis !

- Comment cela se fait-il ? Intervint alors Hermione, tout aussi étonnée que Ron.

- Je ne le sais pas, avoua Théo ... Il paraît que c'est Drago qui devait obtenir ce poste ... Mais comme il ne reviendra pas ... La Directrice m'a nommé à sa place.

- Malefoy ne reviendra pas ! Exulta Ron. En voilà une bonne nouvelle !

Pansy le foudroya du regard. Mais Ron n'en avait que faire.

- En parlant des absents, Weasley ! As-tu eu des nouvelles de votre p'tit copain ? Comment va Potter ?

Ron voulut bondir sur la Serpentard mais Hermione le retint. Terry Boot se leva.

- Beau spectacle ! Heureusement que les Premières Années ne vous voient pas ... Quel exemple vous leur donnerait ...

Il tenait encore à la main la lettre que Minerva avait adressée à chaque préfet qui contenait entre autre leurs instructions.

Ron se calma. Théo et Pansy retournèrent s'asseoir dans les fauteuils orangés. Ron, bougonnant et alla prendre place près de la vitre. Il regarda le paysage qui défilait. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait récupéré la lettre qui lui était adressée. Elle brisa le sceau de cire aux armoiries de Poudlard et déchiffra la petite écriture de McGonagall. Elle la rangea dans sa poche et s'approcha de Ron. Il sursauta quand elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Il la regarda tandis que ses joues rosissaient légèrement.

- Viens, murmura Hermione. Allons voir si tout se passe bien dans les wagons.

Elle adressa un regard noir aux deux Serpentards qui préféraient grignoter les confiseries mises à leur disposition plutôt que de faire leur ronde.

Hermione ne résista pas à la tentation de les remettre à leur place.

-Vous pourriez faire votre travail ! Et voir si tout se passe bien.

Pansy leva les yeux, tenant toujours à la main un petit muffin recouvert de paillettes chocolatées.

- Notre rôle sera moins important cette année : Potter n'est plus là pour provoquer des bagarres !

Elle éclata de rire, imité par Théo.

Ron fit sortir Hermione avant qu'elle ne saute sur Pansy.

Certains compartiments étaient déserts. Hermione soupira.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que nous soyons plus en sécurité chez nous qu'à Poudlard.

- Je peux comprendre certains parents, intervint alors Padma qui avait elle aussi quitté le wagon des préfets. J'ai eu du mal à convaincre mes parents de me laisser revenir à Poudlard. Ils pensent qu'avec la mort de Dumbledore nous sommes moins bien protégés ...

- C'est idiot ! S'énerva Hermione.

- Je sais. Mais ma soeur et moi avons réussi à les convaincre ...

Elle fit alors la grimace.

- La seule contrepartie est que nous devons envoyer un hibou le matin et un le soir. Et interdiction de sortir du collège ...

Elle leur adressa un petit signe et rebroussa chemin.

Ron et Hermione continuèrent à avancer. Ils tombèrent rapidement sur Luna et Neville. Le sorcier leva les yeux vers ses camarades. Luna était absorbée par le lecture du magazine de son père. Ce ne fut que lorsque Neville invita Ron et Hermione à entrer qu'elle leva les yeux de la page qu'elle scrutait avec attention.

- Salut, lança-t-elle avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Ron et Hermione s'assirent en face de Neville. Trevor paressait sur les genoux de son maître. La main du sorcier tapotait doucement la tête du batracien qui fermait à moitié ses yeux globuleux.

- J'ai appris pour Harry, murmura Neville horrifié. Avez-vous des nouvelles ?

- Non, rien du tout.

La voix d'Hermione tremblait légèrement, elle refoula les larmes qui tentaient de passer la barrière de ses yeux.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Enchaîna-t-il.

- Nous ... nous l'ignorons, avoua Ron.

- Si seulement Dumbledore était encore là ... Il saurait quoi faire ...

Un lourd silence plana alors dans le compartiment surchauffé. La buée s'était formée sur la vitre de la fenêtre, rendant le paysage bizarrement flou.

- Je n'ai pas vu Ginny ! S'étonna alors le Gryffondor. Où est ta soeur ?

Le visage de Ron se décomposa. Neville sentit qu'il venait de faire une gaffe.

- Ginny est ... souffrante, répondit Ron dans un souffle. Depuis la disparition d'Harry, elle n'a plus aucune réaction. Les médicomages ne savent pas quoi faire ... C'est le choc, expliquent-ils, et elle seule pourrait décider de sortir ou non de son état.

Neville baissa la tête, la situation de Ginny lui rappelait sans doute celle de ses parents.

- J'en doute, lança soudain Luna.

Tous la regardèrent. Elle posa ses grands yeux sur chaque sorcier présent dans le compartiment. Elle referma alors son journal. Ses boucles d'oreilles faites de plumes et d'écailles irisées cliquetèrent lorsque elle tourna la tête.

- Ce n'est pas le choc qui rend Ginny comme cela !

Voyant qu'elle avait l'attention de tous, elle continua.

- Elle a simplement été piquée par une Gzippulle.

- Une Gzipile ? Répéta Ron abasourdi.

- Une Gzippulle, le corrigea Luna. C'est une sorte de moustique qu'on ne trouve qu'en France. Il est minuscule, ses ailes sont légèrement bleutées. Il ne sort qu'une heure par jour, à la tombée du jour. Lorsqu'on est piqué par lui, on tombe dans un état proche de la catatonie. En fait, seule la Gzippulle femelle est dangereuse. Elle ne pique que les sorciers car leur sang est plus sucré que celui des moldus. Elle pond sous la peau du sorcier ses oeufs qui se nourrissent de leur victime : c'est pour cela que les sorciers piqués par cette créature n'ont plus aucune réaction ! Quand les oeufs éclosent, les bébés Gzippulle mangent la chair et la peau pour s'échapper !

Hermione fit une grimace, même si elle ne croyait pas un traître mot de cela. Ron écoutait Luna, sans trop savoir s'il devait la croire ou en rire.

- Et peut-on soigner cela ? Demanda Neville sérieux.

- - Un ami de mon père dit qu'il existe un traitement, mais le gouvernement français ne veut pas en entendre parler ... Car ce serait trop coûteux : boire chaque heure un verre de sang de dragon !

- - Beurk, fit Neville.

Tous finirent par éclater de rire, même Ron.

L'après-midi s'étirait paresseusement. Il y eut soudain un crissement assourdissant, le train freina brutalement, faisant tomber les élèves de leurs sièges. Au-dessus d'eux, dans les filets à bagages, certaines valises tombèrent sur la tête de malheureux sorciers. Les lumières du train se mirent à clignoter avant de s'éteindre. Quelques cris furent poussés, sans doute par les plus jeunes.

- ZUT, grommela Ron. Que se passe-t-il encore ?

Il se releva et regarda autour de lui. Hermione avait été la première à réagir. La pointe de sa baguette était éclairée.

- Allons voir, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment. Dans le couloir, quelques élèves couraient pour regagner leurs sièges. Des têtes sortaient des compartiments, curieuses et avides de renseignements.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandèrent plusieurs élèves.

Hermione ne savait que répondre.

- Restez à vos places, nous allons aller voir ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Il y eut soudain un bruit assourdissant de métal et de tôles froissées. Le train fut alors secoué en tout sens, des hurlements de terreur retentirent.

Hermione et Ron ouvrirent la fenêtre et jetèrent un coup d'oeil vers l'avant du train. De là venaient les cris et les bruits étranges.

Le train était arrêté en rase campagne. Les champs verdoyants s'étalaient à perte de vue. Quelques haies les délimitaient. Un peu plus loin, un bosquet de hêtres formait une masse d'un vert un peu plus sombre.

Le train avait stoppé en un virage et les deux Gryffondors pouvaient apercevoir la locomotive immobilisée. Tout autour d'elle et des premiers wagons d'immenses créatures se tenaient. Certaines avaient éventré un wagon : d'énormes morceaux de ferraille avaient été jetés dans l'herbe tendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ron.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle observait en silence les monstres sortis d'un autre âge. Même de loin, on voyait qu'ils étaient bien plus grand qu'un sorcier. Des pieds jusqu'au torse, ils ressemblaient à n'importe quel humain, mais au-delà, la bête avait pris le dessus. Ils avaient une tête bovine aux longues cornes qui paraissaient acérées.

- On ferait mieux d'aller là-bas voir ce qu'il en retourne !(

Hermione tremblait légèrement, mais sa voix était déterminée. Ron acquiesça et ils s'élancèrent vers l'avant du train.

- On dirait des Minotaures, murmura la sorcière à son ami.

- Des quoi ?

- Des Minotaures, répéta-t-elle. Ce sont des créatures mythiques. Mi-homme mi-taureau. Un monstre de l'Antiquité grecque qui avait été enfermé dans le labyrinthe par le roi Minos, en Crète.

Un instant, Ron voulut lui demander comment elle savait tout cela, mais il se retint. Les cris d'effroi et de terreur redoublaient de violence.

Les deux préfets avaient du mal à progresser : tous les élèves cherchaient à atteindre l'arrière du train, où ils espéraient être plus en sûreté.

Ils étaient à présent à l'avant. Le wagon dans lequel ils se tenaient avait été totalement défoncé : éventré, il n'avait plus de toit. Les parois des compartiments avaient été jetées à terre, les sièges arrachés.

Trois créatures se tenaient devant les préfets intimidés.

Soudain, Ron fut percuté par Neville qui le suivait et qui n'avait pas remarqué que le rouquin s'était arrêté. Les deux tombèrent au sol. La baguette de Ron alla rouler aux pieds d'un Minotaure qui rugit soudain.

- Par Merlin, grommela-t-il avant de la récupérer par un accio.

Les deux sorciers se relevèrent prestement.

- Que fait-on ? Demanda Neville.

- On attaque, rugit Ron.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le Minotaure le plus proche de lui et lui envoya un sort. L'éclair au lieu de frapper la créature qui n'avait pas bougé rebondit sur le torse noir.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Marmonna le rouquin.

A son tour, Neville tenta d'atteindre le monstre, mais le résultat fut identique.

La bête fit un pas.

Les anciens membres de l'AD lancèrent leur sort en même temps pour l'immobiliser, mais le monstre n'en fut juste que ralenti.

Du coin de l'oeil, Hermione aperçut soudain deux sorciers totalement masqués par la cagoule si caractéristique des Mangemorts. Les deux serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres semblaient se délecter du spectacle. Ils n'avaient même pas sorti leurs baguettes. Ils discutaient simplement, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans lieu tout autre qu'un champ de bataille.

- Tu vois, les sortilèges ne leur font que très peu d'effets ... lança une voix de femme.

- Ce ne sont que des gamins, lui répondit une seconde.

En entendant cette dernière, Neville bondit. Il avait parfaitement reconnu la Mangemort malgré sa cagoule.

Il courut vers elle, sa baguette tendu droit devant lui.

- BELLATRIX ! Hurla-t-il.

Sans se presser, la sorcière sortit sa baguette.

-Encore cet avorton de Londubat, toujours à traîner dans mes pieds, grogna-t-elle.

Elle dévia sans problème le sort que le jeune homme lui lança. Elle ricana en répliquant par un doloris. Neville fut stoppé en plein élan, il tomba lourdement à terre en se tordant de douleur. Il lâcha sa baguette.

Ron et les autres voulurent venir à son secours, mais le Minotaure les en empêcha. Hermione fut projetée au loin et alla s'écraser contre le reste d'une banquette dont le rembourrage avait été arraché. Ron s'approcha d'Hermione et l'aida à se relever. Sa tête avait violemment cogné une tige métallique et un filet de sang coulait de son cuir chevelu, ruisselant sur sa joue droite.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda Ron.

- Je ... je crois, dit doucement Hermione.

- Tu saignes, constata-t-il.

- - Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle.

Elle porta sa main à son crâne et la retira aussitôt, la paume était rouge.

- Le plus important est d'aider Neville !

- Si cette saleté nous laisse passer ! Gronda Ron en montrant le Minotaure qui s'était encore rapproché d'eux.

Au loin, Bellatrix avait relâché son emprise sur le jeune homme. Neville était à genoux. Du sang coulait de sa bouche : il avait dû se mordre pour s'empêcher de crier.

Lestrange avait fait quelques pas en direction de Neville. L'autre Mangemort n'avait pas bougé. Elle observait la scène en silence du coin de l'oeil. Elle semblait plutôt surveiller les alentours.

La situation semblait plutôt désespérée. Ni Hermione ni Ron ne savait quoi faire pour se sortir de là. Quelques autres élèves, principalement des anciens de l'AD étaient venus leur prêter baguette forte mais à cinq contre les Minotaures et les Mangemorts la lutte était inégale et perdue d'avance.

Soudain, des ombres apparurent dans le ciel, des plocs sonores retentirent.

Des éclairs commencèrent à jaillir d'un peu partout. Un feu soutenu qui visait surtout les monstres sans pour autant les gêner ou les entraver.

Bellatrix suspendit soudain son geste. L'autre Mangemort avait sorti sa baguette et répliquait.

- On y va ! Ordonna-t-elle à Lestrange.

Cette dernière se retourna même si elle ne voulait pas lâcher sa proie.

L'autre sorcière cria un bref ordre dans une langue inconnue et les Minotaures se transplanèrent aussitôt.

Les Mangemorts se retrouvèrent seules. Elles disparurent aussitôt, avant que les Aurors ne lance un sort d'anti-transplanage.

Le convoi retrouva alors un calme certain. Les Aurors se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes qui rassurèrent les enfants, qui patrouillèrent aux alentours, qui pansèrent les blessés, qui tentèrent de réparer les dégâts.

Ron et Hermione s'élancèrent vers leur ami. Kingsley était déjà auprès de lui, il l'aidait à se relever.

Neville était pâle, le sang commençait à sécher à la commissures de ses lèvres ; il eut un sourire fatigué à l'égard de ses amis.

L'Auror commença alors à les interroger. Chacun leur tour, ils lui donnèrent leur version des faits.

Un peu plus loin, le conducteur du train aidait les Aurors à remettre un semblant d'ordre au wagon éventré. Le toit fut réparé et remis en place. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus aucun trace de l'attaque.

Un Auror vint faire son rapport à Kingsley : les dégâts au final n'étaient que matériels : aucun élève n'avait été sérieusement blessé, aucun mort n'était à déploré.

Ron et Hermione voulurent interroger leur collègue de l'Ordre du Phénix mais il leur fit comprendre que le moment était mal choisi.

Il rassembla les Aurors et passa ses consignes. Deux groupes furent formés, le premier retourna à Londres faire son rapport, le second escorta le Poudlard Express.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans incident. Les deux préfets de Gryffondor firent leur ronde régulièrement. Ils préfèrent la compagnie de Neville et Luna plutôt que de rester dans le compartiment des préfets avec Parkinson et Nott qui n'avaient pas bougé le petit doigt pendant l'attaque.

Le soir teintait doucement le ciel de mauve et de noir. Déjà au loin, se dessinait le quai de Pré-Au-Lard. Le train avait réussi à rattraper une partie du retard. Une certaine effervescence grandit dans les wagons : tous avaient hâte d'arriver. Les estomacs criaient famine malgré les sucreries achetées dans le train ; les plus jeunes sentirent une bouffée d'angoisse monter alors que le train s'arrêtait dans un crissement métallique. Le bruit leur rappelait que trop bien celui qui avait précédé l'arrivée des Mangemorts et des Minotaures. Tous avaient hâte d'entendre ce que la Directrice allait leur apprendre sur cette étrange attaque. Passées les premières craintes, tous s'étaient interrogés sur les raisons de cet étrange incident.

Ron et Hermione furent les premiers à jaillir du Poudlard Express. Ils firent signe à Hagrid qui agita sa grosse main. Il leur adressa un gros sourire amical et visiblement soulagé de les voir en pleine forme. La lanterne qu'il portait se balançait dangereusement. Il appela à lui les Premières Années qui se massaient craintives devant lui.

Ron et Hermione, eux, prirent place dans un carrosse avec Luna et Neville. Le trajet à Poudlard se passa rapidement et en silence. Personne n'avait trop envie de parler : l'année qui s'annonçait était déjà tellement différente ! Une année sans Dumbledore, une année sans Harry ... Une grande tristesse les saisit lorsqu'ils franchirent les grilles du collège.

- A votre avis, qui aurons-nous comme prof de DCFM cette année ? Demanda soudain Neville.

- Bonne question ! Et en potions ? Vous pensez que Slughorn va rester ? Car après tout, c'est important, nos ASPIC nous attendent à la fin de l'année !

Hermione sentit les regards noirs de ses camarades peser sur elle. Elle les ignora et passa les portes de la Grande Salle. Le plafond magique montrait un ciel nocturne sans nuage. Les milliers de bougies scintillaient au-dessus des tables.

Les élèves prirent place à leurs tables respectives. Au-dessus de chacune d'elles flottaient les bannières des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Un souffle invisible les faisait doucement voleter. A peine installé, les élèves jetèrent un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs. Parmi les têtes familières, de nouveaux visages étaient la cible de tous les regards.

La place du directeur était désormais occupée par Minerva. A sa droite, le siège était vacant. Hermione supposa que c'était la place du directeur adjoint qui était parti accueillir les Premières Années. Hagrid arriva essoufflé et s'installa en bout de table, à côté de Firenze. Chourave était fidèle au poste ainsi que Trelawney. Deux nouvelles têtes étaient assises côté à côté : une sorcière élancée aux longs cheveux châtains clairs qui discutait vivement avec un petit sorcier d'entre-deux âges. L'homme avait le crâne dégarni par endroits et portait une imposante moustache qui lui donnait l'impression d'arriver tout droit d'il y a deux cents ans.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Neville à Hermione.

- Je l'ignore, répondit-elle. Mais je suppose que l'un des deux est notre nouveau prof de DCFM et que l'autre celui de métamorphoses ...

- De métamorphoses ? S'exclama Neville. Mais pourquoi ?

Le jeune garçon portait toujours les traces sanglantes autour de sa bouche.

- Je pense que MacGonagall aura fort à faire avec la direction, elle ne peut pas assumer et le rôle de directrice et donner des cours ...

- J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas du genre à nous donner une montagne de devoirs, grommela Ron qui trouvait le temps long.

- Voyons, Ron, nous sommes en dernière année, bien sûr que nous aurons une montagne de devoirs ! Où as-tu la tête !

La jeune sorcière fut interrompue.

La grande porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer Flitwick qui escortait les Premières Années. Ils regardaient les lieux avec ébahissement et crainte, ne sachant pas trop où poser les yeux.

Filius s'arrêta devant la table des professeurs. Sur le tabouret était posé le Choixpeau. Le couvre-chef qui répartissait les élèves était toujours aussi miteux d'aspect.

Il parut sortir de sa torpeur et commença à bouger. Une bouche se dessina dans les plis du tissu usé et rapiécé. Le silen fit dans la Grande Salle. Tous écoutèrent la chanson du Choixpeau.

_**J'suis p'être tout vieux **_

_**Miteux et tout usé**_

_**J'suis p'être, à vos yeux**_

_**Qu'un bout d'tissu fripé,**_

_**Mais j'vous l'dit,**_

_**De tout temps, j'ai été ici !**_

_**De tout temps, j'ai observé**_

_**Guetté et conseillé.**_

_**Cette année encore,**_

_**Ecoute bien mon chant en or ,**_

_**Mes conseils et mes avis**_

_**Car pour garder ta vie,**_

_**Il te faudra les suivre. **_

_**Sur nous, l'Ombre a grandi**_

_**Elle enfle comme un antique raz de marée**_

_**Qui les côtes va dévaster ...**_

_**Son voile noir,**_

_**Elle le pose chaque soir**_

_**Pour que dans la nuit**_

_**Le sommeil vous fuit. **_

_**Les Ténèbres grondent**_

_**D'épouvante**_

_**L'Obscurité monte **_

_**dévorant la lueur innocente ...**_

_**Pourtant l'aube se lèvera,**_

_**Plus blanche et étincelante.**_

_**L'Espoir ne mourra pas.**_

_**Même si les maux **_

_**Se déversent sur vous, **_

_**En longs sanglots**_

_**L'Espoir surgira ! **_

_**Mais pour cela,**_

_**Les Forces, Poudlard unira.**_

_**Quatre au départ, les Maisons **_

_**Ne faisaient qu'une.**_

_**Mais le sort en a voulu autrement.**_

_**Après l'union, **_

_**Le temps des querelles est né.**_

_**Aujourd'hui encore, **_

_**Oublie ces futilités**_

_**Car dans l'adversité**_

_**Reconnais tes vrais alliés**_

_**Dans ceux qui naguère**_

_**N'étaient que tes ennemis honnis. **_

_**Car si reste l'Espoir,**_

_**Il te faut savoir**_

_**Qu'il ne t'aidera**_

_**Que si ton coeur**_

_**Est ouvert ...**_

_**Si en toi, **_

_**Le courage est roi,**_

_**Ton coeur est d'or, **_

_**Alors pour toi**_

_**Est Gryffondor.**_

_**Si en toi,**_

_**L'esprit est roi**_

_**Ta sagesse**_

_**N'a d'égal que ta Gentillesse**_

_**Alors pour toi **_

_**Est Serdaigle.**_

_**Si en toi,**_

_**Le travail est roi,**_

_**A la tâche,**_

_**Tu t'appliqueras,**_

_**Pouffsouffle t'ouvrira**_

_**En grand ses bras.**_

_**Si en toi, **_

_**Le destin tu forceras**_

_**Par ton intelligence**_

_**Serpentard t'ouvrira**_

_**En grand ses bras.**_

_**Ma chanson est finie, **_

_**Mais n'oubliez pas !**_

_**Pour garder la vie,**_

_**L'union et l'espoir, tu chériras. **_

Les dernières paroles du Choixpeau résonnaient encore. Filius toussota et déroula la liste avec le nom des élèves. Cette année, les Premières Années étaient peu nombreuses. La répartition se déroula rapidement. Les applaudissements partaient des tables pour accueillir les nouveaux.

Filius rangea le parchemin et fit disparaître le Choixpeau. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la table des professeurs. Minerva s'était levée. Aussitôt, les discussions cessèrent. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Chacun était curieux de savoir ce que la nouvelle directrice allait dire, en espérant secrètement que le discours ne serait pas trop long.

- Mes Chers Elèves, commença-t-elle. Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver ici pour cette nouvelle année. Je suis surtout soulagée de vous voir ici tous sains et saufs ... Je sais que vous vous poser de nombreuses questions concernant l'incident de cet après-midi. Malheureusement, je suis incapable de vous donner des réponses ... Cependant, il est heureux que vous soyez tous en pleine forme ! Bienvenue donc à vous, Nouveaux et Anciens. J'espère que Poudlard saura vous apporter toutes les connaissances et la sagesse que vous recherchez. Bien entendu, j'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire ! Par ailleurs, Monsieur Rusard vous rappelle que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du collège a été modifiée. Vous pourrez la consulter dans son bureau. Je vous rappelle également que la Forêt Interdite est toujours interdite ... pour d'évidentes questions de sécurité. Le Ministère fait étroitement surveillé le courrier et me charge de vous rappeler de signaler à un professeur tout ce qui vous semblerait suspect que ce soit dans le comportement de vos camarades ou du courrier qui vous semblerait insolite. Après toutes ces précisions malheureusement d'actualité, permettez-moi de vous présenter deux nouveaux professeurs.

Minerva s'interrompit et se tourna vers la sorcière.

- Tout d'abord, voici Carolania Kered-Ann qui a gentiment accepté de prendre le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle nous vient d'Irlande. J'espère que vous saurez l'accueillir comme il se doit.

La sorcière s'était levée en souriant. Des applaudissements saluèrent son arrivée. Elle sourit aux élèves.

- Elle a l'air très bien, murmura Ron.

- Oui, répondit Neville en écho.

- - J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur ! Rétorqua Hermione. Il suffit d'un sourire pour que vous soyez sous le charme ...

Minerva continua.

- Par ailleurs, ayant pris la direction de Poudlard, je ne peux assumer en même temps les cours de Métamorphose. Voici donc le professeur Zébulon Icharius.

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements retentirent, mais le nouveau professeur ne bougea pas. Il lissa simplement ses moustaches. Ses petits yeux aux reflets dorés parcouraient la salle, comme s'il jaugeait les forces en présence.

- Avant d'en terminer, je vous informe que le professeur Slughorn reste à la tête des Serpentard et que le directeur des Gryffondor est le votre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques : Hagrid ! Bien, conclut Minerva. J'espère que cette année scolaire se déroulera pour le mieux ! Je sais que vos ventres crient famine et je ne voudrais pas être la cause de malaises ! Aussi bon appétit à tous.

Elle frappa dans ses mains. Aussitôt, les tables se couvrirent de plats divers et alléchants. Ron avait déjà rempli son assiette de tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui : cuisse de dinde, pavé de cabillaud, purée, haricots verts recouverts d'une odorante sauce. Il ajouta également quelques feuilles salades. La pyramide de nourriture menaçait à chaque instant de tomber sur la table. Pourtant, le jeune rouquin continuait sa moisson d'aliments. De petits cubes de citrouille apportèrent une touche colorée à son assiette. Il s'empara finalement d'un épi de maïs qu'il croqua à pleines dents.

- Encore une mise en garde !

Ron leva les yeux. Sir Nicholas flottait devant lui, la mine fermée.

- Che fous demanche farchon ? Demanda Ron.

Nick Quasi Tête le dévisagea. Ron termina sa bouchée et déglutit.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Répéta-t-il.

- La chanson du Choixpeau !

- Naturellement, s'exclama Hermione. Vu les circonstances, rien d'étonnant !

- C'est toujours la même chose, marmonna Ron. L'union entre les maisons ... tu parles ... quand tu vois ces andouilles de Serpentard ... Comment peut-on imaginer faire ami-ami avec de pareils abrutis !

- Ce sera peut-être différent cette année, songea Hermione. Malefoy n'est plus là ... Il était le meneur ... les choses seront peut-être différentes !

- Tu parles !

- J'ai appris pour votre ami, s'exclama soudain le fantôme. Je suis désolé.

Un lourd silence lui répondit. Voyant qu'il avait fait une bévue, le fantôme s'éloigna, décidant de se lier avec les premières années qui furent effrayées en voyant cette forme blanche se diriger vers eux.

Le banquet se termina rapidement. Ron et Hermione accompagnèrent les nouveaux Gryffondors jusqu'à leur tour. La Grosse Dame les salua avant de leur demander le mot de passe.

- Caleçon ! Lança soudain Hermione.

Le portrait les laissa passer.

Epuisés par cette longue journée, les jeunes étudiants ne tardèrent pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement. Comme l'avait prédit Hermione, les Septièmes Années furent surchargées de travail dès leurs premières heures de cours. L'emploi du temps avait de nombreux trous, mais c'était pour mieux réfléchir aux montagnes de devoirs exigés à leur niveau.

Les élèves attendaient avec une certaine impatience leur premier cours de DCFM. Ils patientaient en bavardant dans le couloir. La porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit soudain et le professeur Kered-Ann les invita à entrer.

La décoration de la salle avait encore changé. Exit les portraits flatteurs de Lockhart, les chatons de Ombrage et les horribles gravures de Rogue. Les stores étaient ouverts et laissaient passer la lumière du soleil à flot. Les tables n'étaient plus présentes. De hautes bibliothèques regorgeaient de livres divers et d'étranges instruments. Le sol était recouvert d'une étrange moquette aux symboles bizarres : des lunes croisaient des soleils et des étoiles, des pentacles et des runes couraient un peu partout.

Le professeur invita les élèves à s'asseoir à même le sol. Il émanait de sa personne une telle présence que tous se turent et gardèrent les yeux fixés sur elle.

- Bonjour, commença-t-elle d'une voix basse. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. Je suis donc le professeur Kered-Ann et j'essayerai de vous préparer pendant toute cette année à vous défendre contre différents types de sortilèges. La disposition de la classe peut vous paraître étrange, mais je veux que vous compreniez que, cette année, les cours seront axés principalement -pour ne pas dire uniquement- sur la pratique. J'ai pu consulter vos cours des années précédentes et malheureusement, la succession de professeurs ne vous a pas armés suffisamment contre ce qui vous attend dehors. Le Ministère et ses stupides lois y est aussi pour beaucoup !

Des sourires flamboyants accueillirent ces premières paroles.

- Vous êtes en Septièmes Années ! Une année importante, celle de vos ASPIC qui déterminera toute votre carrière ! J'attends de vous beaucoup de choses : de la discipline, de la rigueur et beaucoup de travail ! En plus des sorts que nous verrons en cours et qui vous demanderont de l'entraînement, je vous demanderai de me rendre tous les quinze jours des devoirs concernant des questions bien précises ! Vous devrez faire des recherches qui, je l'espère, élargiront votre esprit !

Elle s'interrompit et darda son regard vert sur ses élèves. Les jeunes visages étaient dépités : eux qui pensaient échapper aux devoirs ...

Le premier cours se passa dans un climat relativement calme. Le professeur leur demanda de lancer plusieurs sorts, informulés ou non, pour évaluer leur niveau. Bien entendu les membres de l'AD se démarquèrent quelque peu, même si Ron et Hermione constata que les anciens comparses de Malefoy avaient eux aussi fait d'immenses progrès.

- Tu parles, lui chuchota Ron. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont droit à des p'tits cours bonus : comment tuer un moldu en dix leçons ou ce genre de choses ...

Hermione lui lança un regard courroucé et choqué, mais au fond d'elle, elle se dit que son ami n'avait pas tort.

La première semaine se termina. Le dimanche ne laissa pas de répit aux Septièmes Années qui passèrent la majeure partie de leur temps enfermés à la bibliothèque pour remplir leur parchemins.

Malgré la fatigue, le soir venu, Ron peinait à s'endormir. Il regarda le lit voisin désespérément vide. L'absence de son ami, l'absence de Ginny se faisait cruellement sentir.

Excédé, Ron rejeta les couvertures et se leva. Il savait qu'il regretterait demain cette décision. Il descendit dans la salle commune. Elle était déserte. Il prit un gros cousin et le posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il s'assit et contempla la valse de la lune qui dansait sur le lac. Tout était silencieux et paisible. Le sommet des arbres de la Forêt Interdite se balançait lentement sous le vent qui chassait déjà les premières feuilles mortes. Soudain, une lumière attira son regard. Une forme étincelante volait à toute vitesse en direction du château. L'étrange silhouette brumeuse passa devant la fenêtre où était assis le jeune sorcier. Malgré la vitesse avec laquelle il se déplaçait, il reconnut sans mal un Patronus qui se dirigeait sans nul doute vers le bureau de la directrice. Il sursauta, essayant de se rappeler qui parmi les Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix possédait un vautour pour Patronus ... Mais aucun nom ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Il en toucha un mot à Hermione le lendemain matin. Mais la sorcière fut incapable d'éclairer son Lumos.

Un timide deuxième année s'approcha soudain d'eux.

- La Directrice veut vous voir, expliqua-t-il doucement.

Ron et Hermione coururent jusqu'à la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau.

- Asphodèle ! Lança Hermione.

Dans un grincement, la statue pivota et découvrit l'escalier. Les deux sorciers montèrent les marches quatre à quatre. Ils frappèrent à la porte et la voix de Minerva les invita à entrer.

Le bureau n'avait guère changé. La directrice leur sourit. Soudain, quelqu'un sortit de l'ombre et s'avança vers eux.

- - HARRY ! Hurlèrent en choeur Ron et Hermione.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre XIII : Send me an angel**_

Le matin encore endormi était pluvieux. Les gris nuages se massaient dans le ciel, masquant le soleil pâle . Les gouttes ne cessaient de s'écraser au sol, rebondissant dans les flaques déjà hautes qui avaient envahi le sol boueux. Tourbillonnant et voltigeant, les feuilles mortes rouges et or s'envolaient dans le vent mauvais. Lorsqu'elles finissaient par toucher la terre, elles formaient un linceul détrempé aux couleurs du deuil automnal. La pluie martelait en cadence les vitres. Le crépitement avait quelque chose de rassurant comparé aux noirceurs nuageuses.

Dans la cuisine, le feu brûlait dans l'âtre, chassant avec peine les premiers froids nocturnes qui s'étaient insinués dans le cottage. Le fond de la bouilloire était léché par les flammes orangées. A l'intérieur, l'eau dansait lentement. Lorsque l'eau fut suffisamment chaude, Tisiphone se leva de sa chaise et mit le thé à infuser.

Le cottage était étonnement calme ce matin.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Drago avait été envoyé par le Maître au loin, en mission totalement secrète. Même Lucius ne savait de quoi il était question. La sorcière s'était vite rendue compte que ce dernier était inquiet pour son fils. Mais impossible de savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Elle se servit un bol brûlant de liquide ambré.

Soudain, le gris du ciel fut traversé par un point sombre qui s'approchait à tire d'aile du cottage. Tisiphone ouvrit la fenêtre et un hibou trempé jusqu'aux plumes se posa sur le rebord de le fenêtre. A sa patte gauche avait été attaché le numéro de la gazette du sorcier. La sorcière s'en saisit. Débarrassé de son fardeau, le rapace ébouriffa ses plumes humides et entreprit de les lisser avec son bec acéré. Il attendait sans doute une accalmie avant de reprendre son envol. Ses grands yeux dorés observaient la sorcière. Comprenant sans doute que la pluie ne se calmerait pas, le volatile s'envola tout de même en hululant un salut. Il disparut rapidement, avalé par les nuées pluvieuses.

Tisiphone avait repris sa place à la table. La Gazette titrait encore sur l'attaque du Poudlard Express. Cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'elle avait eu lieu, pourtant elle faisait encore les gros titres. Les journalistes s'interrogeaient toujours sur les créatures qui avaient mené l'offensive. Les spéculations allaient bon train, puisque les Aurors dépêchés sur place n'avaient pas vu grand chose et les seuls témoignages étaient ceux des élèves et du conducteur. Certains gamins avaient dû être très fiers de paraître en première page.

Un peu excédée par les spéculations de la Gazette, Tisiphone feuilleta rapidement le journal. Elle tomba alors sur un entrefilet qui suscita son attention.

Une photo illustrait l'article et montrait un jeune couple souriant. C'était la femme sur la photo qui avait attiré son regard.

« _Décès de Frank Londubat »_, titrait l'article.

_« Nous avons appris que l'Ancien Auror Franck Londubat est décédé la nuit dernière à l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Notre envoyé spécial, John S. Koldins s'est aussitôt rendu sur place pour obtenir de plus amples informations. Le personnel médical s'est refusé à tout commentaire autre que l'annonce officielle : « Monsieur Londubat est mort des suites de sa longue et douloureuse maladie causée par un Impardonnable ». Bien entendu, notre journaliste a voulu en savoir plus. Mais les infirmières et les médicomages ont refusé de répondre à nos questions. Nous sommes donc en droit de nous interroger sur les raisons d'un tel silence. Y aurait-il eu faute médicale ? Car souvenez-vous, chers lecteurs, des problèmes rencontrés dans cet hôpital quelques semaines auparavant. Nos envoyés spéciaux avaient mis à jour de nombreux dysfonctionnements de la clinique. Pour de plus amples informations sur les malversations financières et les problèmes internes de Sainte Mangouste, rendez-vous en page 6 de votre Gazette._

_Franck Londubat était un célèbre Auror qui avait combattu Vous-Savez-Qui et ses sbires lors de la première guerre. Il avait participé à de nombreuses missions périlleuses et délicates qu'il avait toujours menées avec succès. Après la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Franck et d'autres Aurors, dont sa femme, avait continué la lutte contre les Mangemorts. _

_Malheureusement, sa femme et lui étaient tombés dans une perfide embuscade et avaient été torturés jusqu'à sombrer dans la folie. Pour en savoir plus sur cette tragique histoire, rendez-vous en page 8._

_Les Mangemorts : le couple Lestrange, Barry Croupton Junior, avaient pu être arrêtés et condamnés à Azkaban. Malheureusement, le ministère a encore failli puisqu'ils avaient pu s'en échapper. Pour le récit complet du procès et des évasions, rendez-vous en page 7. _

_Sa femme, Alice Londubat, est, quant à elle, toujours à Sainte Mangouste. Nous savons de sources proches du bureau des Aurors que la sécurité a été renforcée autour de sa chambre. _

_La Gazette du Sorcier présente toutes ses condoléances à la famille de Franck Londubat. Nous nous associons à leur peine pour cette effroyable perte. »_

Songeuse, Tisiphone referma la Gazette. Ainsi, voilà ce qui était advenue de son amie. Elle avait finalement épousé Franck et se retrouvait à Sainte Mangouste.

Un frisson et un pincement au coeur saisirent la sorcière. Une idée germait dans sa tête. Certes, l'article précisait qu'Alice était à présent sous bonne garde à l'hôpital, mais mue par le souvenir de son amitié avec elle, Tisiphone décida de faire un tour à Londres.

Elle monta se préparer rapidement. La pluie tombait toujours drue. Elle choisit une longue cape de voyage en laine noire avec une large capuche qui laissait son visage dans l'ombre. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.

Elle redescendit ensuite dans la cuisine déserte. Sur la table, elle laissa un mot à l'attention de Lucius.

Puis elle sortit dans le froid et la grisaille puis se transplana.

Le temps était aussi maussade. Elle frissonna et resserra sa cape contre elle. Elle était arrivée à quelques rues du Chemin de Traverse. Etrangement, elle ne voulait pas arriver les mains vides, même si, pour Alice, cela ne ferait pas de différence.

L'enseigne du Chaudron Baveur se balançait dans le vent. La devanture était toujours aussi miteuse et peu engageante. Les Moldus qui se pressaient n'y faisaient même pas attention.

Tisiphone poussa la porte et salua rapidement de la tête Tom le Barman. Il lui rendit son salut, tout en astiquant le zinc éclatant de son comptoir. Les clients n'étaient pas nombreux et la plupart des sorciers qui entraient ici ne faisaient que passer pour entrer sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le mur de briques au fond de la cour s'ouvrit sur la rue sorcière et Tisiphone s'y engagea. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. D'un pas rapide, elle remonta tout le Chemin. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle arriva devant la boutique du fleuriste. La vitrine était envahie par les plantes et les bouquets multicolores. Sur le trottoir, d'énormes pots semblaient ignorer totalement les méfaits de la pluie : un sort empêchait les gouttes de les atteindre. Tisiphone monta les quelques marches et poussa la porte du magasin. Une petite clochette tinta, annonçant son arrivée. L'intérieur était chargé des lourdes effluves florales. Par endroit, on se serait cru dans les serres de Poudlard tant les végétaux poussaient avec profusion. Des lianes pendaient du plafond, tandis que certaines branches feuillues grimpaient à l'assaut des murs. Un tapis de mousse recouvrait le sol. Une petite cascade alimentait un bassin artificiel qui abritait de nombreuses plantes aquatiques, tandis que d'autres spécimens baignaient leurs racines dans l'eau fraîche. Un peu plus loin, la chaleur était étouffante mais les cactus et autres plantes grasses profitaient de la lumière imitant un soleil de plomb. Toute une autre partie de la boutique était occupée par les fleurs coupées et les bouquets. Tisiphone hésitait encore entre un petit pot de fleurs et un bouquet. Une jeune sorcière très grande et presque squelettique, vêtue d'un long tablier vert aux grandes poches vint à son secours.

- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

Tisiphone lui sourit.

- Je dois rendre visite à une amie souffrante et je ne sais que choisir ...

La vendeuse réfléchit quelques instants.

- Un bouquet serait l'idéal dans le cadre d'une maladie courte, mais si votre amie est hospitalisée pour un long moment, je pense qu'un pot ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Elle en profiterait plus longtemps.

Tisiphone acquiesça et suivit donc les conseils de la sorcière. Cette dernière emmena la Mangemort vers les plantes en pot.

- Je pense que quelque chose de fleuri, de gai serait plus attrayant qu'une simple plante verte.

Elle commença à montrer divers variétés à Tisiphone. Des pots plus ou moins grands, aux teintes toutes différentes. Certains avaient des fleurs nombreuses mais minuscules, d'autres au contraire n'en avaient que deux ou trois mais énormes. La sorcière ne savait que choisir.

- Il me faudra une plante qui ne soit pas trop difficile. J'ai peur que, malheureusement, le personnel hospitalier ne soit obligé de s'en occuper ...

La vendeuse réfléchit puis se saisit d'une petite plante.

- Cette variété est très robuste : de l'eau une fois par semaine, de la lumière et pas trop de chaleur.

Tisiphone observa le pot. Le végétal ressemblait à un arbuste aux branches et au tronc tordu comme une silhouette torturée. Les feuilles étaient aussi grandes qu'un ongle de petit doigt. Finement crénelées, elles arboraient fièrement les couleurs d'herbe tendre et naissante. Les fines nervures étaient d'un vert plus soutenu. De délicates petites fleurs multicolores avaient éclos un peu partout : certaines étaient jaunes, d'autres roses, d'autres bleues. De nombreux boutons laissaient prévoir une longue fleuraison de l'arbuste.

- C'est un Balista Minicus. Expliqua la sorcière. Ses fleurs sont très robustes et fanent au bout de plusieurs mois. Sa caractéristique principale est la profusion des teintes que peuvent prendre les fleurs. Il paraît que les couleurs sont provoquées par la météo du jour où le bourgeon se forme. C'est un arbuste qui a beaucoup de succès !

Tisiphone sourit et porta son choix sur cette plante. La vendeuse le lui emballa dans un papier transparent et rajouta de nombreux petits rubans multicolores. Tisiphone déposa quelques pièces sur le comptoir et repartit avec son achat.

Dehors la pluie tombait toujours avec force. Elle quitta le Chemin de Travers et se transplana à proximité de Sainte Mangouste.

Le hall d'accueil était étrangement calme, malgré les patients qui attendaient qu'on les prenne en charge. Un homme accompagnait un femme dont la tête avait étrangement gonflé : elle était aussi énorme qu'une citrouille et changeait régulièrement de teinte.

Tisiphone se dirigea vers l'accueil. La sorcière reposa son Sexy Wizard. Tisiphone haussa les sourcils en voyant la page restée ouverte qui vantait les mérites d'une nouvelle ligne de lingerie masculine. La sorcière de l'accueil aperçut le regard condescendant, rougit et referma bien vite son magazine avant de le faire disparaître.

-Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

- Je viens rendre visite à une amie.

- Son nom ?

- Alice Londubat.

- Ah ?

La sorcière farfouilla dans ses papiers.

- Il faut remplir un formulaire, expliqua-t-elle. Mesure de sécurité, comme vous vous en doutez !

- Très bien, répondit Tisiphone.

Elle posa sa plante sur le comptoir puis prit le parchemin et la plume que lui tendait la femme.

- Ce pot ? C'est pour madame Londubat ?

- Oui.

- Je dois vérifier qu'il peut lui être donné !

Faites !

La sorcière sortit sa baguette et lança de nombreux sorts sur la malheureuse plante contrainte de se soumettre à tout cela. Une fleur se détacha de la branche et tomba sur la terre.

- Eh ! Protesta Tisiphone, ne l'abîmez pas !

Puis elle reporta son attention sur le formulaire. Rien de bien méchant. Cependant, mieux valait de pas tenter le gobelin. Dans le cadre réservé au nom de famille, elle décida de mettre son nom de jeune fille. La plume crissait sur le parchemin alors qu'elle remplissait le formule. Elle s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait mettre dans la case « motif de la visite ». Elle opta pour la vérité : « Visite à une amie de longue date, perdu du vue depuis trop longtemps pour cause de séjour à l'étranger. » Après tout, Azkaban était une sorte de no man's land où les lois sorcières ne s'appliquaient plus.

Elle signa le parchemin et le rendit à la sorcière. Elle le lut rapidement.

- Où étiez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

-Vous avez écrit que vous étiez à l'étranger ... Où ?

- En Grèce, soupira Tisiphone.

La sorcière rajouta cela sur le parchemin. Elle le passa alors dans une étrange machine qui avala le formulaire. Des lumières se mirent à clignoter : de rouge, elles passaient à orange puis à vert.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Tisiphone intriguée.

- Une machine qui décide si votre visite est autorisée ou non.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'ancienne Auror. Cela aurait sans doute plus à ce vieux fou de Maugrey, qui avant de l'utiliser l'aurait sans doute démontée, ensorcelée, désensorcelée un millier de fois avant de la juger apte et fiable ...

Finalement, les lumières cessèrent de clignoter et s'arrêtèrent sur le rouge. Le coeur de Tisiphone bondit : avait-elle été découverte. Elle se préparait à se transplaner à tout moment. Mais la sorcière lui sourit.

- Parfait, vous avez l'autorisation.

Puis voyant l'air étonnée de la visiteuse, elle expliqua.

- Le rouge indique que vous avez l'autorisation. Le vert le contraire. C'est une astuce toute bête pour avoir le temps de prévenir les Aurors en cas de problème.

Tisiphone sourit timidement. Elle sentit une grosse goutte de sueur parcourir son dos.

La machine émit de nouveaux cliquetis. Au lieu de formulaire, un petit badge apparut. La sorcière le lui tendit et Tisiphone l'épingla sur le devant de sa cape.

- Bien entendu, poursuivit la sorcière. Je dois vous demander votre baguette. Les visiteurs sont obligés de la laisser ici.

Tisiphone obtempéra et la posa sur le comptoir. La sorcière la passa dans un autre appareil, Tisiphone attendit, anxieuse : pourvu que la machine ne passe pas en revue les derniers sorts lancés par sa baguette. Une étiquette apparut et la sorcière l'attacha à la baguette. Puis elle la lut.

- 29,8 cm, bois de saule et d'olivier, nerf de dragon des mers. Baguette numéro 32.

La visiteuse acquiesça et reçut une plaquette portant le numéro 32.

- Il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous soumettre aux vérifications d'usage.

Tisiphone s'y prêta de bonne grâce et finalement, elle put passer.

- Quatrième étage, salle 49, Janus Thickey.

Tisiphone la remercia et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. La cabine s'ouvrit et elle entra. Un médicomage accompagnant un vieillard entra à son tour. L'homme aux cheveux blancs coupés courts n'arrêtaient pas de se gratter malgré les réprimandes du sorcier. Ils descendirent au troisième étage.

La sorcière arriva à destination. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir blanc et silencieux. Elle passa les portes qui marquaient l'entrée du service de _Pathologie des sortilèges_. Elle arriva rapidement devant la salle 49.

Un peu fébrile et tendue, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes. La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur une guérisseuse aux allures maternelles. Elle portait un chignon strict mais son visage était empreint de bienveillance. Elle vit le badge de Tisiphone et lui sourit.

- Le dernier lit au fond, près de la fenêtre, lui indiqua-t-elle en souriant. Vous pourrez tirer le rideau pour être tranquille si vous le souhaitez.

Tisiphone la remercia d'un signe de la tête, inspira fortement puis entra. La salle était peu occupée. Les rares patients étaient entourés de nombreux effets personnels. Un sorcier blond dormait dans son lit, tout autour de lui, d'innombrables portraits prenaient la pause et saluait la visiteuse en faisant de grands gestes. Un peu plus loin, un femme au visage totalement masqué par une épaisse fourrure lisait un livre. Elle ne leva pas les yeux de son ouvrage. Tisiphone avança jusqu'au bout de la salle. Son coeur battait la chamade, elle se sentait nerveuse.

La femme qui était assise dans le lit n'avait plus rien de l'Auror que Tisiphone avait connue. Ses traits étaient tirés, son visage autrefois joufflu et joyeux était amaigri et marqué par les années. Ses cheveux étaient à présent aussi blanc que la neige. Ils ressemblaient au linceul dans lequel on enroulait les morts.

La gorge nouée, Tisiphone avança une chaise et s'installa près du lit, non sans avoir tiré les rideaux à fleurs.

Elle prit quelques minutes pour installer sur le chevet le petit pot fleuri.

Elle se décida enfin à parler. Sa voix était éraillée par l'émotion et la tristesse.

- Bonjour Alice, murmura-t-elle doucement.

La femme n'eut aucune réaction, elle fixa simplement le mur qui était face à elle.

Maintenant qu'elle était là, Tisiphone se surprit à penser que cette visite n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

- Je ... je suis désolée de n'être pas venue plus tôt ... balbutia Tisiphone. Mais j'ignorais totalement que tu ... étais ... ici ...

Elle se tut. Le silence était seulement rompue par le bruit furtif des pages du livre qu'on tournait et par les petits gémissements du dormeur.

- Je ... je ... suis désolée, répéta-t-elle. Nous ... nous sommes quittées en mauvais termes ... Et maintenant ... il est trop tard pour mes excuses.

Tisiphone prit soudain la main de son amie.

- Je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine ... Que ... j'ai ... trahi ta confiance ... Mais ... Mais ... Mais je ... Je ... ne pouvais faire autrement ...

Elle s'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

- Je dois paraître totalement ridicule ... à m'excuser ainsi ... Si longtemps après ... Mais ... C'est sans doute égoïste de ma part ... Mais ... j'en ai besoin ...

Alice tourna la tête vers Tisiphone ; son regard était toujours vide et inexpressif. La sorcière poursuivit.

- Tout cela, au début ... je ne l'avais pas voulu ... Je me suis laissée ... entraîner trop loin ... Sans pouvoir faire retour en arrière. Les circonstances ... Les événements ... Tout cela m'a poussée sur cette voie ... Je n'avais pas le choix ... Peut-être aurais-tu fait la même chose.

Tisiphone se tut une nouvelle fois, les yeux empreints de larmes. Puis elle rit mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge sèche.

- Non, tu n'aurais sans doute pas fait la même chose que moi ... Toi, tu as toujours été douce ... et gentille ... Moi ... Non ... Les Ténèbres ont toujours été mes seules aides et alliées ... La Vengeance, ma Némésis, ma seule raison d'exister ... C'est elle qui coule dans mes veines ... qui fait de moi ce que je suis ... Mais je ne l'ai pas choisie ...

L'envie de tout raconter, de se confier saisit Tisiphone ... et elle expliqua tout à son amie. Il était certes beaucoup trop tard pour l'heure des explications, mais elle devait bien cela à Alice.

- Quand je suis rentrée cette nuit, tout était calme, beaucoup trop calme et sombre. Je les ai trouvés, tous les deux, étendus dans leur propre sang. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre sinon les venger ... Qui laisserait impuni le meurtre de son fils ? Pas moi en tout cas ... Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Il l'avait tué ... Pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien fait, ce n'était qu'un bébé ... Pourtant ce sale meurtrier ... il a sali ses mains du sang de mon bébé ...

Les larmes, à présent, coulaient sur les joues de Tisiphone.

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser en paix ... C'était impensable ... Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place, Alice ? Qu'aurais-tu fait ? Aurais-tu réussi à vivre malgré la peine et la douleur ? L'aurais-tu pu ? Si Hector avait été épargné, tout aurait été différent ... Peut-être ne serais-je jamais revenue en Angleterre. J'aurais sans doute surmonté la mort de mon mari ... Mais perdre son mari et ses enfants ... On n'en sort jamais indemne ... Jamais ...

Soudain, la prise sur sa main se raffermit. Tisiphone leva les yeux vers Alice. Un moment, il lui semblait qu'elle lui avait pressé sa main, mais son visage était toujours aussi vide.

- Que pouvais-je faire ... répéta Tisiphone. Je suis venue ici pour me venger ... Je suis devenue Auror dans ce seul but ... Et voilà où cela m'a menée ...

Elle éclata de rire.

- Je t'ai menti sur de nombreuses choses, mais les seules fois où j'ai été sincère avec toi, c'est lorsque je t'ai dit que notre amitié était importante pour moi ...

Le silence régna de nouveau.

- Je ... je suis vraiment désolée ... de ce qui t'est arrivée ... Finalement, toi et moi ... nous ne sommes pas si différente ... Nous n'avons plus vraiment d'avenir ... Toi tu as une famille mais tu ne peux plus en profiter ... et moi qui pourrait m'occuper de la mienne, je l'ai perdue ... Nous avons toutes les deux perdu près de vingt années de notre vie ... Je m'en suis juste un peu mieux sortie que toi ...

Tisiphone baissa les yeux.

- Je ne le méritais pas, moi ... De m'en sortir ... Pourtant c'est ... c'est ... ce qui s'est passé ... Et ... toi ...

Sa voix se cassa, Tisiphone préféra se taire.

Elle retira sa main et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

Elle fut soudain interrompue par l'arrivée de la guérisseuse qui apportait les remèdes à ses patients. Elle ne dit rien en voyant les larmes de Tisiphone. Elle donna un verre d'eau à Alice et lui mit dans sa paume maigre les pilules multicolores. Comme un automate, l'Auror les porta à sa bouche et les avala avec le verre d'eau.

- C'est bien, Alice, la félicita la médicomage.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir du chevet et en sortit une petite boîte qu'elle présenta ouverte à Alice. L'intérieur était rempli de Ballongomme du Bullard. Alice prit un chewing gum, le déballa lentement et se mit à le mâcher. Elle garda dans ses mains le papier tout froissé.

La guérisseuse s'en alla s'occuper de ses autres patients, elle poussa le petit chariot hors de la vue de la sorcière.

- Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour t'aider, murmura Tisiphone impuissante. J'aimerais tellement t'aider à de sortir de là.

Ce fut alors que d'un geste timide, Alice tendit à Tisiphone l'emballage du Ballongomme. La sorcière, étonnée et intriguée le prit sans mot dire.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Des murmures résonnèrent. Tisiphone leva les yeux vers les nouveaux-venus qui, à n'en pas douter, se diriger vers le lit d'Alice. Elle bondit de son siège, récupéra sa cape et s'apprêta à partir. Les deux sorciers s'étaient arrêtés et la regardaient avec étonnement. Une vieille dame âgée qui portait un chapeau orné d'un vautour empaillé et un jeune sorcier. Tisiphone le reconnut sans peine. Elle l'avait croisé il y a peu. C'était l'adolescent qui s'était jeté – ou du moins avait essayé – sur Bellatrix lors de l'attaque du Poudlard Express. Le fils d'Alice, Neville.

La vieille femme prit alors la parole.

- Vous êtes une amie d'Alice ? S'étonna-t-elle. Pourquoi ne vous ai-je jamais vu ici ?

Il était trop tard pour que Tisiphone esquive les questions.

- Je l'ai connue, il y a bien longtemps ... J'ignorais qu'elle était ici ... jusqu'à ce ... que ... j'apprenne la mort ... de son mari.

Les yeux de la vieille femme s'embuèrent de larmes à l'évocation de son fils.

- On ne devrait jamais survivre à ses enfants ...

Tisiphone ne répondit rien ... La grand-mère de Neville avait parfaitement raison.

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, marmonna-t-elle doucement.

Neville leva les yeux vers elle. Il eut un regard si empreint de tristesse et de peine que Tisiphone ne put le soutenir longtemps.

- Vous avez connu ... ma mère ... balbutia-t-il timidement.

- Oui ...

Que pouvait-elle dire à ce gamin ...

- Ta mère ... était quelqu'un ... d'extraordinaire ... La sorcière la plus gentille que j'ai jamais connue ... Sans doute ma meilleure amie ...

Elle se tut. Mrs Londubat la fixait avec une lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux.

- Maintenant, excusez-moi ! Je dois vraiment y aller !

Tisiphone quitta avec précipitation la salle Janus Thickey.

Dans le hall, elle récupéra prestement sa baguette et sortit. A peine dehors, elle se transplana loin de toute cette souffrance et de cette tristesse qui ne faisaient qu'un écho sinistre à sa propre peine. La pluie se mêlait à ses larmes silencieuses.

Lorsque, finalement, elle releva la tête, ses cheveux mouillés collés à son visage, toute trace de chagrin et d'affliction avait disparu. Elle était redevenue la Mangemort cruelle et sans coeur.

--

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Marmonna Bellatrix hargneuse.

- Depuis quand dois-je te rendre des comptes, chère cousine ! Cracha Tisiphone.

Les deux femmes se dévisageaient. Bellatrix était assise dans vieux fauteuil usé près du feu. Sa robe noire brillait sous la lueur des flammes. Elle avait lâché ses longs cheveux sombres. Sa ressemblance avec Tisiphone était frappante. Les mêmes traits durcis par les années passées à Azkaban, le même regard cruel.

Sans répondre à sa question, Tisiphone prit place près de Bella.

- Alors ? Demanda la Mangemort. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Tisiphone soupira.

- Le Maître voulait me voir à propos des Minotaures ... répondit-elle laconiquement.

- Une belle trouvaille que tu as faite là ...

Elle ne répliqua pas. La jalousie pointait dans la voix de sa cousine.

- Et tes recherches ? Elles avancent bien ?

Tisiphone en fut surprise.

Bellatrix ricana.

- Je sais tout, dit-elle dans un souffle. Le Maître m'accorde toute sa confiance ! Que crois-tu ? Que je ne suis qu'un pion ignorant ?

- Loin de moi cette pensée, Bellatrix !

Les deux femmes se toisèrent un long moment.

Près de la Mangemort, sur une petite table, traînait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Je suppose que ce que tu y as lu a dû te faire plaisir ! Commença Tisiphone.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- La mort de Londubat ...

- Ah ? Il est mort ... Ca en fait un de moins ... commenta-t-elle avec un détachement total et froid.

- Pourquoi t'étais-tu attaquée à lui et sa femme, demanda Tisiphone. Pourquoi avoir pris un tel risque ... et avoir obtenu ... un ... tel « résultat » ...

Elle espérait avoir pris un ton désintéressé. Bellatrix ricana.

- Que veux-tu ? La version officielle ? Ou la vérité ?

Les yeux de la sorcière brillèrent d'intérêt.

- Les deux ... finit par avouer Tisiphone. Je ne connais même pas la raison officielle ...

- Pour certains, je m'en suis prise à eux car je les soupçonnais d'avoir des informations sur notre Maître, sur l'endroit où il se cachait.

Tisiphone, imitée par Bella, rit.

- Comment pouvait-on croire cela ? Des Aurors qui connaîtraient de telles choses ...

- N'est ce pas ...

Tisiphone se pencha vers sa cousine.

- Alors ? L'autre version ?

La voix de Bella lui parvint plus basse, sur le ton de la confidence.

- Rodolphus et moi nous les surveillions depuis de nombreux mois ... Bien avant la ... « disparition » du Maître. Ils ... Ils étaient au courant de choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû connaître ... Des choses ignorées du plus grand nombre, fort heureusement. Pas même ce vieux fou de Dumbledore le savait ... A l'époque ... Ils étaient ... sur le point de détruire un objet très important ... Il n'était pas question de les laisser faire ... La ... survie ... du Maître en dépendait ...

Elle s'interrompit un moment avant de reprendre son souffle.

- Il fallait qu'ils souffrent pour cet affront ... cette audace insensée ... cet outrage ! Il le fallait ! Et il le faut encore !

- D'après ce que j'ai lu, c'est toujours le cas ...

- Oui ... Ces idiots de Sainte Mangouste pourront toujours s'évertuer à tenter tout et n'importe quoi ... Rien ne marchera ...

Le rire cruel et froid de Bellatrix s'éleva dans la pièce surchauffée.

- Que sous-entends-tu ?

- Que les traitements sont inefficaces car inadaptés ... La folie n'est pas le seul mal qui les ronge ... Enfin qui la ronge elle, puisqu'elle est seule désormais.

Tisiphone écoutait en silence, attentive et avide d'en savoir plus.

- Le nom de « Larme Amère » te dit-il quelque chose ?

- Ce n'est pas un poison très violent ? Répondit Tisiphone.

- Très violent oui, à fortes doses. Mais à doses répétées et infimes, il laisse le sujet dans un état de folie intense ...

- Tu veux dire que c'est ce qui se passe pour les Londubat ? Qu'ils ont reçu et reçoivent encore de ce poison ?

- Exact ! Les Fidèles à notre Maître sont partout ...

Tisiphone frissonna. Sa visite à Sainte-Mangouste aurait-elle été découverte ?

- L'un d'entre eux s'arrange pour que ces idiots d'Aurors restent à jamais dans cet état. C'est le prix à payer pour oser se dresser contre le Maître.

- Mais comment font-ils ?

Au fond d'elle, Tisiphone commençait à entrevoir la vérité. Elle voulait juste en être sûre. Elle gardait toujours dans le fond de sa poche le papier de Ballongomme du Bullard qu'Alice lui avait donné.

Bellatrix lui confirma son intuition.

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire. Mais pas pour la même raison.

--

La Grande Salle bruissait de murmures, les élèves prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner. Il y eut soudain de nombreux hululements, les hiboux et les chouettes envahirent la pièce.

Un oiseau brun se posa près de Neville. Il portait une missive à sa patte. Intrigué et ne reconnaissant ni l'animal ni l'écriture, Neville se dépêcha de prendre la lettre. Il la décacheta furieusement. Ses yeux parcoururent la fine écriture et s'arrondirent de surprise.

« _Neville, _

_Tu devrais t'arranger pour que ta mère abandonne ses Ballongommes du Bullard ..._

_Crois-moi, ce serait mieux pour elle ... et pour toi ... »_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre XIV : La Deuxième leçon des Ténèbres.**_

La nuit mourait lentement. Peu à peu le ciel se teintait de mauve pâle et éteignait les dernières étoiles. La lande était silencieuse : les habitants nocturnes avaient regagné leurs abri tandis que les rayons du soleil n'avaient pas encore réveillé les créatures endormies. Le vent se mit à souffler et les genêts se courbèrent sur son passage. Les bruyères craquèrent elles aussi, mais pas à cause du vent. Quatre silhouettes de noir vêtues venaient d'apparaître. Sans un bruit, elles s'avancèrent vers la ferme qui se dressait non loin de là. Les bâtiments de briques étaient entourés d'une petite barrière. Quelques arbres apportaient de l'ombre à la cour quand le soleil était à son apogée.

Les sorciers étaient maintenant proche de la bâtisse. Il y eut soudain un sourd grondement qui résonna. Ils sortirent aussitôt leur baguette. D'autres feulements firent écho au premier. Les bruits venaient d'une grande grange, dont la porte était restée ouverte.

Un des sorciers fit un signe. Deux d'entre eux se séparèrent du groupe et s'avancèrent vers l'ouverture béante et grondante.

Les deux autres restaient immobiles. Les bruits bestiaux reprirent de plus belles, accompagnés de cliquetis de chaînes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda un des deux sorciers, visiblement peu rassuré.

- Ce pour quoi nous sommes venus, répondit Lucius Malefoy.

Sans plus attendre, il continua sa route, le jeune sorcier le suivit. Lucius avançait d'un pas vif, espérant que les animaux n'avaient pas donné l'alerte. Un cri fut poussé et soudain, le silence régna de nouveau. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres, MacNair en était venu à bout.

Le corps de ferme s'alluma soudain : au rez-de-chaussée, des bougies venaient d'être enflammées. Lucius, de sa baguette, ensorcela le bâtiment pour éviter tout transplanage. La porte devant lui s'ouvrit brusquement en claquant. Un homme dans la fleur de l'âge sortit soudainement. Les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, il semblait encore hagard. Pourtant d'un geste vif, il tenta d'envoyer un sort, mais ce dernier fut bloqué sans problème.

- Que voulez-vous ? Hurla le sorcier.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Les deux sorciers qui étaient entrés dans la grange en sortirent et quelques seconde plus tard, des flammes magiques aux reflets verdâtres commencèrent à lécher le bâtiment.

- NONnnnnnn, cria l'homme.

Il se ressaisit et voulut éteindre le feu par un sort. Mais Lucius l'en empêcha. Il le stupéfixa. L'homme tomba lourdement à terre, immobilisé par des liens invisbiles. Malefoy fit un signe au jeune Mangemort qui l'accompagnait. Ce dernier le fit léviter jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Le prisonnier fut assis sans douceur sur une chaise en bois de l'immense cuisine. Les Mangemorts faisaient un cercle autour de leur chef, assis de l'autre côté de la table. L'homme entravé ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil nerveux vers l'incendie qui ravageait la grange. Puis son regard se posait sur chacun des sorciers qui lui faisaient face.

- Que voulez-vous ? Répéta-t-il une énième fois.

- Parler un peu, finit par répondre Lucius.

- Ce ne sont pas des manières pour parler ... rétorqua l'homme.

Les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. Lucius se tourna vers MacNair et lui fit un petit signe. L'ancien bourreau du Ministère s'éclipsa sans bruit.

Une sourde angoisse étreignit soudain le prisonnier : cela ne présageait rien de bon. Lucius reporta toute son attention sur lui.

- Nous voulions être sûrs que tu nous écouterais attentivement, Volloydl !

--

Elle ne disait mot, écoutant avec attention les paroles du Maître. Tisiphone était confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée où mourraient les dernières flammes orangées. Nagini était paresseusement enroulée devant l'âtre, profitant de la chaleur. Ses écailles luisaient à la lueur du feu, prenant des reflets irisés. Même si il paraissait endormie, le serpent ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation. Si Nagini était étonnée de la tournure que prenait cette conversation, elle n'en laissait rien paraître : Il devait savoir ce qu'Il faisait.

La Mangemort digérait les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de poser une question.

- Que se passe-t-il si les conditions ne sont pas réunies pour lancer ce sort ?

- Il est inefficace. Mais ce n'est pas la seule conséquence ... lancer ce sort demande beaucoup d'énergie ... Le faire en vain pourrait se révéler dangereux ... Perdre ses forces donnerait un avantage à ton ennemi ...

Tisiphone hocha la tête, montrant qu'elle avait parfaitement compris les paroles du Maître.

- Quelle quantité est-elle nécessaire pour que le sort fonctionne correctement ? Un verre d'eau serait-il suffisant ?

- Cette question est très ardue ... car tout dépend de la puissance du sorcier qui lance ce sort ... quelqu'un de peu puissant aura besoin d'une grand quantité d'eau, tandis qu'à l'inverse pour un sorcier puissant un verre d'eau peut suffire ... Seul l'entraînement pourra te montrer ce dont tu auras besoin ... Aussi douée qu'elle soit, Bellatrix a besoin d'une certaine quantité ...

Il éclata alors de rire.

- - Il serait intéressant de voir qui de vous deux se débrouille le mieux, poursuivit-il dans un souffle.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de la sorcière.

- Quand commençons-nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

Voldemort parut satisfait de cette question, un rictus figurant un sourire se dessina sur Son pâle visage ophidien.

Il Se leva soudain. Nagini releva sa tête, elle observa la sorcière emboîter le pas à Son Maître. Le serpent pensa un instant les accompagner pour jouir du spectacle mais le choix fut vite fait : ramper dans les couloirs humides et froids du sous-sol ou paresser près du feu - même mourant. Le reptile les regarda quitter le bureau, puis il reposa sa tête sur ses anneaux et profita du silence retrouvé.

Le Maître et Son élève ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs. La plupart des Mangemorts avait été envoyée en mission au loin.

Ils retrouvèrent rapidement l'obscurité nauséabonde des galeries souterraines. L'humidité poissante dégouttait du plafond de pierre et tombait avec fracas sur le sol glissant. Les torches grésillaient dans cet air saturé d'eau. Leur crépitement ne parvenait à masquer les gémissements des prisonniers. Les silentios avaient perdu leur effet. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait sorti Sa baguette. Il la posa avec délicatesse sur la chaîne qui fermait une porte grillagée. Tel un serpent de fer, les maillons se déroulèrent en cliquetant. La chaîne tomba au sol, inanimé. La porte s'ouvrit, Voldemort entra, suivi par la sorcière.

--

La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, elle alla claquer contre le mur, faisant trembler avec violence les assiettes rangées dans le vaisselier tout proche.

L'homme avait posé ses mains enchaînées sur la table. Il sursauta et voulut gémir quand il reconnut les deux silhouettes qui accompagnaient le Mangemort. Mais un sort de silence maintenait sa bouche close. Sans douceur, MacNair fit s'avancer la femme et le petit garçon. Ils avaient été tirés de force de leur sommeil, ils n'étaient vêtus que de leurs chemises de nuit. La joue de l'enfant portait encore la trace de l'oreiller sur lequel il avait appuyé sa tête dans son sommeil. Les cheveux de la femme, d'un brun foncé, étaient ébouriffés. Ses yeux jetaient des regards implorants et apeurés. Elle se mit à trembler lorsqu'elle vit son mari devant elle. La femme et l'enfant furent une nouvelle fois bousculés pour avancer. L'enfant malmené chuta lourdement à terre. Sa tête cogna le sol carrelé et il se mit à pleurer. Sa mère se précipita pour le relever, elle voulut calmer ses pleurs, mais un sort la paralysa soudain. A présent, la panique se lisait dans son regard. L'enfant voyant sa mère immobile se mit à brailler de plus belle. Excédé, Lucius se retourna et jeta un silencio. Plus aucun cri ne sortait de la bouche grande ouverte du bambin apeuré.

- Bien maintenant qu'un semblant de calme est revenu, nous allons pouvoir parler !

Lucius dévisagea Volloydl.

- Puis-je annuler mon sort de silence ou vas-tu te mettre à braire inutilement ? Demanda-t-il visiblement excédé.

Le prisonnier fit signe qu'il resterait calme. Lucius pointa donc sa baguette sur lui.

- Finite Incantatem !

L'homme voulut parler, mais Lucius l'en empêcha en lui jetant un doloris. Volloydl tomba à terre, se tordant de douleur, hurlant et griffant le sol, le corps secoué de convulsion. Lucius finit par relever sa baguette. La femme voulut s'élancer, mais Macnair la retint. Elle poussa un cri bref .

- C'est MOI qui décide quand tu peux parler ! Cracha-t-il sèchement à l'adresse de l'homme qui se relevait lentement.

Un peu rudement, le troisième Mangemort le remit sur sa chaise.

- Est-ce clair ? Reprit Malefoy.

- Très ... marmonna l'homme qui jetait de fréquents regards à sa famille.

Rien de bon ne résulterait de cette aube sanglante qui se levait.

Dehors, les premiers rayons du soleil avaient embrasé le ciel de rouge sang. Les nuages étincelaient comme blessés au plus profond d'eux. Ils rivalisaient avec l'éclat orangé de l'incendie qui finissait de dévorer la grange. Une odeur de paille brûlé et de chairs carbonisés avaient envahi l'air aux alentours. La noire fumée qui montait de la grange était la seule tache d'obscurité dans l'éclat brillant du jour nouveau.

Lucius s'était levé. Il regardait les lueurs des flammes rivaliser avec celles qui embrasaient le ciel. Il y eut un énorme fracas : le toit de la grange venait de s'effondrer. Volloydl sursauta puis baissa les yeux. Ce pour quoi il s'était battu venait de finir en cendres ...

Le Mangemort se tourna puis reprit sa place.

- Très bien ... J'ai quelques questions à te poser ... Et tu as intérêt à te montrer coopératif ... Sinon ...

Il n'ajouta rien mais fixa longuement la femme et le petit garçon. Volloydl suivit son regard en frissonnant.

- Combien sont-ils ?

L'homme toisa le Mangemort qui lui faisait face.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Se risqua-t-il.

Malefoy grogna en reprenant sa baguette.

- S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est que l'on se moque de moi ...

Avec une lenteur toute calculée, il leva sa baguette et la pointa vers le fils du sorcier.

- NON ! Hurla ce dernier.

- Tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant ... répondit froidement Lucius. Il est trop tard !

Il suspendit son geste avant de lancer avec violence le Doloris.

A peine touché, le petit sorcier s'écroula au sol en se tordant de douleur. Sa bouche grande ouverte pleurait des cris silencieux. Sa mère voulut s'élancer vers lui, mais MacNair la retint. Elle ne put qu'observer impuissantes les mouvements convulsifs de son fils. Volloydl avait la mâchoire pendante d'horreur.

- Arrêtez ! Hurla-t-il. ARRETEZ !

Mais Lucius ne cessa pas immédiatement son sort ... Il maintint encore de longues minutes le lien puis finalement, il releva la baguette brisant son sort. L'enfant était inconscient. MacNair relâcha sa mère, elle se précipita sur le pauvre petit corps inanimé.

- WILLIAM, hurla la femme. William.

Elle prit le garçon dans ses bras et commença à le bercer en pleurant en silence. Elle leva soudain la tête et toisa les Mangemorts.

- Vous n'êtes que des monstres, leur cria-t-elle. Comment avez-vous osé lui faire du mal.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut des rires glacés.

Lucius reporta son attention sur le sorcier qui lui faisait face.

- Alors ? Vas-tu répondre à ma question ? Ou vais-je devoir recommencer ?

L'homme baissa la tête. Ses cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches blanches lui tombèrent devant ses yeux éteints.

- COMBIEN SONT-ILS ? Répéta le Mangemort qui commençait à perdre patience.

Volloydl releva sa tête.

- Une bonne vingtaine.

- Bien, sourit Lucius.

Il brandit sa baguette et lança un bref doloris sur la femme de Volloydl.

- Mais, protesta ce dernier. J'ai répondu à votre question !

- Pas assez vite !

Le sorcier soupira tristement. Lucius ne lui laissa aucun répit.

- Etaient-ils tous ici ? Continua-t-il.

Volloydl regarda successivement le visage cagoulé devant lui, celui de sa femme et de son fils toujours inanimé.

- Oui, bredouilla-t-il trop précipitamment.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Lucius. Et comment être sûr que tu ne me mentes pas ?

Le visage de Volloydl pâlit. Mais il ne répondit rien. De toute façon, Lucius n'attendait pas de réponses, il poursuivit.

- Peut-être devrais-je le demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? Peut-être devrais-je faire parler quelqu'un d'autre.

La pointe de sa baguette désigna soudain la femme du sorcier. Avec tendresse, elle déposa William à même le sol, caressa ses cheveux et se redressa.

- Peut-être qu'elle ... Elle dirait la vérité ... peut-être ... ou peut-être pas !

La baguette revint sur Volloydl.

- Alors ? S'impatienta Lucius. Qui dois-je torturer pour avoir la bonne réponse.

La pointe faisait des aller-retours incessants entre Volloydl, sa femme et leur fils.

- Philemon ! Supplia-t-elle. Je t'en prie ! Dis leur ce qu'ils veulent savoir !

Ses yeux l'imploraient en silence, mais Volloydl ne dit rien, il baissa simplement la tête. Puis voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle s'approcha de la table et la frappa de son poing fermé. Elle toisa les Mangemorts.

- Ils n'étaient pas ...

- TAIS-TOI ! Tonna alors Philemon. Rebecca, tais-toi !

- C'est plutôt que je vais faire taire, menaça Lucius. Laisse-la donc parler ...

Un silention figea les paroles du prison. Impuissant, il écouta sa femme tout raconter.

- Ils n'étaient pas tous dans la grange, reprit-elle. Hier soir, des sorciers sont venus. Trois, pour être exact. Ils ont juste pris une chienne ... Celle qui allait mettre bas.

- Intéressant tout cela ... Et qui étaient ces trois sorciers ?

La voix derrière la cagoule s'était faite plus dure.

- Je l'ignore, je ne les avais jamais vu auparavant, gémit la femme.

Lucius l'ignora alors et se tourna vers son mari.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Je l'ignore, répéta Philemon.

Un lourd silence plana dans la cuisine. Soudain, le sorcier sentit quelque chose ou quelqu'un forcer les maigres barrières de son esprit. Il essaya de masquer ses pensées, mais en vain.

- TU MENS !

La sentence tomba comme un couperet.

Cette fois, ce fut Rebecca qui en fit les frais.

Ses hurlements emplirent la matinée qui s'éveillait.

--

Les mêmes cages s'alignaient dans les mêmes ténèbres puantes. Les faibles lumos des baguettes blessaient les yeux des prisonniers, mais ni Tisiphone ni Voldemort n'en avait que faire. Le Maître des Ténèbres fit apparaître une fine coupe d'or ciselée avec précision. L'eau à l'intérieur était pure et aussi claire qu'un cristal de roche.

- Regarde ! Ordonna-t-Il à la sorcière.

Il fit quelques mouvements de Sa baguette au-dessus de l'eau. Cette dernière forma une boule et s'éleva de la coupe. Il dirigea ensuite le liquide vers une des cages. Suspendant Son geste, Il prononça l'incantation d'une voix forte.

- Aquamortem !

Le liquide fonça à toute vitesse vers la tête du prisonnier et forma une sorte de bulle qui entoura ses narines et sa bouche. L'homme se mit à suffoquer, à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Il commençait à se noyer sous le regard amusé du Maître.

L'homme eut encore quelques soubresauts, puis plus rien.

- Tu vois, expliqua le Mage Noir. La mort est assez rapide ... et silencieuse.

Tisiphone hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi utiliser ce sort pour tuer à la place d'un Avada ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

Voldemort sourit.

- Pour de nombreuses raisons. Contrairement à l'avada kedavra qui ne peut toucher qu'une seule personne, ce sortilège peut tuer plusieurs sorciers en même temps, il suffit simplement d'avoir assez d'eau à disposition. Dans certaines situations, il est plus intéressant à utiliser car plus pratique ...

- Si l'on se trouve près de la mer ou d'un lac, par exemple, Le coupa Tisiphone.

- Par exemple ... Par ailleurs, d'un point de vue ... comment dire ... plus terre à terre, le sorcier qui lance ce sort n'est pas condamnable. L'Aquamortem n'est pas considéré comme un Impardonnable ...

- Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant un sort mortel, s'étonna la sorcière.

- Selon certains points de vue sorciers, je crois me rappeler que cela avait fait débat au Magenmagot, la mort donnée par Aquamortem n'est pas du même type que celle donnée par un avada. Rien ne peut contrer un avada, rien ne peut faire revenir un sorcier touché par ce sort. Par contre, certains médicomages estiment que si les soins sont apportés à temps, dans le cas d'un Aquamortem, on peut sauver la victime ... Encore faut-il réagir vite ...

- Vraiment ?

Voldemort haussa les yeux au ciel.

- De vieilles techniques moldues ...

Tisiphone ne répondit rien. Elle avait déjà sorti sa baguette, prête à tester ce nouveau sortilège.

--

Le vent s'était soudainement levé, poussant de paisibles nuages dans le ciel. Par la fenêtre ouverte, la brise, dernier vestige estival, fit entrer les odeurs de brûlé et quelques cendres voltigeantes. Mais personne dans la cuisine ne prêta attention à leur valse légère ...

Rebecca et Philemon se dévisageait durement du regard, la haine se lisait dans les yeux foncés de la mère. Impuissant, le père finit par baisser la tête. Il ne voulait pas voir William.

Le jeune garçon avait été sorti de son évanouissement par un puissant enervatum. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il ne comprenait pourquoi ces méchants sorciers cachés derrière leurs cagoules faisaient pleurer sa mère et son père, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un solide sort maintenait ses deux mains à plat sur la table de chêne, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi aucun son de pouvait sortir de sa bouche alors qu'il aurait tant voulu hurler de peur. Ses grands yeux bruns aux reflets dorés ne trouvaient aucun réconfort, aucune réponse.

Lucius posa une dernière fois la même question à Philemon.

- Qui étaient ces trois sorciers ?

Mais Volloydl était tellement abattu, tellement désespéré par la vision de son fils qu'il ne put prononcer aucune parole.

- Puisque tu t'entêtes, grogna Lucius. Tu l'auras voulu !

La pointe de sa baguette dessina quelques arabesques torturées au-dessus des mains de William. Le sort informulé qu'il jeta prit aussitôt effet. Un éclair noir sortit de la baguette et fusa vers les mains du jeune sorcier. Il se fractionna en dix petits filaments noirâtres qui s'attaquèrent à chacun des doigts du garçonnet. A peine les eurent-ils effleuré que sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand pour pousser un hurlement silencieux de douleur. Rébecca voulut se précipiter vers son fils mais MacNair, de nouveau, l'en empêcha. Elle se mit à crier et à se débattre enserrée par les bras puissant du Mangemort. Lucius fit un petit signe et un autre de ses sbires la réduisit au silence et à l'immobilité. MacNair la lâcha et elle tomba lourdement au sol, les yeux empreints de larmes. Philemon voulut détourner son regard de son fils torturé, mais un sortilège l'en rendait incapable.

Il y eut de nombreux petits craquements sinistres tandis que les filaments brisaient méthodiquement et consciencieusement chaque os de chaque doigt. Les doigts de William se boursoufflaient et prenaient d'horribles teintes pourpres et violettes. De ses grands yeux coulait un flot ininterrompu de larmes. Lorsque tous les os furent brisés aussi facilement que des verres en cristal, les filaments changèrent de couleur : ils abandonnèrent les ténèbres pour offrir aux yeux des spectateurs un beau rouge flamboyant. De petites flammes naquirent aussitôt et lèchèrent les pauvres doigts tordus. De nouveaux cris silencieux furent poussés par le jeune sorcier tandis que les Mangemorts ricanaient.

La voix de Malefoy se fit plus cruelle.

- Alors ? Vas-tu me répondre ? Ou dois-je continuer ? Peut-être que ce même spectacle sur ta femme te plaira ? A moins que je ne choisisse un autre sort ?

Philemon Volloydl secoua sa tête, faisant voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Il finit par se prendre son visage entre ses mains, il pleura quelques instants, tiraillé entre son désir de sauver sa famille et la promesse qu'il avait faite. Ses gémissements irritèrent profondément Malefoy. Il pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur Philemon.

--

Dans les ténèbres, les arabesques de la baguette du Mage Noir laissèrent une traînée brillante. Divers récipients de tailles différentes apparurent aussitôt dans la puanteur de la geôle. L'eau clapota lorsqu'ils touchèrent le sol.

Voldemort désigna le gros chaudron à Tisiphone et lui ordonna de commencer par celui-ci.

- Tu essayeras avec de moins en moins d'eau, expliqua-t-Il laconiquement.

La sorcière respira profondément et se concentra quelques secondes. Elle essaya d'oublier la puanteur des lieux, les yeux hagards et vides des pauvres ères derrière les barreaux. Ils n'étaient rien ... juste des cobayes pour les Forces du Mal. Une dernière fois, elle se remémora le geste à faire. Elle sortit sa baguette et l'agrippa fermement. Elle commença à tracer les dessins compliquer au-dessus du chaudron, marmonnant les incantations adéquates. L'eau se troubla lentement et commença à s'élever hors du réceptacle doré. La boule liquide n'était pas parfaite, un souffle invisible semblait agiter sa surface la ridant sensiblement.

La concentration fermait les traits de la sorcière, tandis que le Seigneur des ténèbres l'observait en silence. Ses prunelles indéchiffrables flamboyaient.

Tendue par l'effort, les gestes de la sorcière étaient un peu trop vifs. La boule avançait par soubresauts vers un des prisonniers.

- Ne perds surtout pas le lien maintenant ! Lui conseilla le Mage Noir.

La sueur perlait à grosse goutte sur le front de la sorcière. Elle commençait à entrevoir la difficulté de ce sort, le maintenir aussi longtemps, alors qu'un éclair rapide suffisait pour donner la mort. Ce sortilège était autrement plus cruel.

Le sorcier ou la sorcière – la Mangemort était incapable de le dire - dans sa cage étroite regardait s'avancer avec étonnement cette sphère liquide, sans pour autant faire le moindre mouvement. Les privations, les tortures avaient anéanti toute volonté, toute pensée, sans doute.

Le moment était arrivé. Tisiphone suspendit son geste. La bulle d'eau n'était qu'à quelques centimètre de la créature emprisonnée. Si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu la toucher, mais non, elle restait là, la bouche un peu béante à admirer les miroitements du lumos sur la surface cristalline et mouvante.

- Aquamortem !

La voix de la sorcière résonna dans le cachot, faisant sursauter les habitants de ces lieux.

Le liquide fondit à toute vitesse sur le visage du prisonnier, l'entourant de son étreinte liquide et mortelle. Il eut des gestes convulsifs, essayant d'arracher cette couche inaccessible qui se dérobaient sous ses doigts et entravait sa respiration. Ses mouvements qui avaient été rapides et acharnés au début se firent plus lents, plus maladroit. L'eau achevait sa mortelle mission. Le sorcier tomba à la renverse dans sa cage et ne bougea plus.

Voldemort ricana tandis que la sorcière se tournait vers Lui, attendant Son approbation. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux flamboyants.

- Tu t'en es bien sortie ... Mais ce n'est pas fini.

D'un geste ample, Il montra les différents récipients qui attendait la sorcière : un chaudon plus petits, trois bouteilles de taille de différente, une coupe et pour finir une minuscule fiole qui ne semblait contenir que trois gouttes d'eau.

- Tu as le temps qu'il te faut pour t'entraîner ! Et toutes les vies nécessaires.

Il montra les innombrables cages qui se balançaient à quelques centimètres du sol crasseux. Tisiphone hocha la tête et s'approcha du deuxième chaudron. Voldemort éclata de rire. Elle s'arrêta interdite et se retourna vers Lui attendant quelque explication.

- Tu es moins pressée que ta cousine ! Constata-t-il. Elle, elle avait tenté aussitôt la petite fiole ...

- Et ? Interrogea la sorcière.

Voldemort éclata de nouveau de rire avant de répondre.

- Elle échoua lamentablement ... Elle eut beau passer des heures ici, elle n'arrive toujours pas à réussir ce sort avec aussi peu d'eau ...

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Tisiphone. Il n'échappa pas au regard du Maître.

- Penses-tu réussir là où elle a échoué ? Demanda-t-il.

La sorcière ne répondit rien. Elle reporta toute son attention sur le chaudron, essayant d'oublier les yeux du Maître qui ne cessaient de la fixer avec attention.

Elle refit les mêmes gestes, l'eau se troubla de la même manière. La valse de l'aquamortem reprit une nouvelle fois.

--

Il regardait la baguette s'abaisser et remonter en une hypnotique danse. Au moment le sort allait être prononcer, il cria.

- NON !

Lucius suspendit son geste.

- Te montrerais-tu enfin raisonnable ? S'étonna-t-il.

Il hocha la tête en silence. Un certain soulagement se lut dans les yeux de Rebecca. S'ils sortaient vivants, elle venait de se faire une promesse : prendre William et fuir. Fuir ... Fuir le plus loin possible de Philemon qui avait préféré voir torturer son propre fils plutôt que de donner trois petits noms. La haine avait remplacé la peur dans ses yeux. La haine non pas pour les Mangemorts mais pour son mari, une haine que rien ne pourrait assouvir.

- Ils ... Ils ... se disaient envoyé par le Ministère ... par le Bureau des Aurors ... Mais ...

Il s'interrompit et essuya les larmes qui maculaient ses joues. Perdant patience, Lucius agita de nouveau sa baguette, aussitôt Volloydl reprit le cours de son récit.

- Mais ... je ne les ai pas cru ... Je connaissais bien l'un d'entre eux ... Je savais qu'il ne pourrait jamais travailler pour le Ministère ... Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait !

- Des NOMS ! L'interrompit le Mangemort.

Volloydl semblait encore hésiter, il baissa la tête quelques secondes ... de trop.

Un doloris frappa de plein fouet Rebecca. Philemon sursauta et détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait plus la voir souffrir.

- Arrêtez, supplia-t-il.

Lucius releva sa baguette.

- Si tu veux que j'arrête, tu sais ce que j'attends de toi !

Sans lui laisser plus temps, il envoya un nouveau Doloris sur la femme qui se tordait au sol, sous le regard hilare de MacNair.

- Il ... il y avait un Auror, un grand, un noir ... Shackle ... quelque chose.

- Shacklebolt, compléta MacNair.

Lucius hocha la tête. Volloydl avait raison, le Ministère n'avait rien à voir là dedans, encore les membres de l'Ordre qu'avait fondé ce vieux citronné ...

- Les autres ? Demanda-t-il d'un voix calme mais glacée.

- Une de ses collègues qui a fait pas mal de dégâts pendant qu'elle était là ... Nymphodora ... quelque chose ... et le dernier c'était Rubeus Hagrid ...

Philemon se tut quelques secondes.

- Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez ... Allez-vous enfin nous laisser tranquille ?

Lucius ricana, l'écho de son rire fut repris par les autres Mangemorts.

- Où ont-ils emmené cette bestiole ? Demanda-t-il.

Volloydl capitula.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr ... Il ne voulait pas me le dire ... mais j'ai entendu Hagrid dire que la chienne s'entendrait bien avec son chien ... je crois qu'elle est à Poudlard ...

Sur un signe de tête de Lucius, MacNair et un autre Mangemort partirent aussitôt. Lucius ne resta qu'avec le jeune Mangemort qui n'avait cessé de trembler en observant les sévices.

Volloydl crut que cela allait signifier enfin la tranquillité, mais il se trompait lourdement.

Lucius se leva et se tourna vers le jeune sorcier.

- Tue-les, dit-il en détachant bien chaque mot.

Le jeune Mangemort ne répondit rien, il sortit sa baguette. Sa main tremblait légèrement. Mais il savait que s'il n'exécutait pas les ordres, un sort pareil l'attendait. C'était la première fois qu'il allait donner la mort.

Lucius l'observait en silence, notant la moindre de ses réactions, la moindre de ses hésitations. Le Maître Se devait d'avoir des partisans forts et sans pitié.

- Commence par le gamin, ajouta-t-il. Qu'ils le voient mourir ! Qu'ils sachent ce qui arrive lorsqu'on se met en travers du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Sa baguette tremblait avec encore plus de force quand il la pointa sur le gamin terrorisé.

Lucius l'attendait dans la cour. Le jeune Mangemort finit par sortir avec lenteur. Ses jambes le soutenaient avec peine.

- Voilà, lança-t-il simplement à Lucius.

Il lui fit signe de partir.

Lucius se retrouva seul dans la cour de la ferme. La grange finissait de brûler. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux alentours. Tout était calme et paisible. Beaucoup trop calme et paisible à son goût.

Il jeta un nouveau sortilège et la ferme elle-même prit feu. Il leva ensuite sa baguette vers le ciel enfumé.

- Morsmors, cria-t-il.

La Marque des Ténèbres apparut aussitôt. Il se transplana.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre XV : Les angoisses d'une mère. **_

Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son étroit lit de l'infirmerie. Il ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil. Morphée prenait un malin plaisir à le fuir au dernier moment. Il soupira et repoussa les couvertures beiges. Il s'assit dans son lit et prit ses lunettes. La salle était paisible. Une seule bougie tremblotait à l'opposé de son lit. Les ombres des tableaux se mouvaient dans la pénombre et les sujets peints dormaient à poings fermés, certains même ronflaient.

Madame Pomfresh avait fermement insisté pour le faire dormir ici chaque nuit, pour veiller au mieux sur lui et sa santé. A l'évocation de l'infirmière, il eut un étrange sourire énigmatique. Tout était vraiment calme. Il se leva. Le sol était glacé, mais il n'en avait que faire. Ses pieds nus ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le carrelage luisant. Il s'avança en silence jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Les carreaux colorés semblables à un vitrail l'empêchait de regarder dehors.

La nuit enveloppait Poudlard d'un voile serein. Le lac miroitait tel un miroir géant, reflétant la pâle lune glacée et ses soeurs plus lointaines. Quelques nuages dormaient accrochés aux montagnes. La masse sombre de la Forêt Interdite se profilait autour du lac, toujours aussi hostile et menaçante. A son orée, une lueur était visible : Hagrid ne dormait pas encore. La cheminée de sa cabane exaltait une fine fumée qui dansait vers les cieux.

Harry soupira. Demain, il lui faudrait aller faire un tour là-bas.

Soudain, ses yeux se mirent à le brûler. Une douleur sourde et lancinante qui fit couler quelques larmes. Il ôta aussitôt ses lunettes et se frotta du revers de son pyjama. Il retourna en tâtonnant vers son lit, manquant de trébucher contre un autre lit. Enfin, il atteignit sa couche. Il se jeta avec une sorte de désespoir contre son oreiller, balança ses lunettes sur son chevet. Puis tâtonnant les yeux fermés, il se saisit de la fiole posée à ses côtés. Il dévissa en tremblant le bouchon et avala une grande lampée de liquide. Il s'essuya la bouche de sa main et reposa le flacon. Tout allait mieux. Il ferma les yeux et remonta ses couvertures jusqu'au menton. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il comprenait à présent la sévère consigne de ne jamais faire un pas sans cette flasque ...

Finalement, Morphée daigna s'approcher du jeune sorcier, il finit par s'abandonner dans ses bras pour un lourd sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain, Madame Pomfresh le réveilla et lui administra force de traitements divers et variés, aux goûts différents : parfois sucrés, parfois immondes.

Sa dose de potions avalée, il s'habilla rapidement de son uniforme rouge et or. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement lorsqu'il ferma sa robe de sorcier. Ces derniers temps, c'était la dernière tenue qu'il pensait porter.

Il venait de terminer lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand. Hermione et Ron, radieux, firent leur apparition. Harry leur lança un simple bonjour. Il avait perdu l'habitude de voir du monde.

Madame Pomfresh les regardait du coin de l'oeil entraîner Harry vers la Grande Salle. Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, elle se décida à l'interpeller.

- Monsieur Potter ! Cria-t-elle.

Il se retourna.

-Surtout n'oubliez pas de prendre votre traitement ! Toutes les heures, précisa-t-elle sèchement.

- Ne vous en faites pas, lui répondit-il.

Ça, il n'allait pas l'oublier ! Il tapota sa poche pour montrer à l'infirmière que la fiole était bien là, puis il sortit accompagné de ses amis.

Ils descendirent les escaliers qui, pour une fois, les conduisirent directement à la Grande Salle. Cette dernière bruissait des bruits des discussions des élèves qui déjeunaient tranquillement.

Harry escorté par les deux préfets rouge et or alla s'asseoir à sa table. Devant lui, plus loin, les Serpentards déjeunaient bruyamment. Le jeune sorcier les observait l'air maussade du coin de l'oeil. Pansy se pavana autour de Nott et riait avec force en déployant sa tête en arrière. D'un geste peut-être trop vif, Harry versa du lait sur ses céréales qui éclaboussa une bonne partie de la table.

- Harry ? Tout va bien, s'inquiéta Hermione.

Le regard noir, il se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas, marmonna-t-il.

Une volée de hiboux fit son entrée et se mit à distribuer le courrier aux enfants. Coquecigrue se posa devant Ron. Il gonfla ses plumes, visiblement ravi d'avoir rempli sa mission. Il tendit sa patte à son maître attendant que celui-ci prenne l'enveloppe où figurait son nom écrit par la fine écriture de sa mère.

Le petit hibou piqua quelques céréales dans le bol du rouquin, hulula et reprit son envol gaiement. Ron, quant à lui, faisait triste mine : il ouvrit rapidement la lettre. Il la lut avec célérité. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux noisette. L'état de Ginny était inchangé ...

Ron leva les yeux plein d'espoir vers Harry.

-Dis ... murmura-t-il. Tu crois ... que tu pourrais ... aller lui rendre visite ... Peut-être que de te voir, de t'entendre ...

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux ... Mais reste à convaincre MacGo de me laisser quitter Poudlard ... et cela ne sera pas une mince affaire !

- Je pourrais toujours lui demander ce soir, lors de la réunion ...

- La réunion ... Quelle réunion ? S'étonna Harry.

Hermione fit les gros yeux au rouquin, maudissant sa gaffe. Ce dernier n'en avait que faire.

- Voyons, on peut lui en parler, après tout !

- Me parler ... mais de quoi ? Demanda-t-il vivement intéressé.

La sorcière soupira mais ne laissa pas le temps à Ron de répondre.

- Pas ici, chuchota-t-elle. Pas maintenant !

Harry eut beau insister, la jeune sorcière ne voulut rien dire. Ron se prit maints et maints coups de coude pour l'obliger à tenir sa langue. Hermione le menaça même à un moment de le bâillonner par un sort.

Ils terminèrent donc leur petit-déjeuner en silence. Puis ils se hâtèrent vers les sombres cachots pour quelques heures à passer derrière les chaudrons en compagnie de Slughorn.

--

Une sourde angoisse étreignait le coeur de Narcissa depuis de trop nombreux jours. Elle était sans nouvelles de Drago et cela la rendait folle au plus haut point. Elle ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Elle avait, une nouvelle fois en vain, essayer de parler à Lucius, mais il l'avait rembarrée sans douceur. Bellatrix, si elle savait quelque chose ne voulait rien dire d'autre que son sempiternel discours sur la fierté d'avoir un fils oeuvrant dans l'ombre pour le Maître. Le grand Bonheur de le savoir servir avec fidélité les intérêts du Maître. Severus son dernier espoir sur lequel elle pensait se raccrocher avait lui aussi été envoyé en mission auprès de ses anciens condisciples. Elle avait bien tenté de lui envoyer un hibou ... mais il était resté sans réponse. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu aller trouver directement Celui qui était au courant ... mais questionner le Maître sur son fils était au-dessus de ses forces. La moindre contrariété se payait ... Il était des plus énervés ces derniers temps. Elle le savait ... Sinon, elle ne serait pas là dans les sombres sous-sols à faire cette basse besogne. Et dire qu'elle ne savait même plus le pourquoi du comment. Bella et elle avaient été convoquées. Elle était arrivée quelques minutes après sa soeur trouvant un Mage Noir plus qu'en fureur. Son retard, ou autre chose, lui avait causé quelques doloris et l'octroi de cette mission. C'était sûr, elle n'était pas de celles qui comptaient une place de choix auprès du Maître, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une Ombre discrète ... Mais de là à se retrouver ici, dans cette puanteur, dans cette obscurité. Elle frissonna et eut un haut le coeur lorsqu'elle ouvrit une porte.

Ici, dans la pénombre uniquement vaincue par son discret Lumos, les cages s'alignaient, se balançant à quelques centimètres du sol. Elles étaient rouillées et souillées. Leurs petites dimensions empêchaient les prisonniers ou de se tenir debout ou de s'allonger, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus s'asseoir en laissant pendre leurs jambes. Dans un inconfort le plus total, ils croupissaient là, attendant le bon vouloir du Maître.

Les gémissements implorants se firent entendre lorsque la sorcière parut. Son visage se ferma un peu plus. Incommodée par l'odeur, elle plissa le nez. Un silencio cloua le bec à toutes ses pauvres ères. Elle ne supportait plus d'entendre leurs cris, même une seconde. Elle évitait de les fixer, leurs yeux de déments lui faisaient froid dans le dos.

Docile, elle se hâtait d'accomplir sa tâche : nourrir les prisonniers, ôter les cadavres des cages, nettoyer un peu la crasse des lieux.

Quelle tâche ingrate lui avait été dévolue ...

Un court instant, elle se demanda si sa cousine n'avait rien à voir avec cela ... Elle savait qu'elle était devenue très proche du Maître ... Se pouvait-il que par vengeance puérile elle Lui ait soufflé cette idée ...

Songer à Tisiphone la mit dans une colère noire. Les gestes avec sa baguette se firent plus amples, plus violents. Un sort trop vif se mit à faire dangereusement tanguer les cages qui s'entrechoquèrent avec fracas.

La sorcière soupira. Il ne manquait plus qu'elles tombent au sol ... Elle répara son erreur tant bien que mal.

Dans une des cages malmenées, un prisonnier ne la lâchait pas du regard. Un étrange frisson la saisit. Contrairement à son habitude, elle soutint les yeux noirs qui ne cessaient de la dévisager. Narcissa ne savait plus où elle l'avait déjà vu ... Elle le connaissait, elle en était certaine. Lui aussi, au vu du sourire féroce et glacial qu'il lui adressa. Une barbe noire trop longue et crasseuse lui mangeait la moitié de son visage marqué par la détention. De longues mèches noires lui barraient le front et son nez hautain

Où l'avait-elle déjà vu ? Qui était-ce ?

Il voulut parler, mais le sort l'en empêchait.

Devait-elle briser le silencio ?

Narcissa était tiraillée entre l'envie de partir et de savoir ...

Finalement, la curiosité la poussa.

- Finite Incantato, chuchota-t-elle.

L'homme poussa une sorte de soupir.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, sans pour autant s'approcher plus près de la cage.

- Nar-cissa, croassa la voix comme sortie d'Outre-Tombe.

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche pour réprimer un cri. Puis elle sortit en courant de la pièce, oubliant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Quatre à quatre, elle monta les marches glissantes et quitta le sous-sol. La respiration haletante, elle s'arrêta un instant, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte qui descendait dans les ténèbres.

Bien entendu, ce fut ce moment que choisit Bellatrix pour apparaître. Elle s'approcha de sa soeur.

- Que t'arrive-t-il encore, grommela-t-elle. As-tu vu un fantôme ?

--

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et avec elle, la fin des cours. Les élèves se ruèrent dans les couloirs, trop heureux d'en avoir terminé avec cette journée.

Ron et Hermione encadraient Harry. Ils marchaient en silence dans le parc, vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Ce dernier les avaient interpellés plus tôt dans la journée, réitérant une énième invitation qu'ils avaient acceptée.

Ils approchaient de la cabane. Hagrid avait changé quelques petits détails : une barrière de bois entourait un grand espace derrière sa maison. Un sorte d'étable branlante y avait été érigée, sans doute construite par Hagrid lui-même. Les trois amis s'approchèrent curieux. Soudain, un grondement sourd et menaçant résonna. Une masse noire jaillit à toute vitesse de l'étable et se jeta avec fureur contre la fragile barrière.

Ron pâlit, espérant que les aménagements du garde chasse tiendraient le coup.

Hagrid sortit de sa cabane, l'air un peu gêné. Il fit signe au trio de rentrer bien vite à l'intérieur. Ils s'exécutèrent sans broncher. Qu'avait encore inventé leur ami ?

Crockdur jaillit de sous le lit du demi-géant et se précipita sur Ron. Le sorcier faillit tomber sous le poids du molosse qui lui léchait consciencieusement les oreilles.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table. Le silence se fit pendant qu'Hagrid versait le thé.

- Je suis tellement content de vous voir ! S'exclama-t-il en reposant sur le feu la bouilloire. Surtout toi Harry ! J'ai eu si peur.

Il ne répondit rien ... Que pouvait-il dire ? Depuis son retour, il ne parlait pas ou très peu. Il restait renfermé malgré les efforts de ses amis. Il semblait déconnecté de tout ce qui lui plaisait auparavant. Même le Quidditch. Ron l'avait vu voler ... Il avait perdu sa grâce et sa surprenante agilité ... Quelque chose en lui s'était éteint, s'était brisé ...

Hermione brisa la gêne qui s'était installée.

- Hagrid, demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est qui est derrière la maison ?

Il se mit à rougir et à passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Un nouvel arrivant ... ou plutôt une nouvelle arrivante !

Tous firent la tête ... les lubies animales d'Hagrid se terminaient souvent en plaies, égratignures, morsures, brûlures ou autres désagréments qui conduisaient à l'infirmerie.

- Et c'est quoi ? Demanda Ron peu rassuré. Ça a combien de pattes ?

Hagrid éclata de rire.

- Une nouvelle amie pour Crockdur.

A la mention de son nom, le chien remua sa queue et se précipita vers son maître.

- C'était un chien, ça ? S'exclama Harry. On aurait dit un poulain de Sombral ... C'était énorme !

- Je sais, rit Hagrid. Mina est impressionnante ...

- Mina ? S'écrièrent-ils en choeur.

Le demi-géant rougit.

- C'est son nom, avoua-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais vu pareil chien, continua Harry.

- C'est une race un peu spéciale, avoua Hagrid. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus !

- Allons, Hagrid, minauda Hermione. Nous sommes égaux, maintenant, nous aussi faisons partie de l'Ordre.

- Quoi ? Cria Harry.

Hermione rougit ... Elle avait totalement oublié d'en parler à Harry.

- C'est ce que je voulais te dire, renchérit Ron, mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le faire ...

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Super, marmonna Harry vexé.

Il sentait venir son mal de tête. Il farfouilla avec maladresse dans sa poche et prit sa fiole. Il la porta à ses lèvres et en avala une gorgée.

Il se leva.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Je suis fatigué, marmonna-t-il. Et Pomfresh va encore faire sa crise si je rentre trop tard ...

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit. Dehors les grognements reprirent de plus belle.

Harry fulminait. Il rentra dans le château énervé, son humeur était exécrable. Il ne faisait pas attention où il allait, ses pieds le conduisaient presque machinalement. Soudain, une voix le fit sursauter.

- Eh Potter ! Tu t'es perdu ?

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Lentement, il leva les yeux. Il se trouvait dans les cachots, presque devant l'entrée de Salle Commune des Serpentards. Il secouait la tête ! Il devait se montrer plus prudent ...

Pansy se tenait devant lui. L'air hautain et conquérant.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Rien, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu crois t'en tirer comme ça ! T'as rien à faire ici !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! Répondit-il sur le même ton hargneux.

Le dialogue aurait pu s'envenimer sans l'arrivée providentielle du Professeur Kered-Ann qui revenait de la salle de cours de potions. Les bras chargés de divers fioles, elle interpella les deux élèves.

- Au lieu de vous disputer ! Venez donc m'aider ! Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Ils ne purent qu'obtempérer en silence.

Ils l'accompagnèrent donc jusqu'à son bureau. Curieux, ils observèrent la nouvelle disposition des lieux. Il était à l'image de la salle de classe : accueillant et spacieux. Les assiettes félines d'Ombrage n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Quelques gravures et photographies de paysages irlandais décoraient les lieux. Le sol avait été remplacé, chose étonnante, par un doux tapis d'herbe fraîche. Le bureau avait été changé, au lieu du meuble solennel de bois, une sorte de dolmen miniature faisait office de meuble.

Le professeur sourit en lisant l'étonnement sur le visages de deux sorciers.

- Je me sens plus proche de mon Irlande natale, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

Ils déposèrent les flacons et bocaux sur les étagères, suivant les ordres de leur professeur. Quand ils eurent terminé, elle leur proposa quelques gâteaux qu'ils refusèrent poliment.

Harry se hâta de sortir, pour éviter une nouvelle confrontation avec Pansy. Il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh l'accueillit avec de nouvelles potions à avaler.

--

Comment était-ce possible ?

Il devait être mort ?

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru ...

Ils ne s'étaient guère revus ... La dernière fois remontait à quelques années maintenant. Peu de temps après le retour du Maître. Ce dernier avait été très mécontent de lui ... Elle ne savait même pas pour quelle histoire ... Peut-être pour la même raison que Lucius : il n'avait pas cherché à Le retrouver, alors qu'il se vantait d'être aussi fidèle que Bella. Toujours est-il que c'était la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu ... Elle avait pensé que le Maître l'avait tué ... Elle se trompait ...

Penser à lui faisait remonter de vieux souvenirs.

Elle frissonna dans la solitude de son trop grand lit.

Sebastian ...

Il était toujours en vie ...

Sebastian ...

L'instigateur de toute cette histoire ...

Le Maître avait-il su ? Sans doute, sinon comment expliquer le brusque revirement, la disgrâce de Sebastian ?

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne savait pas tout ... Sinon, elle aussi en aurait payé le prix.

La trahison était lourde à supporter.

Narcissa trembla de plus belle. Mais personne n'était là pour la réconforter.

Elle ferma les yeux et pleura en silence.

Ils avaient longuement parlé ... Elle voulait se débarrasser de sa cousine, il ne voulait que faire souffrir son cousin. Le plan avait vite germé dans l'esprit malsain de Sebastian. Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement : Lucius était tombé dedans ... Pourtant, Narcissa était parvenue à ses fins, sa cousine avait été, pensait-elle alors, définitivement écartée ...

La triste réalité était là, à présent. Lucius l'avait quittée, Sebastian croupissait dans cette cage.

Aurait-elle le courage d'y retourner, de continuer la tâche ingrate que le Maître lui avait confiée. Elle était incapable de le dire.

Le découragement la saisit et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent.

Son fils ... Où était-il ? Était-il seulement encore en vie ? Il fallait qu'elle le sache, par n'importe quel moyen.

Elle se releva d'un bond et se dirigea vers le bureau. Elle sortit deux parchemins et une plume et commença à écrire ses lettres. Elle les cacheta simplement par une larme de cire, sans appliquer aucun sceau. Elle espérait que le ton serait assez neutre pour éviter tout ennui. Puis, pieds nus, elle se dirigea vers la petite volière où se trouvaient quelques rapaces nocturnes. L'oiseau vint à son appel. Elle caressa ses douces plumes grises et brunes et lui murmura quelques paroles. Ses grands yeux dorés clignèrent. Elle attacha une première lettre et le regarda s'envoler dans la nuit. Elle confia sa seconde missive à une grande et sage chouette qui elle aussi s'envola avec grâce dans la nuit.

--

Severus froissa le parchemin et soupira. Le hibou attendait la réponse. Ses yeux dorés ne cessaient de fixer le sorcier. Il se rappela à son bon souvenir en hululant. Severus grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et soupira. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et griffonna quelques mots rapides.

« _Suis à Poudlard pour le moment. Ne peux guère te répondre. Aucune nouvelle. Te préviendrai pour une rencontre. »_

Il espérait que cela suffirait à calmer ses angoisses, même s'il en doutait. Narcissa ne se satisferait pas d'une telle raison. Il la plaignait. Ce qu'elle avait mis tant d'années à bâtir s'était effondré comme soufflé par un dragon furieux. Le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds. Cette guerre affectait tout le monde de manière bien différente.

Il soupira et alla se mettre au lit. Une dure journée l'attendait. Minerva le convoquait une nouvelle fois, pour écouter une énième version des faits. Il avait la chance d'être revenu avec Potter, sinon, sans plus d'explications, il aurait reçu un éclair vert de plein fouet. Puis le portrait d'Albus s'en était mêlé, prenant sa défense. Mais Minerva était encore soupçonneuse.

Le sorcier regarda autour de lui. Ses appartements n'avaient guère changé dans la profondeurs des cachots. Slughorn avait préféré les étages et le Maître des Potions en était fort aise.

Il se coucha rapidement et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Le matin suivant ne le trouva pas de meilleure humeur. Le dimanche était gris et pluvieux à l'image de Severus. Sur son bureau, les elfes avaient déposé un plateau en argent avec son petit déjeuner. Il vivait en reclus dans ses cachots. Pas question pour lui d'apparaître devant les élèves ... Il mangea en silence, ne savourant pas les délicats mets elfiques. Il finit de se préparer et sortit. Pour gagner le bureau de la directrice, il dut emprunter des escaliers et des couloirs inconnus des élèves. Le trajet lui prit le double du temps. Arrivé dans la gargouille, il murmura le mot de passe que MacGonagall lui avait donné.

- Groseille !

La gargouille se mit à pivoter et laissa béant le passage. Severus s'engouffra tel une ombre noire dans les escaliers qu'il gravit quatre à quatre. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit aussitôt, Minerva lui fit signe d'entrer.

Il fit quelques pas. Le bureau était plongé dans une semi-obscurité : la directrice avait tiré les lourds rideaux qui masquaient le soleil timide.

Harry était déjà assis dans un des deux fauteuils. Minerva invita Severus à prendre place.

Le jeune sorcier paraissait ravi de voir son ancien professeur une nouvelle fois à ses côtés. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours dans ses jambes ! Il lui lança un regard noir qui laissa Severus indifférent. Derrière Minerva et sur tous les murs du bureau, les anciens directeurs observaient la scène avec attention. La directrice n'était pas seule. Elle avait fait venir quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix parmi lesquels Rémus, Molly et Kingsley. Hagrid aussi était présent. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur Severus. Ils attendaient avec impatience sa version des faits.

Minerva prit la parole.

- Severus, commença-t-elle sèchement. Nous vous avons réuni ici pour écouter votre version des faits.

Il soutint son regard froid sans ciller.

- Quels faits ? Demanda-t-il.

- Concernant la libération d'Harry, ici présent !

Severus commença alors son récit. Depuis sa fuite de Poudlard avec Drago, le retour auprès du Maître, les longues semaines à oeuvrer pour lui, éloigné de tout, sans nouvelle de l'extérieur, sans pouvoir recontacter l'Ordre pour s'expliquer. Puis la rumeur avait enflé, gonflé comme un vague géante : le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait capturé Potter.

De coups vifs furent soudain frappés contre la porte et interrompirent le Maître des Potions. Minerva haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Sa voix claire invita le visiteur à entrer.

Rusard s'avança. S'il remarqua la présence incongrue de Potter et Rogue, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Après tout, c'était lui qui les avait fait entrer cette fameuse nuit après l'arrivée du Patronus du sorcier.

- Excusez-moi, grommela-t-il. Quelqu'un veut voir Rogue !

Tous sursautèrent et interrogèrent le sorcier du regard. Mais il ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda alors la directrice.

Rusard n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, une furie blonde entra.

- JE VOUS AVAIS DIT D'ATTENDRE, gronda Argus.

La femme l'ignora totalement, elle alla se jeter sur Severus sous le regard ébahi des sorciers. Harry était incrédule. Que fichait-elle ici ? Était-elle inconsciente pour venir ici !

Severus s'était levé d'un bond, gêné.

- Narcissa ! S'exclama-t-il. Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, son visage ruisselait de larmes.

- Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, Severus. S'il te plaît !

Tous la fixaient mais elle n'en avait que cure.

- Pas ici, Narcissa, lui répondit-il durement.

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

- Je t'en prie, gémit-elle. Je ne sais pas où est Drago !

Le portrait d'Albus, à la surprise générale, prit alors la parole.

-Severus, allez donc discuter un peu avec Narcissa ! L'invita-t-il. Il y a une petite pièce derrière ma bibliothèque !

Rogue et MacGonagall étaient aussi surpris l'un que l'autre par cette proposition, la directrice obtempéra et montra le passage à Severus. Soutenant madame Malefoy, il entra dans la petite pièce. La porte se referma sur eux.

--

- Tu es folle ! Répéta Severus.

Narcissa s'accrochait au sorcier comme un naufragé à une dernière épave flottante. Ses grands yeux gris imploraient en silence son ami.

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Severus. Je suis morte d'inquiétude. Je ne sais pas où est Drago ... Le Maître l'a envoyé en mission ... Je n'ai aucune nouvelle !

Severus soupira.

- Narcissa, commença-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'en sais plus que toi ?

- Tu es un fidèle parmi les fidèles, le Maître te fait confiance ...

Il éclata de rire.

- Le penses-tu toujours ? Après ce que j'ai fait ... Faire évader Potter ... et venir ici ?

Narcissa s'arrêta, interdite.

- Que ... que ... que veux-tu dire ?

- Ouvre le yeux, Narcissa ! Ta soeur avait raison ... Je ne suis qu'un traître !

Les yeux grands ouverts de la sorcière le fixaient avec stupeur.

- Non ...

- UN TRAITRE, répéta-t-il plus fort.

- Non, Severus ... j'ai confiance en toi ... Le Maître a confiance en toi ...

- Vraiment ? Se moqua-t-il. Ma tête n'est-elle pas mise à prix ?

- Je ... je ...

Elle se tut.

- A vrai dire, peu m'importe, Severus ! Tout ce qui compte c'est Drago ... je t'en supplie ... Dis-moi qu'il va bien ...

- Je ne peux pas te dire cela ...

-QUOI ? IL EST MORT ? IL EST BLESSE ?

Elle se mit à pleurer avec force.

- Calme-toi ! Ordonna-t-il.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la secoua légèrement.

- CALME-TOI !

Elle lui obéit comme une enfant.

- Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, Narcissa, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ignore tout de Drago !

- Mais ...

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'a pas mis dans la confidence ... Je ne sais pas où il est, ni ce qu'il fait ...

Les larmes effleurèrent de nouveau les yeux de la sorcière.

- Je ... je suis désolé ... marmonna vaguement Severus. Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici ...

Narcissa pleura de plus belle.

- Je ... je ... je ne savais ... plus vers qui me tourner ... Bella se moque de moi ... Lucius me fuit ... je ne sais ... plus ... quoi faire ...

Severus caressa sa joue, chassant quelques larmes.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi ... Je suis désolé ...

--

- Non, répondit-elle désabusée . Ma place ne sera jamais parmi vous ... Je préfère partir.

- Êtes-vous sûre ? Demanda Minerva une nouvelle fois. Je sais que le professeur Dumbledore avait déjà fait cette proposition à votre fils ... Elle est toujours valable. Nous pouvons vous cacher, vous aider ...

- Il est trop tard, murmura Narcissa dépitée. Beaucoup trop tard ... Je dois retourner là-bas ... pour Drago ...

- Mais nous pourrions essayer de le retrouver !

Narcissa eut un rire triste.

- Si personne ne sait où il se trouve, je doute que vous en soyez capables ...

- Mais nous pouvons toujours essayer, insista alors le portrait de Dumbledore.

- Je ... je ... je ne peux pas accepter ... Vous ... ne pouvez ... pas comprendre.

Elle ne les laissa pas poursuivre. Elle s'enfuit du bureau de MacGonagall en courant et en pleurant.

Un lourd silence plana dans la pièce. Harry n'avait pas quitté des yeux la porte qui s'était refermée sur Narcissa. Un sentiment étrange se lisait sur son visage. Presque de la tristesse ... La détresse de cette mère l'avait lui aussi touché, la bonté de Minerva et des autres aussi. Ils auraient très bien pu prévenir le Ministère qu'une Mangemort était là ... pourtant, ils n'avaient rien fait ... Ils avaient simplement voulu l'aider, la protéger.

La tête lui tournait. Il reprit une lampée de sa potion. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à calmer cette étrange sensation qui s'était emparée de lui.

- Harry ? Lui demanda alors Minerva. Tout va bien ?

Il lui semblait que la directrice lui apparaissait à travers un voile embrumé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la marque humide sur sa joue qu'il comprit qu'il pleurait. Il se leva brusquement, marmonna une excuse incompréhensible.

- Mal de tête ...

Il s'enfuit en courant.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre XVI : Le Premier des Derniers. **_

Trois flammes tremblaient au-dessus du bureau qui disparaissait sous les parchemins et les livres ouverts. L'obscurité était presque totale, pourtant elle n'empêchait pas Tisiphone de travailler avec acharnement sur ses traductions. Elle avait terminé de trier toutes les tablettes d'argile. Ces dernières avaient été rangées avec précaution. La sorcière ne voulait pas travailler directement dessus. La terre était fragile et une trop grande manipulation aurait pu détériorer les symboles gravés dessus. De plus les signes mélangeaient plusieurs langues différentes. Aussi Tisiphone avait copié les tablettes sur des parchemins. Pendant près d'une semaine, elle avait utilisé différentes couleurs d'encre pour identifier les différents dialectes sans vraiment s'atteler à la traduction. Elle avait obtenu des textes aux couleurs exubérantes et chatoyantes. Maintenant elle pouvait s'attaquer aux sens des mots et des phrases.

Ses yeux la piquaient avec force. Elle reposa sa plume et se frotta les paupières rougies.

Près d'elle avait été posée une tasse de thé. Elle s'en saisit et avala une gorgée. Le breuvage était froid, un simple sort le réchauffa. Elle le but aussitôt.

Puis elle retourna à sa traduction.

Son petit cahier était recouvert de sa fine écriture serrée. L'encre noire avait aligné de nombreux mots, parfois l'un d'entre eux, écrit en rouge, ressortait avec force.

_« Je chante le Premier des Derniers qui prit la Mer et quitta le rivage souriant et verdoyant de la Cité-Mer. _

_Moi l'humble poète des Dieux et des Mortels, je trace ici de mes vieilles mains usées ce que l'Histoire doit garder. _

_Je chante le Premier des Derniers qui prit la Mer et quitta le rivage souriant et verdoyant de la Cité-Mer. _

_Les Nôtres ont été dispersés comme les pétales fragiles lorsque souffle le vent Septentrion. Des Descendants des Puissants Thalatheons, il ne reste plus rien ... _

_Je chante le Premier des Derniers qui prit la Mer et quitta le rivage souriant et verdoyant de la Cité-Mer. _

_Boreon le Grand, dernier Thalatheon de la déesse Magéan. Boreon le Grand qui en hérita de Kolory, lui-même le reçut de Noctos qui l'eut de Théania la Rousse à qui Ghotor en avait confié la garde, lui-même l'ayant eu du Corbeau qui l'avait obtenu de Selianna qui l'avait accepté de Riak à qui était échue la garde depuis la mort de Theronos. _

_Je chante le Premier des Derniers qui prit la Mer et quitta le rivage souriant et verdoyant de la Cité-Mer. _

_Un beau matin, il prit la mer vers Septentrion. Poussé par les vents et les Oniri ..._

Tisiphone suspendit son geste. Le dernier mot passa du noir au rouge. Oniri ... Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ... Était-ce un mot atlante qui aurait survécu aux siècles ? Ce mot lui rappelait un mot grec ... Oneiro, le rêve ... Les deux étaient-ils liés ?

D'un geste vif, elle griffonna le mot grec en-dessus de ce mot inconnu, suivi d'un énorme point d'interrogation.

La sorcière se pencha à nouveau sur le texte et reprit sa lecture, l'interrompant de temps à autre pour chercher des mots, des expressions dans plusieurs grimoires. Elle était assez fière d'elle : les tablettes n'étaient pas excessivement difficiles à traduire. De plus, les lettres n'étaient guère abîmées ce qui facilitait grandement la tâche de la sorcière. Elle se souvenait de certains travaux antérieurs : les papyrii avaient été rongés par les rats et l'humidité. Il manquait une grande partie des textes et elle avait dû les reconstituer tant bien que mal.

_Sa route fut longue et périlleuse. Les vents mauvais ballottaient avec violence le frêle esquif chargé de tous nos espoirs. Mais les Dieux veillaient sur lui. _

_Le bois noir a franchi la houle tempétueuse. L'olivier centenaire a bravé les hautes vagues ourlées d'écume. _

_Le froid est tombé sur les flots. Le vert de nos mers a disparu, la noirceur des eaux de Septentrion l'a vaincu. Le ciel a perdu son azur et les ténébreuses nuées l'ont recouvert de leur funèbre voile. Le tissu s'est déchiré et légers comme la cendre des bûchers, d'immaculés flocons sont tombés. La glace est maîtresse des lieux. Parfois, on dit même qu'elle parvient à dompter l'Indomptable et la sauvage Mer. _

_Mais bravement, l'esquif a surmonté ces dangers. _

_Au loin, la terre se découpait ... Les Oniri n'avaient pas failli ... ils l'avaient guidé. Le Premier des Derniers. _

_Les noires falaises montaient à l'assaut de l'Océan. Les vagues rageuses venaient s'y fracasser avec violence et détermination, dans une ultime tentative pour rendre la pierre noire à la Mer. Pas de plage douce où venir échouer le navire, pas de rade abritée des vents ... Juste une terre sauvage et hostile pour qui vient de la Mer. Pourtant, les Oniri avaient leurs raisons de pousser ici le Premier des Derniers. Une terre désolée, isolée de tous et de toutes les convoitises, pour bâtir ici les sources ultimes de notre race qui s'éteint comme un volcan trop vieux. _

_Malgré la tempête qui faisait rage, le bateau n'a pas failli à sa tâche. L'embarcation a trouvé une trouée dans les hautes falaises et le flot montant de la marée le poussa à l'intérieur de la terre étrangère, remontant le petit cours d'eau. _

_Le vent était vif et rougissait les joues de marins. Quand le ruisseau ne put plus accueillir le bateau, les hommes couchèrent sur le flanc l'esquif et le Premier des Derniers mit pied à terre. Une grande prairie s'étendait devant ses yeux, quelques bouquets d'arbres se ployaient sous les rafales mordantes du vent. L'écho du souffle de Septentrion mugissait avec force. Sans peur aucune, Boreon s'avança. L'héritage de Theronos autour de son cou brillait alors que les derniers feux du couchant se perdaient dans les brumes argentées. _

_- C'est ici ! Annonça-t-il d'une voix forte._

_La poignée de marins qui l'accompagnait dans sa quête s'agenouillèrent devant leur Thalatheon. Un vieillard à la barbe blanchie par les années se releva péniblement._

_Seigneur ? Comment nommerons-nous cette Terre ? Demanda-t-il._

_Boreon réfléchit quelques instants. Il ferma les yeux, attendant peut-être l'aide des Oniri ou des Dieux. Son regard bleu s'ouvrit soudain et engloba toute la lande qui l'entourait, les hautes montagnes enneigées et le ru qui l'avait jeté ici. _

_- Que cette Terre, nouvelle patrie pour nous, exilés par les Dieux, nous soit propice. Que le Septentrion qui souffle ici en Maître nous aide et nous protège ! Que la terre noire et gorgée d'eau nous nourrisse ! Que ces arbres vénérables nous abritent et nous réchauffent ! Que nos coeurs trouvent ici une seconde Cité-Mer que nous protégerons avec amour et ferveur. Que cette Île devienne notre Île ! Mon Île ! Et Je te Nomme HyperBoreon._

_Un silence accueillit les paroles du Thalatheon. Puis les humaines habitudes reprirent le dessus : les hommes préparèrent un campement de fortune près du bosquet d'arbres. Les tentes grises les protégèrent avec peine du froid vif et de la neige qui enveloppa de son voile blanc l'île. Le feu brûla toute la nuit, les hommes se relayèrent pour l'alimenter. Le bois ne manquait pas, même s'il était recouvert d'une fine couche de glace. La Puissance du Thalatheon parvenait à attiser les flammes. _

_Lorsque l'aube aux doigts roses se leva, les hommes étaient déjà à l'ouvrage. Ici les nuits étaient plus longues que sur la Cité-Mer. Le jour beaucoup plus court, le soleil moins présent. L'astre ne passait qu'avec difficulté la barrière nuageuse céleste. _

_Les hommes s'étaient divisés en deux équipes : Boreon et trois fiers marins explorèrent les environs, pendant que leurs compagnons démontèrent le bateau. Les planches serviraient à bâtir un abri plus solide et surtout un petit temple dans le bosquet pour rendre honneur aux ancêtres, à la Cité-Mer et aux Dieux qui les avaient guidés jusqu'ici. _

_Boreon s'avança jusqu'aux hautes montagnes dont il remit l'escalade aux beaux jours. En chemin, ils croisèrent quelques lièvres. Les adroits chasseurs eurent de la viande fraîche pour le soir. Si la terre était hostile par son climat, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était fertile et prospère. D'énormes créatures, presque semblables à des boeufs, aux longs poils roux et aux impressionnantes cornes s'enfuirent en voyant les silhouettes humaines._

_Boreon prit la parole._

_- D'autres que nous sont venus en ces lieux. Ces animaux nous craignent ..._

_Lorsqu'ils s'en revinrent à leur campement, leurs vaillants compagnons avaient bien avancé. Une petite maison s'était élevée des restes du navire. Une quantité encore impressionnante de planches restaient. Les hommes attendaient leur Seigneur pour commencer la construction du temple. _

_Boreon regarda le ciel : le soleil mourait lentement; son char terminait sa course._

_- Demain ! Annonça-t-il. Puissent les Oniri habiter mon sommeil et me guider !_

Tisiphone soupira. Elle reposa sa plume. Sa nuque était endolorie à force d'être restée penchée sur son texte. Elle s'étira comme un chat et se leva. Ses yeux lui piquait, la faible lumière, la concentration ...

Ce soir, elle avait franchi une première étape. Certes les indices étaient maigres, mais les tablettes lui apprenaient quelques détails importants : un pectoral était allé vers le Nord.

Septentrion

Hyperboreon ...

Ce nom résonnait avec familiarité aux oreilles de la sorcière.

L'Hyperborée ...

Cette Terre Nordique lointaine et mythique, recelant de fabuleuses richesses, gardées par les Griffons.

Tisiphone éclata de rire. Autant chercher à localiser l'Atlantide. Cette terre n'avait jamais été située avec précision. Même ses vieilles cartes antiques sorcières ne l'indiquaient ... La sorcière allait devoir continuer sa traduction pour espérer détecter avec plus de précision le pectoral. Il pouvait être n'importe où.

Boreon semblait avoir été jeté sur une île. Mais des îles situées très au Nord, il y avait des quantités : l'Islande, la Baltique en regorgeait, la Norvège aussi. Autour de l'Ecosse, elles étaient légions et plus encore au nord de la Russie. Un travail de titan, digne d'Hercule.

Tisiphone se leva et fit quelques pas. Le cottage était calme. Avant de quitter le bureau, elle se retourna. Un sort rapide souffla les bougies, puis elle sortit sa baguette. Elle fit un geste ample et tout le fatras sur le bureau disparut. Un simple sort de camouflage. Mieux valait être trop prudent que pas assez.

Dehors la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Les pâles étoiles se chamaillaient dans les cieux sans lune. Le vent froid soufflait, emportant les derniers feuilles mortes.

Dans la cuisine, le feu mourait lentement, le froid s'était infiltré. Tisiphone frissonna et jeta une bûche dans l'âtre rougeoyant. Les flammes accueillirent avec joie cette intrusion. La sorcière rapprocha une chaise de la cheminée et s'assit. Elle contempla en silence les flammes.

Lucius était encore sorti. Il était de plus en plus souvent absent, rentrant rarement le soir, mais le plus souvent à l'aube. Il ne lui parlait pas de ses missions et elle ne posait pas de questions. Elle était simplement soulagée de le voir revenir sain et sauf.

Cette nuit, elle dîna seule. Un rapide sort lava et rangea sa vaisselle. Tisiphone était exténuée. Elle monta rapidement se coucher.

Le vent mugissait avec force, secouant les volets, les faisant trembler et grelotter. Bientôt, les nuages envahirent les cieux et la pluie se mit à tomber avec force, martelant en cadence le toit du cottage.

La sorcière s'endormit presque immédiatement. Mais Morphée ne fut pas tendre avec elle. Son sommeil fut lourds de songes, de songes trop longtemps honnis et oubliés.

Tisiphone se réveilla soudain en sueur; un hurlement au bord des lèvres. Le vent cognait toujours les volets. Elle se leva et s'assit au bord du lit, proche de la nausée. Elle voulut prendre sa tête dans ses mains, mais suspendit son geste. Ses paumes lui paraissaient encore poisseuses du sang onirique. De longs frissons la parcoururent. Elle n'eut pas même la force de se lever. La sorcière dut attendre que l'angoisse reflue comme s'en va la mer au loin. Les jambes encore tremblantes et faibles, elle finit par réussir à se lever et fit quelques pas hésitants. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle fit longuement couler l'eau. Le jet brûlant ne parvenait pourtant pas à chasser cette impression étrange sur les mains de la sorcière. La glace au-dessus du lavabo disparut derrière une énorme couche de buée. Tisiphone frottait ses mains avec application et violence. Elles en étaient rougies. Elles ne sentaient plus la morsure brûlante de l'eau qui coulait toujours.

Finalement, la sorcière stoppa le jet liquide. Elle se pencha sur la faïence blanche de la vasque, prise de nausées qui s'accompagna d'une vague de souvenirs. De longues minutes passèrent, engluant la sorcière dans le flot meurtri du passé douloureux. Elle ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt. Les tenir clos faisait revenir les souvenirs. Elle leva la tête et passa sa main sur le miroir pour en enlever la fine pellicule opaque. Ce cauchemar lui avait tiré les traits et de grosses cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux à la lueur éteinte. Elle baissa son regard et inspecta ses mains : aucune trace de ce sang qu'elle avait imaginé. Pourtant la sensation avait été si forte, si réelle.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

Encore tremblante et glacée, elle s'avança vers la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Elle tira le loquet qui la maintenait fermée et l'ouvrit en grand sur le froid vif de la nuit. Elle s'accouda au rebord, sans se préoccuper du vent qui la gelait jusqu'aux os. Ses longs cheveux taquinés par le souffle nocturne s'échappèrent de la tresse lâche qu'elle avait faite pour la nuit. Ils s'envolèrent derrière elle comme une sombre cape. Le ciel était encore sombre, l'aube qu'un lointain espoir doré. Tisiphone soupira. Elle savait que si elle se recouchait maintenant ou le sommeil la fuirait ou il l'entraînerait dans des lieux où elle ne voulait plus aller.

Elle quitta la froideur nocturne et entreprit de se faire couler un bain. Cela l'aiderait peut-être à oublier. Oublier, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait ... Oublier et venger.

Elle regardait l'eau couler des trois robinets et le mince filet d'huile moussante d'un quatrième. L'eau se mélangeait avec le liquide doré et formait un tourbillon d'où sortaient des nuées mousseuses aux reflets irisés. Ce ballet avait quelque chose d'hypnotique. De petites bulles nacrées s'élevèrent au-dessus de la surface avant d'éclater en petits plocs sonores. La baignoire fut vite remplie et la sorcière s'y plongea avec délice. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, elle se laissa aller, dans un état somnolent qui la revigora et chassa les restes honnis des souvenirs.

Elle paressa longuement et lorsqu'elle en sortit, le ciel était devenu violet.

Enroulée dans sa serviette, elle frissonna et referma la fenêtre. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit.

Le feu mourait dans la cheminée, elle rajouta une bûche et fit chauffer de l'eau. La bouilloire siffla et Tisiphone mit le thé à infuser.

Elle retourna rapidement au bureau et se remit aussitôt au travail. Elle relut sa traduction de la veille.

Le parchemin sous les yeux, la plume à la main, elle continua à traduire.

_Les jours passèrent. La petite colonie s'établit tant bien que mal alors que l'hiver long et pénible s'installa. Le temple aux Dieux Atlantes fut le premier bâtiment à s'élever dans le petit bosquet qui par là même fut nommé Bosquet Sacré. Les montagnes, à leurs pieds recelaient de pierres sombres qui permirent la construction de maisons. La contrée était toujours aussi déserte, mais certaines traces laissaient à penser que des êtres humains venaient en ces lieux de temps en temps. Des Nomades sans doute qui recherchaient des contrées plus clémentes lorsque le froid obscur enveloppait la terre de sa torpeur morbide. _

_Les hommes ne manquèrent pas de travail : entre la cité à construire, les Dieux à honorer et les ventres à nourrir, ils ne virent pas le temps se dérouler. Bientôt, les neiges glacées ôtèrent leur voile blanc et l'herbe tendre sortit de la noire terre fertile. Les boeufs roux ne furent plus les seuls animaux à errer sur la lande. Une myriade de lapins sortit des terriers, les ours quittèrent les montagnes et leurs cavernes protectrices. Boreon et ses compagnons escaladèrent aux beaux jours les sommets qui gardaient leurs chapeaux blancs. Ils ne virent pas grand chose : la même lande que celle sur laquelle ils s'étaient établis, plus loin, les mêmes falaises qui les avaient accueillis et qui plongeaient dans l'océan gris. Plus loin, ils virent les sombres silhouettes d'autres îles désolées. _

_Les hivers se succédèrent, les étés aussi. Cette contrée ne semblait pas connaître d'autres saisons, le printemps et l'automne étaient trop courts pour avoir l'honneur d'être nommés par les dieux._

Tisiphone s'arrêta. Cette dernière phrase était étrange. Mais apportait aussi quelques indications. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas tout en sirotant son thé. Elle s'approcha d'une pile de livres et de grimoires aux pages jaunies. La tasse posée en équilibre précaire en haut d'un tas d'ouvrages, elle commença à en trier certains. Elle mit de côté tous ceux qui traitaient de géographie antique. Peut-être y trouverait-elle quelques indices supplémentaires qui lui permettrait de survoler plus rapidement les traductions. Pour le moment, elle était obligée de tout traduire, de peur de manquer un détail important, mais si elle arrivait déjà à situer cette île, elle pourrait aller plus vite, suivre simplement les faits et gestes de Boreon pour savoir ce qu'il était advenu du pectoral.

La sorcière sélectionna une dizaine d'ouvrage dont certains contenaient de vieilles cartes. Elle les ouvrit à même le sol, devant la cheminée. Elle se releva et alluma plusieurs bougies qui vinrent flotter au-dessus d'elle. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Le bureau ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille. Elle y mettrait un peu d'ordre plus tard – elle s'était déjà faite cette réflexion une semaine auparavant et rien ne s'était arrangé, au contraire. Elle s'assit en tailleur et commença à feuilleter les grimoires. Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Une vieille carte, qui, dépliée était aussi grande qu'une tapisserie, montrait tout le monde antique avec plus ou moins de détails, mais point important qui montait presque jusqu'aux contrées polaires.

Tisiphone se releva. Elle parcourut des yeux la pièce. Où allait-elle étaler cette fichue carte? Elle soupira puis sortit sa baguette. D'un mouvement vif, elle fit léviter la carte qui fut suspendue à quelques centimètre du sol. Ce n'était que du provisoire, même si la sorcière n'y croyait guère. Elle contempla en silence les dessins des côtes sur le vélin. Elle attrapa sa traduction et s'approcha. Debout sur une pile de livres, elle observa avec attention toutes les contrées les plus au nord, essayant d'éliminer celles qui à première vue ne pouvaient convenir. Tisiphone était tellement absorbée par son travail qu'elle ignorait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle entendit un petit bruit mais n'y prit pas garde. Ce fut seulement lorsque son nom fut prononcé qu'elle se retourna -trop vivement- et manqua de tomber de son frêle échafaudage. Mais Lucius arriva à temps pour la rattraper. En un clin d'oeil, elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Il l'aida à redescendre et jeta un coup d'oeil à ce qu'il restait de son bureau. Tisiphone se sentit rougir.

- Eh bien, s'exclama-t-il. Que s'est -il passé ici ?

La sorcière sourit timidement.

- Je continue mes traductions, expliqua-t-elle.

Avant de continuer, elle l'entraîna vers la cuisine.

- Tu as l'air fatigué et frigorifié. Je vais refaire du thé !

Elle s'affaira dans la cuisine tandis que Lucius se laissa tomber sur une chaise au plus près de la cheminée et de son âtre brûlant. Il la regarda faire en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle lui tendit une tasse en porcelaine finement ciselée. Il but une gorgée du liquide ambré et dévisagea la sorcière.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il. Tu avances bien ?

- Je ne suis pas mécontente, admit-elle. J'ai enfin commencé les traductions et pour le moment, ce n'est pas trop compliqué. Oh, bien sûr, certains mots m'échappent et certaines phrases restent obscures mais dans l'ensemble, j'avance bien. Cela dit, je ne suis pas prête d'en voir le bout, vu le nombre de tablettes ... J'ai à peine traduit la moitié de la 1ère tablette.

- Comment se fait-il ? Elles ne paraissent pourtant pas énormes ...

- C'est là le problème. Elles ont été ensorcelées ...

- Ensorcelées ? Comment et pourquoi ?

- Comment, je ne le sais pas. Ce sort m'est inconnu. Mais pourquoi ... Pour pouvoir écrire beaucoup sur un minuscule support. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans ma traduction, le texte gravé change, comme s'il se déroulait.

- Mais je croyais que tu ne travaillais pas directement sur l'argile ...

- Je crois que ce sort s'est propagés aux copies ... Je ne vois pas d'autres explications possibles.

Elle se pinça soudain les lèvres.

- Il y a un problème ?

- En fait, je suis en train de me rendre compte que je ne sais pas comment faire pour revenir au début de mon texte, s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup.

Tisiphone balaya soudain ses interrogations d'un geste de la main.

- Pour le moment, cela n'a pas d'importance !

- As-tu appris des choses intéressantes ?

- Oui, je sais où se trouve un pectoral ! Annonça-t-elle fièrement.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! En Hyperborée !

Lucius la fit répéter.

- L'Hyperborée.

- Et où cela se trouve-t-il ?

Tisiphone fit la moue.

- Excellente question ... Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que cette île ou cette contrée était située très au nord. Une terre mythique, très riche où l'or était gardé par des griffons. Mais à part ça ... D'après le récit que j'ai déjà traduit, le pectoral aurait été amené sur une île. Or une île ce n'est pas ce qui manque dans le nord de l'Europe ...

- Si tu dis que sur cette île vivaient des griffons, cela pourrait permettre d'en éliminer certaines.

La sorcière haussa des sourcils. Lucius poursuivit ses explications.

- Il me semble que les griffons préfèrent certains endroits à d'autres. Il suffirait de comparer ...

- Ce n'est pas faux. Mais n'avançons pas trop vite, car si l'Hyperborée est censée abriter des griffons, rien dans mes traductions pour le moment n'y fait allusion ... Qui sait ce que les vieux mythes ont pu inventer ...

La sorcière s'interrompit et parut se refermer dans ses pensées.

- Tu as encore passé toute ta nuit sur tes textes, lui reprocha soudain le sorcier.

- Non, j'ai un peu dormi, avoua-t-elle à moitié.

- Ce n'est pas très raisonnable ...

- Je sais.

La sorcière n'en dit pas plus. Elle préférait taire les cauchemars qui revenaient la hanter. C'était bien un des seuls sujets qu'elle lui cachait : Daëron et Hector. Elle ne savait pas trop quelle en était la raison, mais c'était un fait. C'était son petit enfer qu'elle emportait partout avec elle et dont elle ne pouvait pour le moment ni se défaire ni partager.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et cela n'échappa pas à Lucius.

- Tout va bien ?

Elle secoua la tête et lui sourit.

- Oui, je pensais simplement à ma traduction, mentit-elle.

Puis elle décida de changer de sujet.

Quelques heures plus tard, la sorcière avait retrouvé ses traductions. Pour le moment, elle avait abandonné l'idée de tenter de localiser l'île de Boreon. Il lui fallait plus d'indices, et les indices seraient donnés par le texte.

_Alors que le temps filait, comme la vieille femme déroule sa laine, un événement important marqua une ère nouvelle. Alors que les fleurs ouvraient leurs timides pétales et que les premiers veaux naissaient, un guetteur posté par Boreon arriva en courant au village des colons. Des navires se profilaient à l'horizon. Des navires aux étranges formes, aux voiles colorées tellement différentes des voiles atlantes. Bientôt, l'île fut abordée. Les navires s'échouèrent sur le sable noire d'une petite grève. Des hommes grands et forts, au visage buriné par le temps mirent le pied l'île désormais atlante. Ils paraissaient rustres et sauvages. Leurs cheveux avaient une étrange couleur dorée ou rousse. Ils arboraient fièrement des barbes tressés et d'étranges tatouages sur le corps. Ils parlaient une langue rude aux sonorités brutales. Ils s'avancèrent sans crainte, curieux de découvrir qui avait osé investir les lieux. _

_Boreon et ses hommes les attendaient, sans montrer aucune signe d'animosité. _

_Le chef des barbares s'avança d'un pas. Il les dévisagea tous, attendant que son pair étranger fasse la même chose. Boreon, le coeur brave et sans peur, fit un pas. Les deux hommes se toisèrent. Boreon était confiant en sa magie et en ses dieux, le chef roux en sa force et son courage. Longtemps le silence régna. _

_Dans le ciel, un vol de corneilles passa à toute allure. Boreon les observa et sourit, les Dieux le soutenait. Il prit alors la parole. Mais l'autre ne comprit pas ses mots. Il se mit à parler un étrange langage. Boreon lui, aidé de sa magie et de l'oreille des Dieux, comprit. Se concentrant, il appela les Anciens pour qu'il l'aide à communiquer. Une corneille se posa soudain près des deux hommes. Suivant ses conseils, Boreon se mit à parler, à la plus grand stupéfaction des barbares leur langue. _

_Voyant qu'aucun des deux peuples n'avaient d'intentions guerrières, Boreon invita le chef à le suivre dans sa demeure. La pluie s'était mise à tomber avec force, les petites gouttes glacées s'invitaient dans n'importe quel interstice. Le chef le suivit, la porte se referma sur eux. Ce qu'ils dirent, nul ne le sut à part Boreon et le barbare. Lorsque les deux hommes réapparurent, un sourire brillait sur leur visage. Les Dieux avaient été bons avec eux et un accord avait été passé. Une nouvelle alliance. Les deux peuples apprirent à se connaître et s'entraidèrent mutuellement. Les barbares qui se nommaient eux-même Keltoi montrèrent aux Atlantes de nouveau matériaux et comment les utiliser au mieux. Les Atlantes ouvrèrent aux Keltoi de nouvelles perspectives grâce à la magie qui était ignorée de roux barbares. Les deux peuples se respectaient grandement même si chacun vivait de leur côté. Certes, quelques Keltoi décidèrent de rester dans le village atlante, tandis qu'une grande partie du groupe reprit la mer, promettant de revenir régulièrement. Parmi les Keltoi qui étaient restés se trouvaient quelques femmes. Intriguées par la sombre beauté du Thalatheon et de ses compagnons, elles avaient décidé de rester pour unir leurs destinée à ces étrangers si mystérieux. Ainsi la petite communauté s'agrandit. Les Keltoi apprirent cette nouvelles langue et les Atlantes découvrirent les sonorités septentrionales si gutturales. Des unions entre les deux peuples, naquirent des enfants qui parfois se montrèrent très tôt touchés par les Dieux. La nouvelle génération apprit rapidement à se servir des pouvoirs guidés par les Anciens. _

_Les années passèrent, longues et bonnes, malgré la difficulté à vivre sur cette terre hostile. Les Keltoi tinrent leur promesse, ils revinrent souvent et échangèrent de nombreux produits contre des denrées que seule la petite colonie atlante pouvait leur fournir. Un jour, les Keltoi débarquèrent avec une étrange cargaison. Des Créatures nées sans doute de l'esprit torturé des dieux des Keltoi. Enormes, elles étaient impressionnantes aussi. Mi-oiseau, mi-félin. Avaient-elles surgi d'un rêve étrange ou de l'imagination débordante des Dieux ? _

_Boreon dont le temps avait strié la chevelure de blancs interrogea son ami sur ces créatures. _

_- On les nomme Greyfforn, déclara majestueusement le chef keltoi. Qu'ils soient l'incarnation de notre amitié et qu'ils protègent longuement votre nouvelle terre d'accueil._

_Le Thalatheon examina avec attention les créatures offertes par son ami. Elles ressemblaient étrangement aux monstres sculptés dans certaines salles du palais atlante. Se pouvait-il qu'elles en soient le portait vivant ? _

_De nouveau le temps s'envola sur son char. Les étés et les hivers se succédèrent, emportant les hommes dans leur valse à l'issue inéluctable. _

_Lorsque je parvins au prix d'une longue traversée sur cette terre glacée, moi le pauvre mortel poussé par les Oniri et les Dieux, l'aède récoltant les paroles et les gestes des derniers Thalatheon, le fil de Boreon s'était échappé du Grand Métier des Trois Soeurs. _

_J'abordais les noires falaises alors que son âme avait rejoint l'écume des vagues et nos Anciens. Je remontais le cours d'eau vive alors que son corps était offert à la Terre-Mer. Je posais pour la première et dernière fois le pied sur le sol de l'Hyperborée que la lourde pierre scellait à jamais la dernière demeure mégalithique du Thalatheon. _

_Les hommes de Boreon m'accueillirent avec une joie teintée de peine. Joie de retrouver un visage familier, d'entendre les nouvelles de la Cité-Mer, mais peine aussi de m'apprendre cette terrible disparition. _

_Keredos qui fut nommé successeur de Boreon me raconta toute l'histoire, que je consignais avec soin dans mes tablettes. Les Dieux avaient fait de moi un Thalatheon poète, il me fallait remplir avec application cette tâche._

_Keredos et moi parlèrent de longues journées et de longues nuits. Lorsque l'aube aux doigts roses teinta le ciel d'or et de pourpre, nous ressortîmes de la demeure. Keredos me conduisit dans le froid vif auroral. Nous marchâmes quelques temps. Le village s'était agrandi au fil des années et le petit bois sacré était loin à présent. Nous progressions en silence, écoutant le souffle des Dieux. Le Bois Sacré était interdit à quiconque n'y était pas invité par les Dieux. Le temple se dressait à son orée, petit mais réplique exacte de ceux qui avaient été érigés sur la Cité-Mer. Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur. Des bougies brûlaient éternellement, qu'aucun souffle même magique ne pourrait éteindre. Aux pieds de la statue, des offrandes avaient été disposés : couronnes de fleurs sauvages, une longue mèche de cheveux tressés, nourriture et autres libations. Nous rendîmes grâce et remercièrent nos Divinités Protectrices puis Keredos me conduisit dans le Bois Sacré. _

_Aucune trace ou presque d'un passage humain, juste quelques branches écrasées et brisées. Soudain, la sente déboucha sur une clairière sauvage. En son centre, un construction comme jamais mes pauvres yeux n'avaient vu se dressait. Imposante et tellurique. _

_Keredos me fit signe de ne plus bouger._

_Des grondements retentirent. _

_Soudain des monstres sortis des anciennes légendes se dressèrent devant moi. Mi-aigle, mi-lion, elles nous observaient avec méfiance et une lueur féroce brillait dans leur regard doré. _

_- Les greyfforn, murmura Keredos, les Gardiens du Bois._

_Il bomba soudain le torse et parla d'une voix forte._

_- N'ayez crainte Gardiens, nous venons simplement nous recueillir sur la dépouille du Thalatheon. Les richesses enfouies avec lui ne nous intéressent nullement. Que l'or dorme dans la tombe, que les trésors reposent en paix loin de notre convoitises._

_Comme si les créatures comprenaient les paroles de Keredos, les Greyfforns s'inclinèrent lentement et reculèrent, sans pour autant nous perdre de vue. _

_L'étrange construction m'intriguait. J'en gravais chaque détail dans ma mémoire pour la reproduire plus tard. _

Tisiphone suspendit sa traduction. Effectivement, l'Altante avait dessiné dans l'argile le tombeau qui abritait Boreon. Un imposant dolmen, cerné par une ronde de menhirs. La sorcière eut un grand sourire, cela réduisait considérablement les possibilités. Ce genre de construction ne se trouvait pas partout. Elle n'était pas spécialiste de l'histoire celte, mais un dolmen entouré de menhirs n'était pas courant. Elle tenait là une piste sérieuse.

Elle soupira et tourna plusieurs fois la tête, pour chasser la douleur qui s'était installée dans son cou. Elle but une gorgée de thé et replongea dans sa traduction : la première tablette avait presque révélé tous ses secrets.

La sorcière comprenait mieux comment les écrits fonctionnaient : une tablette par Thalatheon. Elle reprit sa plume et continua à noircir son parchemin.

_Keredos se tourna vers moi. _

_- Ici repose Boreon, le dernier Thalatheon._

_Seul le silence accueillit ces paroles._

_Puis Keredos recula de quelques pas, me laissant seul avec mes pensées et mes prières. Je songeais à toutes les épreuves que les Dieux avaient érigés sur notre route. La dislocation de notre Empire, les songes envoyés aux Thalatheons pour les prévenir de la disparition de la Cité-Mer. L'exil forcé des Nôtres. Les Peines, la Douleur de quitter notre Terre-Mer. L'Incertitude devant notre avenir dans ce monde qui nous paraissait si étranger. _

_Je fermais les yeux et appliquais mon visage contre la pierre, noire et glacée. J'entendais le grondements des Gardiens, mais je n'y prenais garde. Une saveur salée envahit ma bouche. Je me rendis compte que je pleurais. Mais que pleurer ? La mort d'un ami ? Sans doute ... La douleur de voir mon monde s'effriter sous mes yeux et sous mes outils de poète. Que les Dieux avaient été cruels avec moi. Moi le Thalatheon poète, le seul à parcourir le monde pour retrouver les miens et reconstituer peu à peu le chemin des Thalatheons. Rapporter pour l'éternité leurs derniers faits et gestes ..._

_Je chante le Premier des Derniers qui prit la Mer et quitta le rivage souriant et verdoyant de la Cité-Mer. _

_Moi l'humble poète des Dieux et des Mortels, je trace ici de mes vieilles mains usées ce que l'Histoire doit garder. _

_Je chante le Premier des Derniers qui prit la Mer et quitta le rivage souriant et verdoyant de la Cité-Mer. _

_Je chante le Premier des Derniers qui prit la Mer et aborda un nouveau rivage. Il y fonda une nouvelle cité. Il y vécut selon les préceptes atlantes. _

_Je chante le Premier des Derniers qui prit la Mer et mourut loin de la Cité-Mer._

_Je chante le Premier des Derniers qui repose sous les pierres levées, gardé par les Greyfforn, lui et son Divin Pectoral. _

Tisiphone reposa sa plume et reboucha son petit flacon d'encre. Elle soupira. Elle venait de faire une énorme avancée. Même si elle ignorait toujours où avait été enterré ce pectoral. Les indices ne manquaient pas pour orienter ses recherches.

Un sort rapide cacha le travail de la sorcière. La flamme tremblotante des bougies fut soufflée. Elle sortit du bureau et referma soigneusement la porte derrière, satisfaite d'être venue à bout cette première tablette.

La nuit entrait par les fenêtres aux volets grand ouverts. Ne se sentant pas le courage de les fermer même par un sort, elle monta à l'étage.

Alors qu'elle posait le pied sur la première marche, une douleur traversa son avant-bras gauche. Les nouvelles allaient vite ...


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre XVII : **_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que la sorcière avait terminé la traduction de sa première tablette. Elle en était toujours au même point. Tisiphone était incapable de situer l'emplacement de ce nouveau pectoral. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne mettait pas tout le coeur à l'ouvrage, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. De grosses cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux fatigués. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Chaque nuit, les mêmes cauchemars, les mêmes souvenirs venaient la hanter; Elle se réveillait en sursaut, l'impression d'avoir les mains en sang, le corps recouvert de sueur, les jambes prises de violents tremblements. Elle exécutait machinalement le même rituel, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Frotter, laver encore et encore ses mains sous l'eau brûlante jusqu'à ce que la sensation poisseuse disparaisse. Ses nuits étaient hantées, ses journées aussi à présent. Il lui semblait que le sang appelait le sang, le réclamait sans cesse et avec toujours plus de force et de violence. Au début, elle avait essayé de le cacher tant bien que mal, de le dissimuler à elle-même et à Lucius, mais en vain. Il lui fallait accepter cette évidence. Elle ne retrouverait le sommeil et le repos que lorsque la moisson aurait été faite. Même s'il restait silencieux, Lucius voyait cela d'un mauvais oeil. La mission de la sorcière prenait du retard et contrarier ainsi le Maître était une mauvaise chose. Pourtant Tisiphone n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort qu'elle. C'était presque avec peur qu'elle montait les escaliers pour gagner la chambre. Elle faisait tout pour retarder ce moment qu'elle venait d'apprendre à détester. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans le bureau, à travailler. Du moins c'était le mensonge qu'elle se racontait. Sa plume restait suspendue au-dessus du parchemin qui peu à peu se tachait de larmes noires. Au lieu de songer à localiser le pectoral, la sorcière restait de longues heures enfermée dans ses souvenirs, loin de l'Angleterre sur une île brûlée par le soleil grec.

Pourtant, une nouvelle fois, elle montait les mêmes marches en silence. La troisième craqua, comme à son habitude, lorsqu'elle posa le pied dessus. Elle arriva sur le palier du haut. Le couloir était éclairé uniquement par le mince croissant pâle. Le parquet avait pris des teintes grises comme tout le reste. Tisiphone regarda un court instant à l'extérieur. La lune était déjà basse. Il devait être très tard, ou plutôt très tôt. Elle soupira. Au moins son calvaire n'en serait que plus court.

Elle poussa sans bruit la porte de la chambre. Lucius dormait depuis longtemps. Il était venu la voir dans son bureau, lui demandant quand elle compterait monter se coucher. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait arriver. C'était il y a plusieurs heures maintenant ...

Elle se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa furtivement sous la couette. Le sorcier bougea dans son sommeil, se retournant vers Tisiphone, elle en profita pour se coller contre lui. Elle espérait que le contact doux et chaud de sa peau chasse loin d'elle les mauvais songes.

Cette fois, elle ne put réprimer le hurlement qui jaillit de ses rêves. Elle se réveilla soudain, le corps trempé et secoué de tremblements qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Elle avait serré ses poings, essayant de chasser le sang onirique qu'elle croyait sentir couler le long de ses doigts, au creux de ses paumes.

Lucius lui aussi avait été tiré de son sommeil par le cri de la sorcière. Il s'était redressé d'un bond dans le lit.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Tisiphone encore engluée dans le cauchemar ne lui répondit pas.

Lucius répéta une nouvelle fois sa question, mais seul le silence lui répondit. La sorcière semblait absorbée par la contemplation de ses mains qu'elle pliait et dépliait. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui toucha le bras. Secouant sa tête, elle finit par se tourner vers lui.

- Ca va ?

Tisiphone soupira.

- Mauvais rêve, répondit-elle simplement.

Tout son corps était encore agité de tremblements. Lucius l'interrogea du regard, lui faisant comprendre que cette réponse ne lui suffisait pas.

Tisiphone frissonna et se blottit à la recherche du réconfort des bras musclés du sorcier. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, préférant attendre que les battements de son coeur se calment quelque peu.

Elle finit par prendre la parole en murmurant.

- C'était juste un mauvais rêve, commença-t-elle.

Lucius lui caressait lentement les cheveux comme pour l'apaiser.

- Revivre encore et toujours la même scène ...

Elle se tut quelques instant.

- Et ce sang ... Toujours autant de sang, LEUR sang ... sur mes mains. Quoique je fasse il ne s'effacera jamais.

Sa bouche s'était soudain asséchée. Lucius ne lui répondit rien, que pouvait-il dire qui ne soit pas vaines paroles futiles. C'était de plus un sujet dont il répugnait à parler avec la sorcière.

Tisiphone repoussa doucement le sorcier et se leva. Elle fit quelques pas chancelant en direction de la salle de bain. Lucius ne bougea pas. Il entendit l'eau couler longuement. Au bout d'interminables minutes, Tisiphone réapparut, le visage et les mains encore humides. La faiblesse qui était visible quelques instants encore auparavant dans ses yeux s'était envolée. Une sourde détermination y était à présent visible, une certaine férocité presque animale aussi.

Elle jeta un regard déterminé à Lucius.

- Il faut que cela cesse ! Gronda-t-elle. Maintenant !

--

Les cours se suivaient, longs et ennuyeux aux yeux d'Harry.

Pour le moment, il avait droit à une pause qu'il était heureux de prendre. La Grande Salle bruissait de murmures et de rires parfois. Harry, assis à sa table, entre Ron et Hermione avait le visage fermé. Les nombreux et copieux plats qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux ne le tentaient guère. Il grignotait sans conviction quelques travers de porc, prenait une bouchée de purée noyée sous une onctueuse sauce brune et odorante. Hermione et Ron le regardaient en silence. Leur ami avait beaucoup changé depuis son retour, il était taciturne, éteint. Par moment, il ressemblait presque à Fol-Oeil à sursauter au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement ... Il ne quittait jamais la potion que madame Pomfresh continuait à lui faire prendre et ses nuits passées à l'infirmerie l'éloignaient de ses amis.

Des hululement résonnèrent et le plafond magique fut fendu par le vol gracieux des chouettes et des hiboux qui apportaient leurs lettres. La plupart des élèves levaient les yeux au ciel, espérant apercevoir leur rapace porteur de bonnes nouvelles.

Une chouette hulotte survolait la table des rouges et ors. Elle plana quelques instants en faisant des cercles au-dessus d'Harry, comme si elle hésitait à délivrer sa missive. Attiré par ce manège le jeune sorcier leva les yeux vers l'oiseau qu'il ne reconnut pas. Finalement, le volatile prit sa décision, il fonça en piqué vers la table, les ailes plaquées contre son corps. Au dernier moment, alors que tous pensaient qu'il allait se fracasser dans les plats, l'oiseau se redressa, déployant ses longues ailes pour freiner. Il atterrit avec grâce juste sous le nez d'Harry. La chouette, satisfaite de son effet, hulula et leva sa patte. Une enveloppe y était attachée. Harry la retira avec soin. La chouette battit des ailes et reprit son envol.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandèrent en choeur Ron et Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il examina l'enveloppe. Aucun sceau, aucune marque ne ressortait sur le verso. Il retourna l'enveloppe. Rien, juste le parchemin légèrement jauni. Aucun signe distinctif.

- Ouvre-le ! Insista Ron.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Au lieu de l'écouter, il rangea soigneusement cette lettre dans sa poche. Quelque chose lui soufflait d'attendre d'être un peu tranquille pour ouvrir son courrier.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la nuit recouvrit Poudlard qu'Harry retrouva la quiétude de sa Salle Commune. Elle était presque déserte. Seuls Hermione et Ron tenaient encore compagnie à Harry qui n'allait pas tarder à regagner l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh lui avait exceptionnellement donné la permission de rester plus longuement avec ses amis. Autant en profiter ! La solitude de l'infirmerie finissait par être pesante.

Ils discutaient sereinement de sujets dérisoires. Soudain Hermione se leva brusquement. Elle disparut en courant dans les escaliers qui montaient à son dortoir.

- Ne bougez pas, leur cria-t-elle. Je reviens.

Elle ne tarda pas à réapparaître telle une tornade chevelue. Un peu essoufflée, elle se laissa tomber lourdement dans le canapé près de Ron. Elle tenait entre ses mains un petit carnet à la couverture sombre. Elle le tendit à Harry.

- Tiens, je te le rends ...

Elle baissa soudain la tête, tandis que le sorcier s'en saisissait.

- Comme ... Comme nous ne ... Balbutia-t-elle, savions pas si ... tu ... allais revenir. Je me suis permise ... de ... le lire ...

Harry ne réagit pas, il feuilletait nonchalamment le journal intime.

- Mais rassure-toi, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Nous n'en avons pas parlé à l'Ordre.

Harry releva la tête.

-Ah ? Fit-il. C'est bien ...

Sa voix était éteinte.

Il sortit sa fiole et avala une gorgée de remède.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Finit par demander curieux Ron. C'est quoi ce truc que tu ne cesses d'avaler tout le temps ?

Harry eut un petit rire. Il finit par répondre à son ami.

-Juste une potion qui m'aide à rester en forme, à empêcher certaines choses de venir me ... hanter.

Il n'en dit pas plus. Mais cela avait éveillé la curiosité de ses deux amis.

Le silence ne fut troublé que par quelques crépitements des bûches dans la cheminée. Soudain l'horloge se mit à sonner, les faisant tous sursauter.

Harry se leva d'un bond, voyant l'heure tardive.

- Je dois y aller ! Je vais me faire passer un savon par Pomfresh ... Il est si tard ... Manquerait plus que je tombe sur Rusard ...

- Bah t'as ta carte ! Proposa Ron.

Mais Harry avait déjà filé.

Heureusement pour lui, il ne tomba ni sur Miss Teigne si sur Rusard dans les couloirs déserts. Sa cavalcade réveilla seulement quelques tableaux qui grognèrent contre ses pas de dragon qui les avaient tirés de leur sommeil.

L'infirmerie était dans la pénombre. Pomfresh attendait Harry avec son petit chariot rempli de fioles et de pots.

- Pardon, s'excusa le jeune sorcier.

L'infirmière lui sourit simplement.

- La jeunesse ... soupira-t-elle. Je sais ce que c'est.

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'oeil et déposa sur le chevet du jeune homme quelques remèdes. Puis elle le laissa seul en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Harry s'assit sur son lit. Les jambes repliées sous lui, il attendit de longues minutes pour être sûr que personne ne viendrait le déranger. Rassuré par le silence, il se décida à sortir la mystérieuse lettre qu'il avait reçu. Il la décacheta et déplia la fine feuille. Son coeur battait un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Il sursauta lorsqu'il reconnut immédiatement la délicate écriture qui courait. Il soupira, heureusement qu'il avait attendu d'être seul pour l'ouvrir. Les conséquences auraient pu être ... désastreuses.

Il soupira et lut plusieurs fois les quelques lignes jetées sur le parchemin. Puis sans bruit il se leva et s'approcha de la cheminée. Le feu y mourrait lentement. Il prit la lettre, l'ouvrit une dernière fois et la relut. Il la déchira et jeta les morceaux aux flammes qui s'en délectèrent avec plaisir. Il retourna à sa couche, les yeux embués de larmes. Que cette situation lui pesait ... Ne pouvoir parler à personne ...

Il s'allongea pour se relever aussitôt. Quelque chose dans sa poche arrière lui rentrait dans le dos. Il en sortit le journal que lui avait remis Hermione. Il se tourna sur le côté et commença à lire quelques lignes. Il ne lut qu'une page mais le jeune garçon avait retrouvé le sourire. Ca, c'était une bonne nouvelle ! Une grande avancée aussi. Il se coucha et s'endormit un peu moins triste.

--

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans une colère noire. La fureur se lisait dans Ses prunelles flamboyantes. Nagini avait préféré rester dans son coin, à observer la scène à bonne distante pour éviter un quelconque dérapage de son Maître. Le serpent l'avait rarement vu dans un tel état. Il eut presque pitié pour la Mangemort qui avait ainsi déchaîne le courroux du Mage Noir. Le reptile l'observait de ses petits yeux. Malgré l'énervement du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la sorcière ne semblait pas plus apeurée que cela. Au contraire, une sourde colère pointait dans sa voix et de son regard glacé. Elle avait planté ses poings sur ses hanches et se dressait de toute sa taille dans la pièce sombre. Elle savait que le Doloris n'était pas loin et à vrai dire cela ne l'émouvait pas plus que cela, trop enfermée dans son désir de vengeance, obnubilée par elle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était énervé, certes, mais pas uniquement à cause de manque de résultat de la sorcière. De plus, Il était surpris de la voir Lui tenir tête ainsi. Il aurait trouvé cela amusant s'Il n'avait pas été préoccupé par de trop nombreuses affaires. Pour l'heure, le temps n'était pas aux divertissements.

- J'exige des résultats ! Tonna-t-Il.

- Vous les aurez, répliqua Tisiphone sur le même ton.

- Quand ?

La sorcière ne répondit pas, prise au dépourvu. En fait, elle était incapable elle-même de le savoir, tant elle était obnubilée par ses cauchemars et sa soif de vengeance.

Voyant que la sorcière ne Lui répondait toujours pas, Voldemort avait sorti sa baguette. Tisiphone ne bougea pas, suivant simplement du regard les mouvement du Maître. Elle essaya vainement de ne pas broncher lorsque l'éclair de douleur la frappa. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps la torture dura. Elle se releva avec lenteur. Un peu de sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres mais elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Ses jambes tremblaient violemment sous elle. Tisiphone ne vit pas venir la nouvelle attaque. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas la douleur physique mais mentale lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres pénétra avec force dans son esprit pour découvrir ce que la sorcière lui cachait. L'épreuve était plus éprouvante pour Tisiphone que le Doloris. Sentir refluer tous les souvenirs qu'elle essayait de se cacher à elle-même tant bien que mal était pour elle plus terrible que n'importe quel autre sortilège. Tous les efforts que la sorcière faisait pour se défendre étaient vains et plus elle essayait, plus il lui semblait que Voldemort continuait avec force et délectation.

L'intrusion finit par cesser. Tisiphone chancela.

- Comment une telle brouille peut-elle te détourner à ce point de ta mission ? S'étonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La sorcière bondit et réagit vivement.

- Ce n'est pas une broutille ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle venait, une nouvelle fois de pousser la baguette un peu trop loin. Un rictus féroce apparut sur le visage reptilien du Maître et une nouvelle vague de douleur submergea la sorcière. Finalement, il rompit le lien.

Tisiphone était tombée à genoux. Elle mit encore plus de temps à se relever. Elle était au bord de la nausée. Le sang coulait en abondance de sa bouche. Il gouttait au sol et formait déjà une petite flaque écarlate.

Le Mage Noir prit la parole.

- J'ai l'impression que cette ... obsession ne te quittera pas de sitôt ... constata-t-Il.

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua la sorcière péniblement.

Voldemort parut réfléchir.

--

Harry tournait en rond encore et encore. Il marmonnait tout bas quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Le jour était encore loin, mais cela faisait maintenant plusieurs longues minutes qu'il avait sauté de son lit. Il cessa soudain son manège.

Sans faire de bruit, il sortit discrètement de l'infirmerie. Il parcourait les couloirs déserts et endormis. Il parvint enfin à sa destination. Il s'arrêta devant un tableau et sortit sa baguette. Il chatouilla la poire et le passage vers les cuisines s'ouvrit.

Les quatre grandes tables commençaient déjà à se couvrir de mets en prévision du petit-déjeuner. Les elfes s'activaient avec ferveur et célérité. Harry s'arrêta et observa les petites créatures qui vaquaient à leurs occupations : certaines étaient occupées à tourner d'immenses cuillères dans des chaudrons aussi énormes, d'autres surveillaient la cuisson des pains, des beignets et autres gourmandises matinales. Certains levèrent les yeux vers le jeune sorcier sans lui accorder plus d'attention. Il n'était pas si surprenant que cela de voir un élève traîner dans les parages. Même si l'heure était indue.

Une petite créature bizarrement vêtue lâcha sa casserole et accourut vers le sorcier. L'elfe portait une cravate aux couleurs trop vives pour les yeux mal réveillé. Il avait entassé sur sa tête un nombre impressionnant de bonnets qui semblaient prêt à choir au sol. Il portait un vieux caleçon étrange : noir, il était orné de petits chaudrons dorés. Ses chaussettes étaient dépareillées.

- Monsieur Harry Potter, cria-t-il en s'inclinant très bas.

Harry fit un étrange bruit, presque un reniflement.

- Dobby, marmonna-t-il.

- Ô Monsieur Harry Potter ! Couina-t-il. Dobby est si content de vous revoir ! Dobby a eu tellement peur lorsqu'il a appris que vous aviez disparu ... Dobby en a pleuré des jours et des nuits ... Dobby était tellement désolé de ne pouvoir rien faire ...

Des sanglots déchirants s'élevèrent dans la cuisine surchauffée.

- Allons, Dobby ...

- Ô ... Dobby ne mérite pas une telle attention de Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Potter est trop bon !

Un elfe grincheux passa dans le coin, ses petits yeux se posèrent sur le sorcier. Il se mit à souffler et siffler des paroles.

- Pauvre Kreattur, voilà le sale maître qui revient ... Que va-t-il encore demander cette fois ? Pauvre Kreattur ... Le voilà obligé de servir un traître. Si sa pauvre maîtresse voyait ça ...

Dobby se retourna vivement vers l'autre elfe et l'empoigna.

Harry sut intervenir pour les séparer avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains.

- Il suffit, cria le sorcier.

Les deux elfes se figèrent.

Les petits yeux noirs de Kreattur ne lâchaient pas le sorcier, la méchanceté se lisait parfaitement.

- Pauvre Kreattur, marmonnait-il comme une litanie. Obligé d'obéir à ce méchant maître ...

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains tout en continuant à grommeler.

- Que va devoir encore faire ce pauvre Kreattur ... Espionner un fier et beau sang-pur comme l'an passé ... Etre obligé de surveiller les faits et gestes du jeune et talentueux Monsieur Malefoy.

Harry sursauta en entendant l'elfe.

Dobby intervint une nouvelle fois et le sorcier eut toutes les peines du monde à empêcher une nouvelle bagarre.

- Que veut Monsieur Potter ? Demanda soudain Dobby. Pourquoi est-il venu ici ?

Il ne laissa même pas le temps de répondre. Il prit Harry par la main et le conduisit vers la cheminée. Une petite chaise s'y trouvait, il invita Harry à s'asseoir.

- Dobby va aller vous chercher à manger ! S'exclama-t-il. Monsieur Harry Potter préfère-t-il quelque chose ? Du pain bien chaud ? Du pudding ? Des Toasts ? Des fruits ? De la marmelade ?

L'elfe ne laissa même pas le temps à Harry de répondre. Il fila et commença à entasser un monceau de victuailles sur un plateau argenté. Kreattur traînait toujours dans le coin, à marmonner et à râler.

Dobby revint rapidement et déposa le tout devant Harry.

Le sorcier se rendit compte qu'il mourait littéralement de faim. Il se jeta sur la nourriture avec peu de grâce mais Dobby le regardait pourtant avec émerveillement.

L'elfe toussota et le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers lui. Dobby n'arrivait pas à rester tranquille, il sautillait sur ses pieds.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Harry intrigué.

- Dobby aimerait bien ... mais Dobby n'ose pas ...

- Quoi ? Répéta Harry qui sentait l'énervement le gagner.

Il sortit sa fiole et en avala une gorgée.

- Dobby aimerait bien vous présenter quelqu'un, murmura l'elfe.

Harry ne fit qu'un petit signe que Dobby prit pour un oui. L'elfe disparut pour quelques instants seulement. Il revint bien vite, tirant par sa manche un petit elfe.

- Monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby voulait vous présenter Mana.

La petite elfe leva de grands yeux timides vers le sorcier. Ainsi c'était lui, le fameux sorcier dont tout le monde parlait ... Elle fit une sorte de révérence. Autant que le sorcier pouvait en juger, elle aussi avait été affranchi, elle portait une sorte de petite robe qui ressemblait énormément à une toge.

- Mana est très honorée de rencontrer Monsieur Harry Potter.

Le fameux Harry Potter ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il fit un rictus qui essayait de ressembler à un sourire.

Dobby prit la parole.

- Mana aussi est libre, expliqua-t-il. Mais depuis bien plus longtemps que ce pauvre Dobby. Mais Mana et Dobby n'ont pas eu de chance ... Ils ont dû servir tous les deux de méchants maîtres.

- Ma Maîtresse n'est pas comme ça au début, se défendit la petite elfe.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Harry.

Il se tenait légèrement penché en avant vers les deux créatures, cela devenait intéressant. Kreattur lui était toujours dans un coin, près de la cheminée. Il gardait dans sa main son torchon et sa casserole mais ne faisait même plus l'effort de faire semblant d'être absorbé par son nettoyage. Il jetait de fréquents regards noirs aux deux elfes et Harry saisissait quelques brides de mots : « traîtres », « sale cafteurs » et autres gentillesses de ce genre.

Ce fut Dobby qui répondit à la place de Mana qui n'était pas encore assez forte pour critiquer ouvertement son ancienne maîtresse.

- Mana vivait en Grèce ... et tout allait bien jusqu'au jour où elle a dû venir en Angleterre. Sa maîtresse s'est rangé du mauvais côté. Elle a été arrêté et condamnée à Azkaban. Mana pensait en être enfin débarrassée, mais elle s'en est échappé ... avec mon ancien maître ...

Les yeux d'Harry brillaient d'une lueur toute nouvelle. Il venait d'apprendre des choses vraiment très intéressantes qu'il pourrait peut-être utiliser plus tard.

Prétextant une quelconque fatigue, il prit congé des elfes et s'en retourna dans son lit. Le jour se levait doucement sur le château endormi.

Il songea à la lettre qu'il avait reçue et à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Peu à peu les pièces se mettaient tout doucement en place, même s'il ne savait pas exactement quoi faire.

Peu à peu l'idée de vengeance se distillait dans ses veines.

--

La sorcière s'enfonça une nouvelle fois dans les escaliers glissants des souterrains. Plus lentement, il est vrai. Son corps était encore marqué par les Doloris du Maître. Pourtant Tisiphone était assez satisfaite de cette entrevue. Le Maître avait été assez conciliant et enfin, elle entrevoyait un moyen d'avoir ce qu'elle cherchait tellement.

Elle arriva devant l'embranchement. Contrairement à son habitude, elle ne prit pas le couloir qui menait vers les salles « d'expérience » mais emprunta l'autre galerie, toute aussi sombre et puante.

Elle n'eut pas à marcher trop longuement. Une porte grinça et laissa sortir Bellatrix. La sorcière sursauta en voyant venir à sa rencontre sa cousine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, lui lança Lestrange.

- C'est le Maître qui m'envoye, répondit tranquillement Tisiphone.

Bellatrix n'avait pas encore refermé la porte et la sorcière y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil. Elle laissa paraître sa surprise.

- Mais ... c'est ...

Bellatrix l'interrompit et referma la porte brutalement. Elle rangea ensuite ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main dans un petit sac de feutre. Tisiphone ne put voir ce que c'était.

- Tu n'étais pas censé voir qui était là-dedans, marmonna Bellatrix.

- Si le Maître n'avait pas eu confiance en moi, il ne m'aurait pas dit de te rejoindre ici.

Bellatrix ne trouva rien à redire.

Les deux sorcières s'avancèrent lentement dans la galerie pour regagner des lieux moins hostile.

- Tu as une sale mine, lui fit remarquer soudain la Mangemort.

Tisiphone fit la moue.

- Je sais ... répondit-elle laconiquement.

- Aurais-tu mis notre Maître en colère, gloussa sa cousine.

La sorcière lui répondit simplement par un regard noir. Elles s'étaient arrêtées au pied de l'escalier.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais.

- Le Maître veut que ce soit moi qui rencontre Severus ...

Bellatrix manqua de s'étrangler, tant elle fut surprise. Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement.

- Et en quel honneur ? Grogna-t-elle, peu ravie de laisser sa place à sa cousine.

- Affaire personnelle.

- Personnelle ?

- Oui et exceptionnelle.

Tisiphone observa Bellatrix avant de continuer.

- Si tu t'inquiètes de me voir prendre ta place, n'aies aucune crainte ! Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions ...

- Tu as la prétention de croire que je puisse me sentir menacée par toi ?

Bella éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est pas parce que le Maître t'apprend quelques petites choses que tu dois t'imaginer pareilles histoires ...

Tisiphone ne répondit rien.

Le silence fut simplement troublé par le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient au sol.

- De toute façon, finit par lancer Bellatrix. Je devais m'occuper d'une autre affaire ce soir ...

- Le concernant ? Demanda Tisiphone en montrant de la tête le couloir qu'elles venaient de quitter.

Bellatrix hocha la tête.

- Quant à Severus, marmonna Bella, tu le trouvera à la taverne du Troll Boiteux.

- Très bien !

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent soudain. Une silhouette se profilait dans l'autre couloir. Bella leva les yeux au ciel et entraîna sa cousine vers la sortie.

- - Je l'avais oubliée ... grogna-t-elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la sorcière étonnée.

- Ma soeur, expliqua Bellatrix en faisant une grimace dédaigneuse. Si on pouvait éviter de la voir ...

Tisiphone fut surprise d'une telle réaction.

- Elle va non seulement faire une scène en te voyant, mais elle va encore me casser les pieds en pleurant sur Drago ! Elle devrait être fier que le Maître lui ait confié une mission importante !

Elle avait prononcé ces dernières phrases d'une voix forte pour être certaine que Narcissa l'entende.

Les deux sorcières étaient enfin arrivées en haut des marches. Elle se séparèrent rapidement et saluèrent de la tête.

Tisiphone affichait un air satisfait.

--

La nuit était tombée ; les ténèbres enveloppaient tout de leur voile mouillé. La pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber depuis le coucher du soleil.

Personne ne traînait dans les rues désertes du petit village écossais. Même les rats fouillant les détritus avaient préféré rester à l'abri.

Il y eut un étrange petit bruit et une silhouette apparut soudain dans la noirceur nocturne. Elle avait relevé sa capuche sur sa tête autant pour se protéger que pour rester dans l'ombre. Elle avança rapidement, évitant les grosses flaques boueuses qui avaient envahi la chaussée. Peu de lumière ne filtrait derrière les volets clos des maisons moldues qui s'alignaient toutes pareilles dans la rue. La sorcière ne put réprimer une grimace à l'idée de se trouver dans un tel lieu. Mais le Troll Boiteux avait dû rapidement changé de place : l'allée des Embrumes était trop surveillées pour les Mangemorts se retrouvent dans cette taverne en toute quiétude. Quelle meilleure cachette qu'un petit village moldu ... Les règles par contre étaient strictes : aucune exaction contre les moldus du village pour ne pas attirer ici des nuées d'Aurors.

Tisiphone était arrivée à destination. La maison était misérable. La vieille vitrine poussiéreuse était barrée de planches. Elle sortit sa baguette et regarda plusieurs fois autour d'elle. De la pointe, elle appuya à divers endroits sur la porte de bois où était discrètement sculpté un troll. Il y eut un grincement, la porte s'entrouvrit. Un oeil apparut dans l'embrasure. Tisiphone releva sa manche gauche. La porte se referma aussitôt pour s'ouvrir en grand. Un petit sorcier boiteux l'invita à entrer. La sorcière arriva dans une grande salle éclairée chichement par quelques bougies qui flottaient à différents endroits. Leur nombre ne parvenait pas à chasser toutes les zones d'ombre de la salle. Un énorme comptoir trônait au centre de la pièce. Plusieurs sorciers et créatures y étaient accoudés, sirotant ou avalant goulûment leur verre. Tisiphone reconnut quelques têtes. Dans un coin, une créature dardait ses yeux carmins sur elle. La sorcière ôta sa capuche, laissant s'échapper sa longue masse noire de cheveux et salua de la tête Tauron. Le Minotaure lui rendit son salut puis reprit sa conversation avec son lieutenant. La sorcière parcourut la pièce des yeux. De petits renfoncements accueillaient des tables. Severus n'était nulle part.

Tisiphone s'approcha donc du comptoir et s'installa sur un tabouret. Elle avait à peine pris place que le barman, un étrange sorcier qui semblait issu d'un croisement entre un être humain et un gobelin, s'approcha. Il fit apparaître un verre et le remplit.

- Alcool de dragon, marmonna-t-il.

Tisiphone le dévisagea.

- Mais je n'ai rien commandé !

Le barman lui fit un sourire édenté.

- Cadeau de la maison, expliqua-t-il.

- En quel honneur ?

Il lui montra alors un pan de mur.

- C'est – comment dire – notre top cinq. Si l'un d'entre eux se présente ici, la maison lui offre un verre.

Il éclata de rire et s'en alla s'occuper d'autres clients.

Tisiphone reporta toute son attention sur l'espèce de tableau accroché au mur délabré. Des affiches du Ministère étaient épinglées. Les têtes des Mangemorts les plus recherchés par le Ministère. Le premier de liste, celui pour lequel le Ministère offrait la plus forte récompense était Severus. Rien de vraiment étonnant. En deuxième position venaient Bellatrix et son mari. Ensuite venaient Tisiphone et Lucius. Drago était juste après.

La sorcière eut un petit sourire, elle ne se savait pas aussi recherchée ... Il fallait sans doute y voir une dernière intervention de Maugrey ...

La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Severus venait de faire son apparition. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui, il ne regardait personne. Son regard noir restait fixé droit devant lui. Il alla prendre place à une table, dans un renfoncement. Le barman accourut et lui offrit un verre.

Tisiphone attendit un peu.

Elle faisait tourner l'alcool dans son verre. Elle l'avala ensuite d'un trait. C'était fort, très fort même. Mais cela avait au moins le mérite de mettre au second plan la souffrance lancinante qu'il subsistait des Doloris.

La sorcière se leva et s'avança vers le Mangemort qu'elle devait voir. S'il parut surpris de la voir à la place de Bellatrix, il ne laissa rien paraître. Elle s'assit en silence. Ils se dévisagèrent sans mot dire. Finalement, l'ancien Maître des Potions brisa la glace.

- Où est Bellatrix ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est moi qui la remplace exceptionnellement.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle puis reporta son attention sur Severus.

- Je croyais que ta tête était mise à prix, lança-t-elle soudain. Et tu te montres ici.

Severus ne répondit rien, haussant simplement les épaules.

- Je suis sûre que certains seraient ravis de te traîner devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus leva un sourcil puis parla d'un ton désabusé.

- D'un côté ou de l'autre, ma tête est mise à prix.

Il eut un petit rire amer.

- Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour parler de ma tête ...

Tisiphone approuva en silence.

- Faisons d'abord ce pour quoi Bella devait être là, ensuite nous parlerons.

Le Mangemort la dévisagea avec étonnement. Que lui voulait-elle. Décidemment ... Il ne manquait plus que Narcissa vienne aussi le trouver ... Qu'avaient-elles tous en ce moment à vouloir absolument lui parler ?

Tisiphone écouta en silence ce que Severus avait à lui dire, sans jamais l'interrompre. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il prit sa chope et avala une grande gorgée de Bieraubeurre. Il la reposa sans jamais cesser de dévisager Tisiphone.

- Alors que voulais-tu me demander ?

La sorcière ne répondit rien. Elle sortit simplement une photo qu'elle fit glisser à Severus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder successivement Tisiphone et la photographie.

- Je veux juste savoir où le trouver, répondit-elle à son interrogation muette.

- Et pourquoi crois-tu que je sais où il se trouve ?

- Parce que le Maître m'a envoyé te trouver en partie pour cela ...

- En quoi le trouver sert-il les intérêts du Maître.

- En rien ... Cela sert uniquement les miens, cingla-t-elle une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Severus parut surpris d'une telle révélation.

- OU SE CACHE-T-IL ? Gronda la sorcière.

Severus soupira.

- C'est le patron de la Tête de Sanglier à Pré-au-Lard.

Une lueur féroce s'alluma dans le regard de la sorcière. C'était une bonne chose de faite.

Elle discuta encore quelques instants avec Severus puis finit par se lever. Ils se saluèrent.

Tisiphone n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle vit s'avancer vers elle la dernière personne et qu'elle aurait voulu voir et qu'elle pensait trouver ici.

Les deux sorcières se dévisagèrent longuement et froidement.

La plupart des Mangemorts qui les connaissaient un peu se tournèrent tous vers elle pour voir la tournure que les événements allaient prendre. La plupart des conversation s'étaient arrêtées. Severus ne bougea plus, il leva simplement les yeux au ciel ...

- Argos, siffla Narcissa. Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

Tisiphone eut un petit rire moqueur.

- Ce que je fais ici ne te concerne en rien, ma chère Narcissa.

Elle avait craché ses derniers mots avec un dédain superbe. Les deux femmes se dardèrent du regard. Elles étaient toutes proches l'une de l'autre.

- Par contre, il est facile pour moi de savoir ce qui t'amène ici, poursuivit Tisiphone.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu vas encore venir pleurer dans la robe de Severus en lui demandant des nouvelles de ton petit fils chéri ...

Le visage pourtant déjà pâle de Narcissa blêmit un peu plus. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Sa main s'envola à toute vitesse et vint frapper avec force la joue de sa cousine.

Tisiphone porta sa main à sa joue, là où la marque rouge commençait à brûler sa peau. Puis elle éclata de rire. Tout en riant, elle avait porté sa main à sa baguette.

- Est-ce tout ce dont tu es capable, ma chère cousine, lui susurra la Grecque. Tu es bien pathétique avec tes méthodes de moldus ...

- Effectivement, je suis peut-être pathétique ... Mais au moins, je me fais du souci pour mon fils ... qui LUI est toujours en vie.

Le coup atteignit Tisiphone en plein coeur. Ses yeux noirs se réduisirent à deux minuscules fentes tandis que la haine l'envahissait toute entière, Tisiphone s'y abandonnant totalement. Elle avait déjà pointé sa baguette en direction de sa cousine lorsqu'une voix forte les interrompit.

- Un problème, Madame Malefoy ?

Les deux sorcières se tournèrent en direction de l'homme qui venait de parler, aussi vivement l'une que l'autre.

Fenrir Greyback se dressait de toute sa taille, il fit quelques pas menaçants en direction de Tisiphone. Elle le connaissait uniquement de réputation. Cette dernière nullement impressionnée le regardait venir, puis elle s'adressa à Narcissa.

- Je vois que tu as même besoin de ton petit toutou de garde ...

Greyback rugit en fureur.

- Sale petite ... commença-t-il.

Dans le fond de la salle, Tauron et son lieutenant venaient de se lever. D'un pas vif, ils venaient de rejoindre Tisiphone.

- Sale petite quoi ? Demanda le Minotaure.

Tisiphone fut étonnée de l'entendre parler si bien anglais, la créature s'était adaptée avec rapidité à ce nouveau monde.

Les deux hybrides se toisèrent, se défièrent du regard.

Les choses risquaient de s'envenimer pour une sorcière qui n'en valait même pas la peine. Tisiphone posa sa main sur le bras de Tauron.

- C'est bon, lui murmura-t-elle. Laisse tomber ... Je dois partir. Le Maître m'attend.

Elle darda ses yeux devenus presque noirs sur Fenrir puis sur Narcissa. Elle la dépassa, s'arrêtant quelques secondes à sa hauteur.

- J'ai d'autres Fléreurs à fouetter pour le moment, mais lorsque j'en aurai fini ...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, son regard était suffisamment éloquent pour cela.

Puis elle sortit.

--

Harry avait beaucoup réfléchi. Il savait maintenant quoi faire. Dans le silence de l'infirmerie, il murmura quelques paroles.

- Kreattur, appela-t-il. Kreattur !

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'elfe se transplana en grommelant.

Harry n'écouta même pas ses inepties, de toute façon c'était toujours les mêmes.

-Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure.

Kreattur leva la tête.

- Tu dois m'obéir en tout point, n'est-ce pas.

- Pauvre Kreattur, commença-t-il. Devoir servir un pareil maître ... Quel déshonneur ... Être obligé de tout faire pour lui ...

- Parfait !

Harry se tut quelques instants. Il y eut un nouveau ploc et Dobby fit son apparition.

- Monsieur Harry Potter ! Dobby peut très bien faire tout ce que monsieur Harry Potter veut !

- Non ! Cingla Harry. C'est de Kreattur dont j'ai besoin !

- Mais Dobby ferait tout pour Monsieur Potter ... Sans rechigner, avec passion !

- Ca suffit, gronda le jeune homme. Je ne t'ai pas appelé.

Dobby rabroué comme jamais par son héros se mit à sangloter.

- Si tu n'arrives pas à te calmer, autant t'en aller !

- Pauvre Dobby ... Pourquoi Monsieur Harry Potter est-il aussi méchant. Dobby a l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ses anciens maîtres.

Le pauvre petit elfe disparut aussitôt.

Kreattur avait suivi cela avec beaucoup d'attention.

- Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi ...

- Le pauvre Kreattur ne peut qu'obéir.

Harry eut un sourire presque cruel.

- Parfait ! Je veux que tu ailles trouver quelqu'un pour moi. Je veux que tu lui passes un message et quand je t'aurais donné ce message, je veux que tu te mettes au service de cette sorcière. Je te libérerai ...

Kreattur n'en croyait pas ses grandes oreilles de chauve-souris. Le jeune maître était-il devenu fou.

Harry se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelques paroles. Le sourire de l'elfe s'agrandit au fur et à mesure.

- As-tu tout compris ?

- Oui ! S'exclama-t-il heureux comme jamais.

- Parfait !

Harry ôta son haut de pyjama et le tendit à Kreattur. L'elfe s'en approcha en tremblant, les yeux remplis de larmes de joie. Puis d'un geste vif, il arracha le vêtements des mains du sorcier.

Il effectua ensuite une petite danse de triomphe sous le regard satisfait de Potter.

- Kreattur va avoir une nouvelle maîtresse, Kreattur va avoir une nouvelle maîtresse !

Puis il disparut.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il sut qu'il passerait une meilleure nuit.

Il se coucha sans tarder et sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

Dans un coin de l'infirmerie, une petite créature ne bougeait pas, immobile malgré sa peine, elle fixait le lit.

Dobby ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Une chose était sûre, Harry Potter avait beaucoup changé. Et l'elfe ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour lui. Il attendit un très long moment avant de bouger. La respiration de Potter s'était fait régulière. Aussi silencieux qu'une souris, il s'approcha du lit, bien décidé à veiller sur lui toute la nuit.

Il s'assit sur le lit le plus proche.

La tête d'Harry était cachée sous les couvertures.

Soudain, le sorcier bougea.

Dobby écarquilla ses yeux.

Quelque chose clochait.

Des draps blancs une mèche de cheveux dépassait.

Une mèche non pas brune, mais d'un blond presque blanc ...


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre XVIII : Rapprochements et éloignements. **_

Dobby ne savait que faire. Il errait dans les cuisines, faisant les cent pas dans la pénombre. Ses congénères avaient regagné leurs cachettes et dormaient depuis longtemps. Le petit elfe, lui, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ce qu'il avait découvert ne cessait de le hanter. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui fallait agir, mais il était incapable de savoir quoi faire. Devait-il en parler ? Si oui, à qui ? Devait-il agir de son propre chef ? Mais alors que devait-il faire ? Par où commencer ? Où chercher ?

Ses grandes oreilles s'agitaient à l'image des folles pensées qui le traversaient et ne le laissaient pas en paix.

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Les paroles qu'ils avaient entendues, ce qu'il avait vu. Les questions restées sans réponse peu à peu trouvaient quelques lumières, comme l'aube vient lentement dissiper le voile nocturne du ciel.

La mission de Kreacher, peut-être était-ce là une solution ... Devait-il aller la trouver ? Pour lui parler ? Il n'oubliait pas cependant son attitude, mais si Kreacher avait été envoyé là-bas, avec de telles paroles à répéter, tout n'était peut-être pas si noir ?

Dobby ne cessait de réfléchir.

Dobby ne savait que faire ...

Une minuscule porte s'ouvrit soudain tout contre la cheminée. Dobby en l'entendait grincer sursauta. Une créature aux mêmes grands yeux globuleux s'avança timidement dans la pénombre. L'elfe n'avait pas vu Dobby qui restait immobile. Une bûche puis deux furent jetées dans le feu. Les flammes mourante se jetèrent avidement sur le bois et le léchèrent avec force. Une lumière plus vive illumina la cuisine. Dobby ne put plus se cacher plus longtemps. Mana l'aperçut et bondit avant de reconnaître son ami. Elle s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds, voyant bien que l'elfe semblait perdu dans de sombres pensées.

- Dobby va bien ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

L'elfe ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes. Mana dut insister pour que quelques mots sortent de la bouche de son ami. Il finit par se confier.

- Je crois que Monsieur Harry Potter a de gros problèmes ... Et Dobby ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

- Quels genres de problèmes ? Demanda Mana.

Dobby réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre. Il se pencha vers elle et à l'ombre de sa grand oreille, il lui murmura. Tout, absolument tout ...

Ce matin, ni l'un ni l'autre ne mettait le coeur à l'ouvrage. Dobby tournait sans grande conviction un potage dans un gros chaudron qui avait accroché depuis longtemps ; Mana ne s'était pas rendue compte que cela faisait près d'une heure qu'elle essuyait toujours le même verre. Les autres elfes vaquaient avec ardeur à leur ouvrage, sans leur prêter attention. Les préparatifs du petit déjeuner achevés, les plats engloutis par les élèves et la vaisselle rangées, la nuée de petites créatures quittèrent les cuisines pour vaquer à d'autres tâches. Certains étaient dans les étages à ranger les dortoirs, d'autres s'attelaient aux lessives, d'autres enfin nettoyaient couloirs et salles.

Une certaines tranquillité était revenue dans les cuisines désertes. Mana et Dobby purent longuement discuter de ce qui les préoccupait.

--

La nuit avait été courte pour Narcissa. Tant de choses venaient de se passer. Un certain soulagement avait envahi son coeur. Maintenant de nouvelles questions lui venaient à l'esprit, de nouvelles interrogations ...

Pour l'heure, elle le mit de côté et profita du petit déjeuner qui l'attendait sur la petite table près de la fenêtre.

Dehors, le ciel était gris envahi par les sombres nuées qui déversaient avec violence leurs torrents de larmes. La pluie avait fait rapidement disparaître l'épais brouillard qui était monté de la Tamise. Le vent soufflait vivement, emportant avec lui les derniers vestiges automnal des arbres.

Près des toasts encore chauds reposaient la Gazette du Sorcier et une lettre. La sorcière observa un instant l'enveloppe sans marque distincte. Elle ne reconnut pas l'écriture fine qui s'envolait sur le parchemin légèrement jaunie. Elle décida de la lire plus tard. Elle se saisit du journal et le déplia. Un seul gros titre faisait la une.

« _Le Ministre de la Magie est mort! _»

Sous la une, Scrimgeour faisait un petit signe de la main sur une immense photographie qui occupait tout le reste de la page.

La sorcière parcourut rapidement des yeux les pages parlant de l'assassinat de Scrimgeour et de la nomination d'un nouveau Ministre de la magie en la personne de Pius Thicknesse. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne ce sorcier devait être sous Imperium. Le Ministère était donc tombé. Les ténèbres allaient se renforcer, emportant le monde sorcier encore plus loin dans la violence et l'oppression.

A dire vrai, Narcissa s'en fichait, tout ce qui importait pour le moment était que son fils Drago aille bien.

Elle termina son petit déjeuner et alla s'habiller. Elle regagna sa chambre. Sur le lit avaient été préparés ses habits soigneusement repassés et pliés. Elle eut un sourire, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un elfe si compétent. Elle se réjouissait d'avoir pu en récupérer un, de manière étrange, mais au moins elle n'avait plus à se soucier des tâches domestiques comme elle avait dû le faire depuis la disparition de Dobby.

Elle avait en vain questionné son nouveau domestique, mais il était resté aussi muet qu'une tombe. Cependant, Narcissa avait reconstitué ce qui avait dû se passer. Cet elfe affranchi qui s'était mis à son service, elle l'avait déjà vu auparavant. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi son ancien propriétaire le lui avait envoyé, ni comment il avait été au courant de ce que la créature lui avait transmis, mais le fait était là. Kreacher, l'ancien elfe de sa tante venait de se mettre à son service.

Lorsqu'elle regagna le salon, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert la lettre qu'elle avait reçue. Elle s'assit près de la cheminée où un grand feu brûlait. Elle prit l'enveloppe et la décacheta rapidement. Une fine feuille de vélin s'en échappait, aussi légère qu'une plume. Elle la déplia et parcourut rapidement la missive. Un étrange sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Décidément les surprises n'arrivaient jamais seules.

« _Madame Malefoy,_

_Je sais que ma démarche peut paraître des plus étranges, voire des plus déplacées : vous écrire ainsi. Peut-être ne lirez-vous même pas cette lettre. Si toutefois vous ne l'avez pas déjà jetée au feu, laissez-moi continuer. _

_Votre irruption à Poudlard l'autre jour a surpris beaucoup de personnes, moi y compris. La réaction de notre ancien Directeur aussi. J'ai pu de nouveau m'entretenir avec lui et c'est sous son impulsion que je prends la plume pour vous écrire. _

_Une nouvelle fois, nous réitérons notre offre de vous aider. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons discuter de cela tranquillement devant une tasse de thé, dans mon bureau de Poudlard, à l'heure qui vous conviendra le mieux. _

_Bien cordialement,_

_Minerva MacGonagall_

_Directrice de Poudlard »_

Contrairement aux prévisions Minerva, Narcissa ne jeta pas la lettre au feu. Au contraire, elle la lut plusieurs fois. Elle était tiraillée entre l'envie de l'ignorer totalement et celle, poussée par la curiosité d'en savoir plus.

Les paroles qu'elle lui avait lancées lors de leur dernière rencontre lui revint soudain en mémoire.

Elle appela soudain Kreacher, lui demandant de lui apporter de quoi écrire. Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir derrière le vieux secrétaire en merisier incrusté de nacre. L'elfe apparut et déposa devant elle une plume, une petite bouteille d'encre et un bloc de parchemin. Il s'inclina et disparut aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé.

Elle griffonna rapidement une réponse et d'un coup de baguette fit sécher l'encre noire. Elle plia la lettre et la glissa dans une enveloppe. Elle allait se saisir du sceau pour sceller le cachet de cire mais retint son geste en voyant les armoiries dessus. Pourquoi se torturer à l'utiliser encore une fois ?

Elle fit simplement couler une larme de cire rouge pour fermer l'enveloppe. Avant même qu'elle eut dit un mot, l'elfe était de nouveau là.

- Kreacher va aller porter la lettre au hibou, Madame Malefoy, proposa-t-il en s'inclinant humblement.

Narcissa la lui tendit et l'elfe s'éclipsa.

La sorcière s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise et se balança lentement. Elle se demandait si cela était une bonne idée. Au pire, elle pouvait toujours ne pas y aller.

La journée se passa lentement, traînant à l'image des nuages qui ne bougeaient pas dans le ciel morose. L

L'après-midi vit arriver un hibou avec la réponse à la lettre de la sorcière.

Alors que le crépuscule tombait doucement et que le brouillard montait de nouveau de la Tamise, la sorcière alla se changer et enfila par-dessus sa robe une cape de voyage.

- Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai, murmura-t-elle à Kreacher.

Elle sortit de l'appartement qu'elle occupait désormais et se transplana.

Le ciel était aussi noir qu'à Londres, mais à Pré-Au-Lard, les nuages ne laissaient plus tomber leurs larmes amères.

Narcissa se hâta de traverser le village sorcier. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à rejoindre la grille de Poudlard. Dans le noir, une seule lumière l'attendait, sa balançant au bras d'une silhouette qui restait dans l'ombre. Les portes s'ouvrirent et la sorcière entra dans l'enceinte du collège. Sans mot dire, Rusard l'escorta jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Il fut rejoint dans le Grand Hall par Miss Teigne qui avait préféré attendre son maître au chaud plutôt que de l'accompagner dans le froid nocturne. Elle lui emboîtait le pas comme une ombre.

A un moment, Narcissa crut être retournée en arrière. Lorsqu'elle était élève ici et que le concierge la conduisait -certes rarement – dans le bureau du directeur. Ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs. Peut-être était-ce parce que Rusard les fit passer par des chemins détournés. Que diraient les élèves s'ils voyaient en ces lieux Madame Malefoy ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Minerva. Rusard murmura le mot de passe. L'imposante statue tourna et laissa libre les marches. Rusard n'accompagna pas la sorcière plus loin. Elle s'engagea seule dans l'étroit escalier en colimaçon. Elle stoppa quelques secondes devant la porte puis se décida à frapper. La voix de Minerva l'invita à entrer, elle s'exécuta.

De nombreuses bougies chassaient les ténèbres et illuminaient la pièce de mille feux, se reflétant sur les divers instruments brillants des vitrines et des étagères. La directrice était derrière son bureau. Elle se leva lorsque Narcissa entra et s'avança vers elle pour la saluer. Elle lui proposa un siège, près de la cheminée et elle-même prit place à côté de la sorcière. Un petit guéridon au socle de marbre était posé entre les deux fauteuils et une théière fumante attendait le bon vouloir des deux femmes. Des assiettes de petits gâteaux et de petits sandwichs étaient disposées autour des tasses encore vide.

Un long silence plana dans le bureau. Chacune des deux sorcières s'observaient du coin de l'oeil, attendant que l'autre brise le silence.

--

Ron était aux anges, Harry lui ronchonnait. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui était passé par la tête de son ami et surtout comment MacGonagall l'avait laissé faire. Toujours était-il que les deux jeunes gens étaient au Terrier.

- Harry, s'exclama soudain Madame Weasley avant de le couvrir de baisers dans ses bras. Comme je suis heureuse de te voir.

Elle relâcha son étreinte au bout de longues minutes avant de se jeter avec tout autant de ferveur sur son fils.

Une larme à l'oeil, elle observa les deux sorciers.

- Merlin merci, vous allez bien tous les deux. Les temps sont de plus en plus durs et j'avais peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Ron.

Sa mère le dévisagea avec étonnement.

- Tu ne lis pas la Gazette ?

- Pas ce matin, je n'en ai pas eu le temps, admit-il.

- L'Ordre ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non, répéta-t-il, visiblement plus inquiet. Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry écoutait cela avec attention.

- Le Ministère est tombé !

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent en choeur les deux adolescents. Mais ... mais ... Comment est-ce possible ?

- Notre Ministre a été assassiné ... pour être rapidement remplacé par un incapable ... qui agit, selon nous, pour les Mangemorts ... Il paraît que là-bas c'est la révolution. Shackelbolt nous a contacté. Des mesures draconiennes vont être prises, une véritable dictature se met en place.

Molly ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, la larme à l'oeil.

- Mais oublions tout cela pour le moment !

Elle se tourna vers Harry. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix tremblait légèrement.

- Harry, mon chéri ... murmura-t-elle doucement. Je sais que cette requête peut te paraître étrange et vaine ... Mais ... si ... si tu ... pouvais ...

Ron acquiesçait en silence.

Le regard de Harry allait de l'un à l'autre. Il soupira.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, je le vois, continua Molly. C'est insensé et sans grand espoir ... Mais ... qui sait ...

Elle lui fit signe de monter à l'étage.

Harry fit un pas et se retourna. Il semblait attendre que Ron vienne avec lui. Le rouquin lui sourit timidement et finit par lui emboîter le pas.

Ensemble ils montèrent à l'étage.

Les sanglots de Molly leur parvenaient étouffés depuis la cuisine.

Ils s'étaient soudain arrêtés devant une porte. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient vouloir la pousser et entrer dans la chambre. Finalement, Harry inspira et tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit.

La chambre était dans la pénombre. Seule une petite bougie brûlait tandis que le feu mourrait lentement.

Ron fit un peu plus de lumière tandis que Harry, pétrifié, n'osait faire un pas de plus. Même Ron lorsque la lumière fut plus forte eut du mal à retenir un cri.

En quelques semaines, Ginny avait beaucoup changé, elle avait dépéri comme une fleur laissée longtemps loin de soleil et de la pluie. Elle était méconnaissable. Ses longs cheveux roux avaient perdu leur éclat et pendaient terne sur ses épaules amaigries. Son visage s'était creusé, ses joues pâles avaient fondu. Ses lèvres craquelées n'avaient toujours pas prononcé une parole depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cet état.

Ron ne sentait même pas les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il s'approcha de sa soeur.

- Bonsoir, murmura-t-il doucement. C'est ... c'est Ron !

Mais Ginny ne réagit pas. Ron n'abandonna pas, même si l'envie de s'en aller en courant ne cessait de venir hanter son esprit.

- Regarde, essaya-t-il de lancer joyeusement. Je ne suis pas venu tout seul !

Il se retourna vers Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il lui fit signe d'avancer.

Tel un automate, le sorcier s'avança vers le lit. Ron recula pour lui laisser toute la place. Harry s'assit sur le lit, près de la sorcière amaigrie.

- Bonjour, balbutia-t-il.

Ginny n'eut aucun réaction.

Ron encouragea son ami à prendre la main de Ginny, à continuer à lui parler. Avec des gestes lents, il finit par prendre la main de son amie.

- Ginny, répéta-t-il. C'est moi ! Harry !

Mais la jeune fille ne bougeait toujours pas. Ses grands yeux éteints restaient fixés dans le vide, à observer une tache sur la tapisserie fleurie. Ses doigts ne raffermirent pas leur prise comme l'avait espéré Ron sur la main d'Harry.

Ce dernier se tourna vers le rouquin.

- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il laconiquement.

Les yeux plein de larmes, Ron sortit de la chambre en courant, laissant là Harry.

Le Survivant allait à son tour s'en aller et dégager sa main. Mais soudain, les doigts de la jeune fille se refermèrent presque avec violence sur les siens, les broyant férocement. C'était étrange de voir que même dans son état, elle avait une sacrée poigne.

Interloqué, Harry se pencha vers Ginny en l'appelant doucement.

La sorcière tourna sa tête si lentement qu'elle semblait rester immobile. Ses grand yeux se plongèrent dans l'océan vert d'Harry. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et dans un souffle agonisant, elle lâcha quelques mots.

- Rends ... moi ... Harry !

Puis ce fut tout.

Elle retomba dans son immobilité qui était la sienne jusque là.

Harry dégagea sa main et s'enfuit à toute vitesse de la chambre. Comment était-ce possible ?

--

Minerva venait de servir le thé. Elle reposa avec douceur la théière aux motifs floraux dans la plus pure tradition anglaise.

Elle se décida enfin à parler.

- Je suis contente que vous ayez accepté de venir ici, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Narcissa ne répondit rien, que pouvait-elle dire pour le moment ? Elle allait voir ce que la directrice de Poudlard avait à lui dire, elle aviserait ensuite.

- Je sais que ma lettre et ma proposition ont pu vous paraître étranges, mais ...

Elle s'interrompit pour chercher les mots.

- Je pense ... que l'Ordre serait en mesure de vous aider. Dumbledore pense que vous pouvez encore être ...

Une nouvelle fois, elle se tut.

- Sauvée, termina Narcissa.

Minerva hocha la tête.

- Nous pensons que si vous le souhaitez vraiment, nous pourrions vous aider à retrouver Drago, à vous protéger tous les deux ...

- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? Demanda alors Narcissa.

- Dumbledore a vu du bon en Drago. Vous vous inquiétez pour lui, vous n'êtes pas comme les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui ... Nous pensons que vous vous trouvez là entraînée par le flot des événements, pas par réelles convictions.

Narcissa éclata de rire. Elle avait été donc percée à jour si facilement ... et ce par des sorciers qu'elle ne fréquentait même pas.

Le coeur de la sorcière battait la chamade. Oserait-elle franchir le pas ? Tourner le dos à tout ce qui avait sa vie auparavant ? Rejoindre les « ennemis » pour retrouver et protéger son fils ? Penser à Drago lui serra le coeur une nouvelle fois. Il était tout ce qui lui restait à présent. Et l'idée même de le perdre lui était insupportable.

-Si ... si jamais, j'acceptais votre proposition ... Que devrais-je faire ?

--

L'entretien qui avait paru durer une éternité à la sorcière n'avait à peine dépassé une heure. Narcissa arpentait seule les couloirs de Poudlard. Rusard ouvrait le passage. Sa lanterne se balançant lentement, chassant par intermittence les ténèbres des vieux recoins du collège. Miss Teigne errait non loin de là. Son miaulement résonnait parfois devant eux.

Il y eut soudain des murmures. Le concierge s'arrêta tout à coup. Une petite voix fluette s'éleva dans le noir.

- Madame Malefoy ?

Narcissa sursauta et se retourna. Deux minuscules silhouettes s'approchaient lentement. Miss Teigne était revenue en courant. Le dos rond, elle cracha en direction des deux elfes qui apparaissaient à la lumière de la lanterne.

Rusard leur jeta un regard mauvais, leur signifiant qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire là. Il allait les renvoyer quand Narcissa l'arrêta. Elle avait reconnu Dobby. Le second elfe lui était étrangement familier. Mais elle était incapable de dire où elle l'avait déjà rencontré.

- Dobby ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

- Z'avez rien à faire ici ! Marmonna Rusard. Si on apprend que vous êtes là ...

- Laissez-les donc ! Intervint Cissey.

Les grands yeux de Dobby se posèrent sur son ancienne maîtresse. Elle se tourna vers la créature.

- Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Vous parler ! C'est important !

Rusard n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : quel toupet avait cette petite créature !

- Qu'est-ce qui serait si important ? Interrogea Narcissa.

- Drago, murmura Dobby si doucement que la sorcière se demanda si elle avait bien entendu.

- Qu'as-tu dit ? S'emporta-t-elle soudain.

- Drago, répéta doucement Dobby.

Rusard leva les yeux au ciel, une nouvelle fois.

- Ce n'est pas le lieu pour discuter, osa-t-il faire remarquer.

Narcissa lui envoya un regard noir mais le concierge ne se laissa pas démonter. Il en avait vu d'autres.

-Si quelqu'un vous voit ici, insista-t-il.

Narcissa finit par acquiescer. Elle se pencha vers Dobby, lui demandant de la rejoindre chez elle. Tremblant le petit elfe acquiesça et disparut aussitôt, suivi de près par l'autre petite créature.

La sorcière sortit incognito de Poudlard et put se transplaner tranquillement chez elle. A peine fut-elle arrivée que Dobby et l'autre elfe firent leur apparition. Kreacher grogna en les voyant, les traitant de tous les noms allant de l'infâme traître jusqu'à l'elfe dénué de bon sens et de droiture.

Narcissa semblait plutôt pressée d'écouter ce que les créatures avaient à lui dire. Elle envoya donc Kreacher accomplir une tâche quelconque en cuisine et s'installa confortablement dans une bergère pour entendre le récit de Dobby.

- Qu'y a-t-il donc de si important ? Lança-t-elle sèchement. Que sais-tu sur mon fils ?

Dobby malgré le tremblement qui le saisissait se tenait bien droit sur le tapis épais du salon. Parfois, le petit elfe dansait sur ses pieds avant d'essayer de reprendre son immobilité.

- Dobby ... croit ... savoir où il se trouve ... Balbutia-t-il.

Un éclair d'intérêt et de soulagement passa dans les yeux fatigués de la sorcière. Elle se pencha en avant et dans souffle ordonna à Dobby de lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait.

-Parle !

D'abord hésitant, puis prenant de plus en plus d'assurance, il révéla tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il pensait être la vérité.

--

La bibliothèque était un des seuls endroits à être déserté. Tisiphone savait qu'ici, elle pourrait un peu se reposer et réfléchir. Tout le repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres était en effervescence : les Mangemorts allaient et venaient. Certains faisaient leurs rapports, d'autres partaient pour de nouvelles missions ou de nouvelles directives à donner. Depuis que le Ministère était tombé, les aller et retour ne cessaient jamais.

La sorcière était fatiguée. Sa nuit avait été courte, encore hantée par le sang des cauchemars, sa journée avait été longue. Le Maïtre l'avait longuement convoquée. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures dans les ténèbres des sous-sols à expérimenter de nouveaux sorts. Le crépuscule pluvieux était tombé depuis de longues heures lorsqu'elle en était enfin remontée. Mais le repos n'était pas pour maintenant. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait de Severus, mais avant de passer à l'action, le Maître avait exigé d'elle qu'elle lui rapporte un nouveau pectoral. Le prix à payer pour avoir eu l'information tant recherchée. Exceptionnellement, Il lui avait ouvert les portes de sa bibliothèque privée – bilbiothèque que peu de Mangemorts avaient eu l'occasion de découvrir. Elle avait parcouru les rayonnages recouverts de poussière et les étagères masquées derrière les toiles d'araignées, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour déchiffrer un titre en lettres dorées sur la tranche usée d'un antique grimoire. Elle avait flâné, éclairée par une seule flamme tremblante. Un peu curieuse, elle avait tout exploré, espérant secrètement mettre la main sur les papyrii que le Maître avait volés en Atlantide, mais ces derniers n'étaient pas ici ou alors ils étaient bien dissimulés par un sortilège puissant.

Tisiphone faisait se mouvoir devant elle quelques livres qui allèrent former une pile près de la cheminée, sur une petite table basse en bois noir, aux pieds sculptés en forme de serpent et sur un des fauteuils qui lui faisaient face. Les bûches s'enflammèrent alors qu'elle prenait place dans un vieux fauteuil confortable.

Elle ouvrit un premier livre, un petit nuage de poussière s'en échappa et la sorcière toussa.

Le vieux traité de géographie sorcière était assez imbuvable, mais Tisiphone ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il lui fallait localiser sans tarder la fameuse île aux Griffons.

Elle feuilletait d'un oeil distrait les pages jaunies et parfois grignotées par les rats. Elle avait jeté un sort au livre qui était sensé arrêter la page au bon endroit. Mais ce traité magique ne recélait aucune information qui l'intéressait vraiment. Certes, il était parfois question de magicozoologie dans la description des régions, mais rien de vraiment probant.

Tisiphone soupira et passa à un deuxième volume.

La soirée promettait d'être longue.

La sorcière était à peine arrivé à un quart du livre que la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit avant de se refermer en claquant. Surprise, elle leva les yeux de son livre pour voir qui faisait ainsi son entrée. Peu de Mangemorts étaient au courant de ce lieu et ils étaient encore moins nombreux à y venir. Ce n'est sans aucun étonnement qu'elle reconnut sa cousine Bellatrix. Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent avant de se saluer.

D'un pas conquérant comme si elle était la maîtresse des lieux, la sorcière alla vers la cheminée. D'un geste ample et vif, elle débarrassa le deuxième siège des livres et s'y laissa tomber. Ses petits yeux noirs cruels brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Bella avait le teint pâle, les traits durs de son visage plus creusés que d'habitude. Un étrange silence s'installa tandis que les deux sorcières se faisaient face en dragons de faïence. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblait prête à engager la conversation. Finalement, Bellatrix récupéra sa baguette qu'elle avait posée sur la table devant elle. Elle parla d'une voix rauque.

- Thé ? proposa-t-elle laconiquement.

Tisiphone haussa les épaules en signe d'acquiescement. Aussitôt, une bouilloire apparut au-dessus des flammes qui commencèrent à lécher le métal étincelant. Lorsque le breuvage fut chaud, Bellatrix fit apparaître deux délicates tasses en porcelaine et servit l'infusion. Elle tendit une tasse à sa cousine qui la remercia.

Bellatrix but une gorgée brûlante et reposa la tasse dans sa soucoupe.

- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais cet endroit, lança-t-elle soudain à Tisiphone.

Cette dernière sourit avant de répondre.

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui ait tes accès un peu partout.

Bella haussa les épaules.

- Et tu lis quoi de beau ?

Tisiphone ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle sirota une gorgée de thé. Sa cousine n'était pas trop mauvaise ; son breuvage était délicieux.

Elle reposa sa tasse sur la table et montra la couverture du grimoire qui trônait toujours sur ses genoux.

- « _De la géographie magique et des lieux antiques oubliés _», marmonna Tisiphone.

- Ca a l'air des plus passionnant, ironisa Bella.

- A qui le dis-tu, lui rétorqua la sorcière. Mais j'ai des choses urgentes à trouver ...

- Le Maître s'intéresserait-il toujours à ces vieilleries ?

- Ca dépend de quelles vieilleries tu parles ...

Bella éclata de rire.

- C'est vrai, il y en a tellement qui l'intéressent ...

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes.

- Et que recherches-tu exactement dans ces vieux grimoires puants.

- A localiser une vieille île, ou un vieux continent ... Quelque chose qui ne devrait exister que dans les mythes ...

- Autant chercher une aiguille sur les écailles d'un dragon.

Tisiphone approuva silencieusement. Sa cousine avait raison, la tâche était ardue ...

- Et toi, Bellatrix, que fais-tu ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors.

- Je cherchais un coin tranquille, répondit-elle simplement. Il n'y a jamais personne ici, d'habitude ...

- C'est sûr qu'un coin rempli de grimoires poussiéreux, ça n'attire pas les Mangemorts.

Elles savourèrent leur thé en silence. Bellatrix se resservit une nouvelle tasse.

- Et ton fameux continent-île oublié ? Il a quoi comme particularité ? Demanda-t-elle subitement.

- Serais-tu en train de me proposer ton aide ? S'étonna Tisiphone.

- Pourquoi pas ? Répliqua Bella.

- A part qu'il est situé au Nord et qu'il serait la contrée des Griffons, je n'en sais guère plus. C'est une île qui semble être dans un archipel ou près d'autres îles ou terres nordiques, habitées par des Celtes ...

Bellatrix réfléchit quelques instants.

- Il paraît que certains Griffons sont originaires des pourtours écossais ...

- Je le savais déjà mais l'Ecosse est bordée de pas mal d'îles et d'archipels, c'est une côté tellement déchirée ...

Bella se replongea dans ses pensées, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je ne suis pas certaine, mais ma grand-mère me racontait souvent une vieille légende avec des griffons ... Impossible de savoir si elle se passait aux Hébrides, aux Shetland ou aux Féroé ... Mais c'était dans le coin. Il était question d'un roi Griffon qui régnait sur les siens ...

- Jamais entendu parlé, murmura Tisiphone. Mais ...

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase. Il y eut tout à coup un grondement, suivi d'une vibration qui fit trembler les murs.

Bella bondit sur ses pieds, l'air inquiet. Elle se tourna vers Tisiphone, tout en récupérant sa baguette.

- PAR MERLIN, grogna-t-elle. Ta baguette et suis-moi !

Tisiphone se leva à son tour, sortit sa baguette et emboîta le pas à sa cousine qui s'était ruée dans le couloir.

Quelques Mangemorts avaient entrouvert des portes et passaient leur tête dans l'entrebâillement. Ils regardèrent avec étonnement les deux sorcières courir dans le couloir.

Bella se dirigeait rapidement vers les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol. Tisiphone était toujours sur ses talons. L'affaire avait l'air grave au vu de la tête de sa cousine.

Les deux sorcières dévalèrent les marches glissantes qui s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité humide des sous-sols.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Tisiphone.

- On a un problème ...

Elle tourna dans le couloir qu'elle empruntait régulièrement.

- Effectivement, approuva Tisiphone qui savait qui était enfermé là.

Leurs pas résonnaient dans le noir, martelant en rythme les dalles humides et froides. La porte de la cellule était proche. Instinctivement, Bellatrix se mit à lancer des stupéfix à qui mieux mieux devant elle.

Il y eut un nouveau grondement, plus intense, presque un rugissement monstrueux. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit brutalement et un nuage noir envahit le couloir, recouvrant tout d'un voile noir impénétrable.

Bellatrix devait savoir à quoi s'attendre car elle jeta un sort qui aussitôt repoussa les ténèbres.

Une scène étrange apparut alors à ses yeux.

Deux elfes de maison soutenaient le corps inanimé d'un jeune sorcier. Une silhouette plus grande était à leurs côtés. En voyant débarquer Bella et Tisiphone, tous se figèrent.

- Que faites-vous, rugit Bellatrix tandis que les sortilèges jaillissaient avec une vitesse infinie de sa baguette.

Tisiphone n'avait pas encore lancé de sorts. Son regard restait fixé sur une des deux créatures qui soutenaient le jeune sorcier. Elle n'en revenait pas de trouver cette elfe en ces lieux. Mais la sorcière se ressaisit rapidement. La femme encapuchonnée qui accompagnaient les deux elfes répondait aux attaques de Bella.

D'un accord tacite, les deux Mangemorts s'occupèrent chacun de leur côté. Bella s'acharnait sur les elfes et le prisonnier, tandis que Tisiphone bataillait avec la sorcière.

La plus grande crainte de Bellatrix était que le pouvoir des petites créatures parviennent à contrer ses sorts d'antitransplanage qui requérait toute son attention pour les maintenir efficace. Elle savait les elfes capables de passer à travers les mailles du filet. C'était ce qui venait de se passer, et pas question de les laisser partir avec leur précieux prisonnier.

Ce qui intriguait la Mangemort était l'identité de la sorcière qui les accompagnait; comment avait-elle pu arriver jusqu'ici. Elle eut rapidement une réponse à sa question, lorsqu'un puissant sort de Tisiphone envoya la femme au sol. Elle se releva lentement, sa capuche tomba.

- Cissey ! S'exclama alors Bella. Que fiches-tu ici ?

Les deux soeurs se dévisagèrent en silence et férocement.

- Je fais ce qui me semble être le mieux ... pour ... Drago, murmura Narcissa.

- Tu es complètement folle ! Hurla Bellatrix. Le faire échapper ! Tu sais ce qui va se passer !

- Cela n'a plus d'importance ...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et se jeta sur sa soeur. Narcissa espérait ainsi laisser le temps aux elfes de s'échapper avec le prisonnier.

Des éclairs fusaient de partout.

Tout se passa alors très vite, presque simultanément. Cissey fut touchée et s'écroula à terre, inconsciente. Des éclairs verts volèrent vers les elfes et le sorcier toujours inanimé. L'un d'entre eux toucha une des deux créatures. Il y eut alors un plop sonore et ne restèrent dans le couloir que le corps sans vie d'un elfe et celui inanimé de Cissey.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre XIX : Retour à Poudlard. **_

La lune jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages ; le vent taquin les poussait devant sa pâle clarté. Le paysage était alors éclairé par intermittence, comme la mer peut l'être par le fanal blanc d'un phare. Les eaux obscures du lac avaient pris une teinte argentée et la cime noire des arbres se balançait mollement. Un seul arbre ne suivait pas le rythme lent de ses congénères. Planté milieu d'une pelouse recouverte d'une épaisse couche de givre, il agitait ses longues branches dans tous les sens, en proie à un sombre cauchemar.

Depuis sa fenêtre ouverte, une silhouette aussi sombre que l'ombre de la forêt interdite observait ce petit manège, perdue dans ses pensées. L'arbre lui rappelait de lointains souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier à jamais.

Il soupira.

Beaucoup de choses venaient de se passer, en si peu de temps. Il ne savait plus trop que penser ...

Un frémissement agita soudain la Forêt Interdite. Les arbres se mirent à trembler, leurs branches dénuées oscillèrent sous l'emprise d'une grosse vague. Une nuée d'oiseaux aux couleurs des ténèbres s'envola en protestant bruyamment.

Une créature, frêle et délicate, elle aussi dérangée, s'aventura prudemment sur la pelouse gelée de Poudlard. Comme sorti d'un rêve ou du passé, l'animal gracieux avançait à petits pas, reniflant parfois l'air, les oreilles aux aguets. Ses grands yeux observaient la nuit. Elle se campa bien droite sur ses fines pattes tremblantes et attendit. L'agitation qui avait parcouru la forêt sembla se calmer. Les oiseaux regagnèrent leurs gîtes, les arbres retombèrent dans leur sommeil. Tout aussi précautionneusement, la biche s'en retourna dans la futaie, évitant soigneusement la proximité du saule cogneur.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa du sorcier. Son souffle blanc s'envola dans la nuit. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, malgré le froid qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte.

Ses yeux noirs brillèrent d'un étrange éclat lorsqu'il repoussa le battant vitré.

Il fit quelques pas dans le bureau plongé dans la pénombre. A la lueur d'une faible bougie posée sur le bureau, les objets brillaient d'un éclat éteint dans leurs vitrines. Le feu s'était lentement éteint dans l'imposante cheminée. Dans leurs tableaux, les anciens directeurs du collège dormaient à poings fermés, certains en ronflant bruyamment.

Il prit place sur le siège doré qui quelques heures encore auparavant avait appartenu à Minerva. Il croisa ses mains sous son menton et son regard se perdit de nouveau dans le vague.

Au dehors, la lune n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Rongée par les nuées noires, elle avait disparu. Lentement, délicatement, les nuages s'ouvrirent et laissèrent tomber au sol de blancs flocons. La pelouse de Poudlard connut alors un nouveau tapis qui s'épaississait de minute en minute.

--

Dans la campagne anglaise, la neige elle aussi recouvrait lentement le paysage endormi.

Tout le cottage était plongé dans l'obscurité. Pas une lueur ne se laissait voir derrière les fenêtres aveugles. Tisiphone était allongée dans le lit. Un bras replié sous sa tête, les yeux grands ouverts, elle ne dormait pas. Son regard suivait la valse des flocons qui tombaient devant la fenêtre. Dans la cheminée, le feu était mort depuis longtemps, le froid s'était insinué dans la pièce , mais la sorcière n'y prenait pas garde. Elle avait simplement remonté les couvertures sur elle pour ne pas grelotter.

Elle avait préparé ses bagages qui attendaient l'aube au pied du lit. Elle avait tout fourré rapidement dans un vieux sac de cuir, délavé par endroit. Elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps elle en aurait, ni jusqu'où son périple la mènerait ... La seule chose dont elle était certaine concernait son retour : elle ne reviendrait pas avec un échec ! De toute façon, si cela ne donnait rien, autant ne pas revenir. Il n'y aurait plus de clémence, plus de pardon cette fois. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et bougea lentement. Ce mouvement lui arracha une grimace lorsque le drap frotta contre son bras droit et raviva la douleur.

Sa chair brûlée commençait tout juste à cicatriser. Au final, elle avait été plutôt chanceuse, d'autres l'avaient été moins. La colère du Maître avait été terrible...

Quelques craquements sourds la tirèrent de ses pensées. Elle poussa juste un soupir de soulagement, ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur la neige qui tombait.

Les marches grincèrent sous la pas du nouveau venu et quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la chambre fut poussée. Tisiphone restait toujours immobile.

Lucius finit par s'asseoir sur le lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. La sorcière bougea seulement à ce moment là et vient s'agenouiller derrière lui, l'enlaçant de ses bras fins. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à savourer le silence.

- Je croyais que tu dormais, finit par lancer Lucius.

- Je n'y arrivais pas, avoua Tisiphone. Je ... je t'attendais ...

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques secondes.

- Je pars dès l'aube, annonça soudain la sorcière.

Lucius sursauta.

- De quoi parles-tu ? S'étonna-t-il. Où vas-tu ? Et pour combien de temps ?

- Je dois vraiment avancer dans mes recherches.

Elle s'interrompit, il n'était pas nécessaire d'en dire plus.

- Je ne sais pas du tout pour combien de temps je vais en avoir ... Ni même par où commencer ... Enfin ... si.

- Ah ?

- Je vais aller jeter un coup d'oeil à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Après tout, c'est une des plus fournies de toute l'Angleterre ... Avec un peu de chance, je mettrai la main sur quelque chose qui pourrait guider mes pas ...

- Et après ?

- Je n'en sais rien ...

La sorcière relâcha soudain son étreinte.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, annonça-t-elle.

Elle se leva d'un bond et alla farfouiller sur la commode. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un long et fin morceau de bois qu'elle tendit à Lucius.

- Tiens !

Il la dévisagea avec stupeur.

- Mais c'est ta baguette !

- Je sais bien ! J'espère que tu arriveras à te débrouiller avec ...

Le sorcier ne s'en était toujours pas saisi.

- Non, refusa-t-il simplement.

- Pas question ! Répliqua Tisiphone. Pas question que je te laisse sans baguette !

Lucius éclata de rire.

- Et toi ? Pas question que tu partes en me laissant ta baguette !

- Qui a dit que je partirai sans baguette. J'en ai une autre ...

- Dans ce cas, l'interrompit-il, pourquoi me donner la tienne ?

- Parce que l'autre ne te conviendrait pas ...

- Et pourquoi ?

Tisiphone soupira et alla chercher la seconde baguette. Elle en profita pour apporter un peu de lumière à la chambre obscure.

- La reconnais-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui montrant le fin morceau de bois très sombre.

Lucius l'observa en silence. Il releva la tête.

- Je devrais ?

- Je t'avais mis en garde contre elle ... Il y a fort longtemps ... lorsque tu t'amusais à toucher à tout dans ma bibliothèque ... La mémoire te revient-elle ?

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux gris fatigués. Il hocha la tête.

- Mais, insista-t-il une dernière fois. Et toi ? Arriveras-tu à en tirer quelque chose de cette baguette ?

- Ça devrait aller. Il m'est arrivé de m'en servir, de rares fois, certes et ça avait été.

Elle alla reposer sa nouvelle baguette et tendit la sienne à Lucius.

- La question est donc réglée ?

Il ne répondit rien mais la prit entre ses doigts. Il fit quelques arabesques avec. Quelques étincelles s'échappèrent de sa pointe.

Tisiphone soupira.

- Ce serait mieux que rien ... conclut-elle. Ce serait du suicide, sinon.

Elle s'interrompit soudain. La même pensée leur était venue à l'esprit.

Ils ne dirent rien, vu les circonstances, cela n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant.

Ils finirent par se coucher, sans mot dire.

L'aube se leva grise dans un ciel chargé. La neige continuait de tomber. Les gros flocons virevoltaient dans le vent glacé.

Tisiphone s'était emmitouflée dans une lourde cape chaude de voyage. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas revu la neige. Elle sortit du cottage, accompagnée de Lucius. La neige craquait sous leurs pas.

- Je ne serai sans doute plus au cottage lorsque tu reviendras, la prévint Lucius. Mais sûrement au manoir ...

- Pourquoi ?

- Le Maître a décidé de s'installer là-bas pour quelques temps ... marmonna-t-il simplement. Il n'est plus vraiment besoin de se cacher. Le Ministère a d'autres fléreurs à fouetter désormais ...

Tisiphone hocha simplement de la tête.

- Je te tiendrais au courant, lui murmura-t-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement. La sorcière se transplana.

La neige avait métamorphosé le petit village sorcier. Des congères énormes masquaient même certaines fenêtres des maisons. Le lieu était désert. Était-ce à cause de l'heure matinale ? Ou des Détraqueurs qui patrouillaient un peu partout autour ? Toujours est-il que la sorcière ne croisa personne. Les boutiques n'étaient pas encore ouvertes.

Un étrange sentiment s'était emparé d'elle. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait mis les pieds ici.

Elle traversa les rues désertes.

Soudain son coeur ne fit qu'un bond. Dans une ruelle perpendiculaire à celle où elle se tenait, une enseigne se balançant mollement dans le vent retint toute son attention.

La tête de Sanglier.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle agrippa avec force sa baguette à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Elle avait déjà fait un pas vers le pub miteux. La haine l'envahissait peu à peu. La haine, le désir de voir le sang, laver le sang par le sang, rassasier sa Némésis dans le liquide écarlate.

Son bras, soudain, la brûla, la ramenant à la raison.

Essuyant les larmes de rage qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, elle s'enfuit soudain en courant. Elle avait failli céder, mais pour le moment, celui lui était impossible. Le Maître avait été très clair sur ce sujet. Sa Mission passait avant tout ...

Courant de plus belle, elle s'éloigna de Pré-au-Lard.

Le froid lui brûlait les poumons, mais la douleur n'était rien, elle ne la sentait même pas.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

Devant elle, se dressait à présent l'imposante silhouette du collège. Elle était arrivée devant la grille de l'établissement. Un homme l'attendait en grelottant. Elle reconnut sans peine Rusard, qui malgré les années n'avait guère changé. Il pestait en dansant dans le froid, tentant sans doute de se réchauffer. Sans saluer Tisiphone, il ouvrit la grille et la laissa passer.

Ils traversèrent le parc immaculé, remontant le chemin tracé par les pas du concierge. Les arbres avaient revêtu leur parure hivernal, lorsqu'un timide rayon doré traversa le ciel, ils brillèrent de mille éclats argentés. Une bonne partie du lac était gelée. Dans quelques heures, peut-être, la surface glissante serait envahie par une nuée de jeunes sorciers. Du moins quand la sorcière était à Poudlard, c'était ainsi que cela se passait. Mais les temps étaient différents.

Ils finirent par gagner la grande porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Le Grand Hall était plongé dans la pénombre. Tout était calme, les élèves sortaient à peine de leur sommeil. Miss Teigne qui patientait sur les marches se leva d'un bond lorsque son maître réapparut et alla se frotter contre ses jambes. Elle lança un regard mauvais à la sorcière.

- Le directeur veut vous voir, finit par marmonner Rusard à l'intention de Tisiphone. Vous connaissez le chemin ?

Elle hocha de la tête.

- Très bien, grommela-t-il. Je vous laisse là, alors.

Il prit sa chatte dans ses bras et s'en alla.

Tisiphone ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants. Elle finit par se diriger droit devant elle et emprunta les escaliers qui montaient aux étages.

Quelques tableaux murmurèrent à son passage, mais elle les ignora. Elle finit par arriver devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ignorait totalement le mot de passe. Rusard avait omis – intentionnellement ? - de le lui dire.

Tout à coup, la gargouille imposante pivota sur son socle pour laisser béante l'ouverture et les marches qui s'élevaient vers le bureau du directeur. La sorcière s'empressa de les emprunter.

Elle entra sans frapper. Severus semblait l'attendre. Il l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir sur une des chaises qui faisaient face à son nouveau bureau. Ils se saluèrent brièvement. Severus entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Quel honneur vaut ta visite à Poudlard ?

Tisiphone sourit.

- Sa bibliothèque, répondit la sorcière doucement.

- La bibliothèque ? S'étonna Severus.

- Oui, sa réputation n'est plus à faire et j'avoue que je joue mes dernières cartes ici ...

Elle avait dit ces dernières paroles à contre-coeur, mais la vérité était là. Si les livres de Poudlard ne lui apportaient pas leur aide, la sorcière serait incapable de poursuivre sa mission.

- Très bien, murmura Rogue. Et combien de temps vas-tu rester ici ?

La sorcière éclata de rire.

- Excellente question, je n'en ai aucune idée ... Tout dépendra de l'avancée de mes recherches.

- Et que cherches-tu exactement ?

Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une étrange lueur lorsqu'il posa cette dernière question.

- A localiser une vieille île ...

Tisiphone resta évasive. Elle se tut. Le nouveau directeur de Poudlard n'en saurait pas plus.

Rogue s'était levé, il s'était avancé jusque devant la fenêtre. Pendant de longues minutes, il resta absorbé par la contemplation des flocons de neige qui tombaient toujours. Tisiphone observa sa noire silhouette se découper dans la lumière du jour.

- Les choses ont pas mal changé ces temps-ci, déclara-t-il soudain.

La sorcière rit de nouveau.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

- Le Maître ... est-il toujours aussi ...

Il n'eut pas besoin de continuer sa phrase, Tisiphone voyait très bien où il voulait en venir.

- Toujours ... Voire pire ... Il ne vaut mieux pas Lui apporter la moindre petite mauvaise nouvelle ...

Severus, lentement et avec grâce, se retourna soudain vers la sorcière.

- Et Drago dans tout ça ?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

Tisiphone fut étonnée de tant de sollicitude.

- Un peu, avoua Severus.

- Il va bien. Même si sa mission a été un échec, le Maître a été satisfait de ce qu'il a accompli ... Bien que les nouvelles qu'il Lui a apportées L'ait mis dans une fureur noire. Mais je n'en sais pas plus ...

Severus retourna s'asseoir.

- Et qu'est-il arrivé à ... Narcissa ?

Une lueur amusée passa dans les yeux de la sorcière.

- Comme tu dois t'en douter, sa position n'est pas des plus ... enviable ... Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était toujours en vie.

Severus parut surpris. Tisiphone remarqua sa réaction mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Pourtant, il s'en est fallu de peu ...

- Vraiment ? Demanda nonchalamment le directeur.

- Oui, figure-toi que pour échapper à la colère du Maître, elle a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours ... Mais sans succès ... Bella l'en a empêché à temps. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elle échappe à la punition du Seigneur des Ténèbres ...

La sorcière dardait Severus de son regard, mais il restait impassible.

- Le Maître Se demande comment ma chère cousine est arrivée à se procurer le poison dont elle voulait se servir. Il paraît qu'il est très rare et des plus compliqués à fabriquer ... Que seul un expert est capable d'en élaborer ... Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvre qui est derrière tout cela.

Si Severus saisit la mise en garde déguisée, il ne laissa rien paraître. Il préféra clore la discussion.

- Pince sera prévenue. Tu auras à ta disposition tous les livres de Poudlard, un accès à la réserve. As-tu besoin d'autre chose pour tes recherches ?

- Ça ira, le remercia Tisiphone.

- Une chambre a été préparée pour toi dans l'aile nord. Quant aux repas, soit tu les prends à la table des profs, soit tu as accès aux cuisines quand tu veux.

La sorcière le remercia une nouvelle fois.

Elle quitta le bureau de Severus et fit un détour par l'aile nord pour déposer ses affaires. La chambre qui lui avait été réservée était petite mais douillette. Un bon feu ronflait dans la cheminée, chassant le froid qui réussissait à s'infiltrer à travers les pierres glacées. Tisiphone jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Sa chambre avait une vue imprenable sur le lac gelé. La pelouse devant la grande étendue d'eau commençait à prendre vie. Quelques courageux élèves s'ébattaient avec insouciance dans la neige. Ils avaient entamé une bataille de boules de neige ensorcelées et leurs rires s'élevaient dans l'air glacé.

Tisiphone reporta son regard dans la pièce. Elle jeta sur le lit son paquetage et l'ouvrit. Avec sa nouvelle baguette, elle en sortit ses vêtements qui trouvèrent leur place dans la grande penderie. Elle sortit ensuite ses livres et ses carnets de note. Ils s'envolèrent jusque sur le bureau.

Lorsque tout fut rangé, la sorcière s'assit un instant sur le lit puis soupira. Elle joua un instant avec la baguette. Le bois était très sombre et luisait doucement sous les flammes de la cheminée. Elle ne remplacerait en rien sa propre baguette, mais elle préférait cela à savoir Lucius loin d'elle sans baguette.

Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses longs cheveux. La sorcière se leva, quitta la pièce. Il lui fallait se remettre au travail.

Peu à peu, les couloirs s'étaient remplis de bruissements. Les élèves étaient maintenant tous levés. Ils se dirigeaient en petits groupes vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner ou, au contraire, en revenaient.

Des murmures grandissaient lorsque la sorcière s'approchaient des groupes d'élèves. Ils se demandaient qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle préféra les ignorer et poursuivit sa route en silence.

Tisiphone était à moitié perdue dans ses pensées. Comme il lui était étrange d'arpenter de nouveau les couloirs du collège !

Elle finit par parvenir devant la bibliothèque. Elle poussa la porte. Ici, rien n'avait changé : les mêmes rayonnages, les mêmes livres aux mêmes endroits. Le bureau de Pince faisait toujours face à l'entrée et aux tables sur lesquelles travaillaient habituellement les élèves. En cette heure matinale, elles étaient désertes. La bibliothécaire revêche leva les yeux lorsque la sorcière s'avança vers elle. D'un air pincé, elle se leva et abandonna le livre qu'elle était en train de réparer. Elle détailla longuement Tisiphone avant de parler.

- Ainsi c'est vous, marmonna-t-elle simplement.

Tisiphone hocha de la tête.

- Il paraît que vous devez avoir accès à tous les ouvrages ?

- C'est exact, répliqua Tisiphone d'une voix sèche. Le directeur m'a laissée carte blanche.

Madame Pince fit la moue. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on vienne empiéter sur son territoire. Elle se lança alors dans un long discours sur comment traiter avec respect les livres de la bibliothèque. Mais Tisiphone l'arrêta bien vite.

- J'ai fait mes études ici ! Je connais le règlement de cet endroit ! De plus, je ne suis pas une de vos élèves !

Les deux sorcières se dévisagèrent puis finalement madame Pince s'en retourna vers son bureau en grognant.

Tisiphone, quant à elle, alla s'installer dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque, loin des longues tables qui seraient bientôt envahies par les hordes d'élèves.

Elle étala ses notes, ses cartes, ses plumes et ses parchemins.

Tranquillement, elle se mit à parcourir les rayonnages, sélectionnant ça et là quelques ouvrages parfois en piteux état. La sorcière sentait dans son dos le regard acéré de la bibliothécaire qui surveillait le moindre de ses mouvements.

Pour le moment, la sorcière ne prit que des ouvrages généraux de géographie sorcière et de magicozoologie. Il lui fallait faire des regroupements pour trouver l'île d'où seraient originaires les griffons.

La pile s'élevait haute devant ses yeux. Tisiphone parcourait rapidement les pages jaunies qui sentaient le renfermé.

Elle avait accumulé les paragraphes, les pages et les ouvrages, mais toujours en vain. Elle ricana brièvement. Elle n'allait pas trouver la solution à son problème dès le premier livre ouvert, ni avec le dixième.

Elle leva les yeux de ses papiers. La bibliothèque s'était remplie. Des élèves assez âgés, sans doute des Sixièmes ou Septièmes Années. Certains lui jetaient un regard d'étonnement quant à sa présence en ses lieux, mais ils replongeaient bien vite dans leurs recherches.

Tisiphone se balançait sur sa chaise, tout en mâchouillant sa plume. Les livres de géographie ne traitaient pas sa question, ceux de zoologie non plus. Elle s'y prenait mal. Elle recherchait un endroit mythique, ce n'était pas dans les ouvrages scientifiques qu'elle trouverait son bonheur.

Un mal de tête commençait à lui vriller les tempes. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule de la bibliothèque. Elle eut un sourire. Pas étonnant que la migraine la menace, elle était là depuis plus de sept heures. Il lui fallait prendre l'air.

Elle laissa ses notes et ses livres sur la table, prenant, toutefois, soin de les protéger par un sort qui empêcherait quiconque de les consulter.

Elle s'avança donc sereinement vers la porte. Mais c'était sans compter sur madame Pince qui l'interpella alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée.

- Vous n'allez pas laisser vos livres comme ça ! Râla la bibliothécaire acariâtre.

Tisiphone se retourna.

- Je sors juste prendre l'air. Je reviens et je n'ai pas l'intention de tout ranger pour tout ressortir ensuite.

Sans prendre le temps d'écouter la réplique de la vieille sorcière, elle ouvrit la porte et disparut dans le couloir.

Les élèves devaient être en cours, le collège était désert. La sorcière dirigea ses pas vers le parc. Elle avait envie de marcher un peu sous le timide soleil. Et puis, elle était à peu près certaine de ne croiser personne. Elle sortit donc. La neige étincelait sous les rayons dorés. La sorcière laissa ses pas la porter vers le lac. Elle marcha quelques instants sur les rives, ignorant le froid qui s'infiltrait sous sa robe de sorcier. Machinalement, elle reprenait les chemins qu'elle avait suivis lorsqu'elle était élève ici.

Elle fut soudain tirée de sa méditation par son nom lancé dans le vent.

- Argos !

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Deux silhouettes trapues s'avançaient vers elle. Elle reconnut sans peine les deux sorciers qui lui faisaient à présent face.

- Ainsi donc, la rumeur disait vrai, s'exclama une voix de femme.

- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite, constata Tisiphone.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Lui demanda alors Amycus.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question ! Vous n'êtes pas censés assurer des cours à Poudlard ?

Les deux Carrow ignorèrent la question de Tisiphone.

- Alors ? Répéta Alecto. Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?

- Ma présence vous poserait-elle problème ? Que craignez-vous ? Que j'empiète sur vos plat-de-bandes ?

La sorcière éclata de rire.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Après tout, tu n'es plus dans les petits papiers du Maître, toi, Bellatrix, Lucius ... Votre temps prend fin !

- Vraiment, Amycus ? Alors pourquoi vous sentez-vous menacés par ma présence ? Si mon temps est terminé, de quoi avez-vous peur ? A moins que vous n'ayez des choses à cacher au Maître ?

Le regard de la sorcière se fit plus dur et détailla minutieusement les deux Mangemorts qui lui faisaient face. Comme ils ne répondirent rien, Tisiphone fit quelques pas vers le collège.

- Où vas-tu ? Lui cria Alecto.

- Je rentre ! J'ai d'autres Fléreurs à fouetter que d'écouter vos inepties !

La réponse des Carrow se perdit dans le vent qui soufflait de nouveau avec force. Le ciel ainsi chahuté se remit à perdre ses blancs flocons.

Lorsque Tisiphone regagna la bibliothèque, elle était frigorifié. Grelottante, elle retourna s'asseoir à sa place. L'obscurité s'installait peu à peu dans la pièce et les bougies qui flottaient s'allumèrent une à une pour chasser les ténèbres.

La sorcière refit une nouvelle provision de livres. Madame Pince veillait toujours au grain, guettant en particulier si elle rangeait correctement les ouvrages. Cette fois-ci, la sorcière ignora les traités de géographie. Les paroles de Bellatrix lui étaient revenues en mémoire, elle dirigea donc ses recherches sur les vieux contes, les légendes anciennes anglaises et nordiques.

Ce ne fut pas ce jour-là qu'elle trouva les réponses à ses questions, ni la semaine suivante. Le temps s'effilochait lentement sans que les livres lui donnent ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle avait épuisé tous les ouvrages accessibles au grand public. A présent, la sorcière s'attaquait à ceux entreposés dans la réserve, sous l'oeil de plus en plus malveillant et inquisiteur de madame Pince. La bibliothécaire ne supportait pas de voir Tisiphone prendre ses quartiers dans son antre. La Mangemort prenait un malin plaisir à énerver la vieille femme. Sa dernière trouvaille avait été de siroter du thé tout en consultant de vieux grimoires moisis. Madame Pince telle une furie avait fondu sur la sorcière en maugréant d'incompréhensibles paroles sibyllines. Tisiphone avait levé les yeux au ciel.

- Je croyais que le silence était de mise ici, lui répondit-elle du tac au tac. Je crois que vous dérangez les élèves qui essayent de travailler.

La fureur de madame Pince n'avait fait que s'accroître.

- C'est vous qui me parler de règlement, alors que vous ne l'appliquez pas ! ILESTINTERDITDEBOIREOUDEMANGERDANSLABIBLIOTHEQUE, s'étrangla-t-elle en hurlant.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les deux femmes. Quelques rires enfantins s'élèvèrent mais moururent bien vite lorsque madame Pince fusilla du regard les fautifs. Elle reporta ensuite sa colère sur Tisiphone. Cependant cette dernière ne se laissa pas faire.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, déclara Tisiphone.

- On NE boit PAS dans la bibliothèque, les livres pourraient être abîmés ! S'insurgea madame Pince.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un jus de citrouille ! J'ai pris mes précautions.

Et sous le regard outragé de la vieille sorcière, Tisiphone renversa sa tasse de thé fumante sur le papier jaunie et tout enluminé du vieux livre qu'elle lisait. Les yeux de madame Pince s'écarquillèrent d'horreur avant de se réduire à deux étroites fentes noires lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'un sort d'imperméabilité avait été jeté sur l'ouvrage.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, souffla la bibliothécaire. Et puis ce genre de sort finit par abîmer les livres.

Elle voulait absolument avoir le dernier mot. Tisiphone soupira et préféra l'ignorer. Ce petit jeu avait fini par la lasser.

Comme à son habitude, elle fut la dernière à quitter la bibliothèque. A travailler sans relâche, elle en perdait la notion du temps. Les dernières bougies s'éteignaient dans un souffle lorsque la sorcière quitta les rayonnages poussiéreux. D'un pas lent, elle se dirigeait en silence vers les cuisines. L'heure du dîner avait été dépassée depuis longtemps et la sorcière mourrait de faim.

Arrivée devant la composition de fruits, elle chatouilla la poire de la toile. Le passage sur les cuisines s'ouvrit. Tisiphone descendit quelques marches et se retrouva dans l'antre des elfes de Poudlard. Les petites créatures s'agitaient en tout sens pour terminer de laver les plats et de ranger la vaisselle. Quand ils aperçurent la sorcière, ils s'inclinèrent et deux d'entre eux s'approchèrent pour lui demander ce qu'elle désirait. Elle commanda un rapide repas froid. Pendant que les petites créatures emplissaient un plateau en argent d'une montagne de victuailles, la sorcière errait dans la cuisine. Son attention fut soudain attirée par un bref mouvement dans un coin, près de la cheminée. Visiblement une petite créature essayait de passer inaperçue.

- Ne bouge plus ! Lui lança Tisiphone.

L'elfe resta immobile, mais ses membres étaient agités de terribles tremblements. Quelques sanglots s'échappaient de sa bouche. Personne dans la cuisine ne leur prêtait attention.

- Retourne-toi ! Lui ordonna la sorcière d'une voix sèche.

L'elfe habillée d'une chemise délavée et portant une paire de chaussettes dépareillées bougea lentement. Elle tenait dans sa main son oreille qu'elle tordait avec force. Sa tête restait obstinément baissée vers le sol.

- Pensais-tu m'éviter encore longtemps ? Demanda alors la sorcière. Je sais très bien que tu vis ici à présent.

L'elfe ne répondit rien.

- Regarde-moi ! Lui intima la sorcière.

Peureusement, la créature leva les yeux vers la sorcière.

- Pourquoi ? Répéta plusieurs fois Tisiphone. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

Pleurant à moitié et reniflant, l'elfe finit par parler.

- Il le fallait ! Je devais le faire ! J'étais obligée !

- Toi ? Obligée ? Plus personne ne te force à faire quelque chose, et ce depuis de longues années ... répondit calmement Tisiphone.

Elle se tut un instant.

- Tu m'as trahie, lança-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Non, répondit fièrement l'elfe. C'est vous qui vous êtes trahie ... toute seule ... depuis tout ce temps !

- Prétendrais-tu me connaître mieux que moi-même ?

- Je ne prétends rien, je constate simplement les faits ...

- Vraiment ? Vraiment, Mana ?

- J'ai vu la petite sorcière grandir et changer. Je vous avais toujours servie avec conviction ... mais

- Bien sûr que j'ai changé ! S'emporta soudain Tisiphone. Mais à qui la faute ? A QUI LA FAUTE ?

Ses cris résonnèrent dans toute la cuisine, mais les elfes étaient impassibles.

- Cessez de rejeter la faute sur d'autres que vous, la sermonna Mana. C'est vous seule qui avez choisi votre voie ! C'est vous seule qui vous êtes aventurée sur cette route sombre et douloureuse !

Tisiphone éluda les dernières paroles de son ancienne elfe.

- OU EST-IL ? Gronda-t-elle soudain. Qu'en as-tu fait ? Où l'as-tu caché ?

Les grands yeux globuleux de Mana se remplirent de larmes.

- Jamais Dobby n'aurait parlé ! Mana fera comme lui ! Jamais elle ne parlera !

Tisiphone s'agrippait à sa baguette. L'elfe perçut le mouvement de la sorcière.

- Jamais Mana ne parlera !

Elle claqua soudain des doigts et disparut ! Un cri de rage s'échappa des lèvres de la sorcière.

Rien ne parvint à la calmer cette nuit-là, pas même le hibou, pourtant rassurant, qu'elle reçut de Lucius. Tisiphone fulminait et faisait les cents pas dans sa petite chambre.

L'aube la trouva finalement endormie sur son lit pas même défait, les traits tirés.

Elle passa encore de longues journées et d'interminables soirées à fouilles les vieux recueils de contes à la recherche du moindre indice. Tisiphone avait essayé de voir avec Severus s'il n'avait pas moyen pour elle de passer également ses nuits dans l'antre de Madame Pince, mais cette dernière avait été inflexible : les horaires étaient les horaires !

Pour l'heure, Tisiphone s'attaquait à une vieille version de contes : « _Recueils des Contes Connu__s et__ Oubliés de Beedle le Barde_ ». Un obscur sorcier expliquait dans sa préface qu'il avait réuni dans cet ouvrage « _aux illustrations superbes faites de ma baguette propre_ » les Contes les plus connus du barde mais également des histoire qui officiellement ne lui étaient pas attribuées mais « q_ue Votre Humble Serviteur a la certitude qu'elles sont belles et bien de la baguette de Beedle_ ». Des notes de bas de page expliquait au lecteur quelles similitudes permettaient d'affirmer la filiation de ses histoires aux contes de Beedle.

Tisiphone soupira en lisant le baratin du sorcier. Elle espérait que, pour la suite, il s'était simplement contenté de recopier les contes, sans y ajouter ses pensées personnelles. La sorcière passa rapidement sur les « contes officiels » de Beedle car elle les connaissait déjà. Elle s'attarda toutefois sur Lapina Babille et sa queue qui caquetait par pur sentimentalisme : c'était une des seules histoires qu'elle avait eu le temps de raconter à son fils pour l'endormir.

L'après-midi se terminait lorsque la sorcière commença la lecture d'un nouveau conte : « _Le sorcier et les frères ailés _». Plus elle avançait dans sa lecture, plus son visage s'illuminait. Elle se leva soudain d'un bond et fit disparaître tous les autres livres à l'exception de celui qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle se dirigea à grand pas vers les rayonnages et retourna dans la partie « géographie ». Elle se saisit de quelques atlas qu'elle déposa avec bruit sur la table. Elle déroula sa vieille carte annotée et son carnet. Elle griffonna à toute vitesse des mots, tout en lisant la suite du conte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle referma le _Recueil des Contes Connus et Oubliés de Beedle le Barde. _

Elle s'attaqua aux atlas. Elle continuait à prendre des notes à toute vitesse et à pointer différents endroits sur sa carte, qu'elle finissait par barrer au fur et à mesure de ses recherches.

Elle reposa finalement sa plume. Tous les livres se refermèrent. Elle se leva tout en gardant un regard sur sa carte. Un gros cercle rouge avait laissé au parchemin une trace sanglante entre le bleu de la mer et le brun des terres dessinées.

La sorcière fit disparaître toute ses notes, remit les livres à leur place et quitta enfin la bibliothèque le coeur plus léger.

De retour dans sa chambre, elle s'empressa d'empaqueter ses affaires. Elle écrivit une brève lettre à Lucius pour l'avertir de son départ.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la Grande Porte.

- Tu nous quittes déjà ?

La sorcière sursauta et se retourna. Severus se dressait au centre du grand escalier.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

- Je suppose que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais.

- Exact, répondit-elle laconiquement.

- Je suppose que ta destination reste secrète.

Elle lui sourit sans mot dire.

- Merci pour ton hospitalité, lui lança-t-elle pour clore la discussion.

Le Maître des Potions la salua.

La sorcière retrouva le froid et la neige. Elle marcha lentement, savourant l'instant de calme. Qui sait ce qui allait l'attendre là-bas ?

Une fois hors des limites de Poudlard, elle ne murmura qu'un mot avant de disparaître.

- Eriskay.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre XX : Feu et glace**_

Le brouillard était tellement épais qu'il était impossible pour quiconque de voir sa main même si elle était juste sous son nez. Un brouillard blanchâtre et glacé dont le froid s'infiltrait partout, dont les bras s'enroulaient autour des arbres, des rochers comme des mains avides.

Le bruit du ressac allait et venait en rythme. La mer n'était pas loin. Une mer agitée, si l'on tenait compte du ronronnement assourdissant des vagues qui venaient se briser avec force contre le rivage.

- Combien de temps allons-nous encore attendre ?

- Plus trop longtemps, répondit une seconde voix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on se gèle, reprit la première voix.

- Ouais, mais les ordres sont les ordres. Le chef nous a dit d'accueillir cette personne ici ! Avec une purée pareille, elle serait incapable de trouver le chemin de la base !

- Tu parles, j'suis même pas sûr que nous, nous puissions y retourner !

- Arrête tes bêtises ! C'est juste une protection, au cas où ...

- Ouais, et bah, y a d'autres protections que ce brouillard de malheur ! Franchement, quelle idée ...

- C'est ce qui est le plus sûr contre les moldus ...

- Tu parles, quel idiot de moldu voudrait venir ici ? Y a rien ... Une terre désolée, juste bon pour des idiots de zoomagicomages comme nous ...

Un des deux hommes éclata de rire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas toutes les légendes moldues qui court sur ce bout de terre.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ces foutues légendes. Je n'ai qu'une hâte retourner au camp et me réchauffer avec un bon firewhisky ...

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais ! Toujours à râler si tu n'as pas ta dose.

L'autre marmonna une réponse inintelligible.

- Au fait, continua-t-il plus fort. C'est qui qu'on attend ?

- Euh, bonne question ... Le chef ne semblait pas trop au courant. On doit avoir la visite d'un nouveau scientifique ... paraît qu'il doit recenser je-ne-sais-quel-lichen magique qui pousse dans le coin.

- Chouette ... Encore un vieux débris du département ...

- Peut-être aurons-nous de la chance cette année ... Ce sera peut-être une jeune et charmante sorcière célibataire ...

- Tu peux toujours rêver ... Depuis quand les magicoscientifiques sont-ils jeunes et jolies ?

Les deux sorciers éclatèrent de rire.

- Et il doit arriver quand ? Demanda la première voix.

- Son portoloin ne devrait plus tarder ... J'espère pour lui qu'il est bien réglé ... Imagine qu'il fasse un pas de côté et c'est la chute dans l'océan ... Et rien ni personne ne pourra le sauver.

- Ca nous ferait des vacances ! Marre de tous ces vieux charlatans ... Du lichen ... Tu parles !

Il y eut un craquement sourd. Tisiphone se maudit. Elle avait à peine bouger. Le sol devait être étrange pour faire autant de bruit alors qu'elle changeait simplement sa jambe d'appui.

- Y a quelqu'un ? Lança un des deux sorciers.

C'était le moment où jamais. La sorcière ne se serait pas doutée que ce lieu était si curieux et protégé. Si elle se faisait passer pour ce botaniste, elle éviterait bien des ennuis. Et puis comme l'avait dit un des deux hommes, avec un peu de chance, le scientifique attendu ne voyant personne pourrait bien chuter et disparaître ! Une couverture assez idéale somme toute. Mais pour cela, elle devait agir vite.

- Oui, répondit-elle à l'adresse des deux hommes. Le seul problème c'est que je ne sais pas trop où je suis !

- Bougez pas ! Lui ordonna-t-on. On va vous guider. Un seul faux pas et c'est la mort.

- Très bien !

Il y eut soudain quelques éclairs qui réussirent à percer la brume épaisse. Le sol se mit à être illuminé par endroit.

- Marchez sur les pierres lumineuse, lui intima-t-on. Attention, ça peut glisser par endroits !

La sorcière s'exécuta. Le vent soufflait avec force à présent, rendant le brouillard encore plus dense. L'air lui sembla tout à coup chargé d'embruns. Le bruit des vagues s'était accentué. C'était une impression désagréable que de ne savoir où l'on posait les pieds.

Elle finit par arriver sur un petit sentier de gravier très clair. Devant elle, se tenait deux sorciers, vêtus de grosses capes en fourrure très claire.

- Bienvenue sur notre humble île, lança celui qui portait une grosse moustache qui lui donnait l'air d'un morse.

L'autre, le sorcier qui râlait depuis le début, adressa simplement un geste de la main à Tisiphone. Elle leur répondit brièvement.

- Alors, pour cette première fois, pas trop impressionnant le brouillard écossais ?

- Assez étrange, avoua la sorcière. Très déroutant même.

- Bon, on y va, grogna le second homme. Ca caille vraiment ! Vous continuerez votre p'tite discussion sur le chemin.

Tous approuvèrent et les trois sorciers se mirent en route.

- Je m'appelle Aonghas et le sorcier qui râle tout le temps, c'est Donan. Et vous ?

La sorcière décida de garder son prénom, c'était plus facile pour elle.

- Tisiphone, répondit-elle.

- Enchanté, grogna Donan.

Ils étaient à présent sortis du brouillard. D'un seul coup, ils purent embraser toute la beauté du paysage qui se déployait sous leurs yeux.

- Joli, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Aonghas.

- Très, admit la sorcière.

Sous ses yeux, une lande s'étendait à perte de vue. Elle était ça et là parsemée de quelques bouquets d'arbres. La neige avait tout recouvert et étincelait sous le soleil. De petites mares et de minuscules ruisseaux serpentaient entre les buissons gelés.

Tisiphone se retourna. Un mur impénétrable se dressait devant elle.

- Une protection bien efficace ! Se vanta Aonghas. Elle nous protège contre les moldus qui se risqueraient dans le coin ou tout autre intrus. Toute la côte est recouverte de ce brouillard. Il n'existe qu'une sorte de jetée de pierre sur laquelle il est possible de se tranplaner ou d'arriver avec un portoloin. Mais si personne n'est là pour vous ouvrir la route avec les pierres de lumière, vous finissez à coup sûr déchiqueté par les rochers et les vagues en contrebas !

La chance avait été avec la sorcière semblait-il. Elle n'eut pas une pensée pour le pauvre botanicomage qui s'il n'avait pas encore goûté aux bras de l'océan ne tarderait pas à les connaître.

Elle suivit ses deux guides vers le camp des scientifiques.

- Vous verrez, c'est assez sommaire comme installation, mais le département magique interdit les constructions en dur.

Aonghas était intarissable.

- Le camp est divisé en plusieurs parties : les dortoirs, les tentes d'études, une par domaine.

Il s'interrompit et regarda Tisiphone.

- Vous voulez p'être que je sois plus clair ... En général les sorciers qui arrivent ici ne sont pas mis au parfum par leurs supérieurs.

- Je veux bien quelques précisions, admit la sorcière.

Celui lui éviterait peut-être de faire quelques bévues.

- Nous sommes trois à rester constamment ici toute l'année. Le camp peut accueillir une vingtaine de sorciers, mais c'est rare que nous soyons plus de dix. Vous êtes la seule scientifique en ce moment. Comme je le disais, une tente est dédiée à chaque recherche : une pour la magicozoologie, une pour la magicobotanique, une pour la magicoclimatologie, une pour la magicogéologie. Le chef, Donan et moi, on travaille sur les Griffons. C'est pour cela qu'on reste ici tout l'année.

Il se tut quelques instants.

- Vous allez étudier le lichen ... C'est bien ça ?

- Oui, répondit Tisiphone.

- En plein hiver ? Sous la neige ? Voilà qui est étrange.

La sorcière se sentit tout à coup embarrassée. Elle devait trouver un mensonge et vite. En espérant que son ignorance en la matière ne serait pas démasquée.

- Disons qu'il existe une propriété particulière que le lichen ne développerait qu'à de telles températures, sous la neige ...

- Ca m'a l'air grandement passionnant tout ça, marmonna Donan.

- Autant que vos recherches pour moi, rit la sorcière.

La marche dans la neige se révélait ardue et épuisante. Ils grimpèrent une petite dépression. Du haut de la colline, ils virent enfin le campement qui s'étendait dans le creux. Il paraissait assez sommaire : de simples tentes de toile. Mais la magie devait rendre tout cela confortable et agréable. Du moins, Tisiphone l'espérait. Le vent soufflait avec force et elle commençait à grelotter de froid.

Ils descendirent avec précaution la pente. La neige était épaisse et sans un sort efficace, ils se seraient enfoncés jusque la taille.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination. Les deux scientifiques passèrent devant plusieurs tentes et expliquèrent à Tisiphone lesquelles elles étaient. La sorcière repéra celle dans laquelle elle était censée effectuer ses recherches. Ils traversèrent tout le camp et s'arrêtèrent devant une dernière tente. Elle avait deux entrées.

- C'est ici que sont installées les chambres. Une entrée sorcier et une entrée sorcière, montra Aonghas. Nous vous laissons vous installer. Rejoignez-nous dans la tente réfectoire, celle-là.

Il montra du doigt la tente qui était juste en face.

- Quand vous aurez terminé. Le chef sera là et il y aura aussi du thé !

Tisiphone remercia le sorcier et s'engouffra dans la tente. Cette dernière était spacieuse, divisée en petits box individuels. Ils étaient tous aménagés de la même manière : un lit assez confortable recouvert de couvertures et de fourrures bien chaudes, un petit réchaud personnel, un chevet, une table et un chaise, une armoire pour y ranger ses effets personnels. Les douches et les sanitaires étaient tout au fond de la tente. Un carrelage blanc au motif marin décorait le sol. Une immense cheminée permettait à la salle de bain de maintenir une température plus que convenable.

Tisiphone choisit le box le plus reculé. Elle déballa ses maigres affaires et les rangea dans l'armoire. Ses notes, ses carnets et ses livres trouvèrent aussi leur place dans le vieux meuble à la porte grinçante. Elle prit soin de jeter un sort sur tout ses papiers, les transformant en notes sommaires sur les plantes et le lichen. Elle s'assit sur le lit. Le matelas était assez mou, mais au moins les ressorts ne faisaient pas de bruit. Tout en démêlant ses cheveux légèrement humides, elle laissa vagabonder son esprit.

Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. Il fallait que cela continue ainsi. Il ne lui serait pas facile de donner le change. Elle ignorait ce qu'il l'attend si le « chef » des deux sorciers n'y verraient que du feu ou non ... En attendant, elle allait devoir passer pour une botanique. Cela lui arracha un rire. Lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard c'était une matière qu'elle n'aimait guère et qui l'avait très peu marquée. Peut-être que la tente dédiée au recherches sur les plantes comprendrait quelques livres qu'elle pourrait feuilleter rapidement pour avoir un bref aperçu.

En tout cas, son ignorance sur le campement et le fonctionnement ne semblait pas surprendre les sorciers en poste. Etait-ce une sorte de punition que d'être envoyé dans cette île pour des recherches ? Ou au contraire, un extrême privilège qui expliquait tant de mystères et de secrets ?

Elle se changea : le bas de sa robe était mouillé par la neige. Elle enfila sa tenue la plus chaude, prit sa baguette avec elle et alla dans le réfectoire.

Au sortir de la tente, la sorcière se rendit compte que la neige s'était remise à tomber avec force. Le vent violent faisait tourbillonner les flocons, la visibilité était presque nulle. Elle se hâta de traverser l'allée et s'engouffra dans la tente réfectoire. Un nuage de neige et de froid entra avec elle, mais la protection magique le fit aussitôt disparaître. L'endroit était spacieux. De lourdes tentures jaunes et roses décoraient les murs. Elles étaient un peu trop vives au goût de la sorcière. De petites tables en bois, rondes étaient disposées dans la pièce. Des chaises rembourrées attendaient les sorciers fatigués. Dans le fond de la pièce, une longue table rectangulaire servait de buffet. Des mets y étaient disposés. Plus loin, une ouverture donnait sans doute sur ce qui était la cuisine.

Donan était en train de remplir une assiette de petits sandwichs au concombre, au saumon, de petits crackers et de muffins. Aonghas était déjà attablé. Une tasse de thé fumait devant lui. Il fit signe à Tisiphone de s'approcher.

- Allez donc vous servir à manger et à boire ! L'invita-t-il.

L'appétit aiguisé, la sorcière s'exécuta. Elle prit de quoi se confectionner quelques petits sandwichs à la viande. Tisiphone retourna ensuite s'installer. Elle aurait préféré trouver un peu de solitude, le temps pour elle de préparer une histoire convaincante, mais les deux sorciers l'attendaient.

A peine s'était-elle assise qu'une bourrasque de neige et de vent s'engouffra dans la tente réfectoire, en même temps qu'un sorcier à la stature impressionnante. Il tapa avec vigueur ses bottes l'une contre l'autre pour en faire tomber la neige. Il ôta ensuite sa coiffe de fourrure, sa cape et les secoua pour les débarrasser du voile blanc qui les avait recouvert. Il salua finalement les trois sorciers. Donan se leva aussitôt et s'avança de quelques pas.

Chef ! Lança-t-il. Nous avons enfin de la visite ! Voici Tisiphone, envoyée par le département de Magicobotanique. C'est elle qui vient pour le lichen ...

L'homme grommela une réponse incompréhensible. Il passa sa main dans sa barbe noire hirsute puis dans ses cheveux longs et roux. Il finit par s'avancer. Il alla prendre une tasse et s'installa. Le liquide chaud passa de la théière au mug du sorcier. Il avala son thé d'une seule gorgée. Un grand sourire illumina son visage.

Aonghas s'était penchée vers Tisiphone.

Le chef ne parle jamais avant d'avoir pris son thé, lui murmura-t-il.

Exact, l'interrompit ce dernier d'une voix grave.

Il dévisagea Tisiphone et lui tendit une main velue.

Paulion Fordan, se présenta-t-il. Chef du projet Griffon. Enchanté !

Tisiphone lui rendit son salut avec un sourire forcé. Cette situation la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne cessait de triturer sa baguette magique, l'envie de se débarrasser de ces trois-là la démangeait, mais ces sorciers connaissaient l'île, ils pouvaient encore lui être utiles ... Elle réfréna son envie et répondit aux nombreuses questions de Paulion. Elle réussit à donner le change. Personne ne se douta de rien. Les trois sorciers étaient très bavards ; ils ne lui laissaient guère le temps de répondre, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Le soleil brillait bien haut et la neige étincelait avec force. Pas un souffle de vent n'agitait les branches immobiles des arbres gelés. Paulion était ravi de ce matin serein. Certes, il faisait très froid, mais le temps était au beau fixe.

Voilà une journée comme je les aime ! S'exclama le sorcier. Pas de vent, un grand soleil, un ciel dégagé ! Les Griffons seront peut-être de bonne humeur et se laisseront-ils approcher plus facilement.

Il s'adressait à Tisiphone qui sirotait son thé. Paulion remonta sa manche et lui montra son avant-bras gauche : une énorme balafre tout fraîche partait de son poignet pour rejoindre son coude.

Un mâle peu enclin à se laisser mesurer ... Un coup de bec plutôt acéré, n'est-ce pas ?

Tisiphone hocha la tête. Si les vieux écrits étaient vrais, les griffons devaient garder l'entrée de la tombe, elle allait devoir en apprendre plus sur eux avant de tenter quoique ce soit ! Elles savaient que certains sorts ne leur feraient aucun mal. Elle allait devoir ruser. Pour l'instant, elle devait déjà découvrir cette fameuse tombe.

Sous prétexte de partir à la recherche de son lichen, elle décida d'explorer l'île. Les trois autres sorciers étant occupés à leurs recherches, elle avait tout le loisir de déambuler sans se cacher. D'après sa traduction, la tombe de l'Ancien Atlante était à l'intérieur des terres, dans un petit bosquet qui était devenu sacré. Avec un peu de chance, ce caractère sacré résultait de protections magiques qui existaient peut-être toujours et qui seraient donc facilement détectables. Elle se mit donc en chemin en ayant pris soin d'emmener avec elle ses notes et un étrange appareil. Elle sortit du camp et entreprit de monter au sommet d'une colline non loin de là. De son promontoire, elle aurait un meilleur point de vue sur les environs et saurait où mener ses pas. La neige épaisse rendait sa progression difficile. Elle s'enfonçait dans la poudreuse jusqu'aux genoux. Excédée et fatiguée après une petite demi-heure de marche, elle sortit sa baguette. Elle marmonnait quelques paroles. Sa progression fut aussitôt facilitée puisqu'elle ne s'enfonçait plus dans le manteau blanc et froid. Elle arriva enfin au sommet de la colline. Elle s'arrêta et reprit d'abord son souffle. Puis son regard se porta sur l'horizon. Devant elle, en contrebas s'étendait le camp, plus loin, elle reconnut le chemin qu'elle avait empruntée avec ses guides. L'horizon était soudainement arrêté par un mur de brume qui semblait impénétrable. Tisiphone se tourna ensuite vers sa gauche. Là encore l'horizon était barré par la brume protectrice. La sorcière aperçut de nombreux bosquets plus ou moins denses, plus ou moins épais. De petits ruisseaux couraient entre quelques collines peu hautes. Des mares gelées étaient parsemées dans la lande endormie. De l'autre côté, le même paysage s'offrait au regard, une rivière un peu plus large serpentait entre quelques arbres isolés et rabougris avant de se perdre dans les contreforts montagneux. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir fait son tour d'horizon que la sorcière se rendit compte que la brume entourait en totalité l'île. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle sortit soudain sa baguette et la pointa sur une grosse pierre. La neige qui la recouvrait disparu et Tisiphone s'assit sur la roche grise. Elle sortit ses notes et commença à les compulser. Il lui fallait d'abord essayer de se repérer. Elle relut avec attention ses traductions, souligna certains passages en rouge avec une plume noire qu'elle mâchouillait parfois. Elle passa de longues heures sous le soleil timide à compulser notes et traductions. Finalement, elle se leva et descendit la colline. Elle se dirigeait vers la rivière qui dormait sous une épaisse couche de glace. Tisiphone était à peu près certaine que c'était ce cours d'eau que les Anciens avaient remonté avant de s'installer ici. Elle pesta contre la neige qui l'empêchait d'effectuer quelques fouilles pour vérifier ses suppositions. Elle se dirigea vers les petits bosquets d'arbres endormis. D'après ses traductions, les Atlantes avaient construit un temple en pierre noire dans un bosquet. La sorcière n'avait plus qu'à espérer trouver ce fameux bosquet ... Si un temple avait été construit, il en resterait sans doute une trace. Elle arriva dans le petit sous-bois. L'air y était vif, sans un rayon de soleil pour réchauffer le sol. Il y avait un peu moins de neige au sol tant les arbres étaient rapprochés et avaient protégé la terre presque nue.

La progression était rendue difficile par les petits buissons épineux qui s'accrochaient à la robe de la sorcière, manquant de peu de la déchirer plusieurs fois.

Elle ne trouva rien dans le premier bosquet, ni dans le second. La nuit commençait à tomber, elle était frigorifiée mais décida tout de même de continuer. Elle se laissa une demi-heure de recherches et rentrerait ensuite. Les arbres, ici, étaient tout autant serrés, mais au bout de quelques pas, Tisiphone déboucha sur ce qui ressemblait à un vieux sentier sur lequel la végétation avec repris ses droits : le sol était par endroit comme pavé malgré les racines, les arbustes qui avaient poussé. Elle suivit donc ce reste de chemin. Il la conduisit dans une vieille clairière envahie par la végétation : les arbres y étaient un peu moins hauts et semblaient entourer un monticule étrange. Le crépuscule s'était installé. Tisiphone sortit sa baguette et un lumos éclaira le monticule. Elle s'en approcha et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un vieux tas de pierres taillées. Elle sourit car elle savait qu'elle était sur une bonne piste. Avec une pointe de regret, elle fit demi-tour. Il faisait beaucoup trop sombre et trop froid pour commencer à fouiller quoique ce soit. Elle sortit du bosquet et se hâta dans la neige : le campement était bien loin. La route fut pénible et difficile, le froid engourdissait ses membres et le lumos de la sorcière ne chassait que difficilement les ténèbres qui s'étaient installées. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle eut la nette et désagréable impression d'être suivie. Il lui semblait voir de sombres ombres à la périphérie de son champ de vision, des mouvements furtifs et vifs qui disparaissaient dès qu'elle tournait la tête. Elle accéléra, du moins essaya-t-elle car avec l'épaisse couche de neige c'était des moins évidents. Elle n'eut plus de doute lorsqu'elle entendit de drôles bruissements ... Elle se retourna vivement, mais ne vit rien. Elle sortit sa baguette juste au cas où ... puis reprit son avancée vers le campement. La plus grande partie du trajet se passa ainsi : d'étranges bruits qui la faisaient se retourner pour ne rencontrer que le vide. Elle était en train de gravir la dernière colline qui la séparait du camp lorsqu'enfin, les ombres ne furent plus ombres... Une créature poussa alors un cri perçant et bondit ou plutôt s'envola pour barrer le passage à la sorcière. Tisiphone stoppa net. Elle observa avec attention l'animal qui l'empêchait de continuer sa route. Mi-lion, mi-aigle ... Aucun doute possible c'était un griffon. Son arrivée fit bondir Tisiphone, mais dans le même temps, elle sut qu'elle n'était pas loin de son but. Les griffons l'avaient suivie depuis qu'elle avait quitté le petit bosquet, c'est donc qu'elle avait découvert la fameuse tombe où normalement était caché le pectoral qu'elle recherchait. Pour le moment, elle oublia le bijou atlante qu'elle devait récupérer. Un autre problème autrement plus poilu et ailé lui faisait face, rejoint rapidement par trois autres créatures qui entouraient à présent la sorcière. Pas moyen de fuir ... Elle ne pouvait même pas transplaner, la protection était présente sur toute l'île. Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette même si cela lui semblait futile ... Si les vieilles légendes sur les griffons n'avaient ne serait-ce qu'une once de vérité, les sorts ne l'aideraient aucunement à se débarrasser des griffons.

L'animal qui faisait face à Tisiphone ouvrit son bec acéré et poussa un cri perçant. Les autres lui firent aussitôt écho.

C'est bien ma veine, marmonna la sorcière.

Les prunelles écarlates de l'immense griffon ne lâchaient pas la sorcière des yeux. Il suivit le moindre mouvement même infime de Tisiphone. Il émit un nouveau grognement qui n'avait rien d'amical. La sorcière s'était figée. Pour le moment, les griffons n'avaient pas fait un geste envers elle, si elle pouvait éviter de les provoquer ... Certes, leurs cris n'étaient en rien rassurant ... mais ils l'observaient c'était tout ...

Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, Tisiphone s'adressa soudain à celui qui lui semblait être le chef : la grosse créature qui lui barrait la route.

- Que me voulez- vous ? Laissez-moi passer !

Le griffon pencha la tête sur le côté dardant toujours Tisiphone de son regard de feu. Il semblait écouter ses paroles. Lorsque Tisiphone se tut, il ébroua ses plumes et émit un petit son semblable à un rire moqueur. Mais il ne bougea pas. Puis tout à coup, sans crier garde, il bondit en avant et vint se planter juste devant la sorcière. Il avança sa tête et de son bec effleura la joue de Tisiphone avant de reculer. Elle n'avait pas bougé, mais le contact du bec l'avait fait tressaillir et sa joue, là où il l'avait touchée lui semblait brûlante.

- Que voulez-vous ? Répéta-t-elle.

Cette fois, le griffon émit des grognements qui finirent par dire quelque chose ...

- Des Ténèbres, ton âme et ton coeur en sont remplis ... Du Sanctuaire, le repos tu as profané ...

- Je n'ai rien profané du tout ! Protesta alors Tisiphone.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, comme avec les Minotaures, elle avait employé le langage des Anciens.

- Dans le bosquet sacré, tes pas ont résonné !

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je me suis retrouvée là par hasard !

Tisiphone darda la créature d'un regard glacé qui ne l'impressionna nullement. Le griffon se savait supérieur du moins en nombre.

- Le mensonge et l'envie, ton coeur en est rempli ...

- L'envie ? Vraiment ? Et l'envie de quoi ? Demanda alors Tisiphone.

Elle se savait perçée à jour et espérait simplement gagner un peu de temps.

- Des vieux trésors oubliés cachés à jamais ...

Tisiphone frissonna, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

- Je n'ai rien pris !

Pas encore, pensa-t-elle fortement. La tâche ne serait pas si facile que ça, au final.

- Tout est intact encore, mais pour combien de temps ?

Tisiphone n'ajouta rien. Le griffon poussa un nouveau cri strident. Elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle et une douleur fulgurante à son bras droit. Une des créatures venait de se jeter sur elle, lui entaillant douloureusement son bras du coude jusqu'à l'omoplate. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit le sang goutter ... Les griffons s'étaient rapprochés d'elle. Elle sentit leur souffle putride. Elle n'avait toujours pas lancé le moindre petit sort ...

Soudain une voix sortie de nulle part l'interpella.

- NE BOUGEZ PAS !

Elle finit par apercevoir Fordan qui avançait à grandes enjambées dans sa direction. Il avait l'air furieux ... contre elle ou contre les griffons ?

Les créatures elles aussi s'étaient figées. Toutes avaient tourné la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Leurs prunelles brûlaient d'un feu ardent et étrange. Le grand mâle qui lui avait parlé battait nerveusement l'air avec sa queue de lion, tandis que ses serres s'enfonçaient au loin dans la neige comme s'il voulait la réduire en poussière.

Paulion était maintenant à quelques pas des griffons et de Tisiphone. Il s'était arrêté, un peu essoufflé. Sa barbe hirsute et sa chevelure étaient parsemées de flocons de neige et lui donnait un air étrange. Il tenait à deux mains un étrange bâton tout tordu. Il le leva devant lui avant de le planter avec force dans la neige. Son visage sous l'effort était devenu encore plus rouge. Il marmonna d'étranges paroles qui firent aussitôt leur effet. Les griffons inclinèrent la tête et commencèrent à reculer avec des gestes lents et calculés. Paulion fit signe à Tisiphone de la tête de le rejoindre. La sorcière s'exécuta. Lorsqu'elle fut parvenue à ses côtés, le sorcier prononça de nouvelles paroles étranges, frappa une nouvelle fois le sol de son bâton. Le grand griffon poussa un rugissement strident, il fouetta l'air une nouvelle fois de sa queue passablement énervé. Les autres griffons s'en étaient allés, mais lui ne bougeait pas.

- C'est pas vrai, grogna Fordan.

Il se saisit à nouveau de son bâton et frappa le sol en répétant les mêmes paroles incompréhensibles. Le griffon rugit de nouveau. Il claqua son bec dans le vide comme pour impressionner les deux sorciers. Puis sans crier garde, il secoua sa tête ébouriffant ainsi ses plumes. Avec majesté, il bondit, prit son envol et disparut dans la nuit.

Le silence redevint maître de la lande. Mais pour peu de temps. Paulion se tourna vers Tisiphone, la colère se lisait sur ses traits toujours aussi rougis par l'effort.

- Que s'est -il passé ? Demanda-t-il passablement énervé.

Tisiphone prit tout son temps avant de lui répondre. Elle voulut déjà jeter un coup d'oeil à sa blessure, mais Paulion ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Pas ici ! Ils pourraient revenir ! Rentrons d'abord au campement ! Ordonna-t-il.

Il donna le signal de départ et Tisiphone ne put que lui emboîter le pas. La perspective de croiser une nouvelle fois la route des créatures n'y était pas étrangère. Sans se retourner ni même lui accorder le moindre regard, Paulion répéta sa question.

- Alors ? Que s'est -il passé ?

Cette fois, Tisiphone ne put éluder l'interrogation du sorcier. Elle cacha juste certains éléments.

- Je l'ignore ... Je rentrais au campement avec l'impression d'être suivie. J'ai sorti ma baguette et tout à coup ces trois créatures ont surgi de nulle part !

- C'est étrange ! Et totalement inhabituel ... Il se passe vraiment de drôles de choses ...

Il avait marmonné ces dernières paroles plus pour lui-même. Mais Tisiphone releva l'allusion.

- Ah bon ? Demanda-t-elle.

Paulion la dévisagea longuement avant de reprendre leur progression. Finalement, il se décida à répondre à la sorcière.

- Entre cet incident avec les griffons, l'alarme de protection de l'île qui s'est déclenchée bizarrement ...

- Il y a une alarme sur l'île ? S'étonna Tisiphone.

- Oui ! Si quelqu'un essaye de s'y transplaner sans être attendu, elle se déclenche ...

Cette fois, ce fut Tisiphone qui stoppa net. Paulion n'avait rien remarqué, il avait continué à avancer. Elle se reprit bien vite et rattrapa le sorcier.

- Quelqu'un a donc essayé de venir ici ?

- Apparemment ... Mais il n'a pas eu de chances ... soit il s'est fracassé en contrebas des rochers sous il a été emporté par la mer ... Cela dit, je vais encore avoir de la paperasse à faire pour le Ministère ... Je dois rapporter cet événement ...

Il soupira.

Tisiphone prit alors la parole.

- Pourquoi les griffons semblaient si énervés ?

Elle avait délibérément changé de sujet et de toute façon, la question n'était pas désintéressée, elle voulait en savoir plus sur les créatures, si elle souhaitait pénétrer dans le sanctuaire et y récupérer le pectoral, elle devrait se méfier des griffons.

Cette fois, ce fut Paulion qui s'arrêta. Il se retourna et jeta un coup d'oeil à la sorcière.

- C'est une bonne question ! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. J'aimerai bien le savoir.

Il la toisa avec froideur.

- Auriez-vous fait quelque chose qui les a mis dans cet état ?

Il avait repris sa marche. La neige tombait avec force maintenant, Tisiphone ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Sa robe et sa cape lui collait dans le dos, là où le sang avait commencé à se coaguler. Une grande faiblesse commençait à la saisir. Il était temps pour elle d'arriver au camp de pouvoir enfin se soigner. Ils n'en étaient plus loin ... Ils franchirent les derniers mètres dans le silence. Répondre à la question de Paulion serait pour plus tard ... Tisiphone était épuisée. Le chef du campement la conduisit dans une petite tente à l'écart.

- La tente infirmerie, expliqua-t-il laconiquement.

Ils y entrèrent. Une douce chaleur régnait dans cet endroit calme. Paulion fit signe à Tisiphone de s'asseoir sur un tabouret devant la cheminée où un bon feu flambait.

- Je vais m'occuper de votre blessure, nous parlerons après.

La sorcière hocha la tête.

- Enlevez votre cape ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui s'était radoucie.

Tisiphone s'exécuta en grimaçant. Le tissu avait collé sur sa blessure et elle se remit à saigner lorsqu'elle ôta sa la manche de sa robe, en prenant bien soin de mettre à nu que la blessure ... plus bas son avant-bras était marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- C'est pas joli joli, commenta le sorcier simplement.

Le bec acéré du griffon s'était enfoncé profondément dans la chair de la sorcière. Le sang qui avait commencé à sécher formait une croûte épaisse tout autour de la blessure.

- Vous avez eu de la chance, dit le sorcier.

Il avait pointé sa baguette sur la blessure de Tisiphone et jeta un sort pour nettoyer tout cela.

- Aie ! Grimaça-t-elle.

- Je fais aussi doucement que possible, s'excusa-t-il.

Tisiphone sortit également sa baguette et fit apparaître un verre de firewhisky qu'elle avala en une gorgée. Elle ne vit pas le sourire se dessiner sur le visage du sorcier lorsqu'elle fit apparaître son verre.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure ! Lui fit-il remarquer.

- Qui était ? Mentit la sorcière.

Elle se souvenait très bien de son interrogation.

- Je vous avais demandé si vous aviez fait quelque chose pour mettre les griffons dans cet état.

- Non, répondit Tisiphone. Je ne pense pas !

-Cela vous dérange de me dire ce que vous avez de votre journée ? Peut-être que sans le vouloir vous les avez dérangés !

Tisiphone ne réfléchit guère et répondit à la question de Paulion. Si elle voulait récupérer le pectoral, il était dans son intérêt de savoir quoi faire et ne pas faire !

- Je suis partie un peu en exploration ... expliqua-t-elle.

- Dans quel coin de l'île êtes-vous allée ?

- Vers le sud et l'est ... J'ai suivi une rivière, je suis entrée dans plusieurs bosquets également.

Le visage du sorcier s'assombrit.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes arrivés dans un bosquet où se trouvaient des dolmens et des menhirs !

- Si ... Pourquoi ? Est-ce grave ?

Tisiphone s'était retournée pour dévisager le sorcier qui venait d'arrêter de la soigner.

- Je comprends tout ! Cet endroit est comme qui dirait sacré pour les griffons ... Ils en sont en quelque sort les gardiens et poursuivent quiconque s'en approche ...

- Mais pourquoi ?

Le rire enjoué et tonitruant de Paulion s'éleva dans la tente.

- C'est une bonne question ! Je n'en ai aucun idée. On raconte que des trésors sont ensevelis sous le dolmen et que les griffons les protègent coûte que coûte ... En tout cas que ce soit vrai ou faux, l'endroit est jonché de restes humains ...

- Génial ... marmonna Tisiphone.

- Pardon ?

- C'est ... euh ... que j'ai remarqué là-bas des choses intéressantes pour mon étude ...

- Je crois, malheureusement, que vous devrez trouver un autre endroit ... Même moi qui fréquente les griffons depuis de nombreuses années, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me rendre dans le cercle de menhirs ...

De folles pensées agitaient l'esprit de Tisiphone. Une plus que tout affleurait régulièrement sa tête ... en dernier recours ... sans doute !

Pour le moment, elle chassa cela de sa tête. Elle préféra questionner le sorcier.

- Et ce bâton ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé et qui soit efficace pour les faire reculer ! J'ai appris ça dans de vieux grimoires ... utilisé avec la bonne formule, les griffons sont censés obéir et retourner d'où ils viennent ...

Tisiphone grimaça une nouvelle fois ... Paulion avait appuyé un peu trop fortement sur sa plaie. A présent, il appliqua sur la blessure un baume odorant et glacé. Il fit ensuite apparaître un long bandage blanc et le posa sur la coupure.

- Voilà ! Annonça-t-il. C'est terminé ! Je pense que vous aurez intérêt à jeter dessus un sort d'imperméablilité pour vous laver ! Voici de quoi appliquer dessus !

Tisiphone le remerçia.

- Passez une bonne nuit ! S'exclama Paulion. Et passez me voir demain avant de partir en expédition. Je vous dirai où aller et où ne pas aller !

Elle hocha la tête et sortit dans la tourmente. La neige tombait avec force, le vent soufflait avec violence, faisant danser les flocons devant les yeux de la sorcière.

Tisiphone passa tout d'abord à la tente réfectoire déserte. Elle emporta de quoi grignoter et s'en retourna dans sa propre tente.

Une fois seule, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de manger, elle se jeta sur son carnet de notes et y griffonna quelques mots vite fait ... Assise en tailleur sur le matelas de sa couche, elle s'appliqua à écrire une lettre pour Lucius, une lettre toute simple pour le rassurer et le tenir au courant sans pour autant se compromettre.

Puis exténuée par sa journée, elle se coucha et s'endormit rapidement. Un sommeil lourd peuplé de rêves étranges où les griffons cotoyaient les anciens souvenirs.

L'aube n'était pas encore naissante que Tisiphone, mue par un étrange sentiment se redressa d'un bond. Les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, elle tatônna dans la pénombre pour récupérer sa baguette cachée sous son oreiller. Puis, elle reporta son attention dans le dortoir. Une silhouette sombre se découpait non loin de son lit.

- Lumos ! Cria-t-elle.

Une douce lueur éclaira soudain les lieux et elle découvrit Paulion nonchalement accoudé à la porte d'un box. Il avait une lueur étrange dans le regard. Rien de bon ne semblait résulter de cela.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Grogna la sorcière.

- Je veux parler ! Répondit Paulion calmement.

- N'est-il pas un peu tôt pour venir parler ...

- Cela dépend simplement du sujet de conversation, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

- Très bien, alors de quoi voulez-vous parler ?

Tisiphone s'était levée et toisait le sorcier qui lui faisait face. Il avait à présent un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

C'est à cet instant seulement que Tisiphone remarqua qu'il tenait un morceau de parchemin enroulé. Avec des gestes lents, le sorcier s'approcha jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Tisiphone.

- De nombreuses choses, finit-il par répondre.

Tisiphone croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Très bien, alors ! Je vous écoute ! Arrêtez d'être si mystérieux, venez- en aux faits !

- C'est que je ne sais guère par où commencer ...

- Par le début, répliqua la sorcière cinglante.

- Très bien !

Il déroula alors le rouleau qu'il tenait depuis tout à l'heure et le brandit sous le nez de Tisiphone.

- Reconnaissez-vous cela ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme.

- Je devrais ?

Elle lui avait répondu sur le même ton, sans jeter le moindre coup d'oeil au parchemin.

- En théorie, oui ... Si vous êtes vraiment ce que vous prétendez être !

Et voilà, on y était ! Ils ne leur avaient pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir la vérité. Mais ce ne fut pas pour autant que Tisiphone se laissa démonter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez par là ?

Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il avait aussi apporté un autre parchemin. De nouveau, il le déroula et le fourra sous le nez de la sorcière.

- Au moins, vous n'avez pas menti sur votre prénom ... constata Paulion.

Tisiphone jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur le second document. C'était un avis de recherche la concernant.

- La photo n'est pas à mon avantage, commenta-t-elle laconiquement.

Elle toisa de nouveau le sorcier.

- Que voulez-vous ? Pourquoi n'ai-je déjà pas vu débarquer un contingent de ces incapables Aurors ...

- Peut-être sont-ils déjà en retour ...

Tisiphone éclata de rire ...

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi venir me trouver ... Vous ne les avez pas encore prévenu ... Pourquoi ? Pour satisfaire votre curiosité, je suppose ...

Elle avait visé juste.

- Exactement. Puis-je savoir pourquoi une Mangemort s'intéresse-t-elle à cette île ?

- Vous pensez sérieusement que je vais vous répondre ?

A son tour, Paulion éclata de rire.

- Vous ne prenez même pas la peine de démentir.

Tisiphone le regarda avec étonnement.

- A quoi cela servirait-il ? A rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sorcier hocha de la tête. Il s'était encore plus rapproché de Tisiphone. Il la dépasse d'une bonne tête, mais cela ne l'effrayait en rien. Elle avait eu à faire à plus forte tête.

- Que voulez-vous ? Répéta-t-elle.

Elle serrait avec force sa baguette. Jeter un sort contre cet imbécile la démangeait fortement. Paulion ignora la question de Tisiphone. Il avait enroulé une mèche de cheveux de la sorcière autour de son index.

- En tout cas, ils ont bon goût chez les Mangemorts.

Tisiphone lui rit au nez.

- Ainsi c'est donc cela ... Votre silence en échange de mes faveurs ...

Paulion haussa les épaules.

- C'est que nous sommes bien seuls sur cette île. La solitude ... Ca doit aussi vous connaître ...

Il lut rapidement l'avis de recherche.

- Plus de vingt ans à Azkaban ...

- Vous vous préoccupez de moi, en réalite ... railla-t-elle.

Le sorcier sourit.

- Si vous le dites, soit ...

Il eut un autre sourire, digne d'un prédateur cette fois.

- Alors ?

Cette fois ce fut Tisiphone qui éclata de rire. Son rire mourut soudain lorsqu'elle lui répondit en grognant.

- Dans tes rêves !

Le visage de Paulion se ferma d'un coup.

- Puisque tu le prends comme ça, sale petite garce.

Il esquissa un mouvement avec sa baguette, mais Tisiphone fut la plus rapide.

- Expelliarmus ! Rugit-elle.

La baguette de son adversaire lui sauta des mains et atterrit dans celles de Tisiphone. Elle eut un petit rire moqueur.

- Alors ? Le nargua-t-elle.

Paulion poussa un grondement et se jeta sur la sorcière. Surprise Tisiphone lâcha la baguette qu'elle venait de récupérer. Mais cette dernière n'intéressa pas son propriétaire. Quand il avait bondi sur la sorcière, tous deux s'étaient retrouvés étendus sur le lit de Tisiphone. Paulion pesait de tout son poids sur la Mangemort. Il eut un petit rire de victoire.

- Je te l'ai dit ! Répéta Tisiphone. Dans tes rêves !

Elle ponctua ses paroles d'un violent coup de genou dans l'entrejambe du sorcier. Il poussa un grognement de dragon blessé et roula sur le côté en jurant.

- Sale petite garce !

Tisiphone s'était relevée d'un bond.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me battre avec tes méthodes de moldus ?

Elle ricana et pointa sa baguette sur Paulion. Le sort d'entrave le frappa de plein fouet et l'immobilisa.

- Que vas-tu faire de moi ? Lui demanda-t-il. Me tuer ?

Tisiphone lui faisait face,très calme malgré la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues.

- Te tuer ? Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque ... Mais pas encore ... J'ai besoin de toi ...

Ce fut au tour du sorcier d'éclater de rire.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais exaucer tes petits désirs ?

Tisiphone lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Bien entendu !

Elle brandit une nouvelle fois sa baguette.

- Imperium !

Le matin se leva et le soleil découvrit un paysage figé sous un épais manteau blanc. Deux silhouettes progressaient en silence. Tisiphone suivait à quelques pas Paulion qui avançait l'air hagard et vide. Le camp qu'ils venaient de quitter était immobile et silencieux, trop silencieux peut-être.

Paulion s'aidait dans sa progression de son grand bâton de bois clair.

- Plus vite ! Ordonna Tisiphone.

L'allure s'accéléra sensiblement. En un rien de temps, ils parvinrent au petit bosquet sacré. Les griffons n'étaient pas visibles.

- Ils sont sans doute partis chasser ... C'est leur heure, marmonna d'une voix éteinte le magicozoologque.

- Parfait ! Répliqua Tisiphone. Attends-moi dehors !

Ils étaient devant le dolmen qui était censé abriter la tombe du Premier des Derniers. Tisiphone sortit ses notes et observa les vieilles pierres. Restait à lui trouver l'entrée. Elle savait qu'elle devait être cachée ou protégée.

Chose peu commune, les pierres étaient gravées d'étranges symboles qui étaient familiers à la sorcière. Ils devaient vraiment compter sur la vigilance des Griffons, car tout était inscrit là à qui voulait bien comprendre. Tisiphone eut un sourire de victoire légèrement carnassier. Elle sortit sa baguette et tapota quelques volutes marines. Il y eut un grondement sourd et le sol sembla s'ouvrir en deux. Un escalier blanc descendait dans les confins de la terre.

- Lumos ! Murmura Tisiphone.

La pointe de sa baguette brilla doucement et elle s'aventura sur les marches. Bientôt le ciel bleu ne fut plus qu'un souvenir. Les ténèbres étaient profondes et bruissantes. Des champignons et des mousses avaient poussé sur les parois gravées du couloir. Tisiphone le remonta pendant quelques minutes. Elle parvint rapidement à une porte de bois sculptée elle aussi de dessins marins qui en rappelaient d'autres à la sorcière.

Un simple alohomora ouvrit la porte. Tisiphone déboucha dans une salle assez petite. Le sol, les murs et le plafond étaient peints en bleu et figuraient la mer. Des créatures marines s'ébattaient ça et là. Au centre de la pièce, un immense sacrophage de bois et de pierre.

Tisiphone touchait au but. Le Maître serait content, et elle, elle pourrait enfin assouvir sa vengeance.

Le couvercle du tombeau était lourd. Malgré ses sorts puissants, elle eut du mal à le pousser, mais elle finit par y parvenir.

Elle se pencha et découvrit les restes humains qui gisaient dedans. Autour du cou du squelette reposait le précieux pectoral. La main un peu tremblante, Tisiphone s'en saisit et l'arracha vivement, sans égard aucun pour le mort qui dormait là depuis des millénaires. Elle passa le bijou autour de son cou et s'attela ensuite à jeter un coup d'oeil au reste de la pièce.

Rien de bien intéressant : des vases décorés, des coffrets recelant mille et un trésors qui n'intéressèrent nullement la sorcière. Elle récupéra simplement quelques tablettes et papyrii épargnés par l'humidité. Elle fourra son butin dans son sac qu'elle balança sur son épaule. Elle regarda une dernière fois la pièce. Elle eut un petit rire amer. Autrefois, elle aurait passé des heures dans un tel endroit, numérotant, dessinant le moindre petit détail avant de porter la main sur les objets ... Maintenant tout cela était bel et bien terminé.

Elle ressortit rapidement au grand jour. Paulion n'avait pas bougé.

- Allons-y ! commanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse. Ils sortirent sans être inquiétés du bosquet. Le soleil brillait haut et fort. Aucun nuage ne venait troubler le ciel d'un azur pur. Mais Tisiphone ne relâcha pas pour autant sa vigilance. Elle craignait à tout instant de voir réapparaître les griffons. Ils avaient à présent dépasser le campement. Paulion conduisait en silence la sorcière jusqu'au point de transplanage. Soudain, une ombre passa devant l'astre du jour. Les sorciers levèrent les yeux au ciel. Quatre griffons volaient en ronds de plus en plus resserrés autour des sorciers qui venaient d'accélérer.

Le mur de brume était proche. Tisiphone se tourna vers Paulion.

- Montre-moi la route !

Le sorcier sortit sa baguette et l'agita en marmonnant quelques paroles. Aussitôt comme la première fois, des galets et des grosses pierres s'allumèrent. Les griffons se posèrent autour de Paulion en rugissant au moment où Tisiphone s'engageait sur le sentier lumineux. Il ne lui restait plus que trois pas à faire pour pouvoir se transplaner. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers le magicozoologue. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'homme hébété qui regardait incrédule les griffons.

- Avada Kedavra ! Lança-t-elle.

Puis sans même attendre qu'il tombe au sol, elle franchit les derniers pas et se transplana.


End file.
